


Sweetest Devotion

by scrappymitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Custody Battle, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Family Feels, Light Angst, Momma Maggie, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers have a BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Since getting back together, Alex and Maggie have the perfect relationship. Finally settling down in the new chapter in their life, their lives are suddenly turned completely upside down when Maggie's estranged sister leaves a baby on their doorstep before fleeing. With a baby boy now in their care, Alex and Maggie must now navigate how to handle their newly founded parenthood, one they never planned on having.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex looked out at the beach whilst the sun beamed down on her face, burying her toes down in the sand when hugging her knees close to her chest. She always liked the beach, the sound of waves that crashed down and lapped over each other. 

But what made this visit to the beach even more special to her was seeing her seven month old _ German Shepherd _ puppy chasing a ball that her wife had just thrown for her. Maggie standing there waiting for Gertrude to return with her arms folded under her bikini top, allowing her toned abdomen to be shown for Alex to stare at through her sunglasses. The black bikini matching the black swim shorts she was wearing. There was something about Maggie and her tomboyish nature that made Alex’s stomach flutter. 

After their very large bump in the road that was their break up, they have been back on track for just over a year now. Fifteen months to be exact as Alex was very much counting everyday that she had with Maggie from now on, never wanting to take any of it for granted. They had been back together for fifteen months. Had their dog for seven and been married for six. Alex never believed in the perfect life until Maggie came along, and now she can keep believing in that perfect life. 

Gertrude ran back over to Maggie, dropping the ball in front of her. They had trained her so well she could be a show dog at this point, they took being the parent of a dog very much in their stride. By now she could sit, lie down and roll over on command. They even had her barking a _ please _for her food which Alex was very proud of herself in achieving. But playing fetch was Maggie’s bag. She had experience with German Shepherd’s before on the police force, a hidden past of hers being she trained them for a period of time, she knew how to have the kind of tone that dogs follow orders to and then got excited when receiving praise. 

When she came back over and dropped the ball in front of her feet, Maggie grinned and crouched down in front of her, grabbing hold of her big fluffed head and shook it with so much enthusiasm it worn Alex down just watching but still filled her with so much happiness, hearing Maggie praised her with the “Good girl” and a kiss on her forehead. 

Maggie looked over to Alex and the small smile on Alex’s face widened immediately. Maggie flashed a smile back to her and then picked up the ball but this time she tossed it over to Alex’s direction. Alex held her arms out, calling out for Gertrude and calling over to her, the dog scooped the ball up in her mouth and made her way over to Alex, which Maggie also started doing. 

The dog came bounding over to her, with the tennis ball in her mouth. Alex rubbed her hand against Gertrude’s head as the pup dropped herself down and lay beside Alex, spitting the ball from her mouth and had her tongue sticking out from the now sheer exhaustion from both the hot day and the exercise. 

Maggie raised her brows to her. “Y’know I’m beginning to think you’re glued to this spot” 

Alex remained lay on the sand, propping herself up on her elbows “The view is nice?” 

“Right” Maggie indulged, lowering herself down on Alex’s body. Looking down at it whilst she did so and admiring Alex in her navy high waisted bikini. Her hands pressed down on either side when her body pressed down against Alex’s, Maggie’s legs now resting between hers. Propping _ herself _now up on her elbows as she kept her face level to Alex’s to take a look at her. 

Her hand reached up, pressing her finger down on the frame of Alex’s sunglasses and sliding them down her nose to get a look into Alex’s sweet earthly brown eyes. Maggie smirked to her, then proceeding to take the glasses off and set them to the side on the sand “There you are” 

Alex pressed her forehead against Maggie’s before Maggie leaned in further and kissed her hard. Maggie’s fingertips gently brushed against Alex’s forearms, curling against her skin in a back and forth caress. Maggie soon buried her head into Alex’s neck, pressing her lips against her skin before mumbling “I don’t want to go home tonight” 

Alex rested her head onto the top of hers, kissing her sweetly, leaning her head back when Maggie looked back to her “Can’t we just pretend that we broke down or something?” 

After the brief distraction of Gertrude make a whine as if agreeing to Maggie’s point, she pushed the hair behind Maggie’s ear when proclaiming “We have been away for ten days already” 

“It’s our _ honeymoon _I’m pretty sure we can take as long as we want”

They had been married for six months but never got the chance to have the honeymoon right away, work got in the way _ so _ much it got pushed back by half the year. So Alex decided it could be the honeymoon mixed with a _ pre _year anniversary trip. Which has never been a think but Alex was making it a thing. 

It was pretty perfect too, no big plans they just drove south, rented out a quaint _ dog-friendly _ beach-house for ten days and just spent it together as their own little family. Within the year of them being together they actually managed to get some recipes down and Alex was now a rather over average cook, so there was _ no _take out. Plus cooking together had become fun, it was always a little messy but that made it all the better. 

Alex put her finger under Maggie’s chin. “Well I finally feel validated that you prefer ten days on the beach with me rather than shooting something” her hand ran to the back of Maggie’s neck, stroking her thumb against her skin “We’ll have to just enjoy these last few hours. I’m going to enjoy these last few hours with you in this _ outfit _. If that’s what we can call it” 

Maggie’s eyes glanced down to Alex’s body, humming with a bob of her head “You’re not the only one” she lifted her head back to her “Can’t wait to see what you’ll plan for us in another six months” 

“I can tell you what I have planned for us when we get home” 

She watched as her wife cocked a brow and a still wicked smirk still on her face, a sense of excitement gleaming in her eyes. She pressed up against her hands when moving them now beside Alex’s head, lowering herself back down to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck. One of Alex’s wrapped around Maggie’s lower back, gripping her waist with her other going around to press her hand just under the side of her chest. Their lips coming back into contact, Alex’s mouth opening for Maggie’s tongue to come in and brush against hers. 

Maggie went to slowly drag her lips away until Alex hummed in refusal and leaned forward to catch onto her mouth against, reeling her back in with the kiss, keeping her arms securely around her neck. 

It soon wasn’t just Maggie’s tongue that was in play with her as clearly Gertrude was feeling neglected and decided to copy what _ one _of her mother’s was doing to the other and put her tongue to Alex’s cheek, causing the pair of them to pull apart, Maggie falling down from Alex’s body and resting at her side with both of them coming into a fit of giggles went the puppy made her way over further. 

Maggie rubbing behind her ear. “I’m sorry-did you feel left out?” 

Alex leaned forward at the same time as Maggie, both of them pressing a peck on the top of Gertrude’s head, this time Maggie was unable to escape the dog’s tongue locking her face. Maggie jerked back and groaned with _ some _ amusement “ _ Oh!- _Gert” 

She patted her face down with the beach towel beside her, ridding her face of the dog slobber that came along with the kisses. Alex sat up, kissing the dry side of Maggie’s cheek when reaching into her bag and getting out the disposable camera. 

They made it a rule of theirs to leave their phones in the house when they come to the beach, one main reason being they don’t want to be tempted to answer any texts or calls they might get regarding work. Everything was left in the capable hands of Kara and J’onn who they trusted more than anyone. Plus another reason being they both liked disposable cameras, they liked the look that came with them, not everyone likes the crystal clear filter that iphones give. The other reason being they liked going and getting the film processed. 

Alex snapped a shot of Maggie just in time as her wife was looking at her with her dimples well and truly shown with her smile and a scrunch in her nose. Perhaps her favourite photo of this entire vacation yet. They spent a little more time where they were, enjoying their last day on the beach, playing with the dog more and taking more photos with the disposable cameras. After two more hours just resting with each other, they made their way back to the beach house. 

Maggie packed up Getrude’s bed in the car as well as her leash, rope and ball whilst Alex finished up the packing of their things. Along the way of doing so, her phone starting ringing, to see that it was Kara calling as usual. She hadn’t really spoken to her sister or just about anyone whilst she had been here, so Kara knowing they were taking off soon to come home she tried calling her again. 

Alex reached for the phone before Maggie came out of _ nowhere _and snatched the phone from the table, holding out her arm as much as she can to get the phone as far away from Alex as possible, Alex slapped her hands back down on her thighs when gaping at her wife. “Mags. Seriously? Just-” 

“Two hours. Forty minutes” Maggie raises her brows to her. 

“What?” 

“Ten minutes until we leave here and two hours thirty in the car back home. I get you all to myself for just one hundred and sixty more minutes” 

Alex frowns to her “Okay well know you’re just being dramatic” she reaches forward again for the one, Maggie taking a quick step away and making an _ ‘ah, ah ah’ _ when now being on the other side of Alex with her arm still extended and her brows going back up “Am I? Really? Cause you know as soon as we get home we’re not going to be left alone by Kara, J’onn, to DEO-did I mention and empathise _ Kara _?” 

“Maggie-” 

“_ Baby _ ” Maggie’s tone dropped. To which Alex bit her lip, because she knew exactly what Maggie was doing, she was putting on that _ voice _ that got Alex to do absolutely anything Maggie wanted with no questions asked. Throw in the pet name and she was already putty. Maggie slowly lowered her arm, sliding the phone into her jean pocket and took a step closer to her, her hands meeting Alex’s waist and pulling her close, keeping her tone low and whispered “Let me have you to myself for one hundred and fifty _ eight _more minutes” 

A smirk finally came to Alex’s lips, shaking her head at her with a breathless laugh in disbelief “You’re…” her eyes glanced to Maggie’s lips before rolling her eyes and not even bothering to complete her sentence, she just leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. 

Maggie indulged the gentle, light hearted make out conducted by Alex but still caught her when she felt Alex’s hand rest over her back pocket where the phone was, with her eyes still closed, she mumbled against her wife’s lips “Don’t even try it woman” she gripped to Alex’s waist and pushed it from behind her back and returned it to her side, kissing her softly and muttering once more “We’ve sparred many times don’t think I can’t take you” 

Alex lost in the kiss for a second more and then pulled back before asking more frantically “But what if it’s an emergency!” 

“Then Kara would’ve flew here herself instead of calling” Maggie briefly cupped Alex’s cheeks and pressed a more firm kiss against her lips, adding a small _ ‘mwah’ _when pulling away and dropped her hands, swatting Alex’s back side when turning “We need to get moving, next people are going to be here in twenty” 

Alex knocked her head back for a moment but ultimately didn’t fight her on it, instead she just fought the urge on checking in with Kara and just about anyone else. She would have to put off her role as director just for one more night. 

They got their bags in the car, the dog in the car and were ready to go. Before Maggie had the chance to go round to the passenger seat, Alex grabbed hold of her - putting her hand to the back of her neck and to give her one last heartfelt kiss in their honeymoon destination. As Maggie made clear, she’s just getting her full two hours thirty left alone. 

Maggie opened the back door where Gertrude sat and hooked the harness they had on her chest to the seatbelt they bought. Whilst she was still the wild energetic puppy that she was, they made her wear a seatbelt. Maggie rubbed the back of Gertrude’s ears, shutting the door and getting back in the front. 

Alex looked to her after glancing to the dog. “Ready?”

Maggie reached over, locking her fingers in the back of Alex’s hair, massaging the back of Alex’s scalp “Yeah” she continued to do so for several more seconds whilst Alex turned on the engine and started the road trip back home. 

Her hand only moved down and entwined with Alex’s, like the perfect fit it always was. 

* * *

After stopping off for burgers and shakes and letting the dog get some air, they finally made it home by eight forty five. Dragging their bags inside the house that they most likely wouldn’t get round to unpacking until next week after swinging back into work. 

Maggie opened the french doors of their house to the backyard, pushing them wide open which the dog ran straight through and into the yard. 

“I give it fifteen minutes until your sister is knocking on our door” she turned on her heel to see Alex rolling her eyes when making her way to the hall to go upstairs to get changed. Maggie wandered to the kitchen of the open planned ground floor and turned on the coffee machine, the drive was _ long _they were both in dire need of coffee, especially Alex - Maggie knew how exhausted Alex was right now. 

Alex game back down in her hoodie and sweats, making her way right over to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck for a simple kiss against her skin and then pulled back to grab the cups from the cabinet. “Go get changed, babe. Let’s get slouchy” 

Maggie hummed. “Like we haven’t been doing that for the past ten days” 

“May as well finish our holiday doing what we’ve done best”

“If we were doing that we’d be in bed not the couch” Maggie quipped in a light whisper, Alex smirking when still keeping her eyes off her and merely swatted Maggie’s side as she walked away and headed upstairs “Okay, be down in five”

Alex finished off the coffee for them both, walking over to the couch and setting Maggie’s down on the coffee table in front and her own at the small table beside the couch. She takes out her phone and sends a quick message to Kara. 

_ Message to Kara [7:52PM]: Hey. We just made it back home. _

_ Sorry didn’t answer before my phone was taken captive :) _

  


Maggie came back down, now changed, she made her way over to the couch and sunk down to her wife. Her usual resting spot being her head on Alex’s lap whilst she had Alex’s fingers run through her hair. A reasoning for Alex moving the cups in different places. 

“What’re we watching?” 

Alex’s response was delayed for a moment as Gertrude ran back in the house and leaped onto the sofa, lying over Maggie’s legs. God forbid they were to watch something without her. “We were away when the new season of _ Chicago MED _dropped” 

Maggie patted Alex’s thigh, leaning forward and taking her cup of coffee “Decided” she took a sip and putting it back down before resting her head back down in Alex’s lap and had the feel of her fingers going back through her hair. Alex gave it twenty minutes tops before Maggie drifted to sleep. 

Alex’s phone buzzed. 

  


_ Kara [7:58PM]: Welcome home!!! I can’t wait to see you _

_ the pictures looked amazing!! X _

  


She put the phone back down, she would call her later. Alex glanced down to Maggie who had her eyes fixated on the screen. Alex loved just looking at her, sometimes just to remind herself how breathtaking she actually. Her hand reached down from her hair and delicately ran the back of her fingertips down Maggie’s cheek, but Maggie was still so focused on the show to even swoon over it, plus it became such a familiar feeling since Alex did it nearly every night. “Honestly to this day I don’t know why you wanted to become a Doctor” 

Alex’s hand slipped from her cheek and back to rest on Maggie’s shoulder when her eyes flickered back to the screen when watching the Doctors on screen crack the patients chest. Maggie winced and frowned at the sight, extending her arm out to it “You wanted to do _ that _for a living? Look at all that blood”

There was a silence, Alex taking in the words. “You’re a _ homicide _detective” 

Maggie shifted to lie on her back, looking up to Alex when her fingers went back through the front of Maggie’s head as the _ Homicide Detective _went onto explain her case “But the bodies are already dead, the blood doesn’t squirt out in your face like it is doing for that guy” she glances to the screen again and then back to Alex “I respect Doctors a lot but they’re weird” 

“So because I wanted to be one _ I’m _weird?” 

“You’re just a nerd” Maggie reached up and took Alex’s hand out of her hair, entwining their fingers and resting them down on her stomach when keeping her eyes on her. Alex raising a brow “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah but you’re mine I’ve accepted it” 

“You’ve accepted it” Alex chuckled. 

Maggie raised her brows with an amused grin still lingering “Yes. I’ve accepted that my amazing, funny, _ hot _and beautiful wife is also: a giant nerd” 

“With all those combinations it’s something I can live with”

“Me too” Maggie simpered, her free hand reaching up to Maggie’s cheek when Alex leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Alex’s lips moved to Maggie’s cheek once her head turned to the screen after the enlightening kiss, she sat back and they continued to watch the episode. 

Ten minutes later, and there was a knock on the door. Maggie rolled her eyes when lifting her head from Alex’s lap “Ten bucks says it’s Kara” 

“Bold of you to assume she’d knock” Alex’s hand slid down Maggie’s back as she stood and walked from the living room over to the front door. 

Maggie pulled back the front door and had a very different result than what she was expecting. It wasn’t Alex’s sister that was standing in the doorway. It was hers. 

“El?” 

_ El _. Elena Sawyer. Maggie’s kid sister by five years, a sister that she hasn’t seen in well over ten years. When Alex heard the name come from her wife’s lips, her head snapped over to see her stood there. 

“Hi Maggie” 

Alex stood from the couch, making her way round to lean against the spine of the couch to get a better look at the woman who effectively was her sister in law. She looked similar to Maggie in only one way really, her eyes being the main factor. Her hair was darker to being black and much longer. Skin a little darker. 

Elena glanced over Maggie’s shoulder to Alex who stood in the back. “You’re living with a girlfriend now?” 

“I’m living with my wife” Maggie lightly clarified, causing Elena’s eyes to snap back to her and blutter out a laugh “Wow-well congratulations I guess I missed that party” 

“I haven’t seen you in twelve years, Elena-how did you even get this address?” 

“I knew you worked at the police department so when I told them my older sister forgot to give me her new address they helped me out” she smiled tightly “I left out the twelve year part” 

Maggie hummed stiffly and nodded, running out of patience as to what exactly was going on, she strummed her fingers against the door frame and shrugged “What’s going on, El? Why are you here? Mom and dad disowned you too?” 

Elena scoffed a gentle laugh but before she could even say anything, another noise came into play, the cry of a baby. Maggie’s face dropping for a moment and then leaning herself forward when Elena groaned and moved to the side, bending down and taking out the crying child from the car seat they were strapped in. 

Maggie briefly looked over her shoulder to Alex who still remained stood by the couch with her hand on Gertrude to keep her from being alert by the door and run over. Maggie shrugs to her and then turns her head back when Elena now stood in front of her holding the baby boy in her hands. He had smooth olive skin, short curly dark brown hair and eyes as sweet as the lightest chocolate. 

“This is Leo” 

“Leo” Maggie nodded when looking back at the boy with what seems like the most squishable cheeks in the world “My nephew I presume” 

“He’s ten months old” Elena held the baby out in her arms “Here hold him” 

Not having a say in the matter, Maggie took Leo in her arms and just looked at him for a second or two when he took his hand to her hand and had a grip of it, curling it around his tiny fist. Maggie looked to her sister “You came all the way here to introduce me to your son?”

“No” Elena withdrew a small breath “I came all the way here to say goodbye to my son”

Maggie’s brows pinched before her face completely fell once the penny dropped a second after. “What?” 

Elena frowned to her and shook her head “I can’t” 

“You can’t-” her sister took a step back before going to turn “_ Elena _” 

Elena turned and started to walk down the steps, Maggie held onto him still tight when taking a small step “Elena you can’t leave him here…” she desperately turns to Alex who now walked close in complete shock, Maggie scoffed in disbelief quickly held out Leo, putting him in Alex’s arms “Take him” 

Alex took hold of him just as he was about to become distressed from behind shifted to person to person and had to focus on keeping him calm when her wife ran out the door after her sister. 

She looked down to the child who’s big eyes latched onto hers, Alex wasn’t even knowing if her mouth was closed or not which it in fact wasn’t her jaw was still completely dropped. 

  
A baby was in her arms. A baby that already had the same light eyes of Maggie’s, a baby that you could tell was genetically related to her wife from the striking similarities that it was freaking her out. This was certainly _ not _how she thought tonight would be going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope enjoyed the beginning of this new Sanvers journey, please leave kudos if you liked and drop a comment below of your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie now have a baby in their home. What now?

Alex put her hand to the back of his head when the ten month hold began to quietly cry, gently shushing him down whilst the dog looked with caution. Gently shushing him and bobbing him up and down, she wasn’t even sure if that was what you were meant to with a baby she was just going off what she had seen in movies and tv shows. 

Maggie ran down the drive after her sister who made her way towards a car that had rap music blaring out of it “Elena! What the hell are you doing you can’t just leave your son”

“He’s not my son” Elena snapped, turning to her sister “I mean I never wanted him. I kept him for this long, I tried. He was a mistake and I don't want him ” 

“And I do?” Maggie chided, not meaning to sound _ as _harsh as it came out but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want this kid. “If you wanted to give him up so badly why not go through child care?”

“The system? Are you crazy-you’re a cop you know what hell that is. I found you cause I know you’ll take care of him, I trust you” 

“You haven’t seen me in twelve years how the hell do you know what I’m like?” 

“Look at where you’re living! The address you sent to Papa on the letter seemed fancy enough” Elena motioned her hand to the nice, quiet and borderline suburban area “You’re more than capable” 

“You can’t _ dump _your baby on me!” 

“_ Te lo ruego _, Margarita!” 

“You’re begging me? Are you kidding me? Why aren’t you leaving him with Mami and Papa?” 

The driver waiting for Elena pushed his hand against the wheel for the horn to ring out, Elena glanced over her shoulder and then back to Maggie “I gotta go” 

“You gotta go-you’re abandoning your child!”

“I’m not cut out to be a mother but you were always great with kids. You can look after him better than I can I believe that! I need my life back. You'll get him a good place to live” Elena turned again and made her way back to the car, getting in it before Maggie could grab her by the arm or anything. 

Maggie stood by the car door, hitting her knuckle against the window before then going to open the door which was now locked, she yanked on the handle once more “Get out of the car”

Elena glanced to her briefly before muttering something to the driver which caused the engine to rev even more, Maggie banged on the glass and yanked on the handle once again “Elena! Get out of the car!” 

Her palm hit the glass once more before the car drove off well over the natural speeding limit that they were practically gone as soon as they took off. Maggie stepped out on the road with her eyes just fixated on the end of the street where the car disappeared into the night. Now registering the sound of the baby’s cries, she looked over and sees Alex stood in the doorway whilst gently rocking Leo to try and get him to stop. 

“Maggie” 

Maggie remains where she was, her hands gripping to the back of her neck when looking up to the dark sky. Hearing Alex once again “Sweetie. Please come inside, we need to figure this out” 

“What the hell are we going to do?” Maggie finally spoke, turning back to Alex with her hands back down to her sides. Then hearing Gertrude bark _ again _at the sound of Maggie’s voice and ran past Alex to outside “No-Gert!”

There wasn’t anything to worry about since Gertrude never ran away, only ever to Alex or Maggie, who she went to right now. Maggie crouched down and just spent a moment holding onto her dog as the only sense of reality that she felt like she had. 

Gertrude nuzzled her head against Maggie’s forehead, sensing that there was something clearly off. Maggie cleared her throat and just stood up, nudging her hand against the pup’s head and muttered a “C’mon” command to her as she walked back to the house with Gertrude following. 

Maggie grabbed the car seat and brought it in the house before shutting the door hard behind her, Alex still standing and _ still _rocking the baby who had now quieted down, almost as silent as the two women were being right now. Maggie stared at Leo, shaking her head "What the hell is she thinking?"

"How did she even find us?"

Maggie dragged her palm from her forehead down her face "I sent my parents-well my dad a letter a few months back. I know I said I didn't need him but I knew he didn't believe in our marriage so I sent a postcard. I guess I wanted to rub it in his face that he was wrong. As like my last thing to say to him"

Alex stared at her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did it out of impluse and honestly I forgot it even happened since I never got anything back" Maggie dropped another breath and looked back to the baby “What are we going to do?” 

“Right now, tonight there isn’t much we can do” Alex looked down to the baby. 

“No?” 

Alex looked back to her wife “Maggie be reasonable. It’s late. This baby has just come from god knows where and has been past from one pillar to post already” 

Maggie pressed her lips together. “I can’t believe my sister comes back after twelve years of silence and drops a bomb on me-oh excuse me not a bomb, a baby”

“Let’s just take a beat here, babe” Alex spoke as soothingly as possible. But Maggie was so wrapped up in disbelief “We come home from our honeymoon. Put on Chicago MED and end up with a baby in our home somehow” 

“Pass me the car seat” Alex held out her hand, Maggie just exhaling a small breath and walked over to her, putting the handle in Alex’s palm. Alex took it and placed it on the sofa before placing Leo _ in it _ and even clipped it up to avoid the risk of any crawling whilst her back was turned, if he could crawl, she wasn’t quite sure what ten month olds can and cannot do. 

Alex turned to Maggie and held her hands up “Okay. Let’s just take a moment” 

“_ Take a moment _? Alex there’s a ten month old on our goddamn couch”

“I know and this is a lot but like I said we’re not going to get anywhere with it tonight” 

Maggie took a small step and scoffed with the roll of her eyes “God is this a dream come true for you? Getting the wife and the baby” 

“Oh don’t start that, Mags” Alex sighs. Maggie kept her eyes on her for a few seconds more before sighing herself and shook her head to snap her out of it “I’m sorry-babe I am I just…”

“I know” Alex reached over and placed her hand to Maggie’s cheek, then pulling her closer and cupping both cheeks “Tomorrow we will call social services and see what they can do. But for now let’s just give this baby somewhere to rest for the night, by the look at that car your sister was in he hasn’t had a quiet night” 

Maggie looked over to Leo who had his beady eyes looking around the room, after all, he was her flesh and blood she couldn’t turf him out. She wasn’t his mother. Maggie withdrew a sharp breath and nodded “Okay”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah okay. All he has to sleep in though is that damn car seat we can’t exactly put him in a bed without the risk of him falling” 

Alex shrugged “There’s Gertrude’s bed?”

“You’re kidding” 

“Better idea?” 

They both looked at the dog’s bed and Maggie then had to be honest, it wasn’t actually that bad of an idea. It was soft enough and filled enough of fluff but it wasn’t too high at all, it even had rim around it which would prevent risk from him landing on the floor, it would be safe to sleep on, probably more suitable than a car seat. Alex turned back to her “We take the bed upstairs, put a blanket over it so he doesn’t get covered in any hair and we keep him next to our bed just in case”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged when dropping the hand back down to her side “Fine”

“I should go to the open all night market right? Diapers or something”

“I can’t believe this is happening” 

“Do you want to go?” 

“You were almost adopting a kid well over a year ago so maybe you should go, you know better than me” she didn’t mean for her tone to be dry and she certainly wasn’t annoyed in anyway with Alex for thinking rationally because even though it was for the night they did need to get some things for this baby. 

Maggie wasn’t heartless, she actually really liked kids and was good with them. So when one was put in her care, she was going to _ take _care of them. Especially when said child was of a relation to hers in the first place. She walked to the back of the couch and looked down to Leo, who was in his seat and looking up at her. Alex came up behind her and held her arms from behind, pressing her lips against the back of Maggie’s head “I won’t be long, okay?” 

“Yeah” Maggie whispered, her eyes just fixated on this child that was now practically dumped in their lap. 

Alex looked to Maggie when she reached the door and had no idea what to say, what words to give her for ressurance because she was just as stunned by all of this as Maggie was. She had let go of the child dream and was quite happy with it, but she was also quite relieved that Leo was landed here, better here than some fire station or whatever other cliche dumping spot she wouldn’t be surprised in Maggie’s reckless sister would’ve took. At least him being left here they could get him to social services the right way after a safe nights sleep. 

* * *

Alex drove all the way to the supermarket with her mind running completely wild, half the time just feeling like she couldn’t breathe from just the sheer shock and even panic. She deemed it pretty acceptable to have some panic inside of her right now. 

She wanted to call Kara but then again she felt like that would lead to Kara coming round and being just as dumbstruck by all of this than Alex and Maggie already were, she would call her tomorrow. Right now she and Maggie had to handle this on their own tonight. 

But the knowledge that there was a baby right now in their house was so incredibly daunting that she felt as if she was in some kind of fantasy land. She had given up the idea of having children well over a year ago when she and Maggie reconnected to got back together, and it wasn’t done out of spite or with any resentment she was more than prepared and even happy to do it as long as she had Maggie back because she knew breaking up with her was a big mistake. 

And although she had made that decision and never looked back or even reflected on it with any kind of regret, she still would want kids _ if _Maggie would have ever changed her mind, which she knew she would never. But knowing that there was a baby in her house right now was going to be harder for her than it would be for Maggie, it was like dangling a bone in front of a dog to then pull it away. 

All the way to the supermarket she had to drill it into her head. _ This was not permanent. This was not permanent. _ When she walked to the baby section and picked up the diapers. _ This is a temporary situation. _She grabbed the baby milk formula and continued to tell herself just how not real this all was. 

Alex didn’t even make a shopping run like this when she almost actually had a baby, she never really got the chance to do any of it since one minute she was having a baby and just a couple of hours later she wasn’t having one at all. So this part of the process didn’t happen, she was just as much in the dark as Maggie except maybe she had 5% more knowledge on what to get. She paid for the diapers and the formula and was soon back in her car, almost giving her no time to even breathe much less stop and really think about what was happening. 

She knew that she couldn’t stop to think about it either, she knew that she couldn’t just sit in her car and ponder about it all - Maggie would already be staring at the clock on the wall and counting down every second that she was gone given the store was only a ten minute drive. So she made her way back to the house as quickly as she possibly could whilst _ also _being responsible to not get pulled over. 

Alex got out the car with the bag in her hand, opening the door back open and walking back into silence, seeing Maggie just sat on the couch looking at the child almost studying him. Maybe she was wondering why anyone would dump this beautiful baby boy like her sister just did, Alex saw how Maggie slowly went to reach forward to touch his hand, leg or some part of him to try and bring him any comfort, but Alex shutting the door behind her made Maggie aware of her presence. 

“Hey” she breathed. “Got everything?” 

“Well all we’d really need was diapers and milk formula so, yeah we’re good” Alex placed the bag down on the kitchen counter, tossing her keys into the bowl beside the door as she walked over “He alright?” 

“Yeah” Maggie looked back to him “He hasn’t cried since Elena dumped him off so I think he’s tired” 

Alex leaned down and loosely wrapped her arms around Maggie’s body from behind, pressing her lips against her cheek before leaning her head to hers “Are you alright?” 

“I’m just-I still can’t believe that this has just happened” 

“You’re not alone there” Alex kissed the top of her head and stood back up straight. Maggie gripped onto her hand before Alex had chance to walk away, curling her fingers to entwine with hers. Alex sunk back down to embracing her from behind “We’re gonna be fine” 

“I’m worried about you” Maggie admitted in a mutter, turning her head to Alex who was barely an inch away, glancing from her eyes to her lips before adding in a whisper, “You’re the one who wanted a baby this is like putting crack in front of an addict” 

A small amused smirk lingered on her lips when she teased back “I don’t think you’re supposed to compare babies to crack”

“Alex” Maggie sighed, closing her eyes when Alex took her giggling lips to her forehead for a gentle kiss. Alex put her hand to Maggie’s cheek when looking back to her, glancing to the baby that was still perfectly quiet in his car seat with just small gurgling noises slipping from his fair lips, she took in a breath and spoke in all seriousness. “Okay yes I get it. But honestly I will be fine I have you, that’s all I need so please don’t get worried” 

“Yeah?”

“I swear no baby crazy Alex she is _ gone _she’s buried” 

Maggie tangled her fingers in the back of Alex’s hair when chucking as Alex added in another whisper before leaning forward for a kiss “Only you” her lips came to hers “That’s all I want” 

She kissed her once again with a pleased hum coming from the back of Maggie’s throat, smiling to her when Alex pulled back up. A frustrated breath then came from Maggie, frustrated because she really had plans to take Alex to bed after finishing the _ Chicago MED _and really make the ending of the honeymoon go out on a high. But god knows that was ruined. 

Maggie then too stood up and unclipped Leo from the car seat, she didn’t really think it was fair that he had to be strapped into that thing, now that he was under supervision she found it okay to put him on the couch so long as she stayed beside him. This was her flesh and blood, and it was clear to see that too. Already he had the Sawyer dimples, though she wasn’t entirely sure where the curly hair came from, maybe the birth father. 

“Do-” Maggie looked over to Alex who stood by the counter in the kitchen “Do we give him a bottle or something?”

“Probably should, god knows the last time your sister gave him one” 

They were amateurs at best when it came to what a baby should or should not have before sleeping, amateurs might be giving them too much credit in fact, so much so that Maggie debated on googling it. Alex read the instructions of the formula and managed to successfully make a bottle that she also bought from the store.

He was pretty quiet, very much so in fact. Coming from Elena it was half expected from Maggie that he would be kicking and screaming for hours on end cause god knows that’s what she was like when they were kids. They leaned on each other and resisted falling asleep themselves whilst he finished the bottle and when he did, that’s when they decided it would be best for them _ all _to go to bed. It would be best for them to get up as early as possible to get to child services and see what can be done about this whole mess. 

Maggie grabbed the diapers and the dog bed with Gertrude stared at being taken away with big brown _ what the fuck _puppy dog eyes whilst Alex took hold of Leo and they all went upstairs, once again she had to remind herself that this was not real. Maggie opened their bedroom door and tossed the dog bed on the floor, having to push the literal dog away from it to which she knew was confusing but this whole night was confusing for Gertrude was no one special here.

She then had to take Gertrude out the room because there was something that told her it wasn’t best to put a playful _ heavy _ puppy in the same room as a tiny human. So she took her into the spare bedroom with the compromise with her that instead of her bed or sleeping on _ their _ bed with them, she got this one. And it worked. Maggie walked back into the room to see Alex staring down at the child, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. It _ was _ Alex she felt bad for more than anything, she meant it with what she said before-and granted the metaphor she used wasn’t exactly the best choice but the point still stood. It was cruel to give this whole _ let’s play mommy _thing to her for tonight to then give him up the very next day, Maggie was having a tough time with it too, she would be giving away her nephew and part of her family that wasn’t going to be easy, but she knew it would be harder on Alex. 

“Well” Maggie started to grab Alex’s attention which made her turn and get up, sitting on the bed “This is a picture” 

“Yeah” Alex breathed, pressing her hands down onto her knees, Maggie’s eyes went back down to her nephew “You wrapped him up like a burrito” 

“I um-yeah well when I almost adopted that baby the other year I may have looked up some things like sleeping arrangements and loads of sites said that wrapping the baby up over night is a good thing, not too tight though cause swaddling is like for newborns”

“You did do your research” Maggie sat beside her on the bed, pressing one hand down on the mattress and then other hand over her wife’s when she heard Alex shrug and mumble “Well yeah at the time it was something I really wanted to be prepared for” 

Maggie looked to her, tilted her head “Alex…”

“Oh no we’re not doing this again” 

“I just-”

“Shut up” Alex whispered heavily, putting her hands to the back of Maggie’s neck and pulling her close, pressing their lips firmly together as they both lay back on the mattress. Alex pulled her lips away and looked back into Maggie’s eyes whilst keeping her hands firmly where they were “I love you. More than any dreams I may have had in the past we have been over this, the fact that there is a baby on our floor is not going to change anything. The mistake I made is something I will never do again trust me on this, Maggie” 

“I do trust you” Maggie rubs Alex’s side before gripping onto her waist, pressing her lips together “I couldn’t have married you if I didn’t” 

“I love our life, babe” she leans forward and quickly kisses her nose before they both sat back up. Maggie pressed her forehead against Alex’s shoulder, shutting her eyes when letting out a breath, then kissing against her bare skin when lifting her head back up. “Me too. We just need to get it back on track”

Maggie stood back up and went to go to the bathroom before getting changed, Alex’s eyes falling back onto the now sleeping baby, wishing so much this was a different scenario than what it was. 

* * *

Alex woke up and didn’t just have her eyes open to see Maggie’s face, but also Leo’s as he lay in between them in the bed. She certainly didn’t remember getting up in the middle of the night and bringing him in here, so either Leo was a super baby and could climb on the bed _ or _-

“I brought him up” Maggie muttered with her eyes still closed, sensing Alex’s eyes on her. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that Alex was awake right now she just knew, Alex’s breathing is different when she sleeps. “He got twitchy it seems in the middle of the night _ and _it also seems he can pull himself up so imagine my surprise when I woke up in the middle of the night all groggy and slightly forgetting the situation we were in to see a baby popping his head up” 

“Quite the surprise” 

“_ Quite the surprise _, yes” Maggie rubbed her lips together and eventually opened her eyes to see the baby sound asleep between them, a very surreal image. Her eyes flashed up into Alex’s “My cousin used to do the same. When I lived with my aunt, she was two and used to always try and climb on the bed so I’m kinda used to this in a sense” 

Alex just nods, her eyes flickering down to the sleeping ten month old “Good instincts”

Maggie keeps her vision on her wife for a few seconds longer before letting out a heavy breath through her nose and resting on her back, looking up to the ceiling for a moment. Then feeling Leo wriggle and had his tiny fist hit and rested against her arm. She glances to him and back to Alex. “We should get up” 

“Yeah” Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s temple before sitting up in bed. “I’ll go get his clothes and stuff, we should head out right after we eat” she smiles tightly before getting out of bed, she goes and gets the clothes he arrived in which was just a plain white t-shirt that had a small stain on it at the bottom and grey sweats. 

Maggie got herself out of bed and gently picked him up from the bed. “Shit” 

“What?” 

Maggie turned her head and raised her brows and Alex got it. _ Literal shit _. Alex held her hands up “If anything you’re more experienced in changing diapers you lived with a toddler” 

“I never changed a diaper-are you kidding? You wanted a kid didn’t you _ youtube _this too?” 

Alex frowned to her but Maggie just shook her head and held him out to her “Here. Call it payback” 

Alex took Leo in her arms with a huff at the sudden contact, holding onto him and stared at her when Maggie stepped back “Payback for what?”

“For dumping me” she walks out the room to the bathroom.

“That was two years ago!” 

“Maybe I’m still annoyed about it!” Maggie calls back with the shutting of the bathroom door just ending the conversation, Alex rolled her eyes and looked to the child again “She’s going to be laughing in there y’know” (she was). 

Maggie returned back after a few minutes of hearing Alex dry heave and saw Leo now in his clothes with a fresh diaper, the other one now tied up in a plastic bag ready to be thrown out into the trash. She smiled at her with complete smugness “Yeah. You left me for _ that _” 

“Stop” Alex dramatically cried with Maggie then pulling her close and pressed her lips against her neck. The teasing for the break up was always a blissful past time to Maggie, she knew that Alex knew she wasn’t saying out of _ real _spite. If anything she was grateful it was something she could look back on now and have it to make fun of Alex, beats the endless nights of crying she did during their time apart. 

Maggie hummed a smile at her, putting her hand to her cheek stroking her thumb against her skin “But you’re pretty and I love you so most is forgiven” 

“Most?” 

The brunette just shot another smirk and swatted Alex’s backside, raising her brows to her and then whistling for the dog to get downstairs for breakfast. Leaving Alex to carry the baby and the plastic bag down the stairs. 

Alex threw the plastic bag out in the trash after putting Leo back in the car seat whilst Maggie got some breakfast appropriate enough for a child Leo’s age which was essentially just slightly mushy banana.

“I can’t believe I have to call in work and ask J’onn to be _ me _ again” 

“It’ll just be for the morning we’ll be back in work this afternoon after fixing this whole thing-you’re not going to tell him where we’re going, right?” 

“No I figured that was something better explained _ after _y’know?” 

“Yeah I’m calling in for the afternoon too” Maggie motions her hand to Leo in his car seat as she puts her jacket on “Let’s go then” 

Alex notices how Maggie doesn’t get Leo herself, she can’t help but think if there was something Maggie was afraid of, like getting attached to him in some way would be more likely because he was part of her family. Making it harder to just hand him over. 

So Alex got hold of him with Maggie opening the front door and walking right out to the car, a big part of her just marching herself through all of this so it could be over soon before she even had to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning people! Thanks for reading, please drop a kudo if not already and leave comments on your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie take Leo to child services, where the reality of his future is made very clear.

The drive to the child service unit felt longer than usual, it was only round the block from the NCDP but this time round it felt  _ long,  _ perhaps it was that they were less chatty. Usually the car rides between them were filled with conversation and laughter, Maggie always threading her fingers in the back of Alex’s hair when being either driver or passenger. 

But on this car ride all Maggie could do was look at her nephew through the rear view mirror as he sat peacefully in his car seat, his big brown eyes looking out the window as they drove through the town. Fascinated by everything that he saw, taking it all in and imprinting on every surrounding. Maggie looked back forward “I feel like a shitty person” 

Alex glanced to her before looking back forward as she turned a corner “Why?”

“Just-” Maggie pressed her palm against her forehead “I don’t want a kid but he’s still family and I feel shitty just dumping him like Elena dumped him on us” 

“Okay well your sister dumped him on you-who was practically a stranger to her, for no good reason and purely so she can go do whatever the hell she wanted to do but you-better yet  _ us.  _ We are doing this for him to have a real family unit, and he is so cute he’ll be snatched up in no time” 

A giggle slipped from Maggie’s mouth when looking back to Alex as she rested her head against the back of the seat, Alex stealing another gentle glance to her when saying sweetly “So don’t call yourself shitty, you aren’t being shitty you are being compassionate”

Maggie tugged another smile and leaned forward for a moment, brushing her head against Alex’s arm “You keep me sane” 

Alex changed the gear stick with a smirk lingering as Maggie sat back up. “Glad to be of service” she parks up in the first spot she sees and turns the engine, glancing to Leo who was now looking at the two of them in bewilderment, she looks to Maggie “Okay, let’s go”

She pushed her door open and allowed herself to let out a deep breath when her back was turned to Maggie, allowing herself to just give herself a minute to brace herself for handing over this child whilst Maggie couldn’t see, she didn’t want to worry her or make her feel any worse than she clearly already did by seeing how hard this was on Alex’s part. 

Alex opened the car door and gave Leo a smile to comfort and reassure him as much as possible that everything was alright. His hand landed itself over hers when she unbuckled his belt causing Alex her best to fight back any tears that were forming. She forced another smile to him and lifted him out of the car still tucked safely in his seat. 

She turns to Maggie who’s eyes fell right on him for a moment, looking at him as he sucked on his thumb staring right at her before breaking out into a smile just a second after with a completely endearing squealing laugh. He was cute she couldn’t deny that, and he did tug on her heart strings. Maggie pressed her lips into a small smile back at him and then looked up to Alex, tilting her head to her “You okay?” 

“Yeah”

“Want me to hold him?” Maggie holds out her arm with her palm out flat. 

Alex glanced down to him “No, it’s okay, I’ve got him” 

Maggie closes her hand up when dropping her arm back down to her side and breathes out a simple “Okay” when she turns and the pair make their way into the office, she might not have took the car seat but she did take hold of Alex’s hand when they came beside each other. 

They walked into the child service office, Maggie felt like it would help for her to show her badge to get a direct link to a social worker which by luck it actually did. The social worker who’s name was Natalie, let them into her office. “Nice to meet you both” 

Alex and Maggie smiled to her tightly and awkwardly, Alex set Leo down in his seat on the chair at the side of the office and then joined Maggie in the seat beside her in front of the desk. Natalie linked her fingers and placed it down on the table “So, I gather you are looking at putting this child into the adoption system” 

Maggie let out a sharp breath and glanced over to Leo. “He is my nephew, my sister came after god knows how many years and just left him” 

“And she gives no plans to return?” 

“No” Maggie shook her head, taking her eyes back to Natalie “She said she didn’t want him and she wanted to leave. I haven’t seen her in twelve years she came and left him with me cause she knows we won’t see each other again” 

Alex reached over and took hold of Maggie’s hand. “And we thought this was the best cause of action” 

The social worker pressed her lips together and nodded “I mean, yes in the best sense it will be. But it’s my job to make you aware that Leo will have to put into a home until we are able to line up a foster family for him” 

“How long would that take?” Maggie asks, her voice feeling like it was going dry. Natalie shrugs her shoulders “Honestly? I couldn’t tell you, the foster care system has been the highest it’s ever been, there’s a lot of babies, children and teens that are looking for homes. Most of the time at this point it's the luck of the draw” 

She then held her hands up to the couple in front of her. “I don’t mean for that to sound by any means negative, bringing him here was the right thing and the homes for the children are well maintained and he will be taken good care of. Are you sure of your decision?” 

Alex takes another look at him, whilst Maggie answers right away. “Yes” 

She presses her lips together and looked back forward “Yes”

“Okay” Natalie reaches over to her phone and calls for someone to come to the office, where they would move Leo to a temporary centre before he was processed and put into a home. It was all happening so quick, neither of them really had the chance to go through it all. 

They talked some more, they were talked through everything that would happen and were asked to sign some forms cause even though they weren’t the parents of this young boy, they were the ones who had him last in their care. 

Both of them tried to bury the knowledge they had in the back of their head about how over crowded the system was, around 500,000 at least in the country. It was overflowing with children but what else could they do? They weren’t prepared to take care of a child, Maggie still didn’t want to. She debated last night her calling her parents to talk to them about it, but then she wondered if they even knew about it all, maybe Elena was estranged from them too they had no problem in cutting people out of their lives. And there was no doubt Leo was a bastard, who knows how her parents would react to that, he’d be better off with a family that wants him rather than her two middle aged parents who had no interest. 

This was still the best option. She lost track at how long they were in the room for before another social worker knocked on the door and walked into the office, announcing that they were here to take Leo as if not obvious enough. Alex and Maggie rose from their seats and nodded heavily, Alex not being able to shift her face that was completely dropped and hurt, the small aching in her chest from the doubt she had in the back of her mind that they were doing the right thing. 

Maggie had an unsettled feeling stir in her stomach too when looking at him, after all, as she had thought so many times since last night, this was her flesh and blood that she was handing over. That’s where she and her sister differed, she actually had a conscience in doing this despite her doing it was the right way. 

Alex muttered a small goodbye to him, stroking his arm for a moment with her finger as Maggie just stared at him not really knowing what to say, Alex was always better with kids than she was, when Ruby was around, Alex always had this great way with her. Maggie was good with them like an average person, it wasn’t exactly like she ever had a baby stop crying just by being in her arms. 

The social worker took Leo and began to walk towards the door, when Leo’s eyes went back and forth looking at Alex and Maggie before they landed on just Maggie and he started letting out a cry, stretching his arms out, spreading his tiny fingers as if to try and reach her further despite their distance. And Maggie’s heart broke in a different way than it ever had before. 

“Wait” were the words to come from Alex’s mouth that made Maggie pull herself out of her mind and attention on the crying baby, turning to her wife and see Alex hold her arm out and letting out a breath, hesitant on saying anything else for a moment when letting out a sharp breath, her eyes escaping from Leo and up to the social worker that had him before looking back over to Natalie “What if-what if we take him temporarily?” 

Natalie pinched her brows to her “What?” 

“Yeah-” Maggie laughed stiffly “ _ What _ ?” 

Alex looked to Maggie, momentarily being stuck for words as she wanted to find the best words that she possibly could without completely freaking Maggie out or making her think that Alex was seeing this as a way to get a child. “Look-I still have my foster licence, okay. What if we take him while you line up a family?” 

Another stiff laugh came from Maggie, taking hold of Alex’s hand and looked to the two other women in the room “Can we just have a minute?” 

She pulled Alex out of the office and to a more secluded part of the hallway, holding her hands up when collecting her words together “What the hell are you doing? Say all that without even consulting-” 

“Okay, I’m sorry, sweetie I am but is it so wrong what I’m saying?”

“Don’t do that Alex, don’t act like this past night alone hasn’t been painful for you in bringing him here”

Alex opened her mouth to speak but once again words got jammed in her mouth before shutting again and letting out a breath through her nose, she shook her head and looked back to her wife “And don’t act like you feel okay or even comfortable in leaving him here” 

“Yeah it sucks but do you really think taking him in is a good idea? Alex I think you underestimate how hard it would be”

“If you were single and this happened to you, what would you do? Would you keep hold of him, your nephew, until you found him a home?”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair when resting her back against the wall and shrugged when dropping her hand down “Probably, sure” she looked back into Alex’s eyes when her voice suddenly went softer “But Alex I’m not single, I am  _ very  _ much married to you. I don’t want to keep bringing up our break-up cause god knows we’re past it but you left me for a child that was hypothetical, well that one in there is very real you’re gonna have to understand how that makes me nervous. Cause I can’t compete with that” 

Alex cupped Maggie’s cheeks, looking deep into her now glazed eyes. “You don’t have to compete with anything, I choose you always, I want you forever. That mistake I made two years ago is one I will never make again I know what I want and it will always be you. Hypothetical or not I am never going to leave you again I promise, I am just trying to give that boy a better shot” 

Maggie pressed her lips together as she had the words sink in. “But what if it takes months for them to line up a family for him? What if it takes up to a year” 

“And what if it doesn’t? What if it takes just a few weeks? Maggie there are so many what ifs and the primary concern I have is what if he grows up and out of the system to be on his own cause it happens. You heard what she said in there, the system is overflowing with children of all ages. We can make sure he gets the family he deserves if we keep him under our care instead of a home that has to deal with dozens of others”

Alex was raising  _ so  _ many points that Maggie was actually coming irritated by how much sense she was making, she withdrew a small breath when Alex slid her hands down Maggie’s arms and rested them at her wrists when light heartedly shrugging with her comment to lighten the mood. “Besides say we do have him for bout a year that he gets to know us, you always said we’d be the fun Aunts. We can be that kids fun Aunts who looked after him for a little while” 

“You mean if you or even me, if  _ we  _ do get a little attached there is still a way for us to keep in contact” 

“Fun Aunts” Alex nodded with complete confidence that Maggie gently snorted in a genuinely amused tone and nodded back to her “Okay, Danvers” 

“ _ Okay, Danvers _ like we’re doing this?” 

“We’re doing this, we’ll look after him. You’re right it wasn’t settling right with me and I think I would have just been thinking about it all the time, like you said to me before he is my nephew, he’s biologically my family and that means something deeper than him just being a baby that was handed over to us” 

Alex kept hold of Maggie’s hands when she leaned forward for a sweet brief kiss before reassuring. “We’re doing a good thing here, Mags” 

“Yeah I know, they’ll go for it right?” 

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t but let’s find out” Alex kept her hand holding onto Maggie’s as they returned back into the office. Maggie looking to the two women and then Leo for a brief moment “Alex is right. We want to take care of him while you look for a family-will that even be possible?”

The two women in front of them look to each other, Natalie looked back to them both and let out a long shrug “I mean it’s not something you have everyday but  _ technically  _ because I see on record that Mrs Danvers does have a foster licence, and with you, Mrs Danvers" she then looked to Maggie "With you beign a direct blood relative it’s not ethically or even legally wrong. You would be fostering him as just a temporary situation instead of looking forward to adopting so yes it’s possible, but are you sure you want to take this on?” 

Maggie feels Alex squeeze her hand as a silent ask to have her look to her which she did, seeing the look on Alex’s eyes that was  _ also  _ a silent message to say  _ if you want to back out, just say _ . But Maggie meant it when she said that she felt every single thing Alex said outside, their literal jobs were to take care and protect people, this is by no means any different they would just be provided a warm bed and food for him. Maggie looked back over “Yes we do” 

The other social worker smiled tightly and politely, walking over to them and handing over Leo.  Alex takes the car seat back with Leo looking up to them in a much calmer state, a smile whipping across his face that sent butterflies rumbling around Alex’s stomach, her attention being pulled away from him when hearing Natalie say “Alex, your licence will be expiring in a matter of thirty days but don’t worry about it I will put through your renewal today so there’ll be no issues, hopefully we will have a family lined up for Leo before twelve months” 

“Okay, thank you” 

“Well I have your contact details all down and your address so I guess all there is to say is good luck and I will be in touch as soon as I hear something” 

Alex and Maggie just nod and thanked her again for her time in unison before walking out the office with the baby still in their company. Not  _ quite  _ how they thought it was going to go. 

* * *

Kara got back to the DEO after finishing the  _ simplistic _ task of stopping several cars from going over the collapsed bridge on the highway above the river, thankfully no one was hurt apart from the odd sprained or broken wrists. 

Kara walked over to J’onn who right now still looked like Alex. At least, she figured it was J’onn. “Everything is good, what’ve you got?” 

Alex turns around and smiles breathlessly, shrugging her shoulders and gently lifting up the car seat with Leo in it. “A child” 

Kara snorted for a moment but then looked down and saw the ten month old for herself, it took her a second or two before it clicked and her head snapped back to Alex, grabbing her sister by the hand “ _ Alex _ ?” 

“Yep”

Kara’s eyes flickered back “Baby?”

“Yeah” Alex breathed. Kara shook her head in still disbelief, closing her eyes for a second, looking back to Alex when now realising the bag on her shoulder that seemed to be packed of baby equipment. “Where  _ was  _ this honeymoon?”

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, motioning her hand for Kara to follow her as she walked through the DEO with the odd Agent glancing to her for a moment to then swiftly looking away before Alex caught them. 

She led her younger sister into her office on the second floor, Alex put the car seat down in the chair before unclipping the belt and lifting him out, muttering as she did so “He’s been in there for a while”

Kara watched - more like  _ gaped  _ when witnessing her sister lift Leo out of the seat and held onto him securely, turning to Kara. “So this is Leo” 

The baby loving nature in Kara couldn’t resist but gush over him for a moment when coming close with a wide grin and wiggling her fingers against his stomach, speaking in a high pitched  _ baby-like  _ voice “Hi Leo! You’re adorable” she kept her eyes and expression on him when saying to Alex “Where did he come from?” she looks up to Alex and dropping the baby voice “Is he an alien?” 

“No, he’s not an alien. He is very much human” 

Kara stood back up straight and folded her arms when putting her attention solely back to Alex as she listened to her continue. “He’s Maggie’s nephew”

“Maggie has a sister?”

“Estranged, like every other family member” 

“So you guys are reconnecting by...baby sitting-”

“No fostering” Alex blurted, catching Kara even more by surprise than before. Alex ran her tongue along her lips and sighed before shrugging whilst still holding Leo close who had completely rested himself fully against Alex’s body like fitting a puzzle perfectly. “Last night when Maggie and I got home, her sister, Elena came by and literally dumped him on us-Maggie hasn’t even seen her sister in like twelve years they’re practically strangers. She came and left him with us saying how she didn’t want him and that she wanted her life back” 

“Oh my god...and Maggie-” 

“Really still doesn’t want to be a mom so it’s not ideal for us to be in this situation. So we decided that we would hand him over to social services and we went but…”

“But?” 

“But the information we were given about how overgrown the system is right now, it didn’t sit well with either of us just putting him in there. Cause who knows how long it would’ve taken for him to find a family. He’s Maggie’s nephew I knew it didn’t make her feel exactly comfortable just passing him over. So we talked and we agreed with the social worker to foster him under my licence until they have a family lined up and then that way he’s got our home until he finds his forever home” 

There was a silence for a moment as Kara just stared her stunned and said in a dropped voice “You guys literally are freaking amazing”

Alex squinted to her “Jealous?”

Kara pressed her lips together and scrunched her nose “A little” she then dropped her jokes and spoke in all seriousness “But Alex, I get wanting to do right by this little guy but what about you. I know you gave up on having a baby but you’d still want one if one...came right in front of you” 

Alex glanced back down to Leo who had his head tucked under her jaw, resting against her chest. She wasn’t going to pretend like this would be easy. “I know it’s going to be hard for me when a family wants him. But I’ll feel better knowing it’s the right thing, and Maggie and I are still accepting that we aren’t his foster parents, we are his  _ Aunts _ who are temporarily looking after him”

Kara raised a brow, Alex rolling her eyes “Okay maybe it sounds naive but I’m serious. Nothing is going to break me apart from Maggie again, maybe I’ll be sad and mopey for a few weeks afterwards but I will get over it cause I will still have her”

The sisterly worry on Kara’s face then sunk into a fond smile, letting out another shrug and speaking admirably “You’re strong, Alex”

“Please” Alex whispered, resting her cheek down onto the top of Leo’s cheek “It doesn’t exactly hurt”

A giggle escaped Kara’s lips when looking back to Leo “He actually kinda looks like Maggie”

“Right?” Alex breathlessly gleamed “Should see him when he laughs it dimple central” 

“Stop. You’re gonna make me adopt him”

There was another silence, Alex shrugged before briefly sticking out her bottom lip “That would work”

“Stop it” 

The pair both snorted a small laugh, Kara then asking when stroking Leo’s arm “Maggie back at work?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure she needs an excuse to use the shooting range” Alex continued to stroke Leo’s back “Shes completely fine with what we’re doing it’s just, a lot for her y’know-it is for both of us but her especially”

“Yeah I get that”

“So will  _ you  _ come with me to pick up some baby stuff?”

And that was it. Kara’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, inhaling a squeal from the back of her throat before  _ beaming  _ “Can I?”

“Yeah. Maggie is taking baby steps with all of this” 

“No pun intended”

“It was a little intended” Alex looked around for a moment to the outside of the base “I can’t leave for a couple more hours so who can I trust to watch this baby?”

Kara shrugged. “Brainy?” 

Alex scoffed when turning back to her “He can hardly handle people much less a child” 

“Okay well I have time right now” Kara shrugged again, holding out her arms and wriggling her stretched fingers, completely ready to take hold of Leo. Alex’s lips parted for a moment, looking to Leo and then back at her sister “Kara no I can’t what if you get called-if  _ we  _ get called” 

“Then y’know who’s a great babysitter and has a lot of time on his hands, especially now that you’re back?” Kara rhetorically questioned in one quick ramble, raising her brows. Alex’s thoughtful expression then settled, yes, J’onn he was a good choice if she could trust him to look after Gertrude well who was much more of a handful then she could trust her to take care of him. 

But for now maybe Kara could be able to handle a child. Alex’s  _ temporary  _ child. She tried to get rid of the protective instincts that she suddenly began to feel, but then tried to justify that foster parents  _ also  _ are protective so it was allowed. Technically. 

Alex cleared her throat and looked to Leo as he lifted his head from resting on her chest and looked at his surroundings again with his beady eyes, she walked over to her sister and passed him over into Kara’s arms, making extra sure that Kara had him. 

“Okay I got him” Kara assured with her hand pressed against Leo’s back “Now go Direct for a little while, we’re good.  _ Then  _ shopping” 

“Right” Alex looks to Leo’s smiling face once more and nods as a way to tell herself and give herself some kind of motivation to actually leave the room, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Kara. They both had the same level of experience when handling a baby which was  _ zero  _ so she was in no need to have any kind of high horse or doubt because she had been doing this thing for not even twenty four hours and hey, he still had all functioning limbs.

So she left them alone in the room and headed down through the DEO to fixate herself back in the Director role after what feels like a lifetime of being away from. 

* * *

Maggie got home later than she initially anticipated, a disturbance broke through just ten minutes before she was about to clock off and then couldn’t leave. She made it back to the house at seven rather than the expected time at five. 

Alex text her and told her she would be home late too, but her late was six thirty. Maggie pushed open the door to immediately have Gertrude jump up to her, nearly as tall as her when on her hind legs, god knows what’ll happen when she actually stops growing by the end of the year. Maggie rubs behind her ears just as she likes “Hi sweet girl” she pressed her lips against her forehead before pushing her down, dusting down the odd malted hairs that were now on the bottom of her blue tucked in shirt. 

Her eyes go up and over to Alex who made her way over to her, with a smile lingering on her face as soon as she saw her walk through the door “Hey you”

“Hi” Maggie breathed, embrace the small sweet kiss that Alex gave her. She then looked around and saw some of the new furniture they had in their home to fit their new situation. Leo was sitting up right, bouncing up on down in a new playpen cot in the corner of the living room. 

She also noticed when stepping into the living rooms itself, the high chair at the end of the kitchen counter where they eat their meals. There were two bags at the side by the stairs that seemed to be filled with clothes. Two milk bottles but beside their mugs. The house suddenly became  _ very  _ baby friendly, like in the blink of an eye they were suddenly here, somewhere they never thought they would be. 

“I know” Alex’s voice brought her back, settling her down to earth as she looked back to her wife, Alex shrugged again “It’s a lot. I didn’t even think we’d need this much-they gave me a 

_ checklist,  _ Maggie”

“No way” Maggie laughed breathlessly, passing Alex and walking over to the centre of the living room with her wife following her behind “Seriously, those baby department stores are actually frightening”

“Did you get everything on the list?” 

“If I did that we’d have to get a second mortgage on the house” Alex shook her head and continued after Maggie’s giggle “No, just the essentials. Y’know some bottles, more clothes- _ oh  _ and James came by to help take the cot and dresser upstairs in the spare room”

“And I take it Kara went with you” the brunette proceeds to assume as she roots through the bag and pulls out a onesie of which was blue and had the classic yellow and red krypton symbol that is known all around the world. Maggie raised her brows, holding it flat on her chest. Alex just nodded “Yeah well it’s technically a  _ Superman  _ onesie but uh Kara said it doesn’t have to be gender specific” 

Maggie merely hummed with Alex taking a step closer to her, tugging gently on the baby outfit “Might even fit you” 

The Detective then dropped it from her chest and swatted Alex’s backside before dropping it down in the bag, noticing a few age appropriate toys in there too. Maggie looked back over to Alex, and as soon as their eyes were latched Alex knew what she was thinking. The  _ holy shit  _ feeling that they have actually took in a child, Alex stuck her thumbs up and gently bounced her hands when whispering the reminder “Fun Aunts” 

Maggie broke out into a much more relaxed smile, pulling Alex close and wrapped her arms tight around her waist as she pulled her in for a deeper kiss than the one she had before. Alex’s fingers ran through Maggie’s locks before skimming down her spine which she knew gave Maggie tingles. They were going to have to set ground rules now that there was a child in the house such as leaving turn on moves to the bedroom. 

“Hey” Alex broke the kiss for a moment, then kissed her again before pulling back “So what if we try and see if we can get him to sleep and then eat some dinner?”

“Late night dinners” Maggie hummed “We haven’t done that in a while”

“I know it’ll be like the first moments of our relationship” Alex teased dryly as her hands gripped onto the back of Maggie’s jeans. Maggie indulging for a moment before dropping a deadpanned comeback “Except now with a ten month old” 

“Don’t forget Gert” Alex smirked, kissing her quickly again with Maggie letting out a more stiff hum and turned her head to the hound when Alex left her to get Leo out of the playpen. Who could ever forget that beautiful mutt. 

They  _ all  _ went upstairs, Maggie turned to Alex when coming to their bedroom door “You okay putting him down?” 

“Yeah babe, go change” 

“Alright” Maggie whispered, taking her eyes to Leo and tucking her finger under his chin for a moment of which made him gurgle with amusement “Night buddy” 

“He’ll enjoy tonights sleep better when actually being in his own bed” Alex started taking him down the hall when Maggie heard her wife say in a quieter voice that didn’t mask the change in her tone to being much more baby friendly “Won’t you? Yes you will”

_ Fine. That is pretty adorable.  _ Maggie let her thoughts wander more about how great Alex actually was at just about everything as she entered the bedroom and unbuttoned her shirt. She takes off her jeans and grabs her sweat pants, grabbing the trusty  _ hello sunshine  _ short and putting it on. She puts her hair up, walking back out of the bedroom to see Alex very quietly shutting  _ Leo’s  _ bedroom door. 

Maggie waited at the top of the stairs as Alex crept down the hallway in her bed socks, trying her best to avoid that  _ one  _ squeaking floorboard. Maggie wiggled her fingers to her and took her by the hand when Alex came close enough. “Nicely done” 

“What? The putting to sleep or the sneaking?” 

“Both” 

They went downstairs and Alex took out the stir fry packet from the cabinet and quickly fried it in the wok that Maggie got out and set on the stove ready for her. Maggie sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Alex cooked the food, Maggie rested her temple against her hand. “So it was okay today with him?” 

“Yeah it was good” 

“And how did Kara take it?” 

Alex swayed her head sweetly back and forth, shrugging her shoulders when moving the noodles around in the wok with all the chicken and vegetables “She was surprised to say the least but when I told her everything” she simmered down the stove and turned back to Maggie with a smile “She said we’re amazing” 

“Well, that is true”

“Yes” Alex leaned down on the food counter, growing closer to Maggie “You are” 

Their lips came together as Alex’s tongue brushed up against Maggie’s which gained a pleased hum to slip from the brunette. Maggie then reached her arm forward and gripped onto Alex’s sweater, pulling her close as she turned in her seat with her back now pressed against the counter as Alex stood between her legs. Alex’s hands holding Maggie’s face. 

Alex’s lips left her wife’s lips for a moment as she pressed them against her cheek and jaw before welcoming her lips with the sweet return. Maggie registered the alarm that went off behind them and hummed before pulling away  _ slightly  _ and for a moment “Food is done” 

“Let it burn” Alex muttered, pressing into a deep kiss, hearing Maggie giggle against her lips and gently swatted her side “I want my food, woman” 

Maggie then felt Alex’s lips curl against hers before she felt her pull away, opening her eyes to looking right into Alex as her wife whispered “Yes ma’am” after one last tender kiss, Alex moved back and went over to the food, turning off the stove before dishing out the plates whilst Maggie poured their glass of wine each.

Alex placed the bowl down in front of Maggie as Maggie pushed the wine over to Alex as she sat down. “Thanks, love” 

“And thank you. I’m starving” Maggie stick her fork into the bowl and wasted no time in starting to eat her food. 

They had their dinner and worked together in washing up before slumbering down on the couch where they were joined by Gertrude as per usual. Maggie sunk against Alex’s body, having Alex’s arm draped around her. Kissing the top of her head as she ran her fingers through her locks, with her mouth still close to Maggie’s head she muttered “So we never finished that Chicago MED episode?”

Maggie snorted when nuzzling her head into Alex’s shoulder “God I wonder why not” 

Alex kissed her head once again, her fingertips then going down to her arm and sweetly stroking her bare skin “Should I put it on?”

“Yes” Maggie shuffled herself to sit up a little more whilst also leaning herself against Alex, still being in her hold as they resumed on the episode. 

Five minutes into the continuation,  _ five minutes  _ and they heard Leo’s cries coming through the baby monitor that Alex also picked up when shopping. Maggie dropped her forehead down onto Alex’s shoulder as they both let out small cries of their own. 

“We are  _ never  _ going to finish this episode” Maggie whispers under her breath with her forehead still pressed against Alex’s slightly chuckling shoulder. Alex wiped her eyes and nodded “Okay I’ll go” 

“No you put him down I can do it” Maggie tapped Alex’s leg as she tossed the throw off her legs, falling over a sleeping Getrude’s body. At least someone in this house was having a relaxing time, she made her way upstairs to find  _ someway  _ in putting Leo back to sleep. 

  
It was going to be a long night. No, actually, it was going to a long  _ several  _ nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good read with this one! Please leave comments below on your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie adapt to their new routine as foster parents. At least, they're trying to.

The first few nights, Alex and Maggie didn’t get  _ as  _ much sleep as they preferred. Leo wasn’t a screaming mess like you hear about a lot of nightmare babies, he just woke up twice a night maximum. It just took him awhile to get settled in a new environment, that’s what Alex got after she googled  _ ‘foster babies in new homes’  _ and was pleasantly surprised by how much information there actually was. Several articles being bookmarked. 

A month passed and they were still trying to get a handle on this whole foster parent thing, from changing diapers to remembering that they couldn’t leave the house without him. It was taking a lot of getting used to, plus the nerves were still lingering in Maggie’s stomach out of worry that Alex was going to get attached to Leo. It was worrying her that  _ she  _ was getting attached to Leo. 

He was sweet and did all these baby things that were actually adorable, as far as baby’s go he was pretty damn charming. Maggie would say it was in the family but actually  _ looking  _ at her family proved her very much wrong. 

They started coping with work pretty well, there were some times where Alex was able to bring him into work with her for him to stay in her office with her whilst she had a more stable day. On the days where neither her or Maggie could take care of him they left him at daycare as their last option. Something that also took Leo sometime in getting used to but he adapted to routine well enough. 

Alex was called out after a disturbance was put on their radar in National park. There were more  _ Children of Liberty  _ gang members that had been spotted reeking havoc out on the public, hunting down as many alien species as they could to infiltrate violence on. Their original leader may have been taken down but that hasn’t stopped  _ some _ members from carrying on what they set out to do which was wipe out the alien race from the city. 

A lot of them were thugs, strong, former prison thugs and there were so many of them that it was harder to get a handle on it than Alex originally thought, getting pushed back a few times. She heard the police sirens get closer before coming to a complete halt. Maggie got out of the car, with her bulletproof vest and police windbreaker on. Her gun out and making her way over to Alex. “Danvers” 

“ _ Danvers _ . Didn’t think they’d call you out for this” 

“We couldn’t exactly ignore something like this” Maggie glanced to her wife “I thought you locked all these bastards up did you do  _ anything  _ whilst I was gone?”

“You know what they said-cut off one head” her brows briefly raised to her. The two of them moved and worked together, it was always best whenever they worked together. Together they were every criminal’s worst nightmare. 

They got most of them, not  _ all  _ but most. Maggie pushed two of them in the cop car she came into, shutting the door and turned back to Alex. “Do you think they have a new leader?”

“There’s been no indication, we think they’ve all gone rogue” Alex shrugged “You want a ride? Back to the DEO?”

A small smile settled down on Maggie’s lips “You just want me straddling you on your cruiser” 

“And you don’t?” Alex cocked a brow whilst the two of them were already walking and growing closer to the bike, Maggie just slipped out a chuckle with her elbow gently hitting against Alex’s arm. Maggie got on the bike behind Alex and was soon enough passed over the helmet from her wife “For your pretty head” 

Maggie rolled her eyes, taking it from her “And what would protect yours?”

“Just put the damn thing on” she turned back forward and turned on the ignition “Leo okay when you dropped him off?” 

“Yeah he’s getting better at the whole leaving him there thing-you’re okay getting him today right? I just gotta finish some paperwork up”

Alex hummed “Yeah I got it” she revved up the engine when hearing Maggie gently tease “We got this parenting thing down pretty well huh?” 

“Careful throwing around the  _ parenting  _ word” she shot right back. “Some will start thinking you’re getting attached” 

All she got was a swat on the waist before she let the whole thing drop and started their ride back to the DEO. She knew she could tease Maggie in  _ small  _ doses. But luckily for her small doses were just as fun. 

They made their way back into the DEO, and put themselves fully into their work. Working together was the only sense of former reality that they knew of right now. Maggie and everyone else convened around the main base to look at the footage that was already on social media with the riot. 

“They’re working together” Maggie stated, then shrugging her shoulders with her arms folded “Whether they have a new leader is something we seriously need to crack down on these guys” 

“You take one and we’ll take the other” Alex suggested, leaning against the counter and turning her body to her wife who still kept her vision forward for a few seconds, gently biting her lip as she thought about it “Yeah?” she looked to Alex “You’d really transfer custody over to me?” 

“I trust you” Alex soothed “You know if I had it my way you’d be working here with me every second of the day” 

Maggie rolled her eyes with a gentle smirk when having Alex then round up “ _ But  _ you’re happy with your Detective work and  _ so _ , Detective. Take a perp and make him sing. I trust you” 

Maggie looked back to Alex and tried not to smirk at her too much as she put her hand over her wife’s for a brief moment when squeezing it and slipping it back down her side “Well alright” 

“I’ll even let you pick” 

“Oh it’s like  _ Christmas  _ down here today” Maggie teased breathlessly which gained a small cackled laugh come from Alex’s lips as she stood back up straight “I’ll be right back” her hand slipped away from Maggie’s back as she disappeared for a few moments.

During her absence, Maggie looked over to see a very regular face come into her vision “Hey, Dreamer”

“Nia. You know my name is Nia right-cause it is” 

Maggie softened a polite expression “Yeah I do, just y’know when you’re dressed as your alter  _ super  _ ego that’s the name I tend to go with, it’s the same with Kara”

“Right” Nia breathed “Right I’m just new to the whole thing”

Maggie merely nodded with a small hum when looking down to the tablet in front of her, looking through more social media platforms to try and see anything else that they could look into, seeing Nia strummed her fingernails against the counter as if she was building up to speak, she just let her take her moment. Nia pressed her lips together and then burst out “I saw what you did at the riot today, it was awesome”

Maggie smiled to her tightly “Just doing my job” 

“Yeah and you’re  _ awesome  _ at it. You’re an awesome cop and you and Director Danvers I mean talk about a power couple, right? You guys must know the power you like  _ radiate _ ” 

A snort came from Maggie’s nose. Nia was their newly elected hype girl, since they had never had one before it certainly was something to get used to. Alex warned Maggie a while ago that Nia had this kind of girl crush on Maggie, oozing with every need to impress her. It was like a Winn 2.0 situation. “Thanks, Nia” 

“You’re welcome” Nia buzzed with some slightly nervous bouncing “It’s also really impressive how you manage to look like  _ that  _ after coming back from a conflict” 

Maggie’s smirk and ego only grew as she swiped off the social media from the tablet and looked back to the complimenting hero “You don’t do so bad yourself”

“Really? Wow thanks” 

Alex came back over with some files in her hand, placing them in front of Maggie as she stretched her arm over from standing behind her wife. Nia smiled brightly “Hey, Director Danvers”

“Are you filling my wife’s ego again, Dreamer?” she looked over to Nia and raised her brows “Cause that’s  _ my  _ job” 

Nia gulped heavily leading Maggie to wave her hand in dismissal with the scrunchy of her nose as she whispered “She’s kidding” 

A nervous laugh escaped Nia’s mouth as she just nodded and then pointed to any part of the DEO “Well I’m gonna find Brainy and check things out with him” the young woman then skipped away, Maggie rolling her eyes as she turned to Alex “Stop scaring away my groupie” 

“Files. Go interrogate” Alex pushed the files closer with an amused expression still lingering on her face “I’ll see you after work”

“Yeah” Maggie whispered sweetly, taking the files into her hands with her eyes remaining on Alex “Give them hell”

“You too. Keep me updated” 

“Always” 

Maggie leaned forward for a hot second to press a brief kiss on Alex’s cheek, flashing her wink before turning on her heel and headed out the building to take one of their arrests and putting them in her own hold to interrogate, maybe today wasn’t going to be so dull after all. 

* * *

Alex was finishing up feeding Leo in his high chair when Maggie walked through the door, getting jumped on by Gertrude as usual for her greeting. Maggie dropped her bag down to the side when hanging her coat up and walked straight through the living room to the kitchen. 

Knocking the walls down to having them conjoined was still one of the best ideas they had, Maggie leaned against the arch frame for a moment, looking over to Alex who was with Leo at the dining table to the right hand side of the kitchen. “Hey babe” 

Alex snapped out of her concentration of scooping up the bits of food from around Leo’s mouth with the soft spoon and looked over to her, breaking out to an instant smile “Hi you. How’d it go on your part?”

Maggie rolled her eyes with a small huff, pushing herself up from the arch and walking over “It didn’t really, tight lipped. You?” 

“Same. We’re gonna have to push harder” 

“Get creative” Maggie wriggled her brows, letting out another breath “Anyway, we agreed no shop talk at home” she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair before bending down and kissing her wife sweetly. Then looking to Leo, who had the same bubbly smiling face, gently poking his cheek as she walked past “Hey little dude” 

He mumbled something like he was  _ trying  _ to say hello of some sort but really just came out as a small huff, they figured he was at that age where he would be trying to talk by now. Maggie opened up the cabinet and took out a bottle of wine, raising it to Alex with a raised brow and got an eager nod back for a glass. Maggie grabbed  _ two  _ glasses and poured out the red wine. “So I was thinking about what you said this morning actually, about Leo” 

“The birthday thing?” 

Maggie nodded as she slid over the glass to the other side of the counter where Alex took hold now stood in front of her, Maggie shrugged when folding her arm under the other that was holding the wine “I think you’re right. It isn’t fair just ignoring a birthday” 

Alex raised the point of Leo’s birthday, since Elena told them he was ten months when she left him with them, was going to be next month and wondered what they should do since they don’t know the exact date that he was born, all they knew is that next month he would be a year old by some point. Alex held her glass close to her chest as she glanced over to the eleven month old still in his highchair “We don’t have to do anything crazy, it’s not like he’d remember just get him something and i don’t know, have Kara and everyone over I’m not sure how we should play this” 

“Look we can’t avoid him getting to know Kara and just about every other member of our little family situation. We still have no idea how long he’s going to be with us so, yeah let’s have people round for food and stuff. Like you said this morning whilst he  _ is  _ in our care it’s the least we can do to make sure he feels as cared for here as he will do in his next and final home. Plus we could use the excuse to drink” 

A smile grew on Alex’s lips when nodding and then taking a sip of her drink before another thought came into her head, speaking it out as she made her way round to the other side of the counter “How will we decide on a date for it?”

Maggie shrugged as Alex walked round to her “I don’t know put a calendar in front of him and have whatever he slaps his hand on”

Alex rolled her eyes with a smirk when opening the fridge to take out the steaks she bought for the two of them “I’m serious”

“So am I, it’s his birthday” Maggie cocked a brow to Alex when having their eyes locking together “He can choose”

Alex stared at her whilst considering Maggie’s point and said nothing as she grabbed the calendar that they had on the wall and got up the month of September and tested it out right now, she walked over to Leo and quickly wiped his pasta sauce covered hands before holding the calendar up in front of him. 

“I’ll be impressed if he picks out a day that dead on turns out to be his real birthday” 

“I guess we’ll never know” she held the month out flat to him “Leo. It’s all you” 

“Oh yeah he’s really going to understand that” Maggie snorted when taking a sip of her wine when looking away and heard the action of Leo slapping his hand on a date, so apparently he did understand it. 

“Okay. This guy is having a birthday on the twelfth” 

“Twelfth it is” 

Alex got back up and put the calendar back on it’s hanger, being more than surprised when just seconds later Maggie went over and wrote in  ** _LEO’S B-DAY _ ** on the date as selected, not even she had thought to do that. Maggie pushed the cap back on the sharpie when feeling Alex’s eyes on her. “What?” 

“Nothing” she didn’t feel it best to bring up the tingling feeling that she got in her stomach seeing Maggie do something like that, almost motherly. But they weren’t playing mothers to this child, that was on both their agreement. They were looking out for him, as Maggie said, just trying to make him feel cared for whilst he was in their care. 

“Okay” Maggie lifted up the packet of two steaks, holding them up to her chest before pressing them forward against Alex’s stomach “Are you going to be the wife I trained you to be and cook me a nice steak?”

“Wow” Alex breathed as she took the packet into her hand, hearing Maggie snort from her own self amusement. “Cop spouse comes home after a long day to a wife and a baby expected dinner ready and cooked, this house really is becoming a cliche” 

She wrapped her arm around Maggie’s back and pulled her close for the moment to take to kiss her firmly, Maggie’s hand gripping onto Alex’s elbow to  _ keep  _ her close, also gripping onto the waistline of her jeans at the back. Maggie pulls back for a moment and smiles to her “Have I mentioned how pretty you look today?” 

“Babe, I’m already making you a steak you don’t have to butter me up” 

Maggie hummed a sweet and  _ mischievous  _ laugh and whispered as she leaned forward for another kiss “I’ll save that for later then” 

  
  


Alex grinned to her and put her hand to Maggie’s cheek to pull her in for one more ––  _ harder  _ kiss, then swatting Maggie’s side to move her out of the way when she well and truly began to take over the kitchen. 

The whole Alex actually becoming a well rounded cook was not only a surprise to everyone but also something Maggie never knew she would be aroused by, but was everytime. It took her many _many _tries but now she can actually cook a good meal without having to risk calling the fire department. As Maggie made her way to the front of the counter, Leo banged his hands down on his tray with a whine ripping from him, clearly bored from being in his chair and wanting an out. 

Alex watched Maggie get up from her chair and lift him out from his highchair,  _ asking  _ him where he wanted to go and had the little one stretch his arm out in the direction of the living room. “Alex, I’m gonna take him in there for a little bit okay call me when it’s ready” 

“Wow” Alex muttered again “Really is nineteen fifty in here” 

“Shut up” Maggie laughed breathlessly as she turned towards the living room “This is all you wanted from me two years ago” 

Alex was pretty sure there was never going to be a time where Maggie wasn’t going to bring that up to tease her with. 

* * *

Maggie loaded up the dishwasher as her way of saying  _ thank you for dinner  _ after they ate, when she walked back into the living, her eyes went over to Leo in his playpen and saw him spread out on it completely knocked out. 

“I’ll take him upstairs” Maggie muttered, rolling her sweater sleeves up and making a b-line to him before Alex even had time to question what she was meaning when her eyes were still on the tv, she saw Maggie lean in the playpen and gently take the child out. 

She held him so delicately, so  _ gently  _ and protectively it made Alex’s heart completely sink and warm up all at once. The way Leo’s head slumped into the crook of Maggie’s neck, as if it was always supposed to fit there. And don’t think Alex didn’t notice how Maggie’s head couldn’t help but sweetly rest against his, because she didn’t think Maggie herself noticed she did that. “Won’t be long” 

“It’s fine, babe. Thanks” Alex was usually the one to put Leo to bed, so this was a rarity within itself, and Alex couldn’t help but feel like this was Maggie warming up to the role of a foster parent. Perhaps a  _ parent  _ overall would be wishful thinking. Maybe this whole scenario she was thinking was wishful thinking, she wasn’t expecting or even really hoping that Maggie would turn around and suggest they kept him, but no one could blame her for having that small fantasy in the back of her head. No one could blame her for having that dream still lingering. 

Alex just ran her fingers through Gertrudes back as the toddler pup spread herself out across Alex’s lap to get a better angle to be scratched. Alex looked back to the television, telling herself to shake off the thought.

Maggie’s palm lightly rubbed against Leo’s back to keep him sound and somber when she grew closer to the bedroom, slowly and  _ sneakily  _ opening the door just  _ so  _ to prevent him from waking at all. She had been a cop since she was twenty two years old and yet this had her sweating more than most cases she had dealt with. Keeping a sleeping baby  _ asleep  _ was harder than it sounded. 

Thankfully she was successful. Maggie pushed the door open and thanked the interior decorator  _ goddess  _ that was downstairs that they put carpet in these rooms instead of hardwood floors, much easier to be quiet. She came to his crib, shifting her hold of him to securely rest his back against her forearm when her hand still cradled his head, holding onto his side with the other. Her eyes closing as she silently prayed over and over again as she lowered him down “Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up”

And to her absolute luck, Leo was placed down in his crib without making a single stir. Maggie opened her eyes and stared down at her achievement in complete amazement. Her hand reaching down and her finger gently stroking against the back of his knuckle, not even knowing why she felt the need to do it. Still not taking any chances as she carefully crept out of the room and shutting the door  _ so  _ silently that only when it was completely shut did she tucked her fists to her chest only to shoot them up in the air in still complete and utter silence, having her celebratory moment last for a second and then tiptoed a  _ run  _ back down the hallway to the stairs. 

Maggie quickly made her way down the stairs and wasted no time in going to the living room. Thankfully Gertrude now being out of the way by heading to her bed back in the kitchen lounge area. Before Alex even had the chance to ask if Leo got down okay, Maggie practically pounced on her, pressing her body hard down against her wife’s, gripping hard onto her waist as their legs became entangled. 

Their noses pressed together as the kiss grew deeper, hotter and wetter. Alex’s lips parting for Maggie's tongue to gain entrance into her mouth, dominating as soon as she brushed against Alex. Maggie’s hips slowly and harshly beginning to roll against Alex’s which caused a moan to slip from the Director’s lips and pour into Maggie’s straight away as they daren’t to pull away. 

Alex felt Maggie’s fingertips fumble by the waistline of the sweatpants as she wedged her hand between their bodies, their eyes locked to each other as a smirk grew on Maggie’s face, skimming her lips against Alex’s whilst catching her tongue against the bottom of Alex’s lip before whispering “I’ve been needing this ever since I walked through the door tonight” 

Alex bit her curled lip when glancing to Maggie’s lips and leaned forward ever so slightly when a whisper of her own came out with her teasing “Do what exactly?” 

Maggie hummed mischievously “I’ll show, not tell” she leaned forward and planted her lips to Alex’s neck, gently nipping her skin and running her tongue against it, hearing Alex let out a flustered deep breath at the weakness she had for it. 

A different kind of breath came from her mouth when Maggie’s fingers finally made their way under her sweatpants, leading Maggie’s other hand to go over her mouth for a moment to stop her moans from waking not only the child upstairs, but the entire street. 

Afterwards they both lay on the couch wrapped up in each other, Maggie holding Alex from behind with her face still nuzzled in her neck, kissing her more gently this time, filled with tenderness. Alex hummed sweetly as her hands gripped onto Maggie’s arms. “Have I said I love you today?”

“Yes. Just five minutes ago, as well as my name and a few other words several times”

“Stop” Alex laughed breathlessly, feeling Maggie’s giggles project against her skin. Alex turned to face her and said more gently “I love you” 

“I love you too” Maggie ran her hand up and down Alex’s back as the redhead leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against Maggie’s bare chest thanks to her tank top. Maggie’s fingers running through the back of her hair “Thank god we decided to foster a heavy sleeper” 

Alex snorted gently against her chest before looking back up to her “I don’t think either of us would’ve pulled out from that” her fingertip traced along Maggie’s bottom lip “You always take me somewhere else” she leaned forward and pressed a firmly passionate kiss on Maggie’s lips for a few sweet seconds. 

“You’re not so bad yourself” Maggie mumbled with a smile still lingering on her lips. 

It was still in the back of Alex’s mind to raise the question to Maggie on how exactly she was feeling about the whole fostering thing, if she recognised this clear connection that she had to Leo. Alex watched as Maggie’s eyes began to slowly grow deeper, closing for a few seconds, Alex bit her lip and finally whispered in a quiet voice “Mags”

With her eyes still closed, Maggie hummed and rubbed Alex’s back again “Yeah, baby?”

And just within that split second she decided not to say anything. Cause if she did, Maggie would just get it in her head that Alex was building this into something she really wasn’t. It was just the curious part of her brain, she didn’t want Maggie to start worrying that this could bring up another baby situation, because it  _ isn’t _ . But she was not as naive as she used to be to know that Maggie would start to worry. So instead she kissed her cheek and whispered “Let’s go upstairs, let’s go to bed” 

Maggie took in a tired breath through her nose when looking back to her wife with a sleepy smile on her face “Good idea. You’re full of them” 

Alex pulled herself up from lying on the bed and got on her feet before Maggie’s hands slapped into hers and she helped her up. Alex kept hold of Maggie’s forearms when they both stood and faced each other, both leaning in for another kiss. Maggie keeping her grip onto her arms. Humming sweetly against her lips to then pulling away and smiling to her wife before teasing “You’re so good at that.” 

“We just had sex and  _ kissing  _ is the thing you comment on me being good at” 

“I think I was expressive enough before over your other talents, stop trying to have it all and get that ass upstairs” Maggie swatted Alex’s backside for an added bonus to her sentence as she turned and then laughed when pressing her hand back against it “It’s a good one”

Alex slapped Maggie’s hand away in the state of her giggles as the two women went upstairs and remembered to be quiet with the sleeping baby now just down the hall. With the dog following them into the bedroom and jumping up on the bed ready to sleep. 

Alex and Maggie slid under the sheets and continued the spooning they had going on downstairs and finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms. It was safe to say that everyone living in this house was getting a good nights sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment below on your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leo's birthday get together and more people seem to notice the attatchment Maggie and Alex have formed.

“You’re throwing him a birthday party?” 

The excited squealed tone from Kara cut through Alex like a knife, it was this over excitement that she really did not need for it. They didn’t want it to be seen as some big deal, they had been sitting on the idea for two weeks since talking about it that night. “We’re not throwing a  _ party  _ we’re having you guys round for dinner and just bought Leo a cake. We both just felt bad about ignoring the fact that he turns one at some point this month”

“That’s sweet. And Maggie was on board with the whole thing?” 

Alex rolled her eyes as they walked into her office at the DEO “You and the others make it sound like she can’t bear to be in the same room as kids-she  _ likes  _ kids, this was even her idea” 

Kara’s brows shit up “Wow really?”

“You  _ just  _ did it again”

“No no no it’s just...well-I don’t know I guess I just thought it would be more  _ your _ idea” Kara let out a long shrug “Anyway you got it, I’ll tell the others- _ oooh  _ am I buying presents? Please say I can buy him a present!”

Alex leaned against the back of her desk chair with a nod as she looked down to her phone “You can buy him a present” 

She saw the text she had recieved from Maggie fifteen minutes ago. 

_ Maggie  _ ♡  _ [12:19PM]: Hi babe. I’m heading to that toy joy store or whatever it’s called, on my lunch break...promise I’ll get something both decent and actually age appropriate for him x  _

Alex hummed a small laugh, glancing to Kara “Maggie’s going to get him something from us now” she scratched her temple “No doubt I’m gonna be having floods of photos of different toys for opinions” 

“You guys are cute” Kara smiled,  _ gushing  _ rather as she stepped forward, holding her hands out to Alex when taking a step forward “Y’know you take Leo in and you’re trying to give him the most stable home you can give him, have you heard anything from social services yet?”

“No nothing” Alex scratched the back of her neck.

“And it’ll be like two months soon, right?” 

“By the end of this month yeah” 

“Well” Kara shrugged “You guys are doing a great job”

Alex shot up a tight yet completely genuine smile to her sister before dropping down in her chair, letting out a deep breath when running her fingers through her hair. Kara walked further towards her “You okay?”

“Just tired” Alex laughed with exhaustion “We’re busting our asses”

“But like I said you’re doing great” her sister beamed to her, then scrunching her nose up at her “Plus, kinda worth it right?”

Alex rested her head on the back of the chair as she pondered on it for a moment, looking to the photo she had of Maggie on her desk “Yeah it is. Maggie is really taking it in her stride” 

“Forget the social-you’ve heard  _ nothing  _ from her sister?”

Alex blew a displeased raspberry with a shake of her head “No. I’m pretty sure we never will” she looked back over to Kara “I mean Maggie didn’t even have any contact numbers for her before all this much less when she landed Leo in our laps” 

“God I just don’t get how someone could do that” Kara folded her arms “I mean-I know my parents did it but that was to save my life, she just did it-”

“Because she felt like she needed to save her own” Alex raised her brows “Having a boyfriend and living some kind of wild life was more important than her own kid” her hands tucked behind her head “He’s better off where he is anyway” 

Kara tilted her head to her “You mean…”

“I mean he’s better off staying with us than being dumped in some group home so I guess if she was gonna abandon him she did it with _some_ consideration” Alex rested her head in her hand, strumming her fingernails along the desk before shrugging her shoulders. 

Kara kept a dumbfounded smile on her face “I wanna be like you when I grow up”

“Shut up” Alex laughed breathlessly with a small snort as she sat back up “Go and fly around. Get some kittens down from a tree”

“That’s firefighters don’t insult me” 

“Firefighters are superheroes in their own right- _ go _ ” 

Alex’s smirk settled when Kara and her giggles skipped out of her office and gave her some peace of mind. For now.

* * *

Leo’s chosen birthday came up rather quickly, quicker than either of them expected. The ten days since telling Kara about the little get together they had mentioned. It was nice out, and to J’onn’s insistence, he came round and fired up the barbecue for them to have all the burgers, hot dogs and chicken thighs they desired.

Ever since he figured out how to actual barbecue that was it, he wanted to do one at any given chance he got. Half the reason they even bought a barbecue was because he took on some kind of role of being the king of it when their house became the place for all the gatherings they decided to have a spacious step up from Kara’s apartment that was, though Kara still hosted game night. She would always host game night, that she would fight to the death on. 

Everyone brought something when they arrived. Kara brought the burgers. Lena brought some wine. The very excited Nia brought a cake nearly the size as Leo himself, it had an elephant on it as well as his name and the number one. Alex and Maggie insisted that she didn’t need to go that much effort but Nia just really  _ really  _ wanted to. Brainy didn’t know what a baby’s party entails so after researching he just came with a teddy bear. 

James showed up with Kelly, also with booze. It seemed a one year olds birthday gathering was just a good excuse to just drink. Things with Kelly weren’t awkward, she and Alex dated for barely even a month before Maggie came swarming back into her life and things between them ended since it was strikingly obvious that Alex and Maggie were still desperately in love with each other. They were all friends now, which was the best way to be. 

Everyone convened themselves in the backyard, Leo in the safe hands of Kara. She completely and utterly adored him, gushed over him whenever she saw him. So much so that you’d think out of the Danvers sisters that it was Kara who always wanted kids not Alex. Alex was certain to play down her broodiness though.

The last person to show up was Eliza, in the two months that they had took him in, Eliza had never actually met Leo and always expressed how much she wanted to even after Alex told her time and time again what the situation was, her mother didn’t care, she was a mother herself. Mother’s loved babies no matter how old her children now are. So she finally found this as her chance. 

Alex opened the door to her mother, smiling brightly as usual when seeing her “Hey, mom” she leaned forward and kissed Eliza’s cheek before stepping to the side and had her walk in. As soon as she entered the welcoming committee also known as Gertrude, came bouncing in and skidded across the hardwood floors of the hall and crashed into Eliza’s legs before going to jump up. Alex pulled her back and gave Eliza a real embrace. “Glad you made it”

“Of course, I can’t wait to meet him” before Alex could even say anything, Eliza nodded when stepping further into the house “And I  _ know  _ it’s a temporary situation don’t worry I won’t scare Maggie”

Both their eyes went to the back yard when they came to the kitchen and saw Maggie talking to Kara who was holding Leo, seeing the birthday boy reach out and grip onto Maggie’s sleeve and tugged on it as a plea for her to take him in his arms. Maggie glanced to him in the midst of her conversation and gently smiled as she reached over and took him out of Kara’s arms which she complied with, Maggie held him closely as his head rested on her shoulder and settled with her rubbing his back. 

Alex’s heart skipping so many beats at the sight that she almost didn’t hear her mother mutter with the surprise to the sight “Although it doesn’t seem that she’s exactly hating it” she felt Eliza turn to her, Alex just shrugged “She doesn’t”

Her eyes remained on the two of them, her head tilting for a moment when she added “He always just  _ fits  _ into her like that” she still felt Eliza’s gaze when looking back to her mother and cleared her throat to shake off the subject, putting her hand onto Eliza’s back and showing her through to the back.

Alex walked out to the backyard, making a b-line for Maggie and Leo as Eliza firstly went over to Kara. Alex tickled Leo’s back “Someone we want you to meet”

Maggie smiled to her gently, not helping when she leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Alex looked to her “What was that for?”

“You’re my wife that’s reason enough” Maggie whispered, leaning forward once again to press another kiss, this time on her lips. People looking over to them for a second and all thinking the same thing, all thinking how much of a family they look. But they all knew to keep that to themselves, no one needs to complicate things further by saying it. They were all aware of the situation. 

Leo was passed into Alex’s arms as Eliza came over, giving Maggie the chance to greet and hug her properly. “Hi Eliza. You look great” 

Eliza gave her daughter in law a tight squeeze whilst not being able to resist looking over to her actual daughter and seeing how much she was gushing over the little boy that she was holding onto her as she made him giggle, tickling his sides with Leo putting his tiny palm over her mouth which she then pretended to nibble on. She was a natural, and from what Eliza saw before she dared to say that  _ both  _ of them were. 

She pulled back from Maggie, who turned to witness as Eliza grew closer to Alex and Leo with her hands pressed together and held against her chest as the was already besotted with the baby in her daughter's arms. “He’s just  _ adorable  _ isn’t he”

“That’s the only reason I agreed to this arrangement” Maggie deadpanned, looking to Alex and raising her brows. “Good looks”

Alex hummed, still patting Leo’s back and called as Maggie walked her way and over to the table, “He looks like his Aunt!”

All she received back was stiff laughter from her wife. But Eliza got another good look at him “He actually does” 

“I know” Alex looked to Leo, tickling her finger against his chubby cheek when mumbling “Both completely gorgeous” 

Eliza looked at Alex tenderly, then placing her hand on her daughter’s arm as gentle as her tone when speaking “Alex, my sweet”

Alex turned her head back to her after lingering on Leo, seeing Eliza tilt her head and ask quietly “Are you absolutely sure you are okay with all of this? This looking after a child until a new family is found?”

“Yes, mom” 

“It just seems like-”

“Putting drugs in front of an addict” Alex cocked a brow “Yeah Maggie already used that metaphor at the very beginning. Listen-mom thank you for looking out for me but I know what I’m doing. And I know that  _ nothing  _ will make me make the mistake of choosing something over her ever again, and I know how hard this will be-”

“Honey it might well crush you” 

“It would crush me if I had to do this and not have Maggie. But I have her, and we will always have a life together and that is all I want and need” her eyes flickered back to Leo. “Even though letting this little guy will be a punch to the gut” she looked to her mother for more reassurance “Maggie is always going to be enough”

“Okay” Eliza soothed, squeezing down on her arm “I trust your judgement” 

Alex smiled to her tightly and looked over to Maggie who stood by the table they had set up to have all the food on it. Nia coming over to her rather quickly once Maggie got close to the cake that she had brought in for this little get together “Is the cake okay?”

Maggie glanced to her when realising her presence and chuckled when flickering her eyes to the cake for a moment “Yeah, Nia. The cake is great-thank you” 

“Cause I wasn’t sure which flavour y’know? What he’d actually like” 

Another small chuckle came from Maggie’s voice as she looked back up to the young superhero “Nia he’s one. Pretty sure he’s eating anything and everything at this stage” she grazed her hand down the back of Nia’s arma when passing her to return back over to Alex. 

Leo was now well and truly in Eliza’s arms as she had been itching to get a hold of him as soon as she came into the house. Maggie set the plate down on the table beside her wife “Stacked up enough for both of us” 

Alex hummed sweetly “You’re cute” she reached forward, taking the bottle of beer out of Maggie’s hand and taking a drink of it herself, leaving the Detective slightly stunned with her hand fell out “I didn’t mean  _ that _ ” 

Another muffled laugh came from Alex’s lips, pinching Maggie’s cheeks with her single hand to pull her forward and press an apologetic and completely forgiving kiss again her lips, which Maggie of course indulged as soon as the feeling that rushed through her body came to her senses like it does everytime Alex kissed her. 

She pulled back with a smug smirk on her face when looking back to Maggie, knowing well and truly she could have as many as Maggie’s beers as she damn well pleased since Maggie would always let it slide after something as simple as a kiss, Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed Alex’s face by pressing her fingertips against her jaw “Get out of here” 

With the smirk still on her face, Alex just took one of the cut burgers and planted it in her mouth.

* * *

They finished up the food, lit the cake and watched as Leo stuffed his face with the slightly larger slice that Alex snuck for him. This whole thing was without a doubt that most  _ family orientated  _ thing they had done to date when it came to fostering Leo, but they really wouldn’t change it for anything. Because what they did was right by Leo, they were morally obligated to make sure he had a good day.

Even if he won’t remember it in a few years to come, or remember them for that matter. Shortly after eating his cake, Leo ended up in a nicely tucked food coma which led to Alex taking him upstairs and putting him down to bed. 

Returning downstairs to the living room where everyone was sat round with a drink in their hand, talking and  _ quietly  _ laughing to prevent them from waking up the sleeping child just as he went to sleep. But once Leo was out he was usually just out. 

Alex set herself down on the couch by Maggie and was immediately passed a glass of red wine. Her body rested against her wife’s body, feeling Maggie’s lips press against her temple. Her arm holding securely around her body, Alex looking up into her eyes when Maggie casually asked if she was okay, Alex’s face just settled sweetly as she merely hummed to her, gracing her forehead against Maggie’s cheek before they both dove back into the conversation with their friends and family. 

It had been one of the best days that they had in awhile, and one of the only days where their entire family had actually gotten together to meet Leo. No one really saw him since he was always either in daycare whilst Alex and Maggie worked or just at the house with them, Kara was the one to see him the most out of all of them and even that wasn’t as much as both Alex and Maggie  _ knew  _ she’d want. 

Alex only got a few minutes of rest before Kara was in the kitchen and yelling to them that she couldn’t find the bottle opener. Maggie made the statement that Alex had to go get it for her because Alex was the sister here. Alex threw herself up from the coach and headed over to help her sister. “You’re a goddamn superhero and you can’t use your x-ray vision to find our bottle opener?”

“First of all you have so much stuff in your cabinets it’ll be like a less fun  _ Where’s Waldo  _ and second of all I don’t want to find anything private” 

Alex stared at her with her brows deeply creased when putting her wine down and opening the drawer “ _ Private _ ? What the hell-you know what I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking of” she takes out the bottle opener and lands it in Kara’s palm with every attempt to shrug off that horrifying suggestion. 

Kara just giggled and opened up the bottle of beer, looking over and seeing the hand painting the Leo had done at daycare over on the table. It was just his tiny palms printed onto the paper with apparently his choice of red paint. “Masterpiece like that you should go on the fridge” 

Alex glanced over to what she was referring to and scoffed a small laugh herself “If he could reach I think he already would’ve done it by now. I’m making a box” 

“A box?”

“Yeah box of stuff that belongs to him. Y’know all the stuff he does at daycare. The finger paintings and the pacifiers just his things”

“Why?”

Alex looked back to her sister. “To give to the family that decide to have him” 

“ _ Oh _ ” Kara breathed “I thought you meant for you” 

“No. No I don’t need a box to remember stuff” 

Kara kept her eyes on Alex, who has her eyes on Maggie, taking a sip of her wine. Kara smiled with another innocent shrug when looking back to the painting “Anyone is going to be lucky to have him” 

Alex’s attention went back to Kara, withdrawing the glass from her lips and settling it back down “Yeah” a small giggle then came from her lips when shrugging “God I’d have him forever if I could”

Kara stopped for a moment and grew  _ ever  _ so slightly worried that Alex was in fact being set up for heartbreak when it came down to them giving Leo up to his chosen family. Alex kept saying she was okay with it but it was comments like that –– even in jest, that made Kara wonder if she was being honest with herself as well as everyone else. But she didn’t know anything, she just smiled sweetly with a small smile and the two of them walked back over and joined everyone else.

* * *

People didn’t stay too late. As well as having work in the morning, everyone could tell how much Alex and Maggie just wanted some downtime. So after one more drink since Alex put Leo to bed, everyone was on their way. Eliza was staying with Kara to then drive home in the morning. 

The two of them being the last to go, Eliza squeezed her arm around her eldest extra tight as she then whispered in her ear whilst Maggie said her goodbyes to Kara. “I am proud of what you’re doing for that little boy” 

“Yeah?” Alex mumbled with her head still resting on her mother’s shoulder, looking up to the starry sky “You don’t think I’m playing with fire? Or being ridiculous” 

Eliza took in a breath and pulled back to look to Alex, cupping her cheek “I think you’re a very strong woman. Who is doing a very noble thing. Nothing about that is ridiculous. You know it’s going to be hard but you and Maggie are stronger together than ever before” she pressed her lips against her forehead “You’re finally the person who you’ve always wanted to be and I’m so proud to be here to see it, helping people and in a happy loving marriage”

“Okay” Alex whispered “You better get out of here before you make me cry” 

Eliza chuckled gently and kissed Alex again quickly on her cheek before turning around to Maggie and saying goodnight to her as the Danver’s sisters shared a goodnight embrace. 

Alex and Maggie remained on their porch until Eliza and Kara were out of vision when driving down the road, Maggie leaned her body hard into Alex’s –– having her wife’s arms wrap around her to hold her up with the Detective sighing “I’m exhausted”

Alex grumbled a laugh, placing a kiss on Maggie’s delicate forehead. “Come on” she pulled Maggie back towards their door by her waist. They pulled apart with Maggie walking ahead back into the house. Gertrude already had the right idea by being upstairs most likely tucked away in her bed. Alex shut the door behind her “You want a drink?”

“No” Maggie whined, turning to Alex on her heel and heavily leaning forward, gripping her hands to pull her close “I just want bed. With you in it” 

Alex smirked softly, her voice turning to a faint and loving whisper “You got it” she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “Let’s go to bed” 

Their fingers remained entwined as Maggie led her wife up the stairs, not letting go until they reached their bedroom and got changed. Maggie flung back the comforter and practically leaped into bed, letting out the most satisfied groan as the comfort soaked up her entire body when wrapping her arms tightly around her pillow. Her eyes falling shut within a second of resting her body. Another sweet hum came from her mouth before mumbling. “Get the lights, baby”

Alex flicked the switch when walking to the laundry basket, hearing Maggie add in a still sleepy mumble. “And close the window. Heard there’s meant to be some rain tonight” 

“Of course, my love” Alex teased in an overly soft voice as she shut the window, keeping the tone with it turning  _ slightly  _ British “Would you care for anything else? Would you like the house moving a little bit to the left, or?”

The completely adorable giggle came from her wife, causing Maggie’s entire body to wiggle up and down in the process, lying her hand out flat on Alex’s side of the bed “No just you next to me will be perfectly fine” 

Alex raised her brows for a moment with a smug smirk appearing on her lips.  _ That  _ she would happily comply with. Alex sunk into the bed and pulled the comforter over them both, Maggie wasting no time in wriggling up to Alex and throwing her hand over her stomach “That’s better” 

“You are so needy” Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair “And completely adorable” 

“You’re just as needy don’t throw stones in glass houses” Maggie mumbled, giving a quick kiss on Alex’s shoulder before resting her head back down against it. “But I love you” 

Alex’s back sunk further into the bed with her arms wrapping around Maggie’s body, her head resting down against the top of Maggie’s, her eyes too falling shut “I love you too” 

“Goodnight” 

“Goodnight”

Considering they had never thrown a child’s birthday bash in their entire lives. They would mark this one down as a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slip of the tongue? What should Kara do?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop comments below!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles with how to handle Alex's past comment which leads to a huge confrontation and Maggie makes a big decision.

Kara had what Alex said on her brain the entire evening right until waking up. Maybe she was overthinking the whole thing, but then what if she was _ underthinking _ it by thinking she _ was _overthinking it. Everything was so confusing. She was just worried about Alex, worried that Alex was feeling things that she is deciding to keep inside. 

Plus Kara loved Alex and Maggie so much she doesn’t want anything to come between them again, she didn't want history to repeat itself. Alex hiding her feelings until things came to blows and there was no going back. She knew that things were different and that they were stronger than ever but they had never had something like this come round in their laps again. 

Maggie was pissed last time when Alex told Kara things without confiding in her, she was pissed at being kept in the dark and Alex wasn’t even doing it on purpose she was hiding her _ possible _feelings not only from Maggie but from herself. 

Why did she have to comment on that goddamn hand print painting. _ Why _didn’t she just uses her x-ray vision to find that damn bottle opener then she would be perfectly clueless to this entire thing. She thought about it all the way into the DEO. Seeing her sister already suited up and fast at work. 

Alex locked onto Kara and made her way over. “Hey”

“Hi. Busy morning?” 

“No not really-Maggie is dropping by soon after leaving Leo at daycare, we’ve got things to talk about” 

“What things?” Kara quickly asked in hopes that things would be the whole _ getting feelings off their chest _thing. But Alex shrugged rather simply when stating “We need to cross wires on the whole rogue Child of Liberty thing. Those two we took into custody the other month never talked and we didn’t have enough evidence to hold them to the riot so they were released”

“Oh”

“We _ have _to work with the police department more than ever on this so she’s coming over so we can talk. We don’t talk about work at home-well we try not to”

“Right yeah I remember, you need me for anything with it?” 

Alex’s hand rested gently down on her sister’s arm “If we do we will call you right away” she smiled to Kara without a care in the world, clearly nothing about the other night was bothering her. She walked away and carried on walking around the place like the Director she was. 

It wasn’t long afterwards that Maggie showed up, seeing Kara before seeing anyone else and calling her name when walking through the front doors, flashing her fully dimpled smile that was always left no wonder as to why Alex swooned so much every time she saw Maggie since the day she met her. 

“Hi Maggie”

“Hey, is she in her office?” 

“Always is” Kara smiled tightly. Maggie letting out a breathless laugh when growing closer to the stairs. “She hardly leaves that thing after getting it” 

Alex becoming Director was very beneficial to her when she made the first of business being that she got her own office space. Maggie knocked on the door when walking in “It’s only me” 

“You don’t ever have to knock” 

“Is that the work perk I get as your wife? Walking in anywhere I want” Maggie shut the door behind her, walking further into the office and cocking her brow “I knew there was a reason I married you” 

Alex wriggled her brows with a smirk, Maggie made her way round to her and put her hand at the top of Alex’s chair as she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against her wife’s lips. “Hi” 

“Hi” Alex embraced another kiss before a hum slipped from her lips with a gentle push pressing down against Maggie’s arm. “_ Shop talk _”

Maggie let out a stiff groan and stood up straight with Alex too then standing up and the two of them dropped any personal conversation between the two of them and spent a long fifteen minutes sitting at the corner table and went through everything they needed to discuss about these attacks throughout the city. Once they get down to the real business they did work well together, more than well. 

Meanwhile Kara was still walking around the place wondering just how much she should keep her mouth shut, she should speak to Alex first and try talking to her about it sister to sister. That was the best option. 

She went upstairs to check up on any details but saw that they were clearly taking a break from _ shop talk _ when seeing Alex sat back in her chair behind her desk but with Maggie sitting on her lap, both of them soon bursting out into hysterics after Alex mumbled something to her. They always looked _ so _happy together, even more so ever since getting back together. Was it really Kara’s place to say anything that could mess that up?

But she _ was _also worried that Alex is bottling things up again for it all to come to blows. She makes it her job to put Maggie first but this could come back to bite the both of them. Kara turned on her heel when seeing Maggie get off Alex’s lap to stand and leaned down to kiss her. 

Kara began to slowly walk back down the walkway to avoid being seen and clearly caught in spying. She heard the office door open and then heard Maggie once again call her name as she caught up “Hey I was just grabbing your gorgeous sister a coffee you want anything?” 

Damn it. Maggie was in a _ really _good mood. Kara tried smiling convincingly when turning down the offer. “No thanks, I’m good” 

“You okay?”

So evidently Kara needed to work on her acting skills, she glanced to Maggie and tried again “Yeah I’m fine”

“Of all your powers you are one shitty liar, Kara” Maggie gripped onto Kara’s arm and stopped them both in their treks as Kara turned to her. Maggie dropped her hand with a shrug “What is it? You _ can _talk to me” 

“It’s Alex” Kara blurted. Her eyes widening at herself from the realisation that she said that allowed. “No it isn’t. I gotta go-”

Maggie gripped onto her arm again, this time a little harder as she tried to prevent Kara from walking away as much as possible. Kara knew that she could technically carry on walking from her strength alone but when Maggie was pissed the fear of her overpowered any other of her skills. 

“You don’t need to go anywhere. What about Alex?” 

“It’s nothing, really” 

“It has to be something if it’s got you acting this cagey” 

“There’s no cage-”

“_ Kara _ ” Maggie shut her eyes for a second to then keeping Kara at a stern look “If something is going on tell me right now. I know she’s your sister and you guys have that whole little _ Danvers sisterhood _ crap but she’s _ my _ wife and the most important thing to me so just please. _ Please _” 

Kara sighed but gave in, keeping her voice soft to make the information not seem as abrupt “Okay look nothing _ is _going on it’s just-the other night at your place for Leo’s birthday she said something that she tried to play off as if she was kidding but...I don’t know if she was deep down”

Maggie inhaled deeply, the feeling already riding up her body on what was said. “Well?”

Another sigh slipped from the Kryptonian “She said she could keep Leo forever-but Maggie she _ did _say it in a joking context I might just be looking into it too deep...but we know she can bury feelings at times”

“Times as in when it comes to kids” Maggie pressed her palm against her forehead “Why hasn’t she said anything to me?” 

“Cause I think that she’s keeping it from herself. I don’t think she realises there might be truth to what she jokes about” 

Maggie stared at Kara and dropped her hand back down to hold out flat in front of her sister in law, her voice turning slightly more stern yet shaken at the same time “The last time she kept this stuff bottled up she ended it with me” 

“Maggie she would _ never _do that again she knows how big of a mistake that was”

A nod came from Maggie but not out of belief “Or she’s thinking of giving up kids was the big mistake now” 

“Maggie, no” 

“What am I supposed to think, Kara?” Maggie snapped in a choke. Her eyes filling up with her voice becoming so strained it was turning into a whisper “She is everything, she is my life. Her having these thoughts in any capacity terrifies the hell out of me” 

Maggie shut herself up and bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a breath, holding her hand up when lifting her head “You know what? Just tell Alex i got a call back to the precinct. I need some air...don’t tell her you told me, okay? Let me talk to her completely from scratch with it all when she gets home” 

Kara nodded and turned as Maggie passed her “Maggie I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t apologise, Kara” Maggie looked to her once more “Because she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell me” 

The Detective shrugged her shoulders with a tight smile for a second as if to say _ try and tell me I’m wrong _before she turned again and walked away with Kara not calling her back, leaving the sister to go into the office and tell Alex the excuse for Maggie not coming back. 

Kara knew that Alex thought it sounded off, but she respected Maggie enough to respect her wishes in letting her handle all of this by herself.

* * *

Alex could tell as soon as she walked in the house, seeing the looking on Maggie’s face from walking into the living room, that something was definitely wrong. All the thoughts she had of her being pissed by the way she stormed out the DEO was right. 

At first she said nothing, she went over to Leo who was now playing peacefully on his play mat in the corner of the living room. Gently scuffing the top of his head and eventually walked back to her wife in still silence. Alex set herself down on the coffee table, facing her. “What’s wrong? Why did you bail back at the DEO?”

“I got called back to the prescient”

“Maggie” Alex kept her voice soft, Maggie remained quiet until Alex went to reach over to hold her arm, Maggie sat back out of her reach and finally asked the burning question that had been brewing in her mind ever since Kara spoke to her “Did you tell Kara that you wanted to keep Leo?”

Alex straightened her posture “No?”

“Because according to her you said something at the birthday thing we had for him”

Alex sighed, pressing her fingertips against her forehead “I was kidding”

Maggie shrugged “What did you say then?”

“I don’t know, babe-I was drinking”

Again Maggie just shrugged “Then how do you know you were kidding?”

There was a small silence before Alex squinted to her and couldn’t help but get on the defensive “Sorry. Am I talking to my wife right now or _ Detective Sawyer _?”

Another pause built up between the two of them, just a few seconds before Maggie dropped her head and gripped to the back of her head “I can’t go through this again”

“We’re not going through anything again”

“No?” Maggie lifted her head and looked back up to her “Going to Kara about your feelings before telling me, _ again _? Like last time with the kid thing. Only this time it’s a lot more frustrating because we’re married now, you are my wife and you’re still being coy over your feelings”

Alex’s palms pressed together, keeping her voice soft. “Sweetie. Kara has taken this out of context”

“Maybe” Maggie nodded only right before cocking her head ever so slightly to the side “But I still don’t buy you wouldn’t have even joked about something like that unless you didn’t feel it”

“I don’t” 

  
  


_ “You’re all I need, guess you gotta let me know if you feel the same way” _

_ “I do” _

  
  


Maggie took a breath “Stop lying to me” she bit her lip “You've done that enough in the past when it comes to this topic”

Alex’s lips parted to speak but struggled on what to even say. Maggie scoffed under her breath and got up to her feet, walking over to the kitchen behind them. Alex glanced to the innocently clueless infant to the side of the room, still sweetly playing with his toys.

Alex got me up and walked over to the kitchen, seeing Maggie stand by the end of the counter and pour herself a glass of scotch, now she really was in trouble. There was silence, zero speaking and zero eye contact coming from her wife. Alex’s lips pressed together when raising her brows. “Are you really going to the whole drinking silent treatment thing?”

Still not looking at her, Maggie waved her hand in dismissal whilst bringing the glass to her lips “You’re pissing me off”

“_ I’m _pissing you off?” her brows went up further with Maggie humming stiffly during the sipping of the scotch, for Alex to scoff “I’ve barely said anything” 

“And that’s half the problem” Maggie finally looked to her, putting the glass down harshly “_ Speak _, Alex. Seriously—I can’t believe this fight has come back around after two years”

“It hasn’t! Maggie this is ridiculous”

“Well forgive me for not feeling too secure over this since the last time we were in this position it didn’t end well, you can’t blame me for this going on in my head now so _ please _just put all the cards on the table. If you had the chance to keep him for good, would you?”

Alex bit her lip, scared of what to say, but nowhere as scared as Maggie was in finding out what the answer was. But Alex knew she had to answer and she had to answer honestly “Yes—but I know we’re not and I am okay with it, babe. _ That’s _my honest answer completely” 

But all Maggie heard was the _ ‘yes’ _ and found it hard to take on any other part of Alex’s sentence, her words came out breathlessly with disbelief “Jesus” an annoyed smile grew to her lips when her eyes closed for a second. Taking another sip of her scotch and putting it down even more firmly that it was a surprise she didn’t crack it as her words came out more firmly with her eyes still away “How the _ hell- _“

She paused when turning to Alex and now looked at her dead in the eyes “Did you manage to get me in this position, not once but _ twice _. I knew something like this would happen. I knew you would start thinking this but I couldn’t say no to what we decided because he’s my nephew and I have an obligation. But you always wanted this, you always wanted this from me. The wife, the baby”

Usually when Maggie said something like the end of that sentence it was done in jest and teasing, but there was no flirtatious or innocent banter here. Alex took a breath took a breath “Wow can we please not go there?”

“It’s true though right?”

Alex ran her fingers through the side of her hair and shrugged “Fine. In a perfect world yes I would _ have it all _ . But my world is _ you _and that is completely enough. You are enough and are all I need and I’m sorry in our past I made you feel differently but it’s all true. I love you so much” she took a breath and couldn’t help but say the other thing on her mind despite telling herself to leave it alone “But I do think you’re downplaying the connection and bond you feel with him”

“Excuse me?”

Alex nods once again “I do, Maggie, I think you don’t want to admit to any of it. Cause I know you and I think it’s crossed your mind too”

Maggie scoffed, looking away “Unbelievable”

“I think it scares you that you might want him”

“I didn’t want any of this!” Maggie burst, turning back to her “I was happy with just you”

“And I was happy with just you! Believe it or not I didn’t want to be put in this situation either because I knew how hard it would be on the both of us. But this is the hand we’ve been dealt with, Mags and we just have to go with it there’s no running away from it. All we can do is be honest with our feelings and stop fighting them like I know deep down you are”

Another annoyed laugh came out in a grumble from Maggie “That is _ rich _ coming from you given how this whole argument started” 

“You wanted me to talk and now I am-“

“I want some space how about that?”

Alex stared at her, raising her brows slightly “Space?”

“Yeah. Space”

Alex bit her lip and put her hands up when going to back away, back over to the door through the living room “Fine, you want space I’ll give you space. I’ll be at-“

“Kara’s. Yeah I know” Maggie pressed her fingers against her lips with a harsh and firm rub, then hearing Alex say “Do you want space from him too?”

Maggie looked over to see Alex motioning to Leo, to which she just rolled her eyes “I’m not an asshole, Alex. He’s settled it’s fine”

Alex nods more out of spite and passes another grumbled cause comment “Just me you can’t stand to be around”

Maggie closed her eyes when hearing the front door shut hard, she then just grabbed her glass and finished off the rest of the scotch.

* * *

Kara pulled back her door and had the first words to come out of her mouth with her hand held up being “I’m sorry” 

A scoff and the roll of Alex’s eyes came as a reply when she walked right past her sister and stated when reaching the kitchen and holding her arms out “You could’ve at least warned me, Kara” 

“I would have but Maggie asked me not to cause she wanted to speak to you about it from complete scratch without you having time to make something up I guess”

“Make something up? She was trying to catch me off guard she’s…” Alex ran her fingers through her hair with an annoyed smile across her face when opening the cabinet for a drink when hearing Kara say “Alex you know she isn’t like that. This is _ Maggie _and I know you’ve been fighting but you love her”

“Yes I do, I love her but I’m also mad at her just like she is with me right now” Alex looked to her sister when taking the bottle of wine down to the counter and could practically read her mind as if it were a power of her own. “You think she has a right to be”

“I mean. I don’t know the things that were said but I get why she’s frustrated with it all, Alex she’s gonna think history is repeating itself-”

“It’s not! I wasn’t being serious when I said that to you” Alex insisted once again, putting the bottle back down on the counter after pouring her glass, Kara tilting her head to her with a small shrug when walking over to the counter “But you did mean part of it, right?” 

Alex bit her lip with a sharp breath coming from the back of her throat “That’s…” a small frustrated groan then slipped out when she just took a sip of her wine and shook her head but gave back no verbal answer. Kara then said softly “Alex, you love Leo” 

“Yeah” Alex whispered, her eyes still down on the wine for a moment when mumbling “But I love Maggie more” she looked over to Kara “I said to you once that I love her so much that it hurts, remember that?”

“I remember”

“Except it ended with me _ concluding _that I was going to choose motherhood over her but I’m not doing that this time-I can’t and I tried telling her that but right now she’s just…”

“She’s gone on the defensive” 

“Yeah” Alex breathed when dragging her glass off the counter and walked closer to Kara’s couch when hearing her sister add “Because she’s scared” 

Alex stood and faced her for a moment with Kara shrugging and laying out rather simply “From losing you. She’s terrified” 

“But she won’t-”

“I know that and even Maggie knows that but right now she’s just locking herself up so that y’know she feels guarded” 

“You know my wife better than me now?” Alex sat back down and let out a sigh with her eyes closed “I’m sorry, Kara I don’t mean to...” 

“I know you don’t” Kara walked over and sat beside her, “You’re just upset and frustrated and I get it” 

Alex sunk further down into the couch with her palm resting flat down on her forehead, her eyes closing again in a long blink as she let out another deep breath through her nose, feeling Kara’s hand pat her arm. “Look I am sorry I didn’t speak to you about it, it’s just Maggie saw right through me when I tried to play it off”

“Yeah you’re a shitty liar”

“She said the same thing”

Alex hummed. “That’s why I love her”

“How did it end? The fight? How come you’ve ended up here?” 

“Because she told me wanted space from me and I gave it to her...spitefully” she glanced to her sister and looked centre forward when taking the glass to her lips “Here I am” 

“Okay, come on. Tell me everything that happened” 

Alex rested her head down on the back of the couch with her eyes landing on her sister, waiting a few seconds before she opened her mouth.

* * *

Alex had been gone for just over an hour and already Maggie wanted to call her, to call her and ask her to come home. To tell her that she loved her and was just angry before, that she would listen and they could talk through it all. But no, she didn’t do any of that because she felt like she still needed space to wrap her head around the whole thing. Space might be good right now. 

Gertrude lay by the front door, waiting for Alex’s return. Which Maggie felt on a spiritual level, she walked over and crouched down beside her for a second as she rubbed behind her ears “She’ll be home soon” she glanced over to the door “I hope”

She prayed that Alex didn’t decide to spend the night at Kara’s. If it got too late at night then she will be calling her, because she wanted her here. Maggie stood back up straight and walked down the steps into the living room. And as soon as she was in Leo’s sights he pulled himself up on his playpen and stretched right out for her, crying out for her attention. 

Maggie let out a small short breath through her nose and ultimately gave in, reaching down and taking Leo out, carrying him over to the couch and sitting down her legs crossed, keeping her hands on his side as she sat him on her lap facing her. “I’m sorry you had to see that before” 

Leo just mumbled some kind of noise, still not mastering any words yet. Besides Maggie doubts he even knows the extent of her sentences right now anyway, she was talking to him like he was an adult. He just patted his hands on her arms as she continued to talk as if to get it off her chest “But it isn’t your fault, okay? I like you being here”

He hummed again sweetly, innocently and completely cluelessly. Maggie smiled lightly and rubbed his dimpled cheek with her finger “Don’t worry, me and your-” she quickly stopped herself. Not quite knowing what she was even going to say but found the way that sentence was going to be completely unexpected, she cleared her throat and put herself straight before her brain even had the chance to say something else “Me and Alex are going to work things out”

Maggie bowed her head whilst still keeping a hold onto the infant “I’m having a heart to heart with a twelve month old” she looked back up to Leo with him gurgling some more _ non _word noises and scrunched her nose up at him when nodding “Okay”

She took Leo off her lap and scooted him into the corner of the couch. “You can stay up here just...stay _ there _. I don’t want you falling off” Maggie settled her back down in the other corner of the couch, spreading her legs across the couch and in front of the child as added insurance that he wouldn’t roll off. 

But she didn’t have to worry about that because a minute or so after she was settled and continued watching the episode of _ Brooklyn 99 _that she had been watching for the past hour to distract herself from the events of tonight, when Leo suddenly began to crawl up her legs and spread himself out against her, his little pudgy stomach lying down against hers when resting his head on her chest and spreading his arms down her sides. 

She felt frozen for a moment, completely taken by surprise as Leo nuzzled his head against her for a few seconds longer for some more comfort as he let out a satisfied hum after slapping his little chops together with a yawn. The fact that this infant felt settled within a second of his chosen move of lying on Maggie’s stomach, made her completely frozen in shock. Her entire stomach fluttered –– she never thought of someone that would be seen as a comfort to a child. That’s why she told Alex she never saw herself as being a mom because she never thought something like _ this _would be happening in her life. Yet here she was. 

Leo always cried out for her, always wanted to be held by her and it’s _ always _ something that Maggie tried to look past. She tried to glance over the feeling over overwhelming pride that she has felt from time to time when he did something as simple as clap his hands or stand himself up when holding onto furniture. She tried to play off her stressing over making sure he had the best birthday as just being a good person, a good Aunt. _ Aunt _. Nothing else.

Her hand fell down on his back when Maggie gradually sunk into the position she was now in and softly began to stroke his back, looking down to him now more than looking at the episode. She couldn’t help but think about what Alex said before about her ignoring the bond she felt with him. Maybe she was, and then all sorts of thoughts came flooding in about how _ she _was going to feel when he was taken away, something they decided to be done on their own accord. 

She cradled the back of his head and stroked her thumb across his dark brown curled locks and turned her head back to the screen. Feeling a kind of comfort that she never thought she would feel tonight of all nights. 

The aching for Alex come home began to hurt less _ ever _so slightly with Leo now resting with her.

It was four hours by the time that Alex had decided to come home after saying she wasn’t going to stay with Kara despite her sister offering several times that she could stay if she wanted. But Alex didn’t want to stay with Kara, she never even wanted to leave her house in the first place, she very much wants to be at home with Maggie. 

She just wanted to come home and fix this entire mess. It was pushing nine o’clock by the time she opened the front door and was finally home, she was cautious when both opening and closing the door since she figured that Maggie would have put Leo down to bed by now. 

Alex bent down to the floor and hushed Gertrude sweetly as the pup slid across the hardwood floors and landed to Alex’s feet, licking her neck and cheek whilst Alex tickled behind her ears, indulging her for a few more seconds before she looked over through the living room and saw Maggie by the archway of the kitchen, leaning against it with a cup of coffee in her hand “I was getting worried you weren’t going to come home” 

“Of course I was going to come home” Alex slowly stood up, tucking her hands into her back pockets “I was worried you wouldn’t want me to” 

Maggie tilted her head to her. “No matter how bad the fights are _ please _always know I want you to come home” a frown then fell down to her face “Come here” 

Alex wasted no time and made her way over, meeting Maggie halfway as the Detective put her cup down on the side and ran into the embrace with her wife. Her first words slipping out with a cry of a whisper “I’m sorry” 

“I’m sorry too” Alex pressed her lips against Maggie’s neck “I swear I’ll always come home” 

Maggie gripped onto her for a tighter moment before they both moved over to the couch, facing each other with their legs crossed and hands still holding together. Alex’s lips pressed down to each other “I’m so sorry for not telling you that I had been feeling some things towards this situation, but Maggie _ please _believe me i wasn’t hiding anything from you it’s because I didn’t even realise they were there and when I say that you come above anything to me, with no regrets attached. If I lost you again I would die”

“Don’t talk like that” Maggie quivered with her eyes fixed on their hands, looking up to Alex when she squeezed them to catch her attention when continuing her point “But that’s how it would feel. It was like I lived two years without a heart when we were broken up”

“I feel that” Maggie sighed “But I do believe you. I do. It’s just this whole thing is resurfacing old wounds and...insecurities” 

“I know” Alex continued to stroke the back of Maggie’s hand. Maggie took in a shaken breath as her voice came out more in a cry “The thought of something coming between us again feels like a knife in my chest because I love you-I _ love _ you so much. I have never been so happy in my life than when I’m with you and you are the best thing to come into my life, Alex. That’s why I snapped because I was scared we were back in _ that _ place”

“We’re not” 

“No we’re not because…” Maggie glanced down to their hands “Because you were right about me ignoring this bond that I have with Leo” when looking up she saw the shift in Alex’s expression to complete surprise but still in content listening. 

Maggie shrugged “Tonight when it was just me and him it gave me time to think. I got him out of his playpen and after I sat him down on the couch he crawled on me and lay on my chest, fell asleep. And Alex I felt like my heart got cracked wide open...I wanted to hold him all night and I just thought about all the times he’s made me laugh and made me happy and just...warm inside...and then I thought how we’d go back to being completely without him if we stayed with this plan”

Alex swallowed thickly “If?”

“I just-” Maggie took one hand away and ran her fingers through her hair “You know I’ve said about how I never saw myself as being a mom –– and I tried to not think as one now but with everything I’ve felt whilst Leo has been here...being able to sooth him and put him to sleep so easily like I did tonight. That _ is _what a parent does, what a parent is” 

Alex wanted to agree with her whole chest because she did but she still didn’t want to jump to the wrong conclusion, though it was becoming clear that what she thought was the truth. “Maggie, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I can’t imagine anyone else being as good of parents to him than us. I can’t imagine anyone knowing his likes and dislikes as well as you or can put him to sleep as well as I can. I don’t think anyone else is going to have this bond that we have with him, it can’t be remade”

Maggie pressed her lips together in a small pause “I’m wondering what you would think if we called child services and tell them that he’s found his forever home here” 

Alex’s eyes filled up so much that tears already ran down her cheeks when a breathless smile came to her with her throat being completely caught. “Are you serious?”

“I am as serious about this as I was that night I came to your apartment and told you I wanted you” Maggie reached up and rested her palm against her wife’s cheek “I never saw our lives going this way...but then again you lived twenty eight years thinking you were straight” 

Alex laughed breathless with her tears still down her cheeks, pushing Maggie’s hand away which fell down onto Alex’s when adding in a still soft voice as her smiled settled. “My point is things change” 

Alex nodded with a small shrug of her own. “People come into our lives and change what we think we know” 

A small agreeing hum came from the back of Maggie’s throat when holding back tightly to Alex’s hands “And after all this time I want to be a parent, I never thought I would say that I do. So long as I am _ his _ parent...and I’m a parent with you”

It felt weird coming off her tongue, that word in _ that _context. But as well as it feeling weird it also felt right. In this situation right here, right now. It felt right. 

Alex bit her lip and softly raised her brows when she deadpanned. “I don’t know how to tell you this but I don’t want kids” 

“Shut up” Maggie amusingly choked as she pushed Alex’s shoulder before Alex just leaned forward and kissed her hard and filled with nothing but love and passion. Maggie’s hands gripped her waist whilst Alex cupped her cheeks when leaning up on her knees. Alex pulled her lips away but kept her hands where they were when she leaned back and looked to her “We’re doing this?”

“I think so” Maggie professed, her hand resting down gently on Alex’s wrist. Alex bit her lip once again and raised her brows when asking in another small cry “You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t be telling you all of this if I wasn’t. Trust me, babe. I’m sure” she pressed her lips against her wrist and looked back to her. “We can do this. If you want” 

“Yes” Alex whispered breathlessly, kissing her hard once again before crying out with their foreheads pressed together “I love you so much, Maggie Danvers”

“I love you too, Alex Danvers” Maggie leaned back forward and enclosed the conversation with another sealing kiss. 

If anyone would have told them that their life would come back round to a full circle and ended up with them having a child, they would have said they were crazy. And yet here they were, and there was no other feelings around them other and happiness, love and sheer excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun write for me and hopefully a good read for you guys! 
> 
> Cool Aunts are out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie give Leo his first real halloween, and Kara offers them her Supernanny services.

Leo’s first Halloween with Alex and Maggie was coming up in a matter of days, it had been three weeks since they had come to the decision of wanting to be Leo’s full time parents, they called child services right away and after a few meetings, they were officially placed down as Leo’s foster parents with the search for a family being pulled to a complete stop. 

He was now in their care full time and that was how it was going to be for good. He was theirs. Well he will officially be there once they get on the lines of adoption which was another conversation for them to have. 

But right now, they had a problem on their hands. “I wish Winn was here” Alex threw her head back when sitting back down against the couch “He knew how to make costumes” 

“The majority of it is practically done you just need to sow on a patch-”

“ _ No _ ” Alex raised her brows to her “You’ve got the holster and gun”

“Which we literally just need to paint” Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as she stood over her “You remember how to paint, right? Something you’re able to do since being about...five?” 

Alex looked up to her and reached up, taking her hand from her own hair by not letting go of it “You’re making fun of me” 

“Yeah, I am” Maggie chuckled gently and shrugged before she leaned down and muttered before pressing her lips against Alex’s “But it’s sweet”

Alex’s hands fell on the back of Maggie’s neck to pull her lips closer to hers, Maggie letting out an amused breath through her nose as Alex pulled her down onto her lap. Their tongues brushing together before holding a hard kiss, small hums leaving both their mouths as they projected onto each others. Maggie’s hand resting on Alex’s jaw with her fingertips pressed to her neck, her hips pressing down hard onto her wife’s. 

Until the cry came from the baby monitor as Leo stirred from his bedroom. Maggie pulled her head back and let out a small sigh when screwing her eyes shut with Alex pressed her lips against Maggie’s neck in several hard pecks before patting Maggie’s side. “I’ll go” 

“No you have some arts and crafts to work on” Maggie smirked, pressing another hard kiss against Alex’s lips and humming when pulling back and sliding back off Alex’s lap and slapping down on the side of her thigh “I’ve distracted you long enough” 

Alex grabbed the little costume she had been putting together for Leo and swatted it against Maggie’s backside as the Detective went on her way out of the living room and went up the stairs. 

Maggie reached Leo’s room and pushed open his door to see him crying in his crib. Her voice going immediately soft “What is wrong, buddy?” 

She wasted no time in leaning down and taking him out to have his head resting on her shoulder, gently bobbing him up and down and patting his back as she quietly shushed him down. “Are you hungry, you want food?”

But in the midst of his cries Leo shook his head assertively and rested his head back on her shoulder. No he wasn’t in the need of food or needed his diaper changing which she could immediately tell just by holding him. No, clearly he was just lonely. They were just thankful that he wasn’t always like this, just the odd night and usually before they got to bed. 

Maggie continued to pat his back and bob him up and down “C’mon Leo. Please don’t cry” she gently leaned her head back and quoted in a mutter “ _ Mama needs a mimosa _ ” she lowered her head back down as she leaned Leo back to look at her, still speaking incredibly soft “Hey, hey, hey. Leo-look at me”

She wasn’t sure how much Leo actually got of that but he did in fact lock his eyes into hers and soon his cries lowered when looking back at the warm expression that was written across Maggie’s face. His cries just turning into sniffles that then quietened to nothing all together, his little hands reached forward, touching her cheeks when a small mumble slipped from his mouth “Mama” 

Maggie got completely frozen for a moment and just stared at him, seeing how he just his eyes on his hands that were close to her mouth.  _ Mama _ . Did he just say that because she made that small joke? But then again why would he call it her if he didn’t know what it meant? He just called her mama.  _ Maggie  _ was a  _ mama _ . She pulled back to earth when seeing how soon he became tired, his eyes slowly starting to drop. Still rather stunned Maggie cradled his head once again when placing a delicate kiss against his forehead with her fingers in his curls when holding him close as she lowered him back down into his crib. Pushing forward his  _ Chase the Dog  _ stuffed toy from Paw Patrol which he begged for when they went shopping the other week because it resembled Gertrude. 

His arms wrapped around the plush when nuzzling his face into it, clearly satisfied now that he had a cuddle from Maggie who was  _ still  _ completely taken aback. She stroked his back for a few more seconds before she stood back up straight and quietly turned back to the door, flicking the light back off when noticing the joyous tears that were now in her eyes. She pressed her lips together from her smile when walking down the hall and returning downstairs.

She made her way down the stairs, hearing Alex’s hisses and small curses at her no doubt pricking her thumb with her needle while stitching the patch on his costume. When Maggie made her way round to the living room, still rather stunned by the whole scenario, Alex looked over to her whilst still sucking the palm of her thumb. “He okay?”

Maggie said nothing when sinking down beside Alex which then caused her to sit up when momentarily getting worried, her hand going to Maggie’s knee “Are  _ you  _ okay? Babe?” 

Their eyes met and a grin grew slowly to Maggie face as she shrugged and whispered in a still breathless manner “He…he called me mama” 

Alex’s brows flew up as her eyes widened, sitting up even more, her things falling down the side of her when gripping onto her wife’s hand “Seriously?” 

Maggie just nods frantically with an undertone of an  _ ‘uh-huh’  _ which then led to Alex letting out a disbelieved laugh “Oh my god! That’s amazing-and you’re  _ not  _ freaking out” 

“I’m not freaking out” Maggie echoed with a light voice, then letting out a small shrug “I never knew really what I would feel if I ever heard him say it but as soon as he did” a smile grew again as another shrug came when saying in a joyous overwhelmed blurt “I feel whole”

She never thought she would ever hear Maggie talk like this about children or just motherhood in general, neither of them were expecting or wanting of a child, they were both so happy with each other. But no one could blame Alex for being so insanely happy that she got to have this dream that she used to fantasise about. 

Alex reached forward and took hold of Maggie’s cheek when leaning to her and kissing her sweetly for it to soon deepen into a more passionate and exhilarated one. They turned into quick pecks before Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close for an embrace. Maggie squeezing back on her even tighter, her nose scrunching up from the smile being so wide, wagering that this smile would be lasting through the night. 

* * *

  
  


Kara opened the door with a wide grin to her face and looked down to Leo as soon as she set her sights on him. The thirteen month old was still a little wobbly in his walking that the majority of the time either Alex and Maggie had him in his buggy which was now to the side, by the door. But when he was standing in front of this door, he held on his own two little feet, one hand each in Alex and Maggie’s when standing between them.

He looked utterly  _ adorable.  _ His hair was slicked back around one ear and down across the other as done perfectly by Maggie. Kara almost died over him being in his little black army boots “He looks  _ so  _ cute!” her grin lasted a little longer before looking up to the two of them and asking whilst a smile was still on her face “What is he meant to be?” 

Maggie’s lips gaped open “What is he-” she turned him slightly to show the DEO iron patch on his arm and pointed to it “He’s  _ Alex _ ” 

Alex held her hand out plan to add onto the silent  _ duh, see _ . Kara looked down to him again and then she got it. Now she saw it. “Oh- _ hh _ ” 

“Yeah what we’re we gonna dress him up as, superman?” Maggie scoffed with amusement, stepping into the apartment as she picked him up and carried him in “No offense Kara but you are your cousin are a walking cliche out there” 

“Well some offense taken but okay” Kara then saw as Alex’s other hand had old of the reveal of a leash that Gertrude was ultimately on the end of. And  _ she  _ was wearing a supergirl bandana around her neck to which Kara raised her brow over to Maggie who then just shrugged “Yeah, she's you. He needed his sidekick” 

Alex snorted when Kara’s smug face dropped once again, swatting her sides before unleashing the dog “I don’t know what to tell you, she’s my groupie” 

Kara let it all just go as Maggie set Leo down on the couch and handed him his bottle and walked back over to Alex who handed her a wine as soon as she turned whilst Kara asked “So how was his first halloween?” 

“Well he can’t eat any of the candy so…” Alex held up the bag “For  _ us  _ it was great”

Kara’s mouth dropped ever so slightly. “You did not”

“No! Jesus” Maggie shrilled “Like we would prostitute our kid like that”

Alex raised her brows and mumbled when looking into the bag “It did cross our minds” she looked back up to her sister “But  _ no  _ we had a bowl of stuff out whilst we were at our place in case anyone came this is just the left overs” 

“To answer your question he did have fun going round the neighbourhoods and seeing all the costumes and stuff he was a little entranced by the whole thing”

Kara looked over to him and frowned “He really can’t have  _ any  _ of the candy?” 

“We got him chocolate pudding we aren’t monsters, Kara” Alex stated whilst then pulling the pudding cup out from the bag “He just can’t have hard or chewy sweet stuff yet” she made her way over to the couch, bending down in front of Leo who slapped his hands together when seeing the dessert in front of him.

Maggie turned back to her sister in law. “Nia and Lena are coming, right?” 

“Yeah like anytime now-I can’t believe you and Alex are now the moms of the group” 

“Believe me Kara, no one is more stunned about all of this than us” Maggie took her glass of red to her lips. Kara then coming  _ very  _ close to her when putting her hand on her arm and whispering “Alex told me that he called you mom, that’s amazing” 

“Yeah it’s a little crazy” Maggie mumbled with her eyes fondly setting on Alex feeding Leo, making all kinds of funny faces to try and keep Leo’s encouragement to eat every bit of the pudding. Maggie turned back to Kara “I should actually thank you for telling me what you told me that day. If Alex and I hadn’t of had that fight then I don’t think I would’ve seen sense” 

“Well” Kara fixed her glasses before smiling tightly at the sudden unexpected compliment “You’re welcome?” 

Maggie returned the same mirrored smile and looked back to Alex before Gertrude came and sat in front of her feet, she looked down to the pup when holding her glass to her chest “For the tenth time, no” 

Gertrude let out what came across as an annoying whine and moved away from Maggie’s feet, returning back to sitting beside Leo as some nanny or guard dog, either one of the two. Maggie looked back to a confused Kara and simplified it “She thinks one of us is going to break and give her something sweet-so  _ don’t  _ break cause she will go after you” 

It was only a few minutes afterwards that the door went and Kara walked over to open it to Lena and Nia both stood there together. Both with the beaming smiles on their faces, Maggie clocked the wine that was in Lena’s hands more than anything. Nia came crashing in like a bashful teenager as she grinned to Maggie “Hey, Maggie! Happy Halloween”

Maggie lightly scoffed with amusement, she wasn’t quite sure Halloween was something you wished for another as you did with Christmas, but Nia, as usual was nervous “Happy Halloween” 

Nia looked over to Leo who was now stood up as Alex sat crossed legged on the floor, helping him keep his balance. Nia’s jaw  _ dropped  _ “Oh. My. God” 

Kara blurted a small laugh with the roll of her eyes “I know, at first I didn’t get it either”

“He’s Alex!” her eyes then flashed over to Gertrude and pointed over to her “And Kara, she’s  _ you _ ” 

Kara’s face dropped as Maggie and Alex just looked to her with a smirk on their faces. Kara’s eye flickered back between them before she rolled her eyes and went to the cabinet “Whatever” 

Nia grinned to Maggie “It’s  _ amazing _ ” 

Maggie raised her brows with a nod “Thanks, Nia. It was all Alex to be honest I can’t take any of the credit” she looked back over to Alex as she leaned down against the counter, losing herself in a small amount of awe with watching Alex as Leo stumbled over to her and dropped into her arms, seeing how she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. 

There has never been a doubt in her mind or any second thoughts, especially not when seeing happy scenes like that. Alex got up eventually and made her way over to Maggie as Nia and Lena made  _ their  _ way over to Leo and to make a fuss about him, which was nothing out of the ordinary. 

  
  


Maggie leaned against the kitchen counter and held out a bottle of beer for Alex, which caused a pleased groan to slip from Alex’s lips when she reached out and took it “Thank you” 

“I think his first Halloween with us has been a success” 

“I’ve taken so many pictures that it will haunt him for the rest of his life” 

“How much of a parent did you feel like saying that?” Maggie teased with a sound smile resting on her lips as Alex let out another breathless groan “Like you wouldn’t believe” 

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, curling behind her ear –– resting her hand on the back of Alex’s neck as she delicately stroked her skin. “You’re cute” 

Alex softly raised her brows “Yeah?”

Maggie just hummed with her hand running down to Alex’s, entwining their fingers “I’ve always thought so” her nose crinkled in a small laugh when Alex wiggled her brows to her again and grew closer to her, reaching her hand up to Maggie’s jaw and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. 

The Detective then pulled back slightly after a few seconds and looked Alex in her eyes “Don’t start that” 

Alex gently bit down on her lip, glancing back to Maggie’s before she looked back up to her earthly eyes “Why?”

“Because I want you…” a smirk grew more ever so slightly on Maggie’s lips “So this isn’t helping?” 

“No” Maggie whispered “Absolutely not” 

Alex leaned back on the counter, her elbow pressing down against the bar with her eyes still locked up onto Maggie’s. Maggie shook her head in a bow as she snorted out a small laugh with her smile growing across her face, Alex leaning forward –– eyes still lingering on the brunette as she gently rested her cheek against Maggie’s arm. Alex’s eyes closed with a still smile, pressing her lips against Maggie’s arm in a tender kiss before she teased with her eyes still closed “Am I allowed to kiss you there?” 

“Shut up” Maggie laughed breathlessly, running her fingers through the back of Alex’s hair again when she bent down and kissed the crown of her wife’s head, her nose brushing against her dark red hair, Alex looked back up to her whilst still leaning down against the counter. 

The pair were seen giving each other complete love eyes from the three women on the other side of the apartment. Nia sighed fondly when watching the smiles on both of their faces with them snuggling closely together in the kitchen “They are so cute together” she looked between Lena beside her to Kara who was on the floor with Leo “Like  _ so  _ cute what the- _ ef _ ”

“Nice save” Lena mumbled, then stroking the back of Leo’s head. Nia glanced back to them “Like seriously I didn’t know them before the whole break up thing but ever since they got back together I couldn’t imagine them breaking up” 

“It was stupid” Lena said once again in a mumble “I never told her I thought that but I did” 

“We all did” Kara whispered, her head then turning when hearing Alex laugh and grip onto Maggie’s hand as she went to walk away “Baby I was kidding-” she pulled the laughing brunette back, wrapping her arms around her waist as she now stood up straight, Alex shaking her head with her eyes closed when leaning in for a briefly sweet kiss. 

An idea then sunk into Kara’s head, an idea that she was fairly certain they were both going to love her for. She skipped over to the overly happy couple whilst they talked, Alex’s arms still around Maggie’s waist –– pulling apart as soon as they saw the blonde approach them “Hey so I’ve been thinking-”

Before she could say anything else, Maggie held up her finger for her to wait as she took Alex’s bottle of beer from her hand when easing out of her embrace, resting her own glass of wine down as well as the possible. “Sorry. Taking caution. Go ahead”

“Very funny” Kara deadpanned, ignoring the smirk of her sisters face and just carried on with her offer “It occurred to me watching you guys being all over each other over here like two teenagers that you guys need a night off from being mom’s and have some time alone” 

Maggie nodded stiffly as she ran her hand up to Alex’s that was draped over her shoulder. “Thanks for the insight, Kara” 

“ _ So _ ” Kara marched on in her sentence “How about I take him off your hands for a night? Tomorrow or something? Give you guys a date night”

As Alex went to politely turn down the offer, she heard Maggie give an absolute and enthusiastic  _ yes _ . Alex looked to her and dropped her arms down from Maggie’s shoulder “Maggie-“

“Oh come on” Maggie whispered to her “One night, Alex. She’s not gonna kill him”

“Well that builds me up with confidence she can barely take care of a hamster”

Kara raised her hand “Okay I’m still here and that hamster thing was literally over a decade ago-nothing will go wrong I have powers!”

“Babysitting powers?” Alex challenged with Maggie then taking hold of her wine and letting out a small amused scoff in knowing the actual seriousness to that question. Kara frowned to her “I can handle Leo”

Both of them snorted with sheer amusement with a mutter came from Maggie as she took her wine to her lips “We make it look easy”

“I thought you were on board with this!”

“I am” she looked to Alex and gave her a light nudge “One night won’t hurt” 

“Won’t it?” 

“Alex” Maggie outspoke softly “We need this, babe” they did and Alex knew that, Maggie was right once again and that was the problem. They loved being parents and loved every second they spent with Leo but they also were in a lot of need for down time. A date night once a week, pending how Kara would be, could be the answer. 

Alex looked back to Kara “What if something happens in the city and supergirl is needed?”

“Then I will have Nia or J’onn to handle it whilst you guys come get him”

“But what if-”

“There are so many what ifs that we will be here till tomorrow night” Kara deadpanned that led to Alex’s sigh and Maggie’s amused smirk when putting her hand on Alex’s back “We accept”

“Maggie!”

Then out of the blue, Maggie pulled Alex close by her waist and cupped her hand around her wife’s ear, whispering so softly that Kara couldn’t hear but she could see by the way her older sister’s face flushed that she didn’t want to hear because whatever Maggie was saying, it was clearly intimate and dirty. And by the way Alex’s fingers curled into Maggie’s plaid shirt at her waist clearly she was liking whatever Maggie was saying. 

Maggie pulled back and kept her eye contact intensely locked onto Alex’s, Alex glanced to her wife’s lips for a moment and then turned back to Kara “So well drop him off at five?” 

Her eyes went back to Maggie who didn’t have to say anything for Alex to snap her head back “Four. Is four good?”

Before Kara could even agree to the time, Alex took her flustered self back over to their son. Kara’s lips parted in still shock at the rush of all that when her eyes followed Alex, then looking back to a very smug Maggie who rested her elbows down on the counter with her glass of red wine settled back in her palms. Kara’s brows pinched to her “How did you even do that?”

There was a silence between the two of them as Maggie just stared at her before asking plainly “Do you really want to know-” 

“No” Kara shot back up straight “No-I do not okay point made” she shuddered and excused herself to the bathroom whilst Maggie just remained there to smugly sip her wine.

* * *

Alex packed the overnight bag whilst Maggie folded up the pop up playpen that he would sleep in and put it in their car before getting Leo himself and strapping him into his car seat. Alex reluctantly took the bag outside and placed it in the back, beside the infant –– giving his cheek a small stroke with the back of her finger before pulling back out from the car and getting into the passenger seat. 

Within just a minute of Maggie driving, Alex looked at Leo through the rearview mirror and sighed “I still don’t know about this”

“Will you stop?”

“I know” Alex sputtered “I’m like my mom about  _ me  _ when I was little and it’s terrifying but I can’t help it-I mean god love Kara but…”

“I think it’s adorable that you have every confidence in her to protect the world but not to look after a baby”

“That’s different”

“Why?” Maggie chuckled.

“Because this is  _ our  _ baby” a small smile cracked on her lips when feeling Maggie slid her hand in hers when answering back in a breathless laugh “Even more reason why she is going to take extra care of him because she knows I will cover myself in kryptonite and I  _ will  _ kick her ass” 

Alex sighed with exhaustion and rested her head into her own hand –– she then turned her head back to her wife “The fact that you came out with that so quickly makes me think you’ve imagined that before”

There was a brief silence. “Once or twice” 

Alex snorted when glancing to the smirk that curved on Maggie’s lips; soon becoming in complete awe of her. In awe of her complete beauty. Alex always said Maggie had the kind of beauty that was just downright unfair, matching that with the way she had the dry and dark humour that she quipped every now and then to make Alex laughed. She was a dream. Alex reached over and tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ear before skimming the back of her finger down her cheek “I am looking forward to it being just us though”

Maggie came to a stop at the traffic lights which allowed her to look at Alex in the eye “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Being alone with you is the only driving force into letting our son out of our hands for the night. Your  _ conditions  _ were convincing”

Maggie kept her eyes lingering onto her for a few seconds more, glancing down to Alex’s lips to then clear her throat as she faced forward with the lights changing for her to continue driving “If anyone even dares to commit a big crime tonight to make us leave  _ I’ll  _ kill them”

Another small snort escaped Alex’s lips as she leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Maggie’s shoulder. 

Ten more minutes and they arrived at Kara’s apartment building. Alex carried up the playpen whilst Maggie balanced Leo on her hip and his overnight duffel bag on her shoulder. They didn’t even have to knock, Kara opened the door before Alex’s knuckle could even touch the wood. “Hi! I’m so glad you guys are going this! I really wanted to do this for you” 

She then looked to Leo with her nose scrunching up as she poked his stomach when her voice shifted into one more high pitched one “And spend time with this little guy” 

Alex wasted no time whatsoever in walking into the apartment and setting up the playpen in the proper way since she was taking no chances leaving it to Kara “Okay. Kara-”

Maggie leaned forward to her sister in law to mutter “Here we go” she walked past Kara and into the apartment with Leo in her arms as Kara started to get her lecture by Alex who now moved onto unloading the bag. 

Firstly holding up his paw patrol stuffed toy “He can’t sleep without this so y’know-”

“Make sure he does” Maggie deadpanned. Alex glared at her which Maggie just shrugged at, this was all quite explanatory. Ignoring her, Alex looked back to Kara “He usually gets sleepy at eight-don’t give him his pacifier unless he gets antsy and he likes to be tucked in extra tight with his blanket” 

Kara nodded “And does he like his food at a certain temperature?” 

Maggie quietly hummed an amused breath. Okay, that was pretty funny and even though Alex knew she was being sarcastic –– she considered the answer as if it were serious “Actually-”

“Alex” Kara laughed breathlessly with her eyes closing for just a brief second “We are going to be fine” 

“I know! I just-”

“Okay look I know you have  _ mom brain  _ on right now” 

Maggie made her way over to the playpen and gently placed Leo down inside it as Kara added “Turn off your mom brains and find something else to get turned on” 

It went silent for a few seconds as Maggie just stayed exactly still when the words sunk in on how  _ that  _ sounded. The couple just stared at the krypton who soon screwed her eyes shut and blurted out “I know how that sounded please let’s forget I said that”

“Too late” Maggie grumbled with a chuckle to follow after, tucking her hands into her back jean pockets as she stood beside Alex and gave her a sweet nudge “We better go. Otherwise he’ll make a scene if we hang around too long and then leave” 

Knowing Maggie was, as usual, right –– Alex walked over to Leo and bent down to press a kiss on the top of his head “Goodnight baby boy, we’ll see you tomorrow” she kissed him again “I love you” 

Once she stood it was then Maggie who gave him a kiss and ran her fingers through his curly locks “Be good, yes? I love you” 

Alex looked back to her sister and motioned her hand to the thirteen month old whilst the other hand pointed to Kara “If you need  _ anything  _ you call us okay? Anything happens call us do not hesitate” 

Maggie kept her hand pressed against Alex’s back for a small push to start walking through the apartment. Alex keeping her finger pointed to her sister as she grew closer and raised her brows “I mean it”

Kara took hold of the finger and gave it a small wiggle when mocking back “I know”

Maggie kept on leading her wife to the door “Come on, Alex. Let’s go find something to turn us on” 

“Stop” Kara groaned with self cringe, Alex glanced to Leo again and breathed “Okay” she looked back to Kara as she went to turn once the door was open “Please take care of my child”

“Go” Kara rolled her eyes. Alex did as she was finally told and started walking down the hall. Maggie however hung back for a few seconds and leaned her hand against the door frame “Thanks again, Kara”

“Oh don’t mention it”

Maggie hummed; taking in a small breath when her voice then went dangerously quiet “Alex has the whole babbling over protective mom thing going on but everything she’s said is true and if you don’t call us if anything happens and I get here tomorrow and he so much has a bump on his head that you didn’t tell us about you will get a very nasty bump on  _ your  _ head, clear?” 

Considering that a bump to the head was a weak threat to say the least for Kara, Maggie sure as hell knew how to make it sound scary. So much so that all she could do was nod. Maggie gave one back and looked over her  _ hero’s  _ shoulder one more time to her shoulder “He’s gonna start rocking that thing to fall out soon” 

  
Kara’s head whipped round as Maggie put her hand on the doorknob and said as she began to close the door “Get to it,  _ Supergirl _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kara be a good sitter or a bad one? Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leo at Kara's for the night, Alex and Maggie try to live their alone time to the fullest.

The pool balls broke apart after Maggie shot forward and stood back up straight in the same smug manner that she always got when they played a game of pool, though it had been a while at this rate. 

Alex side eyed her with her beer in her hand and waved it when shrugging her shoulder “Cut that face out”

“I thought you liked my face” Maggie deadpanned, raising her brow as she walked round the other side of the pool table. Alex rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink “Just take your next shot” 

Her eyes remained glued onto Maggie as she bent down with the pool cue and took the perfect precision and aim, sometimes Alex didn’t even know why she bothered going up against her wife during a game of pool –– this was the game that technically brought them together...and it was the way Maggie bent over the table that actually made Alex start questioning her sexuality in the first place. Maggie’s cue ball perfectly hit the red one she aimed at and pocketed it immediately, her body flinging back up straight with her arms stretching out as she leaned down on the cue “Boom!”

Her hair _ swished _ perfectly when her head turned back to Alex with her glorious smug grin whipped across her lips “I still got it” after not seeing this bar for over three months it was becoming a genuine concern to Maggie that she would have lost her ability to play pool. _ That _was what was keeping her up at night secretly, she just blamed it on Leo.

“Well done. You’re still good at everything” 

Alex got her shot eventually; bending down herself over the table, _ trying _her best to focus when she had the Detective bend down beside her and stare directly to her which was absolutely taking her off her game, Alex side eyed her for a second “What are you doing?”

“Causing a distraction” 

“Well that’s not fair” Alex turned her head to her “I didn’t distract you”

“Only because you didn’t think to” Maggie whispered softly. Alex’s eyes couldn’t help it when they flickered from Maggie’s eyes to her lips, back and forth another time before her eyes locked back into hers “Well…” her arm pulled the cue back before shooting it forward, it was surprising to her also when it led to the ball she aimed at going into the pocket but she didn’t let her face show it. 

Maggie’s lips parted to a slight _ ‘o’ _ when blowing out a small breath when her voice remained in the still seduced whisper “That was hot” she grew closer and watched as Alex closed her eyes ready to be kissed, Maggie smirked and _ skimmed _her lips across hers “But you’re still going to lose” 

Standing back up without satisfying her wife’s desires, Alex opened her eyes with her jaw now dropped and shook her head when turning back to the game “That was a dirty trick” 

“No” Maggie’s hand rested at the bottom of Alex’s back when passing her, her hips brushing past her as she was still bent over table “That’s for later” 

Alex gave her a nudge when standing back up straight and reached for her beer. She hummed as her small announcement that was to have something to say when sipping her drink and then leaned forward after placing the drink down. “How about we make it more interesting. One who loses is on top tonight”

“Oh well then we are really gonna have a shift in the dynamic then than the usual” 

Alex’s jaw dropped once more as Maggie drank. “Meaning?” 

“Meaning” Maggie hooked her finger in the belt hoop of Alex’s jeans as she pulled her closer “It’ll be nice to get a rest for once” 

Her lips pressed into the crook of Alex’s neck whilst the Director couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. She didn’t ask to get called out like that. 

“That was uncalled for” 

Maggie snorted against her skin, her lips pressing up against Alex’s cheek “So sensitive”

Their conversation was interrupted when a regular at the bar made his way over for a brief moment. Maggie knew him before she met Alex and then when they started coming here as a couple, Stevie was always one to make conversation. “Hey! Whoa you guys where the hell have you been? I’ve missed my two favourite lesbians” 

Alex and Maggie looked over to him, Alex’s eyes squinting “Stevie. You have to stop calling us that” 

Stevie snorted “My bad. Seriously though guys where’ve you been hiding? It’s been _ months _we’re used to seeing you guys here like every week” 

“I guess we’ve just been a little busy” Maggie leant her hand down against the table “With our son” 

A bold laugh burst from the back of Stevie’s throat, but then as he saw their expressions not shifting his laughter came to a halt “Wait seriously?”

Both nodded with Alex humming “Yes we have a son” 

“How the-I thought you guys weren’t…” he dropped his sentence to a simplistic closed lip smile and shrug “Maybe I should just say congratulations” 

Maggie raised her brows. “The social skills are improving”

“Thanks Stevie” Alex put her hand on Maggie’s back “If you really want to congratulate us. You can get us a round in”

“You got it. I’ll leave you to your game. It’s good to see you guys around here again” he smiled at them sweetly and turned on his heel as he headed back over to the bar. They kept their eyes on him as he walked away, Maggie then muttering “I’ve missed that awkward bastard” 

“Yeah” Alex sighed sweetly, she looked back to Maggie and swatted her side “Now back to the game. Then I’m taking you home”

Maggie pinched Alex’s chin to bring her in for a briefly tender kiss before they dove back into their competitiveness streak “I like that deal” 

Alex let go of Maggie and took back hold of the pool cue, knowing which one she would rather have her grip on. But all in due time. 

* * *

They had a few more drinks and then decided to head home, they only wanted to go to the bar for a couple beers and a round of pool. Ideally they actually wanted to spend the rest of the night at home. 

So by the time it hit 6:35pm, two hours after being at the bar, they were back home and by the time they were. Alex became much more relaxed now with the thought of Leo being with Kara, whether it was the booze or just the sheer bliss of being able to spend alone time with Maggie she didn’t quite know herself and didn’t think it mattered the important thing was that she was fine. 

It almost felt like what it was like when they were first back together and how they both just felt dizzy for days. Maggie kept her body pressed against Alex’s back as Alex put the key in the front door lock, the Detective’s hand tucked into Alex’s back jean pocket whilst whispering tastefully into her wife’s ear that both amused and aroused Alex. 

Alex pushed the door open and spun around as soon as she saw fit, closing the door with Maggie’s back when pressing her against it, gripped her waist and leaning in for a hard kiss. Maggie’s lips curled against Alex’s lips “Well…” she shut up when kissing her again “Your tune has certainly changed” 

Alex cupped her cheeks and kissed her harder, both of them getting into it so deep that they didn’t even notice to pay attention to the dog making a fuss at their feet. A few _ good _seconds later, Alex pulled away “You go through the takeouts and pick one out. I will be back in a minute” 

Maggie indulged one more gentle kiss from the red head before squinting “Mysterious”

“I like to keep you on your toes” Alex teased right back, turning on her heel and headed up stairs. Maggie didn’t even have to look through the takeout menus. They were having Thai and that was that. 

She pulled the menu out of the drawer and put it down on the kitchen table, as soon as she did that was when her thoughts came into her mind about Leo and how at this very second Kara was babysitting. They allowed Kara Danvers to babysit their child. Oh shit. 

Alex came back down the stairs after a few minutes, in her sweats and a zipped up hoodie, finding Maggie in the living room, she was lay down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Maggie heard footsteps and lifted her head when seeing Alex step down into the room “Hey, you”

Alex walked to the other end of the couch, with Maggie tugging on the sweatpants as she did “Very sexy” 

A giggle came from the Director’s lips when sitting down beside the top of Maggie’s head, she leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead, cheek and nose that scrunched up adorably at the action. “I’ve done us a bath” 

Maggie raised her brows when looking up at her wife as Alex sat up straight “Oh yeah? That’s what you’ve been up to up there?” 

Alex hummed, coming right back down again for another kiss this time on Maggie’s neck “I even used your favourite bath bomb”

“You spoil me” Maggie simpered with a smile growing at the feel of Alex’s lips against her throat, her fingers running through Alex’s red locks whilst the thought of Leo still brewed in her mind. Breaking the mood entirely “Should we call Kara?”

Alex let out an amused breath against her wife’s skin and looked to her “I’m not _ that _bad. I’m fine now, babe”

Maggie turned her head to her and simply stared at her with her lip bit, not saying anything verbally but saying enough by just her expression. Alex’s lips parted with her surprise, now becoming smug “Oh _ you _want to call her” 

Alex sat back up and looked down to Maggie who still had her eyes locked onto her. Maggie’s lips pressed together “That’s-”

“Completely true. Look who's the worried and over protective mom now” 

“Just to see if he’s okay it’s been like two hours”

“_ You _were the one that said to give her space”

“One hundred and twenty minutes is plenty of space. Space for things to go wrong”

Alex rubbed her smirked lips together “I really never thought I would see this day where you are fretting over our _ child _being taken care of someone other than us-I thought it was just going to be me who was the wreck”

“Okay I’m not a wreck” Maggie held her finger up “Just curious”

Before Alex could answer, she got a text with her phone buzzing in her pocket. She drew the phone out “Oh speak of the devil” she cleared her throat and proceeded to read out the text “_ To stop your worrying _ -ironic she should know it’s both of us now. _ Have some physical proof that Leo is all good and well” _

Alex put the screen in front of Maggie and showed the photo that Kara had taken of Leo, sat happily on the sofa with his food bib covering his clothes as majority of his food was around his mouth but he was smiling and that was the main thing. “I think I’m good with that”

“Yeah me too” Maggie smiled sweetly at the screen, then flashing her eyes up to Alex “We’ll call her later though, right?”

“I would love Maggie Sawyer from two years ago to see you now” Alex ran her fingers through the side of Maggie’s hair as she scoffed and muttered “She’d kick my ass” 

“I wouldn’t let that happen” Alex whispered her tease. “Anyway there is a nice steamy bath upstairs waiting for us” she bent down and kissed the brunette from upside down, causing Maggie to to chuckle against her mouth “Upside down kiss? Are trying to make this night a complete movie cliche?” 

“You love movie cliches” Alex whispered softly before kissing her again, Maggie reaching up and resting her hand on Alex’s cheek when gazing into her eyes “When I have them with you I do, sure” 

She saw Alex crack out into an amused smile that went with her snort “Oh_ that _was more of a cliche than a kiss” 

Maggie scoffed and saw the best comeback for being to just give her a shove back. Alex bit her lip and shrugged before she stood up and had Maggie’s eyes follow her as Alex walked backwards, her hand going to the zip of her hoodie and slowly pulled it down. Maggie propped herself up on her elbows to get a better vision and seeing it become evident that Alex was wearing nothing underneath it. She watched intensely as the hoodie parted, showing the centre of Alex’s chest down to her perfectly toned stomach. It was the _ perfect _tease.

Maggie swallowed thickly as her eyes rode up from Alex’s body and back into her eyes, breaking into a smirk that mirrored her wives. Alex raised a brow “Are you coming?”

The smirk turned to a grin, Maggie getting off the couch quicker than she ever had before, chasing after Alex up the stairs and into the bathroom where more clothing found themselves now completely on the floor. 

* * *

Alex squeezed the hot soaked sponge against Maggie’s bare neck with her hair up in a messy bun, watching the water trickle down her back that spread a satisfying warmth across Maggie’s entire insides. She rested her back against Alex, leaning her head against hers when feeling Alex’s lips skim to her cheek, pressing down against her skin to then lightly nip on Maggie’s earlobe which always sent shivers down the her spine. 

After kissing Maggie’s cheek once more, Alex rested her head down on Maggie’s shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around her bare waist beneath the water Maggie’ threading their fingers together. Her eyes flickered over to the candle that were to the far side of the bathroom “Candles are in a _ much _safer distance than the last time” a smirk grew when feeling Alex’s amused snort against her neck “We had a little fire hazard situation last time” 

Alex leaned herself back against the tub from being buried in Maggie’s neck to mutter by her ear “Only because you got _ creative _ last time and it led to one getting knocked over by the surprise” 

Maggie exhaled a chuckle when Alex went back to leaving soft kisses around her cheek, jaw and back to her neck “What’s fun without a little risk?”

“Absolutely” Alex mumbled, kissing down onto Maggie’s shoulder, her lips and nose skimming along her skin “I love your skin” she kissed Maggie’s neck again “So beautiful and soft” 

Her lips returned and pressed against Maggie’s dimpled cheek from her smile growing more and more, Maggie’s hands squeezing tighter down onto Alex’s for a moment, hearing Alex then whisper when she pulled her head back to look at her wife when gently pushing the strands fallen on Maggie’s face back “How did I get the most beautiful woman _ ever _to marry me?”

Maggie turned her head to Alex, a small smirk still lingering on her lips when squinting at her “You know, funny thing is I ask myself that every morning when I wake up to you”

Alex gazed at her completely lovingly when both leaned towards each other for a deep kiss, Maggie reaching her arm from the opposite side of Alex to reach up and cradle her jaw as the kiss continued to be slow, intense and completely the kind that made both of them go weak in the knees. Their foreheads pushed together for a moment when their lips fell apart. Maggie looked back into her eyes “You know, you’re the first person to ever say those things about me. It’s not bullshit when I tell you that you’re the first person that’s ever made me feel this way. I didn’t know I could have this till I met you” 

“Don’t make me cry” Alex teased dryly though her eyes were in fact welling up. Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s temple. “People should’ve been saying it long before I came along, babe” 

“No” Maggie cooed. “That’s where I think you’re wrong” she looked back up to Alex’s eyes “I think I was always meant to have just you say them to me. My one and only, that’s how I like it”

Alex’s stomach felt like it did a full backslip. Not being able to help the smiles and tears that showed on her face. No words being good enough to be a response on how much she loved her, kissing her seemed like the best way to express it within this moment, in the same slow and deep manner as before. 

Never leaving Alex’s lips, Maggie felt her wife’s hand slide from beneath hers and travel further down her body with it only being able to end up in one place. Her lips pulled the kiss apart as they parted with a trembling breath falling from the back of her throat into a breathless barely audible gasp when her eyes closed “Alex-”

She heard Alex gently shush her with her lips still to Maggie’s cheek, Maggie’s brows 

creased when keeping her temple against Alex’s forehead –– a more clear moan coming from the brunette’s mouth. Her hand gripping hard onto the side of the tub as her body jerked with the rhythm of _ Alex’s _ hand, causing some water to spill out and over. 

Her arm reached behind her and locked around Alex’s neck whilst her wife ducked her head into Maggie’s neck to nip and kiss on her skin, Maggie’s head arched back and pressed into Alex’s shoulder with her eyes still screwed shut and called out breathlessly “_ Baby _” 

If Alex kept going the way she was going, there wasn’t going to be much water left in the bath when they were done. 

Maggie wrapped her robe around her damp bare body, running her fingers through her now down and minimally damp locks whilst Alex, also in her robe, washed out the bath of all the soap and bubbles. Maggie placed her hands gently down on Alex’s hips from behind and leaned forward “I’m gonna grab some clothes and head downstairs” she pressed her lips against the back of Alex’s neck “Order the food” 

“Okay” Alex soothed when standing up straight, leaning her back against Maggie who’s hands remained on her waist. Maggie’s fingers curled up in Alex’s robe when stepping up on her toes and pressed her lips softly to Alex’s cheek, jaw and that spot at the back of her ear that always sent chills down her spine. Maggie set herself back down on her heel as Alex turned to face her “I won’t be long” 

“You better not be” Maggie teased when pulling slightly onto her robe, ducking forward for one more sweet kiss and then backing out of the room in their bedroom. Maggie quickly grabbed her sweat pants and grey _ NIKE _sweatshirt, pulling the sleeves over her slender fingers after walking back out into the hallway once getting changed. 

Her head clocked over to Leo’s partly open bedroom door and her little heart sank a little. As amazing as this night has been getting to have some alone time together, she couldn’t wait until they had Leo back home. 

Maggie made her way down the stairs and headed straight over to the menu that was on the counter, she reached for her phone, noticing before unlocking to call through to the take out place that she had two missed calls in the time of her and Alex being upstairs. Both by the same unknown number, usually Maggie doesn’t call back unknown numbers since they could be spam, but two from the same number built her curiosity. So before calling Maggie rung the number. It rang and rang until it hit right to voicemail, but there was no personalised tone with it, it just went straight to automated. 

She didn’t leave a message and just hung straight up to go through and call up the takeout Thai. She then had Gertrude come to her feet in one big nudge that almost knocked her off the floor, her head snapped down to her “I’m sorry. Did you want something?”

But when Gertrude sat in front of her and waved her paw in front of her face for a moment, it became clear to Maggie that she actually did want something. The two of them had been spending all that _ alone time _upstairs and had Alex satisfy her in so many ways that her legs still felt like jelly that is the fact that it was Gertrude’s feeding time was thirty minutes ago escaped her mind. “Shit! I’m sorry and I really mean that” she bent down and pressed a firm kiss against the extremely fluffy head and slid on the hardwood floor over to the cabinet and pulled out the dog food bag of which was almost as tall as her. 

She poured out a rather large load of food into Gertrude’s bowl which did spill over but she considered it sheer compensation for the delay. Gertrude happily accepted the apology and dove right into her food whilst Maggie grabbed the cash from the side and put it by the door so it was there to pass over as soon as the delivery person came to their door. 

Alex came back downstairs in the same clothes as before and saw another point of deja vu as Maggie was back on the couch in the same position where she was lying on the couch except her was lengthened out across the entire thing with her head resting on the arm. “Are we having a collective thought of how our son is doing again?” she couldn’t help but tease as she grew closer. 

Maggie hummed and shrugged with a dry tease of her own “I was actually thinking about how I would love to have you over here with me but if you’re going to be an ass” 

Alex cocked her brow and continued her walk over to Maggie, reaching over and shutting the blinds of the large window that looked out to the front before she swung her leg over and straddled herself down on Maggie’s lap. Maggie set her eyes on her as her hands found themselves settled and gripped onto Alex’s upper thigh “Never mind” 

“We okay with this?”

“We are” Maggie’s palm rubbed long Alex’s thigh which caused the Agent to take in a sharp and aroused breath with Maggie’s voice lowering like it does when she _ knows _how well she is working Alex up “Completely okay with this”

Maggie reached up and hooked her finger at the front of Alex’s hoodie and tugged her down, Alex’s hips brushed harder down onto Maggie’s which caused a small pleased groan to escape her lips as they pressed deeply against Alex’s who rested the rest of her body down onto Maggie’s. 

Maggie spread her hands down Alex’s back and gripping onto her buttocks to pull her closer as Alex snorted a giggle against Maggie’s mouth which was returned by the brunette when they continued their deep kiss. 

Alex rested down beside Maggie once Maggie riggled to the side a little, their bodies still pressed together –– Alex ran her fingers through the front of Maggie’s hair in a sweet rotating stroke once gazing into her eyes, she bit her lip and then couldn’t help but suggest “Should we call Kara?” 

“I thought you’d never ask” Maggie breathed dramatically, breaking out into a grin right afterwards after her success in getting Alex to chuckle. She leaned up slightly as she stretched her leg to dig her hand in her pocket for her phone, bringing her chest to eye level of Maggie for a quick moment “Oh” she mumbled, ducking her head forward and not being able to resist but press her lips against the bare spot of her chest that she had in her vision “Hello”

Alex snorted again when resting back down to her original position, swatting Maggie’s side before looking down and getting Kara up to facetime. Maggie watched Alex as Alex watched the screen of the phone that she rested down on her hip, she just gazed at her and mentally listed every single thing that she loved about her. Which was essentially every part of Alex, she was so beautiful and so _ damn _irresistible.

Her nose brushed against Alex’s jaw before her lips then followed and pressed softly against her cheek in such a tender and arousing manner, feeling Alex’s cheeks rise from her smile. Maggie then kissed her jaw and right back to that spot behind her ears. “Maggie…”

Maggie simply hummed and pressed against her lips to her throat. Alex’s smile only grew fondly with her eyes closing for a moment as the phone continued to ring, leaning her head more so against her wife’s and whispered “Save it until after the call” 

_ “I’m gonna agree with that one” _

Maggie and Alex’s heads both then snapped over to the screen to see Kara’s face now across the entire thing. Maggie cleared her throat as the pair sunk down into the couch “Sorry Kara” 

“How is he?” Alex stuck to the main subject right away “And I’d like to just get it out there that Maggie was the worrying wreck before instead of me, I just want you to know”

_ “Noted. And he’s great! Look!” _Kara turned the phone around to see that Leo was sat in his playpen facing the TV that had an episode of Paw Patrol on, Alex stopped stroking Maggie’s hair and dropped it down to the brunette’s shoulder “That’s his favourite-how is that even on at this time?”

_ “No it’s the DVD. Y’know the one you left in the bag with the list of stuff to remember” _

Alex’s brows pinched. “I never left you a-” she then saw Maggie’s lips press together in the corner of her eyes which led to her looking at her “_ You _ left Kara a DVD and a _ list _?” 

Maggie’s lips parted to deny it but there was quite literally nothing she could do, she raised her hand to slap it back down on the screen and ignore Alex’s now smug face “So he’s been okay?”

_ “He’s literally an angel no wonder you guys decided to keep him” _Kara kept the camera on Leo for a few seconds more enough for Maggie to mumble “Good sign I can see all his limbs”

Kara spun the camera back on her _ “I heard that. And _ ** _yes _ ** _ of course he has, he’s completely fine. Anyway, how's your night been? Have some tasty takeout?” _

Alex threaded her fingers through her own hair as she rested the back of her head against the palm when leaning on the arm of the sofa behind Maggie’s head “We’ve actually only just ordered it. Some Thai food”

_ “Only just? Jeez it’s getting late what have you guys been do-forget that I don’t want to know that. Yum Thai” _

Maggie smirked with her brows lightly rising for a moment with a smug manner and hummed “Yeah well like you said it’s getting late so-”

Kara then started to quote from the list _ “Make sure Leo is in his playpen at around seven cause that is when he’ll get sleepy. He might stir at first when you turn off the tv etcetera but eventually will fall asleep for the entire night but he _ ** _needs _ ** _ to try and be down by about eight so he gets a full night sleep” _

Alex looked back down to Maggie “You really are as bad-if not worse than I am” 

Maggie glanced up to her wife before just rolling her eyes and once again ignoring and just focusing back on Kara and her care of their child. “Say goodnight to him from us”

“Is that not on the list?” Alex snuck in another tease with Maggie just slapping her leg as Kara giggled _ “Yes of course I will. Enjoy the rest of your night guys!” _

Alex rested her cheek back against Maggie’s head “We’ll be there for him tomorrow no later than like eleven” 

_ “Yeah it’s no sweat you guys sleep in as long as you want! Goodnight guys” _

“Goodnight” the pair muttered in unison, Alex reaching forward to the hang up button “Love you. I’ll text you tomorrow” she hung up the brief facetime session and soon sat up a little more to turn and looked to Maggie “You wrote her a list!” 

“Yes okay I wrote her a list!” Maggie held her hands up but soon broke out a laugh “I was a nervous mess but I am better at hiding it than you!” 

“Well I think it was very sweet” Alex leaned back down and kissed her softly, her fingertips brushing along her collarbone, then curling as it tucked under the brunette’s chin, Alex’s tongue ran along Maggie’s bottom lip which caused a soft moan to slip from her before Alex then entered her mouth. 

The doorbell interrupted them not soon after and Alex got up, paid the delivery guy his money and _ ran _back over with their food. Maggie was now well and truly sat up, rubbing her hands together before holding them out and impatiently squeezing them for Alex to hurry up. “Now we see where Leo gets that habit from”

“_ Shush” _ Maggie leaned forward on her knees and took the box of her _ Pad Thai _ whilst Alex sunk down on the couch with her own box of _ Pad See Eiw. _They had both been dying for it, they hadn't had takeout in a long while. 

They both loved nights like this when they were first dating, when Maggie would just come round to the apartment before moving in and they would spent the entire night just talking and laughing whilst filling themselves with their takeout choice of that evening. And tonight was no different. 

“I never did that!” Alex exclaimed in a horrified laugh, her hand pushing Maggie’s away that was in front of her. Maggie shook her head and pointed back to her with her chopsticks and nodded with her brows raised “I swear to god you did. Nearly every single night I spent with you I would just listen to you and you would _ sing _your day in your sleep all the time” 

Alex covered her face with sheer embarrassment, Maggie laughing further “Once you sang about how you wanted to slap Winn for spilling your wine at the bar but me coming home with you made everything fine...I think you thought fine and wine rhymed” 

“I can’t believe you’re only giving me this information now” Alex showed her face again, slapping Maggie’s knee as the closest thing to her “Why haven’t you told me before-or tell me after I woke up!” 

“Because I didn’t want you to be conscious that you did it cause I pretty much enjoyed it too much” Maggie smiled sweetly, shrugging her shoulders as her eyes fell back down to her food “I have no idea why your subconscious self fell out of the habit but I miss it” 

“God” Alex breathed with a heavy chest, her smile not fading as her chopsticks stabbing into her noodles, tossing the food around before picking some “Why would you ever take a liking to that?”

“Oh shut up” Maggie softly countered with the roll of her eyes “I love your voice. I love listening to you sing. The only time I hear it now is when you actually clean around the place” 

“The night is going so well let’s not dive into that debate” Alex held the box of grub close to her stomach as she leaned forward, closing the lips to Maggie’s who managed to mumble before being shut up by the kiss “It’s not much of a debate” 

Alex kissed her for a few seconds longer before pulling back and they carried on actually eating their food till they were eventually done. Good thing about eating out of takeout boxes is that there were no dishes to load up in the dishwasher. Maggie put all the trash in a bag and took it outside whilst Alex put on the fire beside their sofa. 

Maggie soon made her way over and straight into Alex’s arms as she leaned against the corner of the couch and rested her head against Maggie’s of which was now tucked under her chin. They remained very snug whilst watching their collective favourite of _The Heat_ –– then didn’t bother even discussing whether they should watch something else. 

Maggie made the head move by getting up from the couch and holding out her hand for Alex to take, which she did within a second and was happily guided up the stairs. 

“Are we getting old?” Alex teased when they got in their bedroom, Maggie then turning around to her within a second with a brow raised “I’m sorry. Did you think we were going to sleep?”

Her hands found their grip onto her wife’s hoodie when shaking her head when grumbling a small _ ‘uh-uh-uh’ _and then turned Alex to be in front of the bed, Maggie lifting her head from looking at her hand that gripped to Alex’s zipper and back into her eyes. Her voice remained soft and completely sensual “We’re not sleeping, baby” 

No words formed from Alex’s mouth she was far to entranced by everything Maggie was doing, by the look in her eyes, the way she spoke and the way she made Alex’s entire body feel like it was tingling. 

Maggie kept her hand gripped to Alex’s zipper to pull her body closer as her other went to the back of her neck and pulled her head close for a harsh, wet kiss. Her tongue immediately dominating over Alex’s, being in complete control with the tables now completely turning from before. She slowed down the kiss to more soft and tender before she dragged her lips away and formed a smile, keeping her forehead pressed to Alex’s when whispering “All I want, is you on the bed” 

After those words, Maggie’s hands pressing against Alex’s hips and pushed her down leading to Alex being flat on her back on the mattress, her arms raised to the same level as her head –– her eyes not daring to leave Maggie’s. Maggie bit her lip when travelling her vision down Alex’s body and returned her fingers to grip onto the zip, her knee pressing down against the bottom of the mattress between Alex’s legs. 

Slowly leaning down and muttering with her lips growing closer inch by inch, their noses skimming together “And take off all your clothes…” she lips touched hers so teasingly that it was almost cruel when she dragged the zip all the way to the bottom. 

Her hands parting the now opened hoodie and paused in words to press her lips down in the dead centre of her chest –– a basic instinct coming from Alex to arch her back. Maggie’s teeth couldn’t help it when they nipped on Alex’s skin, causing her wife to let out an aroused groan with her own teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Maggie hovered her lips back over hers “I’ll kiss you all over” 

Another hard kiss pressed down onto Alex’s lips, jaw, then throat. So quick and harsh it was a complete thrilling rush. Her hand gripped to the front of Alex’s waistline of her sweats –– her smirking lip was bit down on again when she flashed her dark eyes back into Alex’s “And then, well, y’know” 

Alex reached up and traced her finger down Maggie’s lips, the brunette grazing her tongue along it as it slid down; her lips once again spreading into a smile with a devious charm behind it “Best part. We don’t have to be quiet tonight” 

An eagerly giddy whimper escaped Alex’s lips and hummed against Maggie’s when the two embraced in another passionate kiss. To then have Maggie’s mouth go south to her body, her tongue skimmed down Alex’s abdomen, her mouth taking a moment over her bare chest, one hand remaining in that spot of her breast whilst the other eventually pulled down Alex’s sweats and underwear. 

Her mouth then found itself some place else which gave Alex every reason to go by Maggie’s word and _ not _ be quiet. Alex’s legs locking around Maggie’s neck whilst her knuckles went white on her grip on the bed sheet. Her lips parted as her cries of pleasure beat out from her throat in a whimpering moan, crying out Maggie’s name amongst other selective words that only encouraged Maggie to continue her _ work _. 

Alex’s fingers found themselves threading through Maggie’s hair, her fingernails curling against the crown of her skull when her back arched once again as her hips began to roll, pleading Maggie not to stop whilst also warning her that she couldn't hang on much longer, Maggie lifted herself up when seeing Alex reach for the pillow to bury her moans into, Maggie hovered over her wife who was close to combustion. 

Alex shook her head to her, only being able to speak breathlessly “No, don’t stop” 

“I’m just stopping you-” Maggie paused when pressing a hot kiss onto Alex’s mouth, making a groan pull from Alex even more. “From covering your mouth with a pillow...you don’t need to do that tonight...and I want to hear you” 

Alex’s hand fell onto Maggie’s cheek whilst her breath was still sharp and hollow, only being able to nod and utter out “Just-”

“Don’t stop” the brunette smirked “Yeah I got part” her hand travelled down Alex’s body between her legs, becoming a substitute for her mouth that was now teasingly close to Alex’s when whispering “I’ve got you, babe”

Maggie’s arm tucked around Alex’s back to pull her body closer as she pushed harder, having Alex’s breath get caught in her throat against Maggie’s lips when another tremble soon escaped her. Alex kissed her desperately, biting down on Maggie’s lip as she _ dragged _herself away and rested her head back down on the pillow, locking her eyes deeply to Maggie’s as she began to crumble away when coming to the complete end. 

Alex’s eyes soon closed when her head pressed back further against the pillow and a climatic moan ripped from the back of her throat, that took Maggie’s breath away to watch as well as it did for Alex to feel. 

Maggie dipped down for a gentle kiss on Alex’s collarbone, then leaving a delicate kiss in the crook of her neck, up to her jaw and nose when her hand pulled away and her body rested down onto her, lying now between Alex’s legs and running her fingers through either side of Alex’s hair with a smug smirk tugging the corner of her lips as Alex sighed “I love you” 

Maggie hummed and rested her chin down on Alex’s chest “After _ that _you better”

Alex giggled and tucked her hand behind her head, looking to her wife “And you were right”

“About which part?”

Alex then rolled her eyes “The whole letting Kara take Leo tonight...despite the fact you were just as much as a crazy mom than me in _ secret _-you were still right we needed this. It’s like back to when we were first dating or first got back together” 

Another hum came from Maggie, pressing her lips down on Alex’s chest before looking back up to her “The nights when we first got back together was what led us to leave that apartment with the noise complaint letter we got from the landlord” 

Alex covered her face “Don’t remind me”

“Oh I _ love _ remembering it” Maggie pulled Alex’s hands away. “But yeah I was right, because now we have a baby-which neither of us expected but we do and even though we still _ manage _with our sex life completely fine we still need to have these kind of nights for each other where we don’t have to tip toe around being mothers”

“I know I know. Just the first time we did it”

“And now that we have...” Maggie grinned and reached forward, pressing a kiss into Alex’s neck. Alex’s finger curled under Maggie’s chin and lifted her head for a tender kiss on her lips. 

The night ended with them under their covers, their bodies tangled together when holding each other before they eventually drifted to sleep. 

And both of them found it very safe to say that this night alone was ending in a more than satisfying way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers got their perfect night and Leo kept all his limbs whilst being under Kara's care, who'd have thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex and Maggie's first Christmas with Leo, some extra fluff in this Christmas 'special'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a dorky Maggie Sawyer. Read at your own risk.

Alex loved Christmas so much. Like  _ so  _ much. The thing she loved the most was just how much Maggie loved it too, they always wanted to go all out. From the Christmas tree decorations to the decorations outside their house all the way to planning and making their most perfect Christmas playlist which they played on loop every single year. 

This is Alex and Maggie’s third Christmas together. Barring the one in between during their break up. It was their third Christmas and their first Christmas with Leo as a family. Last year they felt like one kind of family with them finally getting Gertrude, but this kind of was a whole other feeling. 

They had the whole day planned. Every last detail of Christmas day from beginning to end, they had started planning it since Halloween was over and November had begun because these things need to be thorough with. The morning would just be the four of them, giving gifts and having the new same breakfast that Alex and Maggie had every year. A  _ stack  _ of pancakes with syrup and bacon. Maybe not bacon for Leo, it was too soon for that. Maggie would attempt chocolate chip for him. 

Then after breakfast they would get the car loaded up and would be on their way to Midvale to Eliza’s where she cooked the entire Christmas Dinner spread. They would be fools to even consider suggesting that they hosted Christmas Dinner at their place. Kara had Thanksgiving, Eliza had Christmas and Alex and Maggie always got the Fourth of July and New Years. It was set in stone. 

On Christmas Eve night, Leo passed out in Alex’s arms at the regular time of 8’clock. She looked over to Maggie who took her eyes away from the television screen during their watching of  _ Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas  _ that Leo had pointed at as his request when they flicked through the options –– though it proved to be evident that Maggie got more into it than he did. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile, whispering over to her wife “He’s gonna wake up to Christmas day tomorrow, with us. Kinda crazy” 

Maggie hummed with delight, her hand moved itself from the arm of the couch and took a light grip to Leo’s foot that was in her direction, gently running her thumb against his incredibly soft skin. “We better get him upstairs so we can actually make  _ Santa  _ happen” 

They had locked all of his presents in the coat closet under the stairs. And there was plenty of them. Aside from the presents that Alex and Maggie got him. Kara insisted on getting him  _ two  _ presents. Then you’ve got Eliza, Nia, J’onn and Lena throwing things into the mix and well, maybe they could open a toy store with everything that he was going to get. Perhaps becoming the most spoilt fifteen month old known to mankind. 

The two of them together took him upstairs, Alex completely melting as he subconsciously nuzzled his head further into her chest once she got up from the couch. Both being as quiet as they could when Maggie opened the door to his bedroom and Alex took him in and rested him gently down in his crib. They talked about how when the New Year came, it wouldn’t be long until he was old enough to move onto a toddler bed. 

Already they were looking online to see which ones he’d like the most. Still laughing every so often that their lives were now huddled around a laptop together to pick out a bed for their son. 

After being successful in resting Leo down without a single sound, the two of them hurried out of the room and closed the door  _ gently  _ before they raced downstairs to get everything done. Maggie turned off the tv and turn  _ on  _ the Christmas playlist at a reasonable volume as Alex began to hurl out the presents from underneath the stairs. 

“Still can’t believe you’ve made us wear matching pyjamas” Maggie stated with her hands slapping against her red checkered pants that went with her red oversized sweater which had  _ MAMA ELF  _ written across it, as did Alex. Both of their matching set going with Leo’s except his little sweater had  _ ELF IN TRAINING _ . They were completely cheesy but absolutely adorable and soft as hell. 

“You like them and I know you do” Alex laughed breathlessly “Cause when you put them on you wrapped your arms around yourself which is something you do when you feel cosy  _ so  _ shut up and let’s get to work” 

The closet under the stairs was opened and they soon started to unpack things from it. 

Maggie carried them other to the Christmas tree which was in the corner of the living room beside their couch which had to be pushed towards the steps more considering the size they went out on with this fine Douglas Fir. 

“Jesus what has your sister bought him?” 

“A Paw Patrol tent” 

Maggie raised a brow over to her as she stood in front of the large box, Alex looked over and glanced to the box at her feet “ _ Oh  _ and an Elephant rocking toy”

“There it is”

Alex laughed breathless as she reached under the stairs again “Babe” she waited as she pulled the other rather large box and watched as Maggie’s jaw dropped, Alex nodded when leaning down on it “A ride on aeroplane with his name on it, courtesy of-’

“Lena” Maggie stated for her, frowning to her “She’s the only one out of us all who can afford to throw money at something like that...you do know he will have to wait a little while till he’s bigger to ride that thing without us pushing it  _ for _ him” 

Alex snorted and pushed it towards her “Okay boss mama” 

Maggie gripped hold of it and had to use all of her mite to get it by the tree, sliding down beside it and taking a breath with her body rested down on the box “Please tell me that’s all of it”

“Almost” 

“I never got shit like this when I was a kid” 

“You wouldn’t remember what you got when you were  _ one _ ” Alex walked over with a smaller box tucked under her arm and a bag in her hand with Maggie pointing up to her “I had photographic evidence. My dad always said that less is more. Even with presents”

“Yeah well we all know what we think about your dad” Alex muttered as she placed down the bag behind Maggie and then doing the same with the box. Maggie smiled with somber as reflection filled her senses “Elena would  _ somehow  _ always get more though” 

Alex pulled back from leaning over and looked down to her as Maggie continued with the pondering look “Elena was the  _ princess _ our whole lives I, since being born, I was always the one who had to be tough and be the older stronger one. Which apparently led to less” 

Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s locks which caused the brunette to look up at her, Alex tugged the corner of her mouth “I’m sorry”

“God no don’t be” Maggie laughed, reaching up and taking hold of Alex’s hand to pull her down which Alex complied with completely and lowered herself down to Maggie’s level and looked at her right in the eyes as Maggie continued “Maybe it did work out for me. It helped me cherish things more” she reached up and rested her palm to Alex’s cheek “Like I cherish you and just about every  _ single  _ part of our life”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Alex glanced to the present “So less is more” she then deadpanned her tease “Shall we just throw all this out then”

“Don’t you dare. We’re gonna be better than my parents we will teach him to be both blessed with gifts  _ and  _ be able to cherish” Maggie put her hand on the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. Alex broke the kiss into two parts before pulling back with her eyes still closed and forehead still against Maggie’s “I’ll get ours out. Then we can go to bed” 

“I’m making eggnog” Maggie slid to the side from Alex before getting up on her feet with an amused grin spread on Alex’s lips “Ever the traditional” 

Alex pushed her hands against her knees when getting up and walked back into the wallway and over to coat closet. They bought three gifts for Leo between the two of them. Alex found this adorable gift set online that was an otter themed robe with his name on it, which came with an adorable plus of the animal too. Ever since Maggie left National Geographic on Tv one night, he had a new thing for Otters. 

They also found a fisher price jungle play set, which they knew he was going to love, and hopefully put aside that there are no Otters in the jungle. Add some new building blocks and they thought it was pretty much a success, and it better be with all it cost because they might not be able to eat for a week. 

She placed them down with everything else under the tree. She would have to wait till she got to Midvale to have her presents from Eliza because no matter how old she and Kara got, Eliza still loved seeing the look on their faces when they opened their gifts. But she clocked the slim box that had her name written on it by Maggie and her stomach did flips. Maggie was always great at getting gifts.

Though Alex wasn’t too bad herself as Maggie would vouch for. Everything was now set up and ready for the morning, all there was to do now was for a small cuddle on the couch with a cup of eggnog to drink down. “Jesus” Alex choked, withdrawing the cup from the lips “Babe you always make these so-”

“Amazingly”

“ _ Strong _ ” Alex pressed the back of her hand against her lips, with Maggie just shrugging her shoulders “Same thing”

Well there was no actual denying that the reason Maggie always insisted on making the eggnog out of her and Alex was because she always gave it the ingredient to give it an extra kick which was  _ extra  _ bourbon. Alex leaned forward and put the cup on the coffee table “Okay. Now that little one is sleeping shall we put on something more  _ age  _ appropriate with the Christmas film?”

Maggie’s lips parted with words then hesitant to come out with her eyes fixated on the paused screen, scratching for a moment beneath her nose before gesturing to the television “Well…”

An amused smirk soon twigged to the corner of Alex’s lips “You want to see the end of this, don’t you?” 

“Listen” Maggie held her hand up, glancing back to her wife “Mickey  _ just  _ made it to the store to trade his harmonica for Minnie, it will bug me if I don’t find out if he gets the necklace or not for her”

“Sweetie. It’s a Disney movie, of  _ course  _ he’s going to get the necklace” 

It fell silent as Maggie just stared at her, stared at her  _ hard  _ so much so that it ended with Alex clearing her throat and bobbed her head when slouching back against the cushions and maggie’s body “Fine. Watch him get the necklace”

“Don’t tell me-” 

“How did you  _ not  _ watch this when it came out twenty years ago?” 

“Oh sorry I was too busy getting kicked out of my house by my parents”

Alex quietly gasped with her jaw completely dropping “You would have been  _ twelve _ that excuse is invalid”

“Just. Press. Play” Maggie insisted, breaking each word up with a kiss which did in fact work well as bribery as Alex pushed the play button. Of course she was right by predicting the end of the beloved Disney tale but Maggie was still adamant that she needed to see it for herself. 

Finally Alex to her tradition of watching  _ It’s a Wonderful Life  _ which Maggie had no choice but to grow to love, before she met Alex she never really had much appeal to it but once she actually sat down and watched it through and through, she had no words, only tears. The message it sent was nothing short of, well, wonderful. So they curled up together with their drinks back in their hands and a throw over the two of them. They laughed, they cried and then went upstairs to bed after putting their cups in the dishwasher.

Making it up into their bedroom at 11:15pm. Just 45 minutes till one of the biggest days together as a family. “I’m sticking by what I say. It’s a Wonderful Life best-”

“Christmas film ever made” Maggie finished off at the same time as Alex with a teasing look on her face “Yes, love. I know, you say it every year-” 

“ _ What is you want, Maggie? _ ” Alex recited with a slight change that caused her wife to roll her eyes but didn’t stop Alex from carrying on as she walked closer to Maggie, her fingers curling into Maggie’s baggy sweater to slowly pull her close “ _ What do you want? You want the moon? _ ” she pulled Maggie completely to her, her arms going around her waist with Maggie’s eyes still locked onto her with a completely besotted look “ _ Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down...hey that’s a pretty good idea” _

Alex’s tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ear as her voice softened when ending the quote up  _ “I’ll give you the moon, Maggie” _

Maggie ducked her head forward, stealing a kiss, her lips barely even pulled apart from her when Alex heard Maggie whisper the follow up line “I’ll take it”

A hummed laugh came from both their lips before coming together again for a minute, Maggie pressed her lips from Alex’s and to her cheek, then pushing her back “You do  _ that  _ every year too”

“And you love it” Alex shrugged, pulling the comforter back with Maggie scrunching her nose up after making the choice to not even try and deny it “Fine yeah I do” 

They both slid under the comforter, pulling it over over each other, Alex sunk down against the mattress “I’m nervous for tomorrow-are you nervous for tomorrow?” 

Maggie rolled on her stomach, pressing against the side of Alex’s body, her fingers swimming through the side of Alex’s red hair “A little, yeah. But look we did his first  _ maybe  _ birthday great. His first halloween-”

“Christmas is different”

“Sure” Maggie pressed a kiss on Alex’s shoulder “But we’ve got this cool mom thing down by now” 

“No longer cool aunts” 

“The cool aunts bullshit was out the window since his birthday” Maggie kissed her shoulder again; she rested her chin down against her chest and looked back up to her “As well as nervous” she began soft repeat quick taps against Alex’s stomach “Be  _ excited _ . Okay I know you, I know how you get, don’t try and make everything perfect, everything will be perfect just as it naturally falls”

“I know”

Maggie squinted to her “ _ Do you _ ? Cause I can’t get the first Valentine’s Day we had when getting back together out of my head I think I still have a hangover from all the boxes of chocolates you tired to shove down me”

“At least you can’t ever say I haven’t bought you chocolates” Alex wiggled her brows to her to which Maggie couldn’t help but snort to –– burying her face into the completely snug and soft feeling of Alex’s sweater.Alex let out a pleasant sigh with her arms wrapping tightly around Maggie’s petite body, she pressed a kiss against the top of her head “Goodnight, babe”

“Goodnight” Maggie lifted her head, taking a kiss to Alex’s jaw and smiled against her skin “See you in the morning”

Grins appeared on both of their faces as they got into their usual sleeping positions of Alex keeping her arms around Maggie from behind, burying her face into their neck. The excitement and nervousness of Christmas soon settling in both of their stomachs. 

* * *

There was no need for alarms on Christmas Day, it was like one was already built into each human to just  _ know  _ to get up early on Christmas Day. Even the dog was awake at the same time as all of them with her tail wagging like it was the last day on earth, showcasing her Christmas bandana that was wrapped around her neck as she came running out from Leo’s room where she found herself most days; leaped onto their bed and kissed their faces all over.

They were both out of their beds within no time, practically racing each other down the hallway and getting into Leo’s bedroom where he was already awake and stood up in his crib, holding himself up as he eagerly bounced up and down with a big grin on face and excited giggles when seeing Alex and Maggie race into the room and made an immediate fuss over him. 

Maggie reached forward and picked him up out of the crib “Merry Christmas, buba” 

Alex kissed his cheek “Happy Christmas baby” she tickled his stomach “Shall we go look at all your presents?”

With an overly enthusiastic nod all  _ four _ of them made their way downstairs, when reaching the bottom, Maggie put him down on the floor at his own request and they followed him as he ran to the living room, stumbling every now and then along the way. He came to a complete halt before his little feet started stamping with buzzing excitement, a thrilled squeal leaving his little body. 

They had never quite seen him so excited in his entire tiny life, their hearts completely melted and then got up behind him, Alex grabbed hold of his arms and swung up “All for you!” 

_ Well, better not be  _ ** _all_ ** _ .  _ Maggie muttered in her head, walking over to the leather arm chair on the opposite side from the couch, with Alex sat between her legs on the floor as Leo took his first pick of presents. Of course he went for the big ones first and truly could not believe that the things he got were for him. 

When he unwrapped (with assistance of course) the box that had the aeroplane of which Lena bought him, it took Maggie and Alex and whole seven minutes to get him off it so he could finish unwrapping the presents. 

A whole twenty five minutes later and all of his presents were unwrapped, leaving him pretty stumped on which to go with first, but in the end he pushed forward the jungle play set that Alex and Maggie bought him, much to their smugness and delight, after setting it up and he was now well and truly occupied. It gave Alex and Maggie the chance to exchange gifts to each other before they got breakfast started up. 

Alex now had her back pressed against the couch, facing Maggie who now slid down onto the ground and held her palms out with a big eager smile across her face as she went first and had the petite box placed in her hands. Maggie wasted as much time as Leo did with his presents, absolutely wasting no time at all as she ripped open the paper. When she saw the box and the name  _ of  _ it. Her jaw dropped.

Maggie’s head snapped up over to her wife. “You didn’t” 

“I did” 

The  _ Rotary  _ box fit perfectly in her hand, lifting the lid open to show the exquisite watch in front of her, with the face and thin leather strap both being navy blue and the numerals and rim both gold. Maggie had been going on about how much she wanted a new watch, and she wasn’t even hinting about it but Alex of course picked it up as an idea. And Maggie had scene these online they weren’t exactly cheap. “Alex…”

Alex leaned forward and placed her fingertips on the back of Maggie’s hands “Turn it over” 

Doing so, Maggie turned the watch around and saw the engravement that Alex had asked to have done. 

_ Sawyer  _

_ Soulmate est 10/24/16 _

The date was the date of when they first met on that crime scene. When Alex tells her she’d always known deep down inside that Maggie was her soulmate from first glance, Maggie knew she wasn’t just saying it. The subconscious connection was there from day one. Maggie looked back over to her and didn’t quite know what to say, she moved herself forward and swung her leg over the other side of her wife as she sat on her lap “That is pretty damn amazing, Danvers”

Her hand went to the back of Alex’s neck when pulling her in for a fierce kiss. “I love it, baby. Thank you”

Alex hummed with her arms wrapped around Maggie’s waist only for them to  _ unwrap  _ as her gift was put in her hands. She opened up to see the box in front of her and then opened that box to see a smaller one inside, Alex shot Maggie a curious look with just having the brunette cock a brow to her with a smug look on her face. 

She opened the box and her breath was completely taken away. It was a sterling silver ring, it had a leaf design across the front with two clear diamonds on each side entwined with the leaves and then a dark blue one in the middle then at the bottom on the ring on the inside there was the engraving –– it seemed they both had the same idea in engraving a personalised message on their gifts. 

This one wrote: 

_ Love to last a lifetime.  _

Alex didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Love to last a lifetime ––  _ a lifetime of firsts.  _ Her watery eyes went up to Maggie who then went further on to explain “It’s a sapphire” she tapped on the blue stone “The birthstone of September” 

It took Alex a split second to get it when her head then went over to Leo. September. Leo’s birth month. Maggie really had thought of it all and it only made Alex cry furthermore. Her hand fell down onto Maggie’s cheek and leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips, Maggie could feel the wet tear from Alex’s cheek press against her skin. 

“So you like it?” Maggie whispered with a light chuckle that Alex then reflected as well as a small nod “Yes. Yes I do. Thank you so much” 

“You put it on your middle finger. Means balance and order”

“Since when do you know so much about rings?” Alex teased when resting her back against the bottom of the couch, Maggie rolling her eyes whilst still on her lap “The girl at the counter told me that” 

Alex hummed with a teasing nod when her finger curled under Maggie’s cheek and kissed her once more before Leo made it abundantly clear he wanted those pancakes that he was promised.

* * *

They had their breakfast of which Leo thoroughly enjoyed and then soon packed up the car with their overnight stuff, the dog and of course their son which they said he could bring two of his presents with him to the house. He chose the lego jungle set which he had clearly grown rather fond of and the plush toy of Chase from Paw Patrol from Nia. She knew a way to his heart clearly. Maggie strapped him into his car seat before then strapping Gertrude in with her car harness on the seat beside beside him. 

By the time they got to Eliza’s, Kara was already there which was of no surprise considering she flew their or as Maggie likes to call it. Cheating. But she was actually proved wrong as there was already another car parked up. A  Mercedes Benz C-Class Coupe so to round down who could afford one it seemed that Lena was here. 

Kara had brought her because, well Lena doesn’t exactly have much family around her these days and plus Eliza loved Lena so she was more than welcome. Leo and Gerturde raced into the house. The dog heading right to the back yard whilst Leo went right into Kara’s arms as she whisked him off the floor and into her arms. 

Alex and Maggie however had their greetings with Eliza first. “Hey mom”

“Hi my beautiful girl” Eliza embraced Alex tightly to then squeeze onto Maggie “You girls have a good first Christmas as a family?”

“Yeah it’s been perfect” Alex gleamed with Maggie just agreeing beside her as she looked over to Kara and Lena who were making a fuss over their son “Couldn’t have wrote it better myself” 

Eliza squeezed Alex’s arm and held her finger up “Hold on. I’m going to go grab your gifts”

She was away in a complete flash which got them over to Kara and Lena. Kara wrapped her arms around her sister “Thank you so much for my basket!” 

Each year Alex and Kara give each other Christmas baskets –– well they reuse the same basket every year to each other. Alex’s was a silver one and Kara had rose gold. Each year they filled it with cute mostly homely essentials. Like this year Alex got Kara the tub of cocoa powder that she loved, a new purple ceramic mug with little white paint splatters, a new lotion set and her favourite candy to top it off. 

Kara then gave Maggie’s arm a nudge as she moved onto hugging her “And thank  _ you  _ for that Directors Cut of Wizard of Oz” 

“Glad you liked it” Maggie chuckled.

Alex nudged Lena’s shoulder before pulling her in for a hug “And you with that aeroplane thing for Leo-jesus Lena you didn’t have to do that”

“Believe me, it was my pleasure” Lena beamed. 

Eliza came rushing back down and gave Alex and Maggie both their Christmas gifts. She got Maggie a new Thai cookbook that she knew Maggie would love (which she did) and she got Alex some new earrings. 

With Lena helping Kara set the table and Eliza fussing over Leo for a little while longer before having to return to the kitchen, Alex and Maggie were already in there getting out the wine. Maggie glanced over her shoulder to the blonde and her friend laughing through their conversation as they decorated the table to their full extent and then turned back to her wife “A few more drinks in those two and maybe it won’t be just us who uses Eliza’s mistletoe outside on the decking” 

Alex’s eyes shot a glance to her sister and back to Maggie “Stop that” 

“Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it?”

“Should I be concerned that it sounds like you have?” 

Maggie looked over her shoulder once more and then turned back with her voice in a quiet mutter “Okay lesbihonest-” 

“Maggie” Alex laughed breathlessly as her eyes remained focus on getting the cork out of the wine bottle, seeing Maggie lean forward as she pressed her elbow down on the counter and looked up to Alex “I’m just saying. I’ve noticed at times that the way Kara acts with Lena is the same you acted with me before we got together” 

Alex’s head snapped to her wife when small teasing gasp then came from the brunette “Maybe it’s up to me to guide the  _ other _ Danvers sister out of the closet”

“Okay ease up lesbian messiah save your theories on Kara and Lena’s sexual tension until after Christmas Dinner” 

Maggie hummed with her head knocked back, looking up to the ceiling when saying quietly “Maybe it runs in the family...”

Alex snorted with her attention going back to the bottle as the cork finally came out “If that’s so I don’t know where that leaves my mother” she looked to Maggie who just wriggled her brows in a tease and stood back up as she took the now filled glass and made her way over to the living room. 

Alex shook her head when pouring her own glass and soon joined the rest of her family back in the living room. 

* * *

Eliza left them feeling like they had gained fifteen pounds alone after that entire dinner, she always did so much food and no matter how much it made them feel like they were gonna explode, they still ate every single bit of it. Having Lena and even Leo here however did make the portions less monstrous, but not by much. 

Leo’s meal pretty much consisted of some turkey and mash with a little bit of gravy, most of it ending up around his mouth and foodie bib. He ended up passed out on the floor surrounded by his play set, his plush dog and his  _ actual  _ dog. 

“ _ Aw _ ” Lena gushed as the one who found him spread out when she entered the living room from getting her glass of wine from the kitchen where the four women still were but soon joined her when hearing Lena’s small proclamation, then gasping themselves when they saw what she was looking, Lena then adding “Look at him. So adorable it, quite frankly, should be illegal” 

Maggie rubbed Alex’s arm, saying when passing over her glass to her “I think someone is in need of his bed” she quietly crept over and lowered herself down on her knees when gently slipped her hands under him in a light grip, lifting him close to her chest and cradling his head the second it came off the floor.

They all watched her in complete amazement with Alex just bobbing her head and whispering “Yeah...she’s good at this” 

Maggie glanced over to Alex with a warm quirk on her lips, saying enough without saying anything at all. Alex put the glasses down on the table and grabbed the plush on the floor as Kara gaped and pointed to Maggie as she went to the stairs “He didn’t even stir” 

Even Eliza was rather amazed and she had been a mother for much longer. Alex turned to them on her treks in following Maggie “We won’t be long” 

Gertrude’s head snapped up and soon followed them up the stairs, not wanting to leave Leo’s side which is how she had been pretty much since he arrived in their home. They went up to their room where Eliza had set up Alex’s old crib of which she never got rid of for this exact moment, for when her daughter had a child of her own and stayed the night. 

Maggie placed Leo down in the crib in a soft whisper, “There you go buddy…” her hands slipped from underneath him and stood over as Alex pulled the blanket over him “Our baby in _your_ old crib” she looked to Alex and saw the completely wholesome look on her face. 

Alex leaned back up “That’s kinda crazy”

“That’s totally crazy” Maggie’s hand slid down Alex’s back, off the curve of her spine and took hold of her hand. Alex looked back to Leo and ran the back of her finger along his cheek.

“Do you think he’s had a good Christmas?” Maggie asked with some genuine concern, Alex let out a small gasp and turned her head to Maggie. Pressing a kiss against her cheek and whispered against her skin “I think he’s had the best one”

Granted that wouldn’t be too hard since they had no idea where he even spent it last year but they knew it was nowhere good, but still, the sentiment was there and Alex was right. They really made this the best Christmas possible for them as a family.

“Yeah” Maggie nodded in a still almost silent whisper “We’re good parents, right?”

“We’re great parents” Alex pressed a kiss on the back of Maggie’s hand “Now let’s go be great parents and enjoy the rest of our night now that he’s asleep”

They headed downstairs but didn’t join Eliza, Kara and Lena just yet. Instead Maggie pulled Alex outside to the decking where Eliza always hung the mistletoe, it was a tradition with her and Jeremiah from even before Alex was born and she was never able to shake the habit, much to Alex and Maggie’s joy. 

“Is this like, the most cliche thing we do? Kissing under the mistletoe” Alex laughed once they found themselves under it.

“You have me celebrate Valentines every year now as tradition-trust me mistletoe is the least of our problems,” Maggie anchered her hand to the back of Alex’s neck “Merry Christmas, Mrs Danvers”

“Merry Christmas,  _ Mrs Danvers _ ” Alex’s smile lasted on her lips till they finally enclosed against Maggie’s with her hands gripping onto the collar of Maggie’s sweater and pulled her even closer with a satisfied noise projecting onto Maggie’s mouth. 

Maggie’s fingernails scratched the bottom of Alex’s hair with the kiss just being even more so intoxicating, every kiss with Alex was intoxicating. Her arms then loosely wrapped around her neck –– one arm reeling back to cradle the back of Alex’s head, swimming her fingers through her hair. She pressed down on her toes for her body to push further against Alex’s. 

Their lips pulled apart by a sudden sharp tap on the window behind Maggie, seeing Kara wave the wine bottle that she used to grab their attention “You guys gonna keep kissing or come and join us? You’re distracting us y’know cause you’re just...right here. In the window” 

Alex held her hand up “We’ll be right in” 

Kara gleamed a smile to them and turned back and returned to the couch with Eliza and Lena. Maggie turned her head back to Alex and muttered when her lips find themselves at Alex’s jaw “You think Kara is just trying to move us so she can get Lena out here?”

Alex giggled and swatted Maggie’s side “You’re ridiculous” she looked back to her and rolled her eyes “And I’m so in love with you  _ it’s  _ ridiculous” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Alex whispered “I kinda can’t imagine having all of this with anyone else”

“Christmas or a family?” 

Alex pushed Maggie’s hair behind her ear “Oh absolutely both” 

Maggie bit her lip, not being able to stop her grin, her nose doing that irresistibly cute scrunch when she muttered with her hands gripped onto Alex’s waist “You better kiss me one more time for that, Danvers” 

At her command, Alex kissed her one more time and they made it back into the house, where more wine was filled in their glasses. Maggie resting between Alex’s legs as they sat on the floor, the dog by their side basically passed out. The rest of the night was just filled with complete love and laughter. 

Ending with Alex and Maggie sneaking back into the bedroom and managing to get in their bed without waking Leo at all. Holding each other in bed as usual, but this time feeling so wholesome. 

It truly was one of the best Christmas they've ever had in their entire lives. And they couldn’t wait for the many more they were to have now as the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this Christmas special at the Danvers house hold! Please leave a kudos if not already and drop a comment every review you guys leave big or small is really appreciated! 
> 
> See you next week. 
> 
> If you wanted to see for yourself, here are the presents Alex and Maggie exchanged.  
Maggie's gift from Alex: https://d34qiagx43sg99.cloudfront.net/6440282-1490.webp
> 
> Alex's gift from Maggie: https://speedy-cdn.jewlr.com/api/v3/image/JWL0593?dim=767&view=t&sku=SS&s1=04CZIR&s2=04CZIR&s3=S01GARN&s4=04CZIR&s5=04CZIR&ef=Classic&e0=


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie is put on a brutual case, she finds it hard to stop it from effecting her. Aka: Maggie has a hard ass day.
> 
> TW: From being on a crime scene, there are mentions of murder//bodies

Alex rushed into the kitchen after hearing Maggie’s groan that ripped from the back of her throat. “What?”

Maggie tossed her phone onto the kitchen table in front of her, putting her hand on the top of her head, her hair swept up in a ponytail as she was ready to head out for work in a matter of minutes “Got a call from the daycare. They’ve had to close for the day, something about a gas leak I don’t know” 

“Okay. It’s fine”

“Well I can’t take him I’ve got this homicide case that I still need to track and you-”

“I can take an office day and have him with me, that’s the perks of being the Director and what having a second in command is all about” her head tilted with her eyes following Maggie and her highly stressed disposition “Maggie. Sweetie. We’re good” 

Maggie took her eyes to Alex and finally withdrew a breath, stopping her small pacing “I’m sorry, babe, I’m just on edge with this whole case I’ve been going on” 

“You still think it’s to do with the brutality from the Child of Liberty?” 

“I don’t know. That’s the problem, ever since that attack that happened when we first took in Leo it all went quiet especially after locking up those two guys but now it’s just...” she folded her arms and pressed herself against the high table that rested in the centre of the kitchen, withdrawing another sharp breath. Alex moved herself and stood in front of her brunette, her hands falling onto Maggie’s arms “I know you’re getting tired with this whole thing, you’ve been working on it for so long and feel like you’re not getting anywhere-”

“I’m  _ not  _ getting anywhere”

“Even as you think that I don’t believe it...because you’re so good at your job you will get the guy in the end, hey” her sentence fell to a whisper when reaching forward to tuck her curled finger under the brunette’s chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes as Alex offered her a reassuring gaze “You’ll get there” 

Her hand slid up to cradle Maggie’s cheek for a moment, stroking her thumb against her skin as the smallest yet all the same still smile came onto Maggie’s face despite her still looking completely bent up. “Thank you” 

Alex tugged a smile right back to her before she leaned forward and pressed a sweetly tender kiss to Maggie’s lips for added reassurance “You got this”

Another small and much lighter breath came up from Maggie’s chest when standing up straight and putting her hands onto Alex’s cheeks as she said with her whole heart “You keep me sane”

Maggie’s arms wrapped around Alex’s neck for a tight embrace, feeling the embrace returned by Alex’s arms going around her waist, their faces burying into each others necks once they just held onto each other tight and remained there for a few seconds. 

Then the noise of pittering and pattering feet came tumbling over towards them. Leo had learnt the ability to slide himself down from the couch and ran his way over, his palms landing on Alex’s leg “The hugs” 

“He wants the hugs” Maggie recited in a mutter with her face still buried in Alex’s neck, the two women then pulled away before Alex bent down and took Leo in her arms, lifting him up and holding him close as she kissed one cheek with Maggie kissing the other in a small yet completely warm and fuzzy group hug. Feeling more like a family than ever. 

Maggie skimmed the back of her finger along his cheek “We need to talk back to Natalie about getting the adoption finalised”

“I know. They said it can still take a few more months”

“Yeah but with Christmas just passing, they get  _ busy  _ around this time trust me” Maggie dropped her hand back to her side, looking over to Alex. “So the more nudge we can give the better” 

“Okay, well we will nudge soon” Alex looked to Leo for a few seconds longer, then flickering her eyes back to Maggie “But right now we’ve gotta  _ all  _ go to work” 

Maggie let out another small groan will the roll of her eyes with Alex saying in a bolder voice as she moved over to the lounge area in the corner of the widespread kitchen to grab her jacket “And mama is going to crack her case” she held onto Leo’s hand “Right?”

Leo pumped his fist in the air with an enthusiastic “ _ Yeah!”  _

A gratefully tired smile came to Maggie’s face when turning back around and making her way over to the two once again when slipping her jacket on when deadpanning in a soft voice “Thank you, my little supporters” she put her hand to Alex’s arm when leaning forward for a quick kiss and gently pinched Leo’s chin before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips “I love you both. Have a fun day with mommy” 

“Stay safe, babe” Alex muttered when going back for one last kiss which Maggie hummed against with her follow up “Always” 

Maggie walked to the door and looked back over her shoulder to see Alex stood at arch of the kitchen with Leo both waving their goodbyes. This was her life now and she had no idea how much she’d absolutely love it. She shot them one more smile, waved back and then left.

Alex kept her eyes on the window in front of her to watch Maggie walk down the steps of the porch “Man. I really hope mama has a good day at work” she looks back to Leo and shifted her tone to more baby friendly “Cause mommy will never hear the end of it” 

She wanted Maggie to have a good day for Maggie herself, for her own sake. There had been many nights lately where she would come home completely emotionally drained with the whole thing. New Years was three weeks ago now and ever since then the beat down she felt from work had been constant so much so that Kara offered to babysit again but this time Maggie turned it down. 

She didn’t want space from Leo everytime she feels stressed in fact he was as much of a comfort to her as Alex was. But she was at her wits end with it all. So Alex hoped that just for at least one time this week, Maggie will come home more relaxed for her own sake...and Alex’s too because god knows a crouchy Maggie was a hard one to deal with. 

Alex pressed her lips down to Leo’s cheek once more before setting him back down onto his own two feet “Okay. Let’s get ready for work!” 

His fists once again went up in the air as did Alex’s when whispering a  _ ‘yayy’  _ to go along with his excitement. At least someone in this family was excited for work, the only thing he wasn’t pleased about was that Gertrude couldn’t come with them. 

* * *

Maggie didn’t even have time to pour coffee into her mug at the station, she was called out with the case she had been grilling herself on. She prayed and hoped that it was going to be a lead instead of anything sinister. Unfortunately her hoping and praying didn’t make it true.

Three victims. But no one told Maggie that it was a home where they were killed, no one told her that is was a  _ family  _ and that one of the victims was a child. A boy. She stepped into the home with her breath already caught in her throat the second she walked through the door. An officer directed her through and into the living room where the three bodies lay. Her blood ran completely cold. 

Her eyes couldn’t tear away from the boy. Noticing how he had curly dark brown hair, his olive skin and small button nose. He was about five; it shook her to the core how all she could think about that he resembled what Leo would look like in a few years, excusing the pointed ears and cat claw fingernails. His face was  _ so  _ scarily familiar to her from the reflection that he had on her own son. 

This was once again another brutal attack on an alien race. On a family that were just sitting down to have breakfast this morning. 

“Detective” the officer on the scene pulled her out of her thoughts and took her eyes away from the bodies “You okay?”

Maggie’s eyes flickered back for a moment and cleared her throat “I’m good”

It then suddenly clicked onto the officers head at what Maggie was looking at “Shit-I’m sorry Sawyer, you got a boy now”

“You got a boy too if I remember right” 

“Yeah but he’s sixteen now. Believe me I know how hard it is when you’ve got a little one” he shrugs “If you wanna call for someone else to-”

“I’m fine, Davis. I appreciate your concern but let’s just get on with it” her assertive tone was enough to have Davis back off and  _ let _ Maggie get on with it. 

Maggie looked to the kitchen and saw the plates smashed on the floor. It was a struggle, it was a fight. She couldn’t help but picture how the father and mother would have fought like hell to save their son. That the killer could do whatever he wanted to them but to not hurt their little boy. 

The fight led up into the living room. Did the son die first? Is that what led to the parents death? That they gave up because without their child there was no point? Or did he get to the parents first thus leaving the boy with no protection? So many theories ran through her head, the imagery never leaving her brain as it left a scornful mark. 

Already it was giving her a headache, she pressed her palm against her head with her eyes screwing shut for a second but she had to snap out of it, she’d be damned if they made her go home. She wanted to get this bastard. 

“Any signs of break in?” 

“No” Davis muttered “Officers scouted the place before and nothing from the windows or the back doors...we got a witness across the street” 

Maggie peered through the front window to see a middle aged gentleman speaking to an officer outside with Davis continuing “Says he saw some guy knock on the front door as he was entering his own house, he didn’t bother waiting to see if Mr Geraldson opened up because he says it wasn’t his business”

It was plausible, she probably would have been the same. Maggie glanced back to the family and then to Davis. “Did he at least get to the see the guy?”

“Not his face, he had his head down and a hood up. But he saw his hand so we’re dealing with a white male” 

“Shocker” Maggie mumbled under her breath and drew out a sharp sigh “Okay well that’s more than what we had before”

“You think it’s the same guy, Detective?” 

Maggie looked back to him and spoke frank “There have been over a dozen attacks on alien citizens within the past month.  _ Five  _ attacks ending in four of them dead. This makes seven. It’s either a lone wolf or the same bullshit terrorist group”

“The children of liberty crashed and burned” Davis shrugged through his naivety that Maggie couldn’t help but scoff at with her brows rising “Did they?” 

The conversation dropped as Maggie did what she came here to do and  _ detect.  _ The more she investigated the scene the more she felt sick, she couldn’t even go near the little boy without feeling like bursting into tears, this new motherly feeling she had inside of her that made her want to cradle him. She saw the body of a child once before this, they were hit by a car and didn’t make it. But this felt different, both ended in the most terrible circumstances but this one was far more sinister and not some accident. This young  _ boy  _ was killed in cold blood. 

It began to make her hands shake that had felt like she had no choice but to wrap it up herself, leaving the scene of the crime as she let forensics take over. She went outside to talk to the witness but throughout the entire time her main thought was only on one thing. 

How badly she wanted to be with her own family right now after standing in front of one that had come to the first kind of end. 

* * *

Maggie walked into the DEO with her mind just going right up to Alex but found herself delayed by being confronted right away by Kara of which she could not deal with right now, “Hey! I just got back from the attack in the home, I couldn’t believe it. I must’ve just missed you. Any leads?”

“Not really-is Alex in her office? Is Leo with her?” she didn’t even know why she asked those two questions she already knew the answer. But since coming back from  _ that  _ crime scene she barely even remembered driving herself here. 

“Yeah, she's in her office and yeah of course he’s there” Kara’s head slowly tilted when examining “Hey are you okay? You seem...shaken”

“I just-” her mouth felt so dry which was evident by her cracked voice, she cleared her throat but her voice didn’t sound any less troubled “I just need to see them” 

She slipped out of Kara’s hold and headed upstairs with Kara not being to say a single word more, she walked straight down the hallway to Alex’s office. She saw her wife sat on the floor with her files beside her to stop them from mixing with the several pieces of paper that Leo used as his own doodle pad. Maggie’s eyes dropped down to Leo as he lay on his belly and drove his blue crayon around the page. 

Just by seeing him here and happy made her want to completely drop to her knees and cry. They were okay. Her family were okay. Maggie pushed the door open which caused Alex’s head to snap up at the sound but break into an instant smile “Hey you. I wasn’t expecting to see you till later” she went onto laugh “He didn’t like me at my desk so guess who’s doing work from the floor” 

Maggie dropped to her knees beside Leo right away without even saying a word. She picked him up off his lying position which brought him with glee when he finally took his attention away from his drawing and saw Maggie “Mama!” 

Alex watched the way Maggie let out a deep breath from her entire chest when her arms wrapped around their child, cradling the back of her head and closing her eyes when embracing every single second of it. Something had happened and it was plain to see, she could tell the way she was being, she seemed scared and completely shaken to her very core. She leaned forward “Sweetie?” 

Maggie just let out a stiff hum with her eyes screwing tighter as if to say  _ not yet  _ in letting go of Leo. Alex’s hand found the back of her head “Maggie, love. What’s going on?” 

Another breath released from Maggie’s mouth when she slowly relaxed her body and pulled away, pressing her lips against the top of her forehead, her fingers still entwined in his soft curls. Leo stretched his arm down whilst being loosely in her hold and held up one of the pictures, it was a bunch of scribbles but to Maggie it was the best bunch of scribbles she had ever seen. She kissed the top of his head again as she wrapped her arms around him still and pulled him on her lap, rocking softly side to side as tears still formed in her eyes. Alex got up off the floor and walked over to the front of her office, pulling the blinds shut to give them some privacy, even though her office was in a quite isolated spot she wasn’t taking chances. 

By the time she turned back, Maggie had let go of Leo as he lay back down on the floor and continued to draw. Alex went to reach down to stroke her wife’s back but before she even had the chance Maggie stood up and spun around to her, clasping onto her cheeks and pulling her in for a hard passionate kiss which took Alex by surprise but completely indulge it, her hands resting on Maggie’s waist and pulling her close. 

But she soon felt something that took away her attention to her kissing, the wetness that pressed onto her cheeks, Alex pulled away “You’re crying” 

“I’m fine” Maggie whispered, closing the conversation with another kiss. But Alex wasn’t going to just let it slide, she pulled away once again to say something but Maggie pleaded “ _ Alex _ ” 

But before Maggie could lean back in, Alex pulled back even more “Fine? To cry when you kiss me?” as Maggie dropped her hands in an exhausted sigh, Alex then reached up and cupped Maggie’s cheeks “Hey. Talk to me” 

She slid her hands down and entwined their fingers “Please. Come sit and talk to me” 

After a few seconds of silence, Maggie nodded and pulled the chair from the opposite side of Alex’s desk and pulled it around to beside her chair –– hearing Alex ask from behind her “Do you need something to drink?”

“Do you have any scotch left?”

“I meant coffee” 

Maggie dropped down hard onto the chair, instantly slouching down into it when resting her head in her hand “Sure” she kept her eyes closed the entire time of hearing the coffee machine in Alex’s office work it’s magic in filling their cups. 

Sitting up when Alex came over and placed the cups down on the desk before taking her seat in her own chair and leaning forward right away, placing her hand on Maggie’s knee as she too stopped slouching and instead hunched over with her elbows resting on her thighs. 

Alex brushed Maggie’s hair behind her ear “What happened today? Is this something to do with the house that Kara got called out to? She hasn’t told me anything?” 

“It was just-” Maggie took a moment to catch her breath already and cleared her throat with her eyes still looking down at her own hands, the comfort of Alex’s thumb rubbing against her leg making her feel some kind of warmth “When I got there...they were a family” she looked up to Alex “A  _ family _ . And apart from the odd alien feature they looked just as human as you and I do”

Alex softly nodded and kept her voice delicate “Okay? What-”

“And this bastard killed a child” Maggie suddenly blurted with her eyes filling right back up, seeing how it even struck a core through Alex “ _ He  _ was no more than five years old, he had curly brown hair and olive skin-do you see where i am going with this?”

Alex’s lips parted into an _‘O’ _with her head snapping over to Leo. Maggie kept her eyes on her wife “He looked _just _like him. It was like looking at him two years into the future. His mother with _short _short hair. Caucassian” 

Alex looked back to Maggie with even more surprise and understanding pouring into her face as to why it shook Maggie just so much. Maggie nodded “With such fair skin-you can imagine who that made me think of”

Alex frowned, tilting her head. “Baby…” she reached forward and took hold of her hands as the brunette sighed “It just  _ got  _ to me I don’t know and i just had to come here and see you both. To see you and him are okay because it made me feel so sick to my stomach”

“I understand-I’d feel that same” 

Maggie kept her eyes on Alex for a few seconds more and then rolled her eyes when taking another exhausted breath and pressed her forehead down on Alex’s knees. Alex looked down to her with nothing but endurance in her eyes, running her fingers through her hair “I’m sorry you had to see that, babe. I’m sorry this case is even happening. But we’re okay” 

She leaned down and pressed a brief kiss on the top of her head “We’ll always be okay” 

Maggie squeezed the sides of Alex’s legs and lifted her head back up to look in Alex’s dark eyes “Kiss me” it didn’t even take a second for Alex to comply to the request as she had Alex’s lips coax over hers. The taste that Alex left on her lips always sent a shot of comfort through her entire body. Maggie pushed her forehead against hers, eyes still closed “ _ God,  _ I love you so much”

She felt Alex’s lips trace along her forehead before she whispered “I love you too” 

Maggie sucked in a breath and leaned back from Alex’s hold, reaching over to the coffee and taking a heavy sip despite how hot it was. Alex kept her eyes on her “Go home, honey. Go home and have a hot bath or just  _ something _ . Go home and sleep” 

“But-”

“You have seen us and we are okay. You’ve been through a lot these past couple of weeks and today has really taken it out of you. I will be home with our boy in less than two hours, during that time, please go home and just have a lie down with the dog”

Resting on their bed did sound pretty good right now if Maggie was being really honest with herself. She didn’t even bother to argue with Alex, instead she just nodded profusely at the idea which brought a small, relieved smile to Alex’s lips. “Good...and maybe you should back off the case”

“We’ll save that conversation for later cause I can’t get into it right now, babe”

“Okay. That’s okay, we'll have a glass of wine tonight and just talk”

“I’d like that-I need that actually” 

Alex snorted a gentle laugh with the nod of her head “It’s a date. In the meantime”

“Rest. I know” Maggie tugged a gentle smile to her “Thank you”

“What for?”

“Just being you. For being so great and amazing” Maggie ran her fingers through the shorter side of Alex’s hair, curling her fingers around the back of Alex’s ear “I’m lucky to have you I know that” 

“The door swings both ways. But  _ please  _ tell me how amazing I am tonight”

“I’ll get the list going” Maggie managed to actually tease, leaning forward for one more kiss as she stood up “I’ll see you in an hour” 

“Yes you will” Alex squeezed and held onto Maggie’s hand till she could no longer as Maggie grew more and more distant. Maggie crouched back down to Leo “Buddy. I’m going home, hug before I go?” 

Leo dropped his crayon down and sat up on his knees as he flung his arms out wide which ripped a giggle from Maggie’s throat when putting her arms around the toddler “Great big hug”

“Give mama a kiss, Leo” Alex took her coffee in her hands “She’s had a big day” 

Leo pulled back and pressed a hard kiss onto Maggie’s mouth, which caused another smile to set on Maggie’s face “Well thank you” 

“It’s okay” Leo shrugged before dropping back down on the floor, Maggie looked over to her wife when standing up straight “See you at home” 

“See you, babe. No more tears tonight”

“I’ll see what I can do” Maggie breathed when pulling the door back and wiping her cheeks to rid of any smeared tears that may still be on her cheeks. 

Alex and Leo were okay, she kept telling herself that the further she grew away from them. They were okay. She was okay.  _ Everything  _ was okay. 

* * *

She deemed blasting out herself made  _ ‘My Cop Car Tunes’  _ playlist in the car on the way home as the best way to try and pour out everything of today. Because having  _ You Oughta Know _ by Alanis Morissette on full blast in the car is the answer to all earths problems. In her opinion. 

When driving she glanced to her screen in front that her phone was connected to when a text from Alex popped up. 

_ My One [4:37PM]: Please actually do as I say and get some rest. I’ll cook you the best meal in your damn life tonight and just about anything else I can do to make you feel better. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that. I love you x x  _

The text did work with it’s intention of bringing a smile to Maggie’s lips as the corners of her mouth curled up for a moment before looking back to the front, turning the corner as she came onto her street. The calling for her bed feeling like it was getting louder and louder as she grew closer and closer. She would text Alex back when she was out the car, as a cop she had to pretty much preach the whole no phones whilst driving thing. 

Her hand dug into her pocket to reach for her house keys when her eyes locked onto the unfamiliar car that was parked on the sidewalk, the curiosity had no time to build when Maggie’s eyes travelled to her house and saw someone she never thought she’d see again. 

They turned and looked to her as Maggie briefly stopped the car before pulling into the drive. Her heart going like a racehorse, her palms suddenly feeling sweaty. She felt like just driving away and hoped that when she returned they would be gone. But this wasn’t something to run away from, this would always come back. 

Maggie pulled the car into the drive and after a second or two of hesitation. She got out of the car and walked over to the porch, stepping up and facing her sister with cold eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Elena?” 

Elena bit her lip, swallowing thickly. “I want to see my son” 

  
And just like  _ that _ . Maggie’s day just got a whole lot worse, and by the look of it, her days following this weren’t going to be any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. We're stepping into the red zone. Sorry. 
> 
> If you wanna listen to Maggie's Cop Car Tunes, listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lw5cn2gpn60QH3MzSwCTo?si=SOGG4BwmRsu-gRwIkueQmQ made by @sawyerscazzie (twitter)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments on your thoughts they mean a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena comes back with hard hitting demands, but little do Alex and Maggie know she has more ammunition to hit them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update since Christmas will stop me from updating the rest of the week!

The laugh that Maggie let out was in a low grumble and it was out of anger more than humour. Though it was quite hilarious that her sister had the nerve to come back and make demands like she just did. 

Nothing came out of Maggie’s words until she pushed the door open “So-” she paused briefly as Gertrude came running to the hall at the round of the door opening, her eyes going to the stranger at first and barking –– Maggie quickly shushed her and pushed her head to turn her away, luckily they had a well trained dog that didn’t put up much of a fight, she stopped when Maggie signalled to her. When the dog went back to her own business, Maggie turned to her sister “You come her thinking you can just act like you’re picking Leo up from daycare? Forget the last six months?” 

“Where is he?”

“That is no concern of yours”

“I want to see him” Elena went to step towards the stairs in her presumption, Maggie stepped in front of her “You gave up that right a long time ago, who the hell do you think you are?”

“His mother…” she scoffed “Who the hell do you think  _ you  _ are?”

It fell silent between the two of them with Maggie’s burning look sticking to her when laying it out painly “I don’t think he would even know who you are. Every night I hope to God he isn’t aware of what you did to him”

“What? Cause you want him to know only you and your wife now? You can’t change the fact I am his mother. Me”

“I don’t want him to ever remember being abandoned because I sure as hell knows what that can do to a kid. You left him on the doorstep of someone who was practically a stranger to you, you washed your hands completely of him that is no mother” Maggie chides. 

Elena’s anger could be seen as clear as day in her build up when she suddenly blurted out “I’m taking him back” 

Another silence brewed as a completely stunned Maggie waited for the words to process. Then just being completely horrified which was evident from the words coming from her mouth being in a broken whisper “Like hell you are”

“You going to stop me?” 

Maggie stood there for a moment and stared at her sister “It was you. You’re the one who called me back in November and _kept_ hanging up”

Elena scoffed “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“No? I’ve been getting phone calls from a number once every few weeks, everytime I picked up they hung up...and now that I blocked that number here you are”

“That has nothing to do with me, besides this has nothing to do whatever  _ that  _ is-I want him”

“You didn’t six months ago”

“Neither did you!” Elena snapped with Maggie just snapping right back “Don’t you dare turn this on me, you showed up here after fourteen years and landed the baby on me that night-yeah I didn’t want a baby but I only had to have him for a few days before falling completely in love with him and I just can’t believe or understand how anyone would give him up. You had him for half his life and threw him out like furniture- _ never  _ act like it’s the same” 

“Fine” Elena shrugged, not even bothering to argue “Think whatever you want. I’m still taking him back”

“No you’re not. Alex and I are his foster parents, the process for finalising adoption is already underway” 

Maggie watched as her sister looked around the home and noticed how much more child friendly it was compared to last time, the odd toy on the floor in the living room and the picture that hung on the wall with the rest of the frames by the stairs that was of the three of them. Watching how her sister looked like she wanted to tear it all down, and then, a smirk came to her lips “Don’t make me take you to court, Margarita” 

“I’m not letting you have him. Empty threats will not change that”

Elena shrugged to her. “Get yourself a lawyer then” 

Before Maggie could even speak, the sound of Alex’s car pulled up outside. Gertrude came racing back to the front, barking now out of excitement. She knew who it was, they all did. Elena looked over her shoulder to the door “I guess I got my answer where my son is” 

Once again Maggie said nothing and instead marched past her, hitting Elena’s shoulder when making her way through and opened the front door. Making it outside and down the steps of the porch as quickly as she could, not stopping her speed as she made her way down the drive. 

Alex getting out the car and smiling over to her wife “Hey. You feeling better?”

“Don’t get him out of the car!” Maggie said in a desperate rushed voice. Alex’s brows only went up for a second out of confusion before she then saw Elena rush out of the home after her. It didn’t take even a second for Alex to react and stand in front of the car door where Leo was. Maggie continued to walk down the drive when she heard Elena starting to raise her voice “You can’t do this! Keep him away from me like this. He’s  _ my  _ son!” 

Maggie suddenly spun back around with her voice coming back at the same amount of volume in a bold sharp voice “No he’s not-he’s  _ mine _ !” 

Alex’s breath got completely caught in her throat, she didn’t know why but hearing Maggie declare it like that made her heart completely drop. Maggie took a step closer and spoke in a dangerously quiet voice “He’s ours. Alex and mine. We are his mothers, you’re just the person who’s body he came out of. And you are not taking him back” whilst her sister remained clearly speechless, Maggie took a small step back “Now get off my property and get away from my family” 

Her sister looked over to Alex who didn’t move a muscle and had an expression on her that Elena would not test. This was like two lionesses protecting their young, nothing to be messed with. Elena took with what was left of her own pride and walked past Maggie and down the driveway, latching onto Alex’s stern and protective eyes for a second. She tried to get a look at Leo, but Alex turned her body when Elena stood slightly to the side of her and disallowed her that chance. 

Elena glanced back over to Maggie who remained where she stood with her arms folded as she watched her baby sister get in her car and eventually drove away. Alex looked to Maggie who dropped her stern composure and stormed back down the drive, making her way over “What the hell was she doing here?” 

Maggie said nothing whilst moving Alx to the side and opening the car door to Leo, unclipping his belt from his car seat “She wants him back”

Alex’s head snapped from Leo back to Maggie, absolutely stunned –– then noticing how Maggie looked so shaken “You’re kidding”

Maggie shook her head when pulling Leo into her arms and he sunk into her embrace as she stood back up straight and cradled the back of his head when holding onto him tight “She threatened to take us to court” 

“Oh my god” Alex whispered under her breath “Do you think she will?”

Maggie kept Leo’s head close to her as she let out a breath “I don’t know-I hope not. I hope that seeing us and seeing how we’re not going anywhere steered her off-I don’t know”

Alex’s hand fell to her back “Babe you’re trembling” 

“I just need a stiff drink” she looked to Alex “And  _ you  _ and Leo I just...I need my family-my normality to take my mind of it” she then felt her leg being nudged and looked down to see that Gertrude had now joined them “And you sweet girl”

“Okay” Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s cheek before locking the car “Let’s get inside then...hell of a day”

Alex kept her arm wrapped around her as Maggie carried Leo all the way back into the house. Wanting to shut out the last ten minutes. 

When they got in the house Maggie put Leo down after he insisted on racing to his playset that was in the corner of the living room, she felt Alex’s hand graze to her back “I’ll make us a drink” 

Not being able to even word a response, Maggie bobbed her head when running her fingers through her hair –– Alex’s fingers then curling around her hand and bringing it back down, Alex kept her eyes to her and whispered in a cooed manner “Hey…” she waited until Maggie’s eyes flickered to her “I’m here now and we’re gonna talk this through”

Again Maggie found no words and merely nodded when she stepped down into the livingroom and crashing down on the couch, tucking her legs when curling up in the corner of the leather seating, her eyes closed when pressing her forehead into her palm –– shutting the world out for just a moment until Leo came bounding over “Mama it broke” 

Maggie looked over and saw the toddler hold up a piece of the jungle set, a somber smile hitting her in force more than anything, she took the toy from his hands. “Oh, it’s not broken baby, look” she popped the two plastic pieces together that recreated the palm tree, holding it back out in front of him “See”

An amazed gasp came from the boy as he took the toy back into his own hands “Yes!” he went back to his set in the flash of a light. Alex returned into the room and handed Maggie a glass of double scotch, tucking her own knees and placing herself closely to her wife. 

Maggie took a moment and just stared down at her finger that tapped against the rim of the glass, sucking in a breath and finally...words. “I don’t even-I can’t even fathom the nerve she has coming back here” 

“What did she say?” 

The words began to spill from Maggie’s tongue of the entire feud that she endelged with her sister not ten minutes ago, all of it completely taken Alex aback, it was a lot to process. Maggie knocked her head back and sighed “What are we going to do?”

“Well. Like you said the way that she seemed kind taken back when she saw how far we had gone with having Leo with us...maybe she didn’t even think that we would be on the verge of adoption... _ maybe  _ she’ll back off”

“She told us to get a lawyer, Alex” Maggie looked to her “It doesn’t fill me with much comfort” she felt Alex’s eyes stay on her as she took a sip of her drink, then feeling Alex’s finger tuck into her locks and push her hair back over her shoulder –– the back of her finger then stroking Maggie’s cheek. Alex scooted closer “Love”

Maggie turned her head back to Alex who kept her expression soft as some reassurance “He’s ours. Okay? Your sister can get a lawyer if she wants but any court will see what we see and that is that she left him and we are not his parents. On grounds of abandonment the adoption will go through” 

“It’s the fact she’s come back right in the middle of it. If I had just- _ God  _ if I had stopped being so scared of all of this and come to the decision sooner for us to be his parents he’d be officially adopted by now”

“No, no, no listen to me we aren’t doing that” Alex gripped to Maggie’s hand that was free of a glass and held it close to her chest to keep her attention at bay “We handled this as good as anyone else-you are an amazing mother and took this all in your stride back when you didn’t want any of it but you love him more than she ever has and you are incredible” she took the hand up to her lips and pressed a hard kiss against it. 

Maggie tugged a final smile –– dropping her forehead down onto Alex’s shoulder, Alex put her arm around her body and held her close in a tight one armed embrace. “We’re going to be fine”

“I know” Maggie mumbled with her face burying further into the crook of Alex’s neck “But what do we do?”

Alex sighed, burying her own anxieties “We go on with our lives as usual and with luck she was just taking a chance and she won’t do it again...but if she does come back. I’ll be there next time and we will handle it together” she kissed the top of her head “Ride or die” 

“Ride or die” Maggie whispered back, pressing a soft kiss onto Alex’s neck. 

Their moment had then stopped being between the two of them as Leo came over and patted his hands on the couch cushions “I want to-up”

Maggie pulled her head back from hiding in Alex’s neck when they both looked down to the toddler who was waiting to be helped up so he could join the sweet moment, Alex shuffled back slightly before dipping forward and pulling Leo up, resting him down between them. She looked over to Maggie and saw how her eyes were locked on him with fear now glimmering in her eyes “Maggie. We have him, we will always have him”

“I know” Maggie mumbled once again, this time she bent forward and put her lips to the top of Leo’s curly haired head. 

As well as Leo not wanting to be left out, the three of them was soon turned into four as Gertrude came running over and leaped up beside Alex. Neither Leo or Gertrude even having a glimpse of a clue how much Maggie needed it at this moment in time. 

* * *

Maggie didn’t feel like going to work after what happened yesterday with the crime scene alone never mind the situation she had with her sister. She just wanted to keep herself tucked in bed with Alex by her side, Leo between them and Gertrude at the foot of the bed. 

She wished they were back around Christmas time where everything was so blissful and they had next to nothing to worry about –– when all they needed to worry about was toddler bed to get for Leo that he was due to be ready for within the next few months. Can they go back to  _ that  _ time? Maggie would give anything for that. 

With the daycare still closed down, the same routine came as yesterday where Alex took Leo to work with her and Maggie was just going to have to get through work and count down every single hour up until she could get home to her wife and baby. Normality. That’s what she needed. 

It was an office day for her and though on usual occasions she hated office days since she found them boring. An office day right now was actually a gift from above to her, but by the time it got to lunch time she did start to feel a little stir crazy. Maggie dumps her file down on her desk after watching an interrogation that was the only form of her entertainment and walks down the hall to head over to get herself some coffee, she was in dire need of caffeine. She pulled the sleeves back down of her light grey jumper from her elbows and pulled out her phone from her back pocket to text Alex and ask her how everything was going. 

“Margarita!” 

Maggie stopped in her treks, glancing around the dotted officers around her who flickered their vision at her and who was behind her. No one around here calls her by her full name; she was pretty sure they didn’t even know that  _ was  _ her full name. 

_ I  _ ** _so _ ** _ don’t have time for this today _ . 

She bit her lip and turned on her heel to face the voice that she knew belonged to her sister, ready to ask what the hell she was doing here and that she had some  _ nerve  _ showing up at Maggie’s work but sudden got thrown completely off track when seeing who was with her. The  _ ammunition  _ that she had brought with her.

She hadn’t seen her dad in over two years, but her mother was a completely different story. The last time she saw her mother she was eighteen. Maggie asked her when she was eighteen if they could rebuild their relationship, her mother turned around and asked if Maggie was still a lesbian and when she said yes, the answer was left pretty clear by the way the door shut in her face. 

“Pápa” Maggie’s breath shook when looking at Oscar, seeing the cold and blank look on his face, her eyes moved and finally landed on her mother and had her voice go even more shaky “Mámi?” 

Her mother also remained silent. Maggie glanced to her sister “Really? You bring them? You are going this low?” 

“You gave me no choice, I’m serious with what I said” 

“How could you do this?” were the first words to come out of her mother’s mouth aimed at her, the first words she spoke to her in fifteen years “To your sister”

Oscar then caught onto officers turning their heads, his hand going to his wife’s back “Ness…”

Maggie sucked in a breath before heaving one out a sharp one. She turned her head back to her family and motioned her hand for them to follow her as she walked towards and passed them “You want to talk about this fine but we’re not doing it here”

She walked down the hall and opened up an empty board room, holding the door open and just standing there as her estranged family approached her and entered the room. Maggie tried her absolute best not to tear up when looking at Vanessa, when she was little she would be the best mother in the world, they were both the best parents in the world. She never once understood how they went from being so loving to her to so resentful and shipped her away without a second thought just because she was going to marry a woman one day and not a man. 

Maggie shut the door once the three of them were in the room but refused to sit, Maggie closed all the blinds so that there was as little of this for her colleagues to see as humanly possible. She turns and looks right to her sister “You had no business involving them-” 

“We had a right to know” Oscar spoke up in a harsh voice “That our grandson was being passed around” 

“No, no” Maggie held out her hand to him “He isn’t being  _ passed  _ around. Elena showed up and dumped him on me six months ago but I did not run, we took him in and he has been with us ever since-and how are you so concerned about him now? It’s been nearly a year since you’ve seen him-you had no idea where he has been since then” 

It went silent for a moment, Vanessa shrugged “Elena came home and told us everything. We are worried about him” 

“Worried? You’re more worried about him being with me for half a year than you are when he was with her whilst she moved around all the time taking him  _ god  _ knows where?” 

Oscar’s hand fell onto Elena’s shoulder “Margarita, show some compassion. Elena was struggling” 

Maggie raised her brows “Struggling?” 

Elena takes in a breath and shifts her expression as if going to have some kind of breakdown that Maggie could see right through but her parents apparently couldn’t “It was all the postpartum depression” 

Maggie scoffed beneath her breath in a grumble, looking and turning away from them all for a moment as she tried her best to keep her cool. Maggie wasn’t someone to push things like postpartum depression aside, she took mental health seriously considering she’d battled with it a lot during her teenage years. 

Elena didn’t have postpartum depression, the woman who arrived at her house that day with Leo was not someone who had lost her way or didn’t know what to do. She was someone who wanted to get rid of something she saw as baggage to run off with her current boyfriend, the suitcases Maggie remembered seeing in the back of the car and laughing from her boyfriend’s mouth said that enough to her. Elena wanted an out with Leo because she got bored, and now that she was bored again she wanted him back. But something told her that her parents had no idea that was what she left him for. 

Vanessa stepped forward “Elena didn’t know what to do. She told us how much she was a shell, how miserable she was” not true.  _ Not true _ . “When she left Leo with you and your...with your-”

“Wife” Maggie scoffed. “Is it  _ so  _ hard for you to say wife?”

It fell silent between them for a moment before Maggie raised her brows and added on “She’s amazing, by the way. An amazing mother” 

“She isn’t his mother!” Elena suddenly snapped “And neither are you!”

“Well you sure as hell aren’t. You can’t just pick him up like he’s a bag of dry cleaning” Maggie pressed her lips together and just took a moment to look at her family staring right back at them with so little love or even likeness in their eyes when looking right back at her. She grips to the back of her neck when taking a breath, looking back to Vanessa “Mámi”

Vanessa keeps her vision off her for a moment before Maggie spoke to her again “Mámi look at me. Please” finally she had Vanessa look to her, Maggie shrugged with her eyes filling up “Is this topic all you want to say to me?” 

“What do you expect me to say?” Vanessa responded in a bland tone “I lost you a long time ago” 

How could she phrase it like that.  _ Lost _ . As if she never wanted Maggie to leave. As if she wasn’t the one who kicked her out and slammed the door in her face when she tried to reconcile with her. 

“No you washed your hands of me a long time ago” Maggie looked to Elena when slowly looking away and muttering “Maybe that’s where she got it from”

Oscar spoke up again in a growl “Watch how you speak to your-”

“Mother? Apparently I don’t have one” 

Once again it fell silent. Maggie ran her fingers through the side of her hair, blowing out a heavy breath before dropping her hand back down to her side. “I am not going to stand here and go round in circles with you all about what is best for Leo. Alex and I are what is best for Leo, maybe if I were straight you’d have a harder time siding with which daughter is right here because I know that you both find it easy to believe Elena’s story because she is the daughter you always envisioned when it comes to her sexuality. Elena did  _ not  _ have postpartum, she wasn’t a shell. She was itching to get as far away from Leo as possible with her boyfriend, she left him with me and my wife. We took care of him, we love him and we’re gonna adopt him” 

Vanessa gaped at her “Adopt?”

“Yes they let gay couples do that now” Maggie kept her tone sharp.

“I won’t allow that with my grandson”

Maggie ripped out a scoff, her voice rising ever so slightly “What do you think is going to happen to him! Do you think his soul will be tainted or something for being raised by two women!”

“I meant what I said Mag” Elena cut in when she took a small step forward, folding her arms “I’m fighting for custody” 

Maggie then watched as her mother and father followed the steps beside their youngest daughter, Oscar’s hand resting on her shoulder when he said a sentence that didn’t come as a surprise to her but didn’t hurt any less. “And we’re going to be behind her, it’s what is right Margarita surely you can see that” 

She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop this, Elena was always going to come back with her parents as her ammo. After she came to the house, Maggie knew it wouldn’t be over she just  _ hoped  _ it would be. 

Maggie scoffed a light laugh, taking a step to the door and holding down on the handle “Then I guess I’ll see you in court” something she  _ never  _ thought she would say to her own family. Then again she never thought she would be in the same room with her family as a complete whole ever again. Maggie opened the door back up to end the discussion, walking out this time ahead of them with the three of them trailing behind her. 

She  _ escorted  _ them towards the front reception in complete silence, needing some air herself whilst still being on her so called lunch break. When she reached towards the front of the station, her eyes locked to when she saw Alex walking through the front door holding onto Leo’s hand as he walked strong and tall on his own. She quickly glanced to Elena and her parents and saw that they had also clocked onto the little boy making his way in the station. 

Alex’s brows pinched before she expression just dropped at the realisation of who was standing behind Maggie. Lunch break was intended to be a surprise to cheer Maggie up, but it was evident to see that this was far more serious than what they thought. She knew that Maggie would have really preferred her to turn them around and get back in the car to avoid the situation, but not only did Alex want to be there for her, Leo had already seen her and was ready to jump into her arms. 

Alex pulled the doors back and took a step in, Leo releasing his hand from hers and making a b-line towards Maggie’s direction “Mama!” 

There was a split second of fear that riddled through Maggie’s body that he was going to run to Elena after saying that word, but no, he was running to her and for a second she wanted to cry because of it. He was hers, he was her baby, her son. A son she never planned on having but one that she loved so much it was crushing to imagine him ever even getting angry at her. Maggie broke out to a slightly watery smile leaned down with her arms out ready to catch him, mumbling quietly when he was close enough “Hey, baby” 

Maggie stood back up straight with Leo in her tight arms, pressing her lips against his cheek for a moment whilst Alex made her way over, still looking to Maggie’s parents and Maggie’s mother for the very first time. Alex put her hand on Maggie’s arm whilst her other rested on her back and kept her voice quiet between the two of them “Hey what’s going on?” 

Maggie looked over and saw the frustration in her sister’s eyes. She looked to Alex and shook her head to skip over to something else “Alex. You’ve met my dad and Elena. This is Vanessa...my mom”

Alex’s eyes flickered to Vanessa and didn’t even bother to force a smile. Maggie threaded her fingers in with Alex’s and looked back to her parents, seeing the uncomfortable look on their faces. Maggie pressed her lips together, letting out a breath through her nose “If you don’t mind. I have things I need to talk about with my wife” 

The three of them just looked at the couple and said nothing, they all just left. And what Maggie hated the most was knowing that they would comeback. Her own  _ estranged  _ family was now her number one threat in tearing apart the one she had now. 

* * *

Maggie got in Alex’s car and they drove t o  Noonan’s. They got a quiet table in the corner, Alex put Leo in a high chair at the end of their two seater table as Maggie grabbed herself and Alex a coffee and a sandwich to share, ordering a small bowl of plain buttered pasta for Leo and grabbed him a juice box. 

Making two trips until she returned to the table with their coffees “I already put the honey in for you”

“Thanks, love” Alex pulled the cup towards her, Maggie sitting herself down on the chair opposite “What’ve you got?” she questions in attempts to simply delay the dreaded conversation, motioning to the sandwich. 

Maggie glanced to it herself before waving in exhausted dismissal, falling her head down into her hand “I don’t know. Turkey something…” 

Alex looked to Leo who stared down at the bowl, she nudged it to him “Eat it all up” she looked back to her wife. Maggie shut her eyes with her temple still pushed against the bottom of her palm, her head shaking slowly and finally she spoke in a heavy breath “I’m so sorry, baby” 

“What are you apologising for?” 

“Maybe if I had actually talked things through with Elena then she wouldn’t have ran straight to our parents-our  _ parents _ god” 

Alex reached her arm forward and gripped onto Maggie’s wrist, pulling her arm down and holding onto her hand, she squeezed her hand “Look at me” she waited until Maggie did so, she raised her brows and shook her head to her “She was going to this no matter what. Think about it. She showed up yesterday, who do you think she’s been staying with?” 

Maggie considered what Alex was suggesting, and it did make sense. Alex kept hold of Maggie’s hand “It’s clear that she has gone to them and twisted what happened to get them on her side” 

“She wouldn’t have to say much though would she?” Maggie pressed her lips together and weakly raised her eyes when her eyes glazing over, her eyes then completely starting to fill, she pressed her fingers against her thumb when pointing to Alex as her words came out stiff “The way my mother looked at me…” she spread her palm back out, shrugging a spiteful shoulder “I haven’t had that look in fifteen years” 

Alex tilted her head to her, getting a sharp pain hitting right to her heart at the vulnerable and tearful look on Maggie’s face. Maggie shook her head with her eyes still filled “That look that I don’t belong. I’ve had that look in my head for the majority of my life now”

Alex pressed down on her toes when leaning across the table, she took hold of Maggie’s hands, bringing them to her mouth where she settled a tenderly long kiss against them. Then resting them close to her chest when she comfortingly whispered “You know where you belong. You belong with me, with Leo and the ball of fluff that we’ve got at home” 

Maggie shook her head and sighed “I thought I buried all of this” 

“It doesn’t work that way” Alex shook her head, keeping her voice still settled and soft “That kind of  _ grief  _ doesn’t just go away, I know you know that”

“But-”

“Seeing your parents again...babe...it’s a trigger. It’s resurfacing everything you felt when you were younger and it’s messed up and it sucks but you’ve handled it once you will handle it again and I’m gonna be here, I’m gonna be here every second, okay?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together and just nodded, Alex let go of her hands as she leaned further forward and kissed her cheek to then rest her lips against her skin and peck two more soft kisses to her before she pulled back ever so slightly, her hands rested down on hers once more on the table “The family that you lived with for those years were not deserving of being your family. But you have one now. You have one with me and the rest of our crazed rather dysfunctional group” 

It cracked Maggie a light smile with the roll of her of her eyes before she just sighed again. Alex sat back in her seat, squeezing onto Maggie’s hands “Whatever Elena has said-”

“She’s made up some bullshit about postpartum depression after no doubtedly doing a quick search on the internet on what she can say...they’re bound to support their perfect  _ straight  _ daughter against their shame-ridden lesbian daughter that they washed their hands off”

“Okay. First off, please don’t talk about my wife that way, else I may have to kick your ass” Alex lightened the mood for a moment as evident by Maggie leaning back against her chair and exhaling with amusement, still keeping hold of Alex’s hand “Second of all...it doesn’t matter if she has your parents on her side. They can’t do anything-they can’t take him away”

“With lawyers they can” Maggie stated in a soft yet all the same stern voice “And Alex. Elena is getting lawyers...babe we are going to be going into a custody battle” her lips pressed together, looking over to Leo who sat peacefully whilst stuffing his pasta into his mouth with his now buttery hands “We can’t lose him”

“We will  _ not _ lose him” Alex leaned forward in her chair, squeezing Maggie’s hand again “We are the parents, Elena can lie to your parents and to her lawyer all she wants but we know the truth and we have everything to show how better of Leo is with us”

Maggie looked down to her hand that held onto Alex’s, her thumb stroking along her knuckles before she took in a breath and nodded, Maggie looked back up to Alex “Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah-okay. You’re right going over everything isn’t going to help”

“No it’s not” Alex softened, she leaned back in her chair “All we can do right now, is eat and take Leo back home” 

“I still have work”

“Okay well I will take him back home and patiently wait for you to come home to us and we’re gonna continue with our lives and not let this stop us from cherishing every second we are having as a family” 

She slipped her hand from Maggie’s and pushed her cup towards her when adding to her point that Maggie had to drink something, she then continued to push the plate of the sandwich over towards Maggie when taking her own slice “I mean it”

“We should just get some lawyers to watch you say this kind of stuff to  _ me  _ and it would give them an idea how much of a good mother you are”

“I know that was your polite way in saying I nag, but at least you’re making jokes” 

Maggie raised a quick brow, looking to Leo once again and seeing how blissful he was in still stuffing his face. Alex however kept her eyes to Maggie “We’ll fix this babe” 

“I hope so”

“You and I have been through a lot, this is just one more thing we’re gonna look back on, I swear”

Maggie felt Alex’s foot brush up against hers from beneath the table as another method in giving her reassurance and comfort, which did deliver in a lot of ways. But there was still that deep feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t shake. Because the only difference between her and Alex in this situation, was that Maggie knew her parents. 

And she knew better than anyone that when they said they wanted something they meant it. She knew that by when they said they wanted her to get out of their house. They wanted Elena to have everything she wanted, and they were going to come after them to do it. 

They finished up their food and drink, Alex tried to shift the conversation for both of their sakes. Leo also managing to take their minds off of things by making them laugh for being, well, for being just Leo. He was always cheeky and mischievous. 

Alex drove Maggie back to work, which her sister and parents were now absent from. Maggie leaned into the back of the car to leave a kiss on Leo’s cheek before she spared one for Alex’s lips before getting out of the car.

Alex watched her wife walk into the station and once she was through the door, she’s let out a heavy breath and faced forward. Her hands gripped hard onto the bottom of the steering wheel, allowing herself to now let everything sink into her own body. She wasn’t clouding her feelings in front of Maggie –– that is she didn’t mean to, she was just so focused on comforting her through the entire ordeal of seeing her mother again that she didn’t allow the facts to really enter her mind. But now it was. 

“Mommy go” 

Alex snapped out of her gaze when looking to Leo through the rear view mirror, his speaking development now clearly allowing him to throw orders out. “Yeah, sweetie. Just give me a second. I’m just going to call Aunt Kara”

She pulls out her phone and rests her back against the seat, she calls up Kara and gets a response within a few seconds of waiting  _ “Heyy. What’s up?” _

“I’m just letting you know that I’m taking Leo home. Could you get Vasquez to watch over the DEO. And only call me if it’s an emergency”

_ “Yeah of course. Is everything okay?” _

Alex took in a deep breath through her nose when sitting back up straight, looking back to Leo through the rear few mirror, her lips pressing hard together for a moment, her head then started to slowly and unconsciously shake. 

“No. Everything is not okay” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the chapter was earlier I never said happier. Never the less I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments below they mean a lot. 
> 
> I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! See y'all in 2020!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyers are called. Meetings are arranged. Alex and Maggie prepare themselves for the beginning of a long custody battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small disclaimer: entering the custody case stuff I just want to say that, not everything will be accurate to real life situations. I am researching as much as I can to make it as close to reality as possible but *some* things have been pushed a little further for the sake of the angst/drama. 
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

It wasn’t long before Alex and Maggie were contacted by Natalie, the social worker who processed their fostering and was helping them put forward the adoption. She was now the social worker for Leo on this _ case _. Because now this was a case. The flag had been raised by Elena and her parents that she wanted to fight Maggie and Alex for custody. 

The naive side of the both of them wanted to think that the few days of silence meant that they may have backtracked, hoping that them hearing Leo call Maggie _ ‘Mama’ _and showing what stage they were in now as a family. Maybe Elena would have backed out if she were on her own, but now that she had gotten her parents involved she was pretty much locked in now with this decision. 

And having Oscar and Vanessa of her side over Maggie’s was going to make her feel like she had some kind of power. Maybe she did. No one within their own family unit could believe it, Kara was completely bewildered by it. Raising the same points that both Alex and Maggie had made about this being all about some kind of power and that Elena was simply bored and wanted to change things up by deciding to have Leo back. 

Everyone tried to help, everyone was throwing suggestions on how they could prevent this going to court and thought they were grateful they knew it was too late for that. With Oscar and Vanessa now being a part of this, there really was no going back. 

So they had a big ask for someone in particular. Lena stared at them, rather taken aback as they sat around Kara’s kitchen counter “You want me to take the stand for you guys?”

Alex and Maggie looked to each other as they stood on the opposite side of the island, Alex sighed with the shrug of her shoulders “If it goes to court yeah. We think that you’re the best person for it”

“Get a relative on the stand and they will take whatever is said with a pinch of salt-”

“But” Kara folded her arms and shrugged “Will your parents be taking the stand for your sister?” 

Maggie felt Alex’s hand rest on her arm as she took the reins on the conversation and returned to answer to Kara “Maybe. But they’re the plaintiffs in this situation”

Maggie then added onto it “Which means they are the one who have initiated the lawsuit. Meaning we are the defendants and need to be a little smarter than getting either you or Eliza on the stand since it could be written out as just nepotism. I know that’s essentially what Elena is doing but it’s a messed up system we are the ones who are being made to look like we are taking someone’s baby. Throw the whole when it comes to gay couples winning custody battles against birth parents and we really just need to go around it the best way possible”

Alex’s eyes fell back to Lena “That’s why we’re coming to you. Yes you’re our friend...but the court won’t know you as a friend, they will know you as someone we have worked with. You can say our truth without them writing it off”

“Plus you being _ who you are _ would help” Maggie looked to Kara “Trust me, Alex thought about asking you to put your cape on and having Supergirl take the stand...but it’d be too much” 

Kara bobbed her head “I get that” she looked to Lena “You are better at public speaking than me” 

Lena puts her hand onto Kara’s arm as some kind of silent sign to say that she agreed, her eyes remained onto Alex and Maggie, her brows rising “Are you absolutely sure?” 

Alex looked over her shoulder to Leo who was sitting perfectly on Kara’s couch, completely entranced in the episode _ Pocoyo _, spanish version since he likes both. When she looked back, her eyes were glazed. Maggie pushing Alex’s hair behind her ear and ran her hand down her wife’s back, starting to stroked her thumb up and down Alex’s spine, she just looked back to Lena and nodded “We’re sure” 

Lena stretched over the counter and put her hand down on Alex’s wrist “I want to help in anyway I can. So yes of course I will speak for you guys” 

“Thank you” Alex managed to say, pushing her forehead into her palm and letting out a sigh “Everytime I look at him now I just…”

The effects of the custody battle began to sink into Alex pretty quickly, the brave face she put on for Maggie slipped but much right away and Maggie knew it was only a matter of time for that to happen. 

Lena leaned back “What has your lawyer said?”

Maggie pulled her head up from her lips being pressed against Alex’s shoulder “She uh-she think that our chances our good. Elena using the postpartum depression thing is certainly her throwing a curveball”

Kara shrugged “Won’t she have to go under psychological evaluation for it?” 

Alex then shrugged right back “Maybe but she can just say she’s on the recovery with the help of her parents and-she’s thought it through no doubt” 

“But we’ve had Leo for a long time now...we’re teaching him to read, talk and helped him take his first steps. _ He _knows we’re his parents” 

Alex entwined their fingers “Apparently despite him being so young, they will take his relationship with us into account but…” she glanced over to him once again with another sigh slipping from her lips and looked back to Kara and Lena “To make it _ fair _. We’re going to a meeting to see if we actually have to be taken to court, if we do then it could be where Elena gets to have him once a week for the afternoon” 

“Like visitation?” Kara huffed. “After everything?”

Maggie shook her head “Only _ we _ can know what she’s done and right now it’s our word against hers so yeah she’d get visitations with him” 

This case was going to be rough. There wasn’t going to be any kind of settlement because it was a foster parents vs birth parents, there was no custody to be split. Either they were going to walk away with sole custody of Elena is. It’s that simple. And Alex and Maggie were not prepared in any sense to have their kid torn apart from them. 

Maggie kept her fingers linked with Alex’s “Sometimes the judge can rule it without it going to court but...I’ve got a feeling it’s not going to be that simple” 

Kara groaned “I hate so much that you guys have to go through this. It’s not fair” 

“We’re trying to stay positive with the outcome” Alex sat up straight. 

Kara pressed her lips together and smiled softly to them “If you guys need me to come to your place and sit in for a couple hours while you guys get some space you can”

“Actually, can you look after him on Friday? Our meeting is then and it clashes with picking him up from daycare so” 

“Yes done” Kara affirmed. “And should anything get in the way-”

“I will take him” Lena agreed before Kara even had the chance to ask the question if she was okay with it. Alex and Maggie just staring at them with such gratitude, in a time like this it made them realise just blessed they were to have such a strong family unit around them. 

Leo suddenly stood on the couch “Mama!” 

They were all pulled out of their conversation when Leo threw his small fists enthusiastically in the air “Manzana!”

Whilst Alex, Lena and Kara had no idea what he just said, Maggie’s jaw dropped with a small gasp. Kara looked to Maggie “Was that a word?” 

Maggie pointed to the television with her eyes still on Leo as she got out of the stool, they all looked over and saw the small character of _ Pocoyo _holding an apple in his hand. So they all took it that he just said the word apple in spanish. Alex looked to Kara and Lena, whispering as a small explanation “It’s his first word in spanish”

Alex looked back over as Maggie grew closer to him. “Si bebe! Yes. Good boy” her arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close in a tight hug, lifting him up off the couch and making him giggle as she rocked him side to side whilst pressing quick kisses along his face. 

And all that any of them could think was how in the _ hell _could it even be considered to take Leo away from this loved environment. 

* * *

When Maggie and Alex walked into the room with their lawyer trailing behind, Elena was already there in the Judge’s chambers with Oscar, Vanessa and their lawyer. Maggie even knew the Lawyer. Roger Burke, he had been Oscar’s go to lawyer since Maggie could even remember. The reason being that Roger Burke was a bulldog and ripped people to shreds. 

That’s what they wanted him to do to Maggie. Otherwise they wouldn’t have hired him for this case, they want Burke to rip their own daughter to shreds. But neither Maggie or Alex were prepared for that to happen. Because whilst Roger Burke was a bulldog, their lawyer, Michelle Ross, was a viper. Quick, sharp and left people begging for mercy, 

Alex put her hand on Maggie’s back when walking further in, they took their seats on the other side of the table. There was still silence, all waiting for the Judge to come in so that they could get this meeting underway. Giving Alex and Maggie some more time to silently plea to whoever might be listening to have this meeting go in their favour so that they wouldn’t need to have Lena take the stand. 

The silence was almost painful, but there was nothing to say to one another. Other than the urge Alex had to lean over the table and give Maggie’s family a piece of her mind, to say everything to them that she always said to them through the imagery in her head, there was nothing to say. A few more minutes and the judge finally entered the room, Alex and Maggie find themselves sitting up more straight as their nerves fully kicked in, this was such a big deal to them, they couldn’t let anything go wrong. 

Judge Webster sat himself down in front of his desk. “So. Let’s not waste time here, we are here for the custody case regarding Leonardo Sawyer. Correct?”

Leo’s name would have been Danvers within a few weeks if this hadn’t have happened. He would have shared the same last name as Alex and Maggie. But they had to nod as well as everyone else in the room, with their lawyer, Michelle being the one to verbally agree “It is your honour. My clients have been caring for Leo for seven months now and have put forward a petition for adoption” 

Michelle gave them both a look to say it was their turn to have a chance to say something, Alex’s head snapped back to Webster “Yes, your honour that’s true. Initially our petition for adoption came under the grounds of abandonment so there was no means to serve papers but now things have clearly become unclear” 

Webster looked to Elena with her parents stood by her side “Is this right?”

Maggie saw how Vanessa’s hand rested to Elena’s arm in a fond and supportive grip, something she wouldn’t know about. Elena sucked in a breath, a worried look plastered over her face. But Maggie had seen that face many times before, hell, she even taught her that face when they were kids. This was acting. “Yes your honour it’s true. But what is really true is that as soon as I was away from my boy I regretted it”

Alex glanced down to Maggie’s clenched fist and unfolded her hand whilst pushing her fingers through her own, entwining them together as they listened to Elena carry on “-I know of the mess I made with what I did...but I myself was a mess and now I know very _ very _clearly that I have a responsibility to my son-and I’m better. Leo is my son...I love him” 

Maggie pushed down every feeling to say that the least Elena could do was act convincing and not as robotic, reading out the script that their parents and her lawyer had no doubtedly wrote for her.

Alex kept a tighter grip on Maggie’s hand when the brunette cleared her throat “Your honour. If I may...but my sister hadn’t seen me for fourteen years when she left Leo with me. I don’t know why she left him with someone who was basically a stranger. But my wife and I took him into our care and we soon fell in love with him. We’ve been there for his first steps, words...he knows us as his mothers because that’s all we’ve been”

It didn’t take long before Vanessa made herself vocal “But this all happened whilst Elena was under stress, but she is better now and has the support of myself and my husband”

Webster politely pointed to her “I’m sorry, you are-”

“Our parents” Maggie grumbled, clearing her throat “Elena’s and mine” 

His brows rose back to Oscar and Vanessa “You’ve chose a side between your daughters”

Before they could speak, Maggie spoke again in a still plain manner “My parents and I haven't had a relationship since I was a teenager” 

Alex saw both Oscar and Vanessa look over, but she wasn’t quite sure what they were expecting Maggie to say, if anything she just made their attempt of an explanation a lot shorter. 

A heavy sigh came from the Judge as he sat back in his chair, his fingers rubbing back and forth along his lips before he dropped another sigh and held the hand out when looking back and forth between them “This is an extremely delicate case, especially when the child at hand is a toddler and can’t speak for himself here...the case of foster parents verses biologically is always tricky, in most cases it would be the biologically to win...but this is not most cases because Mrs Danvers is also blood. Putting that to the side it is no regular case given the position both parties are in”

Alex felt Maggie squeeze her hand back tight, they continue to listen “So no decision will be made today. I believe that Miss Sawyer needs to prove herself to be truthful to her word to make it fair when looking at both sides. So my decision here today is over the time period of assessment, Leo will remain in his current foster home with Mrs and Mrs Danvers. But, I am also granting visitation to Miss Sawyer to have Leo for one day a week” 

Elena tightly smiled “Thank you, your honour” 

“Supervised” he added firmly “Leo’s social worker will pick him up from his foster home”

_ His _ ** _home. _ ** _ Not his foster home it’s his _ ** _home_ ** _ . _Were the words that ran through both Alex and Maggie’s mind. “You will have the day with him whilst being supervised by his social worker who will then bring him home”

When Webster’s eyes went to Alex and Maggie, once again they both knew that they had to be rational and polite, both forcing out a smile. Alex nodding her head “Yes, sir” 

“First visitation will be on Wednesday at eleven am” 

Maggie bobbed her head and looked to her wife as the Judge quickly rounded this meeting up “With that being said, for now, we are done here” 

And that was it. There was nothing more to be said. It wasn’t like Alex and Maggie could stand here and plead with him further to see why they were the clear beat parents for Leo. They simply had to grit their teeth and power on with it. 

Alex refused to let go of Maggie’s hand as they turned and walked towards the door, both of them just giving Oscar, Vanessa and Elena a hard glare before they walked out. 

Like before the judge came in, there was nothing to say to them, not even now.

* * *

Alex knocks on Kara’s door and looks to Maggie “You okay?”

All Maggie does is take in a deep breath through her nose to then deeply exhale an ‘uh huh’ in an unconvincing manner. Alex was aware that this all cut deeper for her, it was personal by any means but for Maggie it was more so, after all it was her own flesh and blood they were fighting. Alex was aware in the difference they would be feeling about this whole messed up ordeal. 

The door opened to Kara and her immediate hopeful look that remained in her eyes only to soon become more reserved at the less encouraging look from her sister and sister in law “How’d it go?”

Alex briefly raised her brows “Not _ bad _just...not ruled in our favour yet”

When Kara stepped out of the way to let them in, they both saw Leo sat on the floor with Nia. Kelly was sat on the couch which gave Maggie the challenge not to roll her eyes or groan. She wouldn’t choose to have Kelly in her life, if she weren’t James’s sister and friends with Kara and Nia then she was _ sure _ that Kelly wouldn’t be in their lives. Alex was friend- _ ly _ with her, but not so much friends. 

It wasn’t even solely the case that Maggie wasn’t a fan of Kelly because she went on a few dates with Alex, they never even slept together or anything even close to that. So it wasn’t jealousy that made her not like Kelly that much...that was only 40% of the reason. The other 60 was based around that Kelly tried to be some kind of wise one of the group in any given tough situation, ones that almost never include her. 

Leo eventually saw the two of them and shot up, racing towards them whilst still trying to maintain his balance “Mama! Mommy!” 

It was Alex’s arms that he was scooped up into. Maggie put her hand to his back, stroking his shirt with her thumb. Nia then spoke up “He’s been asking for you guys all day-well since me and Kara got him from daycare”

“Well” Alex whispered, pushing her forehead against his “We missed you too” 

Maggie took off her jacket and took it over to the chair “I think that’s going to be a running theme on both ends”

Alex kept her eyes on Maggie for a few more seconds until Kelly stood up “What happened?”

Maggie looked to Alex as if to say _ ‘you address her’ _because she knew that her tongue was too sharp right now to sound civil. 

Alex cleared her throat, gently bobbing Leo in her arms “After Elena did a nicely done performance and we got our own say the judge said that in usual circumstances that biology get the upper hand but there are so many elements that make it complicated so Leo is staying with us but he’s granted visitation for Elena every week” 

Kara folded her arms “For how many weeks?”

Both women shrugged, Alex answering for them again “Till he calls us back for a review”

“And then?” Nia asked. 

Maggie sighed “Then if it’s still indecisive it’ll go to a hearing”

It went silent for a little while. Kelly let out a breath and shrugged “Well clearly he values your importance to Leo for him to extend it out, it’s not an easy choice...so it can be seen as a good thing you guys should feel okay about it”

Alex smiled tightly “In some parts”

“In other parts it’s a load of…” Maggie looked to Leo who had his beady eyes on her, she smiled to him and then just cleared her throat. They all could finish that sentence themselves. 

Kelly pushed further “It’s natural to feel frustrated. You guys are in an impossible position, but you’re lucky to have such a good lawyer and judge usually people don’t get so lucky...you just have to stay strong. In every custody case-”

And finally Maggie couldn’t listen to much more “God, _ yes _-tell us everything that Alex and I shouldn’t be feeling right now over the possibility of losing or son” 

Alex’s head snapped to her wife, just as stunned as everyone else “Maggie...” 

Maggie stood up straight from leaning against the chair behind her, briefly motioning her hand to Kelly “No seriously. Remind me when was it that you had to fight your own family for custody over your kid? Because I must’ve missed that story. Tell me every experience you’ve had with a custody battle?”

“I’m just saying that looking at this as a lose is a bad way of looking at it!” Kelly’s eyes flickered back to Alex, of which Maggie _ really _noticed “You deserve better”

Alex noticed too how Kelly looked at her during that sentence, she ignores it and puts Leo down on the floor then standing in front of Maggie, her back turning to everyone else as she put her hands on Maggie’s arms, seeing the bubbling anger and frustration in her eyes, Alex spoke softly “Just ignore it” 

Maggie kept her eyes to Kelly over Alex’s shoulder and found it almost impossible to stop releasing everything she had on her chest “Word of the wise, Kelly. Just because you went on a few sparkless dates with my wife and have been around my son for about ten seconds doesn’t mean you know us in anyway well enough to give us your opinion on this. Stop talking to me and Alex like you know anything about us” 

“Well maybe if you had tried and been a parent with Alex sooner then you wouldn’t be in this mess!” Kelly suddenly seethed. Taking everyone by surprise, Alex’s back now rising up with fire “_ Kelly _”

Maggie sucked in an angered breath through her nose but instead of responding back to her wife’s ex, she just looked to her wife instead“I need some air”

“Honey-” Alex’s hands fell from Maggie’s arms when the brunette pulled back and walked out of the apartment before Leo could even notice. The room filled with silence, Alex pressed her lips together and looked to a now sheepish and embarrassed Kelly, but Alex gave no sign of sympathy. She now just glared at her. 

Alex looked to Kara, pointing down to Leo who was distracted playing with his own sneaker “Just watch him” 

Kelly took a step forward “Alex I-“

“No” Alex snapped, holding her hand up to her “Just don’t” 

She turned on her heel and left the apartment to go after Maggie. Alex made her way down the building after missing Maggie in the elevator, she made it outside and found her wife down the side of the building. 

Her back and head pressed against the wall, Maggie’s eyes flickered to Alex when she heard the approaching footsteps “I’m sorry” she stood back up straight from slouching slightly “I shouldn’t have snapped, especially not in front of Leo”

“I don’t think he took much notice” Alex said softly as she walked over, standing in front of her and speaking still softly “Don’t listen to what she said. She’s wrong, none of this is on you...as for everything beforehand. I think that was her just trying to keep some kind of faith-though the ending of it came a little difference”

Maggie sighed “It was the keeping the faith that made me snap. Looking at this as a good thing? Is she kidding? _ None _of this is a good thing” 

“I know, baby” 

Maggie rested her back against the wall once again “I just don’t have time for her today” 

“Her? Or anyone trying to talk to you the way she did?”

“Both” 

Alex snorted with Maggie pulling a half amused smile herself, to only then return to a sigh “Do you understand where I’m coming from?”

“Of course. I get it, I do. Look Kelly is a friend but she isn't my concern, especially not right now after what she just said to you” 

Maggie slightly squints to Alex “Y’know she only looks at you”

“What?” Alex laughed, stepping close when her hands met Maggie’s waist whilst Maggie’s hands ran up her arms and rested them on her elbows, keeping her close now that she _ was _ close “Stop, you noticed that she looked at you with the whole _ you deserve better _, and she didn’t mean it in the plural sense”

Alex sighed and shrugged “I don’t know what to say. I don’t encourage it”

“I know you don’t but seriously I see it every time we’re in the same room as her, all her conversations are directed to _ you _ . I know for a fact that she has feelings for you still and _ still _ finds you hot and attractive-she isn’t wrong, but the fact she said what she just said to me was in some kind of way to defend you?...I can tell she’d have you if she could”

Alex let out a stiff hum when beginning to lean forward “Well she can’t”

Their noses brushed together, Maggie managed to whisper before their lips did the same “No she can’t”

Their lips crushed together in a hard passionate kiss. Alex teasing between the kiss “No one could call this _ sparkless _”

Maggie giggled against Alex’s lips, she put her hand on the back of her neck when their foreheads pressed together “It just slipped out. In any other sense I’d be an asshole but right now I’m standing by it”

“Yeah well it’s true” Alex pulled back slightly to look into Maggie’s eyes “Nothing could ever match up to what we have together”

“I hope the judge looks at it that way”

“Me too” Alex ducked back forward and kissed her again. They pulled apart when hearing the doors to the building open and eventually seeing that it was Kelly who was leaving and started walking down the street. 

“Well that saves an awkward moment for when we go back up” Maggie muttered as they watched it. Alex sighed and looked back to her with a brow raised “You do know you two are going to have to have some kind of talking out about it when you see her again?”

“I have bigger things to worry about” Maggie tutted, sliding her fingers in with Alex’s and leading her back into the building.

Maggie was right. They both wished she wasn’t, but she was right. Kelly Olsen being upset with her was the least of her problems...but God did she wish it was the top of her list right now compared to everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another disclaimer: in case anyone likes her as a character I’m not making kelly a bad guy, I am simply calling it how I’d see it if kelly and maggie were ‘stuck’ in each others lives, I don’t believe they would be the best of friends, the "argument" between the two of them is simply two people butting heads in an intense situation. 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! please leave a comment on your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie deal with Leo's first visitation with Elena. Maggie recieves a text in the process which leads her back to the very same park she met her father in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like Alex and Maggie day: long. :)
> 
> Trigger warning for asshole homophobic parents.

Maggie woke up to kisses in the crook of her neck, a warm fuzzing hum came from the back of her throat as her brows gently pinched together as she slowly woke. Her fingertips grazed up Alex’s spine and finding its resting place on the back of her neck, her fingers curled into the bottom of Alex’s hair, her nails scratching her skin. 

She felt Alex’s lips curl against her own skin, her smile travelling up to meet Maggie’s mouth, looking into her eyes and whispering before kissing her lips as softly as her words were “Hi”

“Hi” Maggie whispered back, her hand gripping tighter onto Alex’s waist as their lips came together again, her fingertips snuck beneath the hem of Alex’s vest; pressing down to her bare back. Alex’s hips pushed down hard against Maggie’s with her body rolled onto the top of her wife’s.

“Let’s just ignore what today is” Alex kept her voice hushed, moving her lips back to Maggie’s neck. Maggie arching her head back to allow Alex to get better access to her skin “I’ll ignore it for as long as possible” 

Alex’s kisses moved down her neck and to the bare part of her chest that she made visible from pulling the front of her collar down. Her leg moved over Maggie’s to have the brunette’s thigh pressed between her. Alex roughly pressed her lips against Maggie’s jaw with a breathless whisper falling against her skin “God you are so sexy”

Maggie’s grip tightened when her arm held itself around Alex’s waist as her smile grew, her cheek pressing further to Alex’s lips. Maggie turned her head to her “You’re not so bad yourself” she teasingly grazed her lips against Alex’s and grinned again with another whisper “My hot  _ hot  _ wife. Kiss me” 

Alex’s lips came crashing back down onto Maggie’s as well as her body pressing harder against Maggie’s with her hips rolling up and down Maggie’s leg. Maggie giggled against Alex’s lips “That’s working for me too”

Her cheek became cradled by Alex’s palm in her attempts to take control of the kiss. Something she wouldn’t have much control over for long. And by the baby monitor going off, neither of them would have it for long. 

Leo’s morning yells to get out of his crib soon began, Alex pulled back and looked over to the baby monitor that was on the dresser, seeing Leo on the screen well up in his crib and bouncing up and down whilst holding onto the rails “What’s he gonna be like when we get him in a toddler bed?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together into a tight smile, not wanting to even think about the fact that they might not be able to buy Leo a toddler bed by the time this case comes to a close, but they were trying not to think like that. Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder “I’ll go” 

As Alex sits up to go and leave, she feels Maggie grip onto her hand “Wait” she turned back and looks to the brunette, seeing her eyes now closed as she let out a sigh “Let me just ignore it for a few more seconds” 

“Mags, hey” Alex whispered, squeezing onto her hand with Maggie then looking to her. Alex smiled to her gently “He’s our baby” 

“I know”

“When he’s out there with her, he will still be our baby. And when he comes home, he will still be our baby” 

Maggie squeezed her hand back and nodded “Yeah, I know” 

“I’ll get him his breakfast, you get him changed?” 

Leo was a selective toddler, he liked Alex feeding him and he liked Maggie getting him dressed. If either of them tried to switch roles, he wouldn’t stand for it. So they didn't dare to try. So Maggie just nodded and had Alex kiss the back of her hand before she released her grip and got out of the bed, leaving Maggie to sink down in the bed where Gertrude soon walked into the room and stood at the food of the bed with her tail wagging. 

“Yeah...” Maggie mumbled, patting her hand down on the mattress with Gertrude then jumping up and rested beside her, she ran her fingers through Gertrude’s hair “I hate this too” 

* * *

Alex walked into the bedroom and flicked the light on. Leo gleamed a smile with an excited squeal and hopped in his crib “Mommy!”

She mocked a gasp with half her body still out of the room when pressing against the door frame “Who’s mommy?” 

Leo giggled and strongly pointed right at her “You! Mommy” 

“Oh yeah” Alex teased, walking into the room “That’s right” she bent down to be face to face, lightly pressing her forehead against his “Morning, bud”

“ _ Morn-ig _ , mommy”

“ _ Mornig _ ...well we’re getting there” Alex muttered, placing a soft kiss on his nose and cheek. “Okay breakfast time” 

She lifts Leo out from his crib and holding him to her hip where she can’t resist but give him another kiss on the top of his head. His little arms wrap around his neck as well as his legs tucked to her waist as she carried him out of his bedroom. 

Leo’s eyes flashed to his mother’s bedroom and stretched out to the closed door “Mama?”

“Yes, sweetie. But mama is getting up, she’ll come downstairs” she cradled the back of his curly hair and carried on walking down the stairs. 

Alex knew that both she and Maggie were tiptoeing around their feelings with this whole thing. They weren’t keeping things from each other, in fact they were well aware was the other was thinking, that was just the married brain they shared that they didn’t really need to say anything at times. Instead they were just trying to keep things running normal for Leo’s sake, toddlers can pick up on that kind of thing. 

Leo settled down into the highchair and began to slap his hands on the little table in front of him with sheer excitement. Alex took out the oatmeal and poured it into his plastic paw patrol bowl, adding the milk and putting it in the microwave. She was genuinely surprised that she could do it successfully with her track record of burning things. 

She added slices of banana and put it in front of him, having him dive his spoon right in whilst she went over to the coffee machine and flicked it on to be ready for when Maggie came down. 

Maggie came down the stairs with Gertrude trailing behind her, going over to Leo and kissing the top of his head as he got through the bowl, then having a cup of coffee handed to her as soon as she came in front of Alex. “Sit down, love” 

Alex dipped her head down and kissed a spot on Maggie’s neck “Pancakes won’t be long” 

“Thanks, baby” Maggie mumbled with her hands wrapped around her cup, walking to the table whilst the smell of Alex’s newly famous blueberry pancakes cooked on the frier. 

The times where Alex would burn salad seemed to be long gone, as long as she didn’t over do it. 

* * *

Maggie pulled up the little black cargo pants around Leo’s waist, doing up his button before she flattened down his grey hoodie and pulled it over the waistline. She put him on the bed and pulled out a pair of slide ons that his slipped on his feet. There was still this thing Leo was doing where he found it a bright idea to undo his lace and thus fall over them when continuing to run around so they decided for the time being that slide on sneakers were the best foot forward. 

Back off the bed he came, now just stood in front of her as Maggie kept on a crouched level. “Very handsome” 

Leo reached forward and pressed his finger into Maggie’s dimpled cheek “Too”

“Me too?” Maggie giggled with Leo then just nodding his head. 

Maggie snorted with the nod of her head “I’ll take it”

She then heard Alex call from the bottom of the stairs “Mags! Natalie just texted ahead, she’s gonna be five minutes” 

Natalie was going to pick him up, take him to playtime place where she would meet Elena and supervise the entire time before returning home. The fact that they didn’t have to see Elena at all was the only good thing to come from all of this. 

But it didn’t stop the sigh from coming out of Maggie’s lips, a smile plastering on her face once again. She needed to remember that they couldn’t make this look out of the ordinary for Leo, because if he could pick up on it then it would be disastrous since he would refuse to go anywhere without them. 

Maggie took him downstairs where Alex was stood in the living room with her hands clutched together, she sighs and shakes her head “He isn’t going to like this”

Alex pulls the corner of her lips as Maggie steps into the living room with Leo still in her arms, she rests him down on the couch, Alex then joining her as they both crouched down in front of him. They were going to have to try and ease him into what was going to happen, so far he probably thought that they were all going out as a family. 

They each held his hand, Alex’s thumb stroking his knuckle when her voice remained soft “Leo, hey-baby you need to try and listen okay?”

Leo kept his beady eyes on the two of them, Alex carried on talking “So today you are going out today to  _ playtime _ ”

His arms flung in the air as soon as he heard the word, Maggie then took back hold of his hand and settled it gently back down “But mommy and I aren’t coming” 

And that was it, as soon as she said those words his face completely dropped. Alex stroked his waist to try and keep his attention “I know mama and I usually take you but today you are going to spend time with…”

What do they say? They can’t say with your  _ birth mother  _ because he will have no idea what that means. Maggie glanced to Alex and looked back to Leo “An old friend of mine” 

Leo’s eyes were filled and his lip was wobbling “_Frund_?”

Maggie just hummed “A friend is going to take you and play with you whilst mommy and me work” 

He was so incredibly smart for a toddler that they were rather scared that he would turn around and point that work never stopped them taking him to  _ Playtime  _ every Saturday before, but fortunately for them he had not achieved such skills. But he was still visibly upset by the idea, hell they were all upset by the idea. 

“I know you like it when we all go together” Alex settled “We like going with you...but today you’re going to be a big boy” 

Maggie’s eyes flickered to the window in front of her and saw a car pull up, Natalie getting out of it and making her way up the driveway and towards the house, she sucked in a breath and looked to Alex to see that she too had clocked it. 

Alex looks back to Leo “Okay, baby it’s time to go” 

Leo crosses his arms which causes them both to frown. Maggie tilts her head and shakes at him “Come on, buba. Please. For us we need you to be a good boy” she reached forward and took him into her arms “Come on…” 

She held him back in his arms and looked to Alex as they stood up straight, looking to her wife and just taking a breath, once again not needing to sat anything. Alex squeezed gently on her arm when passing her and made her way to the front door. Maggie kissed Leo’s cheek and eventually turned herself around also to the door. 

Natalie smiled at them tightly, she hated this almost as much as they did. It was her job to be impartial but it was fairly clear where she believed Leo belonged. The first few months where she did check ins with them in the beginning of their fostering and she predicted they would end up adopting him, she just hated the fact that they came to this situation. “Hi guys”

“Hey, Natalie” Alex breathed as she leaned against the door. 

Maggie forcing a smile “Good to see you”

“Well I wished it was under better circumstances, I’m really sorry about this-”

“You’re not the enemy here” Alex conceded. Natalie looked back over to Maggie, flickering back and forth to Leo “He’ll be back right here with you guys at three”

Four hours. That’s all it was. Just four hours with him away from them. Maggie thought that she’d be okay since he’s at daycare for a lot longer than that, but it’s knowing who he was with today that made the difference. Maggie just nodded “Okay”

She then looks to Leo and repeats in a whisper as she bumps her nose against his cheek “Okay” 

Alex runs her hand down the back of her head and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “We’ll see you later. Remember...big boy, alright?” she then looked to Maggie who just kept her eyes on him “And  _ you  _ remember what I said before in bed” 

“I know” Maggie sighed, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek “We love you” she let out one more sigh and turned to Natalie, nodding her head when holding Leo out and slipping him into Natalie’s arms. 

Within a second of that happening, Leo didn’t like it, he started to cry immediately and stretched his arms out for either Maggie or Alex to take him back in their hold. Opening and closing his fists in more pleas to grab onto them. Alex and Maggie felt their hearts completely break the more she saw Leo got distressed.

It wasn’t the first time for Natalie to handle something like this and so she persevered as she carried Leo down the drive towards the car. Neither of them took their eyes off Leo, Alex put her arms around her wife from behind. Maggie gripped onto Alex’s hands as she took in a breath, her heart feeling like it was cracking even further. 

“If I feel like this now then how the hell am I going to feel when it becomes a regular occurrence?” Maggie turned her head to Alex coming a vision in the corner of her eye, silence filling between them.

Their eyes went back over to the car when hearing the door shut, they could still hear him crying from down the drive. Alex bit her lip as her eyes began to fill, keeping her lips against Maggie’s cheeks for a moment “I’m sorry I…” 

Alex dropped her arms from around Maggie and walked into the house. Maggie looked back over and watched Natalie drive away with their baby in the back. Just four hours. Four hours. Maggie shut the door and stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment with her palm against her forehead, eyes closed and taking a breath. “Alex”

“I’m fine, love” Alex called from the kitchen. Maggie dropped her hand and released another breath as she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, seeing her wife sitting on the stool at the kitchen table with her head resting in her hands, her watery eyes finally going over to Maggie “It was just the crying”

“I know” Maggie stepped further in and walked over to her, she stood behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, pulling her up from leaning down on the table, Alex’s back pressing against her. Her hands reaching up and holding onto Maggie’s forearms that were across her chest. Her head rested back against Maggie’s.

Maggie ducked her head down for a moment to press a kiss in the bare spot of Alex’s neck “You need to remember what you said in bed this morning too, okay?” she kept her lips against Alex’s temple and added another whisper “It’s hard, all of this sucks. We know it. But you are right he’s our baby”

Alex gripped onto Maggie’s arm that little bit tighter and shut her eyes as she cried breathlessly “I love you so much” 

“I love you too” Maggie cradled Alex’s cheek and pulled her head close when pressing a hard kiss against her temple, she dropped her arms and gripped onto the bottom of Alex’s seat, turning her around and having her face her. Maggie cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears from her wife, she leaned forward and softly kissed her again. 

Alex’s hand rested on Maggie’s waist “We got this”

“We got this. We can do this” Maggie smiled softly to her, threading their fingers together. 

Partly praying that they were going to get called in for work just to give them some kind of distraction. 

* * *

The two of them tried to keep themselves occupied, starting off by taking Gertrude for a long walk through the city. When they returned to the house was when Maggie got the text. When she got a text from the unknown number that was revealed to be from her mother, asking to meet up, a big part of Maggie wanted to text back telling her to go to hell. Especially now as they were in the middle of this custody battle. But there was another part of her, the young girl inside of her that still had the curiosity in seeing her mother again. To spend time alone with her for the first time since she was fourteen years old. 

And it was that part of her that overtook the want and need of wanting to tell her mom to stay away and actually agreed to meet up with her. Meeting up with her in the same park, at the same spot where she last saw her father. 

“Maggie I don’t know if this is such a good idea” Alex stood in the centre of the living room, hands on her hips as she watched Maggie grab the keys to their cruiser and home before going for her jacket “She doesn’t deserve your time” 

“Maybe not but...I need to go” Maggie slipped her jacket onto her body, looking over to Alex and her concerned face “I can hold my own”

“I know you can. But it’s different from when you met up with your dad. They’re helping your sister get custody over Leo, love” 

Maggie slipped out a sigh and held her hands up “I love you. But I need to go and see her, I know it’s a hard concept to grasp as to why I would go and see the woman who kicked me out...but if i didn’t go I’d just be wondering what she wanted. I’m sorry that I’m taking off but I just-I need to go I need to see her” 

Alex pursed her lips when taking in Maggie’s words and then simply nodded “Okay, just please don’t let her speak to you in any negative way...cause then I will just get pissed” 

“Then maybe I’ll let her” Maggie teased with a smirk, walking over to Alex and pulling her close by wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist “You know how hot I find you when you’re pissed” 

The corner of Alex’s lips curled when looking down to Maggie’s lips, leaning down and pressed a sweet kiss against her. She kept her forehead pressed against Maggie’s with her eyes still closed when she mumbled “Call me when you’re on your way home” 

“Yes ma’am” Maggie whispered back, stealing another quick kiss from her wife before she shot Alex a reassuring smile and made her way to the door. 

Alex dropped a sigh when falling her hands onto her hips, it was safe to say she had a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

The last time she met a parent in this park. She told him that she didn’t need him, that she was already good without him. And she was, she was already good without them both. But she still wanted to know what it was that Vanessa wanted. 

She saw Vanessa sat at the bench and couldn’t help but suck in a breath to give herself a moment to simply prepare herself for whatever this conversation was going to entail. Maggie rests her hand to her stomach for a moment and then continues to walk over. Vanessa looked to her with a plain expression, with no indication that she was going to stand for a greeting. 

Maggie stood in front of her “Mami” she cleared her throat “Have you been here long?” 

“No...sit down, Margarita” 

Maggie wanted to tell her that she was no longer a child, and not only that but Vanessa gave up the right to give her orders a long time ago. But instead she kept herself civil and sit down beside her mother. They didn’t look to each other, both keep their eyes fixated forward. Anywhere other than each other. 

Maggie shrugged “Did you ask me to come here so we can sit in silence?” 

“Of course not” Vanessa replied sharply.

“Then what?” Maggie turned her head slightly without taking her eyes fully to Vanessa “Mami?” 

“You know-” Vanessa then turned and looked to Maggie, leading Maggie to lean back and do the same as she listened “When Elena was born you were so excited, you always tried to be the best sister, to always be there for her...what happened?”

Maggie stuck her eyes to her and wasn’t sure if that question was a joke, but she answered plainly either way “You kicked me out. That’s what happened”

“You left your father and I no choice” Vanessa spoke softly, her brows raised as she shook her head “What did you expect? This bomb was dropped on us about you and what else could we do?” 

“You could have put your prejudice to the side for me. Your love for your child is supposed to be unconditional but instead being gay was something that put a stop to your love for me...instead you threw me out” 

“And you’d know all about having unconditional love for a child? After keeping your nephew from his family?”

“He became mine and Alex’s son the moment Elena put him in my arms”

Vanessa shook her head again “You told Elena you didn’t want him that night”

“Ey Mami” Maggie tutted “I was in shock, you would be too. But we kept him and we love him” 

“And what about me?”

Maggie couldn’t help but snort and raised her brows “Well if you hadn’t of slammed the door in my face when I tried to build bridges again or refused to come to my wedding shower then maybe you’d be in his life” 

“How could you expect me to come to  _ that _ ?”

“Because clearly I’m the idiot who thought that since it had been fourteen years that have past that perhaps you would care to see where I am in my life, but I am the fool here” 

It fell silent for a few seconds, Maggie’s eyes coming away from her mother, staring to her boot from her crossed leg. Vanessa sighed “I did think about it” 

“How generous of you” Maggie breathed beneath her breath, folding her arms. Vanessa continued “Your father tried-”

“Papa didn’t  _ try _ , he got on a bus, had a beer put in his hand and then stormed out at the first sight of me kissing my fianceé”

“What did you expect?” Vanessa snapped, seemingly not knowing how else to respond to the points that Maggie was raising. 

“Not for him to hurl hateful things to me in the street”

“You’d have known that he wouldn’t have liked it” 

Maggie scoffed another small bitter laugh “It was my  _ wedding shower _ . If he didn’t prepare himself for the possibility that I was going to be as in love with my fianceé as I usually am then that is on him. He should not have been so shocked to have seen me kiss my now wife...but yeah okay if that was him trying then yeah he did a hell of a lot more than the  _ mother _ of the bride” 

“I was no mother of any bride” Vanessa replies sternly, taking Maggie a bit more by surprise in the tone that it was said in. “Meaning I was no bride because it was a gay wedding...or that you aren’t my mother?” 

Vanessa stayed silent, with Maggie then just shrugging “Maybe both” 

“I didn’t ask you to come here to discuss the past”

“Then what did you ask me to come here for?” Maggie uncrossed her leg and sat forward. 

“Drop this case and let Leo go!” Vanessa suddenly blurted “That baby deserves a full, stable home” 

“Plenty of Detectives and people who work under the government have children”

“That’s not what I meant” her mother sighed, looking away. But Maggie kept her eyes on her “Then look me in the eyes and tell me what you meant” 

There were a few seconds where Vanessa didn’t look at Maggie, but then eventually she did. Vanessa looked into Maggie’s stern eyes and took a breath “Every child needs a father”

“I did just fine without one”

“Don’t you dare. Your father was there for you everyday until…”

Maggie gently cocked her brow and echoed in a faint voice “ _ Until _ ” 

Vanessa cleared her throat “My point is. Leo should have a normal family. With a mother and a  _ father _ . A regular family”

“First off we are a regular family, second of all you’re talking about him having a mom and a dad but Elena isn’t even with the birth father. She’d be a single mother so…” and then it felt like something suddenly clicked, suddenly all making sense “She wasn’t the one who called me, you did...she wasn’t lying when she said she had no idea...it isn’t Elena that will take him. It’ll be you” 

Vanessa swallowed thickly “Well we would support” 

“¡Mierda!” Maggie burst, she couldn't help it.

“Don’t use that language with me”

“No-it is bullshit. It was _you_ who was calling me wasn’t it? When Elena said she had no idea she wasn't lying...Papa still had my number and then you guys drove her down here. You and papa want to raise him with her just being involved. Now it makes sense. And having her on your side will win over a jury-is that where you’ve been? Have you been with my son? Is that where Papa is?” 

Vanessa pressed her lips together and her small silence gave her an answer to that, “We just want what is best for him” 

“And that’s you?”

“When Elena came back to us, she told us how much she had been struggling and when she told us that she left him with you...we made her see that she didn’t have to do that. That we would help her. We would care for him as our own and that way she could still be in his life...a second chance”

Maggie pressed her lips together to try and leave her emotions at bay “What? Another chance to raise another child because the first one turned out so wrong?” 

“Your words” 

“Wow” Maggie choked, her eyes glazing over. “And you know what if you got him-which you won’t but if you did I would find myself actually praying every night that Leo doesn’t identify with any other sexuality other than straight because God forbid that he goes through what you put me through” she looked away from a few moments and then looked back over to her, speaking in a colder tone “I let go of what you did to me because it put me on this path. And this path is the best thing in my life. I never planned on being a mother but I am one, and a good one at that. My wife though she is  _ amazing _ . She is kind and funny and fierce-she is so beautiful in everyway and y’know it amazes me seeing how much you’re squirming from the look of your eyes for the basic reason that I am describing my spouse with the pronoun  _ she _ ” 

Vanessa found herself at a loss for words, and not wanting for Maggie to be right in this round, she put it rather bluntly as her only comeback to think of “ _ She  _ has no right to touch that baby” 

Maggie felt the sudden anger bubble up inside of her, she bit her lip when her head began to shake, speaking to her in a seething grumble “We’re done here. Alex was right I shouldn’t have come” she stood back up and took just a few steps before hearing Vanessa stand and take those same steps behind her. 

“Ella no tiene nada que ver con esta familia! [She has nothing to do with this family]” 

Maggie turned back around “She is my family. You  and dad have nothing to do with this. Don't you dare talk about my wife! You do not know her!” 

“I don’t need to know her. I don’t want to know her, I just want her and you away from that child...maybe I should've invited you both so I could have told her how I really felt too”

Maggie held her finger up in a weak point as her face went more stern and her voice hardening like a stone “Do not go anywhere near Alex. Because I swear if you do, you’d wish that you never started this all in the first place” 

As she turned around, Vanessa then made another sharp comment “Is that a threat to me? As a detective I thought you’d know better”

Maggie stopped once more, biting her lip as she turned and walked back to her and muttered “Do you see my badge on me?” her lips pressed together as her mother remained quiet “I am not speaking to you as a Detective. I am not speaking to you as a daughter because you have made it incredibly clear that you are no mother of mine. I am speaking as a wife...and I am telling you to stay the hell away from  _ my  _ wife...hemos terminado [We’re done]” 

“Sí. We are” 

“Yeah” Maggie breathed, turning once again and this time she did not turn back “Don’t contact me again, Vanessa” 

She had never called her mother by her first name, never in all her life. But she needed to see her to finally see that it wasn’t Maggie that wasn’t worthy of Vanessa. It’s Vanessa who wasn’t worthy of her. As established with her other parent. She was already good. 

* * *

Alex was fuming with anger when Maggie got home and told her everything. But the outcome was different than the last time, the last time Maggie came home after seeing her father, she cried a little and excused herself to the bathroom before coming back out and telling her everything.

But this time Maggie had her head held high and no tears filled her eyes, she didn’t want that to happen. She didn’t want to let her parents get into her head like that. Maggie had her own family to think about now, she had her wife and she had her son. She didn’t need her parents because as Vanessa made it quite clear, Maggie hadn’t had parents in nearly twenty years. 

Alex sat at the foot of the bed whilst Maggie hung up her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head. It was time for her joggers and sweats. On the way home she called work to ask if they needed her, her Captain insisted that she  _ stopped  _ calling on her day off and that they had everything handled.

Alex got a very similar outcome when she contacted the DEO. Thankfully today was a quiet day when it came to Alien attacks. Alex watched as Maggie went back and forth from the laundry basket to the wardrobe “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m done caring about what they think of me. And that whole thing with them going to take care of him if Elena gets custody I...I mean I can’t say I’m surprised” 

“We’re going to tell Michelle and Natalie about that” 

Maggie shrugged as she reached and grabbed her black nike sweater “All they’ll do is lie and say that Elena is going to be his fulltime mother, there’s no crime in getting help from the grandparents” she turned to Alex with the sweater now in her hand and shrugged again “That’s how they’ll play it”

“Well either way we’re going to tell them, maybe Michelle can find a way to...I don’t know do something legal”

Maggie snorted, standing in front of her “Do something legal”

Alex put her hands onto Maggie’s bare waist “Hey” 

Maggie stopped her motion in going to put her sweater on and looked down to Alex, who smiled softly “Not long now”

The brunette proceed to look at her watch “Forty five minutes to be exact” 

“I just hope he hasn’t been too upset” 

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s short locks “He’ll be happy once he’s home that’s all that matters” she was pulled closer by Alex’s hands on her back with the Director pressing a briefly soft kiss on the centre of Maggie’s toned stomach. Maggie then actually went through with what she came upstairs for and slipped on the sweater. 

The forty five minutes felt like it was another four hours. They realised how they were no longer used to having days off from work without Leo in the house, it was different than date night, because like leaving him at daycare, when Kara babysat they knew he was with someone knew and loved and they sure as hell knew it wouldn’t end in the possibility of Kara keeping him forever. 

So when the door went, Alex and Maggie shot up from the couch area in the corner of their kitchen and practically raced to the door, their smiles beaming that matched Leo’s when he saw them. In unison both muttering in a higher pitched voice as Alex reached forward and took him Natalie’s arms “Hi baby”

Maggie kissed his cheek as Alex held him close, she looked to Natalie “Was he okay?” 

“He was fine, not so much at the start but he settled eventually. He did keep asking for you two though” 

Alex nodded as she rubbed his back “Because he had no idea who he was with” 

Natalie pursed her lips “I know. It’s hard” 

“He’s just going to get confused you know” Maggie pointed out “This whole going away once a week and spending time with three strangers, he didn’t get it this morning and I doubt that he will get it in the future weeks” 

Alex sighed “We know it isn’t your fault, Natalie. We’re just frustrated”

“Oh believe me I get it” Natalie nodded. “I hope the judge calls soon for you both”

Alex smiled tightly “Yes so do we” 

They rounded up their goodbyes and agreed that the same time next week, she would be here to come and pick him up once again for another visitation. And they so wished that they could just go off and say that this was a one time thing. 

Maggie shut the door and turned back to Leo with another soft smile resting on her lips. And suddenly the house felt like it had its light back into it again. Gertrude ran from the backyard at the hearing of his laughter and practically had to fight Alex to fill him with kisses. His absence was known to everyone living in this house. 

Leo liked it when Alex tucked him into bed because she sang to him, granted Maggie could carry a tune or two as well but Alex’s voice is the one that would drift him off to sleep. She sat on the chair with the crib railing pulled down so she can be as close to him as possible, pulling his blanket over him and tucking him in tight just how he likes it. 

“Okay. Bunny or Otter?” 

“ _ Utter _ ” 

Alex nodded and grabbed the Otter plush that was at the bottom of the crib and placed it down beside him which he wrapped his arms around right away, he stared at her for a few moments whilst she fussed around him and breathed an “Okay” 

She faced him when ready to sing his lullaby but was delayed by Leo asking in the simplest of terms “Mad?”

Alex’s brows pinched to him “Mad?” 

Leo nods “And Mama” 

There was a few seconds of sheer confusion coming from Alex until finally piecing together what he was trying to ask which made her heart sink in the worst way “Are mama and I mad?”

He nods. 

“You think mama and I are mad and that’s why we didn’t take you?”

Once again he nods, and it took everything inside Alex not to cry. But instead she forces a smile, which had been a running theme of today, Alex rested her arm across his body when inching herself closer and kept her voice soft “Oh, sweetie...mama and me aren’t mad I promise. We wanted to go...but mama and I are going to be too busy for a little while to take you”

“Why?”

“We just have a little more work, that’s all” she stroked his side “But because me and mama love you  _ so  _ much you still get to go and have fun”

Alex managed to make out his sentence as “Fun  _ wit _ you and mama”

“Well that’s very sweet” Alex ducked down and kissed his forehead “We will take you soon but for now, big boy like I said. Yeah? For me and mama?” 

He was silent as though he were actually debating it, and then finally he nodded “Okay, mommy”

“That’s my guy” Alex whispered with a more genuine smile now on her face. 

Leo patted his hands down on either side of him, down on the mattress “Sing now”

“Wow” Alex sat up straight “So bossy, alright” 

She cleared her throat and began to stroke his hair as she softly began to sing. 

  
  


> “ _ Oh when the red red robin comes, _
> 
> _ Bob bob bobbing along- _ ** _along_ ** _ ...they’ll _
> 
> _ Be no more sobbing when he starts throbbin’ _
> 
> _ His old sweet song…” _
> 
>   
  


Maggie couldn’t resist when she heard Alex sing, she silently walked to the room and rested herself against the doorframe as she watched Alex, who had her back to her, carried on the song. 

  
  


> _ “Saying wake up, wake up, you sleepy head, _
> 
> _ Get up, get out of bed cheer up, cheer up; the _
> 
> _ Sun is red. Live, love, laugh and be happy…” _
> 
>   
  


Both of them had always found it rather ironic that a song about waking up and living life to the fullest was the same song that got Leo to sleep the fastest. But then again Alex sang it so soothingly that even Maggie felt more tiresome. 

  
  


> _ “What if I were blue; now I’m walking through _
> 
> _ Fields of flowers...the rain may glisten and still _
> 
> _ I’ll listen for hours and hours” _

  
  


Maggie’s heart melted as Leo’s eyes began to slowly drop at the comfort of Alex’s voice and stroking his hair. 

  
  


> _ “Oh I’m just a kid again, doing what I did again, _
> 
> _ Singing a song…”  _

  
  


Alex slowly began to stand, pulling the blanket further up Leo’s body as she rounded up the song. 

  
  


> _ “When the red red robin comes bob bob bobbing,  _
> 
> _ A...long”  _

  
  


Alex stood over him, grazing the back of her finger down his cheek as she whispered “Goodnight, little star” 

She turned to see Maggie stood there with a warm smile, one that Alex soon returned when walking over to her, her hand sliding down Maggie’s arm when stood facing her. Maggie looked to him and whispered “You have a gift, Danvers”

Alex hummed gently, Maggie looked to her “What’s wrong?”

It was then a sigh that came from the back of Alex’s throat, keeping her voice hushed “He thought that we were mad at him” 

“What?”

“Because we didn’t go with him today-he thought we were mad”

Maggie then too sighed, beginning to walk down the hall with Alex trailing behind her after quietly shutting the door. Maggie shook her head “This is exactly the kind of thing I meant y’know? He’s going to get confused” she looked back to Alex when turning around to her and stopping in her tracks “What did you say?” 

“Well he’s still too young to fully comprehend so I just said we love him but our work is making us busy. In more simplistic terms more or less”

“Still he spent all day thinking we didn’t want anything to do with him... _ more or less _ ” she put her hands over her eyes in a hard rub when sighing once more.

“It’s been a long day”

“You’re telling me” Maggie dropped her hands. 

Alex took a step closer to her wife and grabbed Maggie’s hand “How about we just get in bed? I don’t know about you but I’m tired-I don’t really care that it’s only eight”

“No that actually sounds pretty perfect”

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand when shrugging as she suggested “I’ll do make us some tea”

“Even better”

Maggie headed into the bedroom as Alex made her way downstairs. Alex returned with the two cups in her hands soon enough, Maggie was sitting up against the headboard, with one hand on the iPad that was propped up by the legs and her other hand running through Gertrude’s fur. 

She walked over to Maggie and rested the cup down on the table beside her, Maggie looking up to her with a tight smile “Thank you” 

Alex just dipped down and kissed the top of her head, she walked over to the dresser and took out her sweats and shirt to get ready for bed, then turning to the bed once she did and clicked her fingers just once to the dog, no needing of doing it again since Gertrude understood the routine perfectly and got off the bed and then go under it. 

Alex took herself and her tea to bed, sliding in beside Maggie and getting a read of her expression “You’re still thinking about what he said aren’t you?”

“I feel bad” Maggie declared. 

“Sweetie this is all out of our control” 

“I know but” Maggie huffed out a breath and looked to the spot of the room that was in the direction of Leo’s room. Alex kept her eyes on her the entire time and waited a few seconds in silence. “You want to get him don’t you?”

“Stop reading my mind for five seconds” Maggie breathed, glancing to Alex and her raised brow before sighing when putting her iPad on the table and making her way out of bed “Shut up” 

Alex smirked and rested back against the bed, but she understood. It didn’t feel right to either of them to have him sleep alone after the day they’ve all had. The reason Alex knew Maggie was thinking it was because she was thinking it herself. Maggie returned with him sleeping in her arms, Alex peeled back the bed sheet for him to then be settled between them both without making a single stir. 

This was the only good way they could think of to end a terribly tiresome day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie recieve news about their custody case which leads for some overwhelming feelings to come pouring out.

The following weeks were the same as the first one, Leo got upset which made Alex and Maggie upset whenever they watched him go. But more so the two of them distracted themselves with the fact that they would go to work and do whatever they could, either apart or together. 

One of them always made sure they’d make it back home by the time that Natalie came back with Leo, usually Alex could sneak away better than Maggie. But as usual they both tried to balance it between the two of them. Getting out the house was the best idea for them both, because when at home whilst he was away all they could think about was if he was still feeling sad that they weren’t taking him. 

They hoped it didn’t turn in him resenting them in the long run, they knew he was only 20 months old but still they couldn’t stand the thought of  _ him  _ being angry with  _ them _ . And with them still waiting on a call from the Judge, they were beginning to get antsy. 

And it was showing off at work too. Alex felt like she was being more like a Dictator than a Director the past few weeks in the recognition of her own attitude. Vasquez told her not to be too hard on herself, also telling her that everyone working at the DEO were aware she was going through a difficult time and none of them took it too personally if Alex were to ever snap. Still it didn’t make her feel like any less of an ass about it, the amount of times she would sigh to herself lately was more than she cared to count for. 

When the two of them were together they felt much more at ease to lean on each other, but apart? They struggled when giving themselves the time alone to really have their thoughts cloud over to  _ overthink.  _ Kara could see this for herself, when approaching Alex’s office she saw her sister sitting at her desk, biting down on her thumbnail, deep in thought. 

She was hesitant but ultimately she knocked on the door before walking in, Alex snapped out of her thoughts and sat up straight with the clearing her throat “Hey”

“Hi”

“You got anything for me?”

“No”

Alex raised a brow “Well what do you have? Because you can’t possibly be here to check up on me, cause I’ve made it pretty clear I  _ don’t  _ want that” 

Kara laughed breathlessly and now almost nervously “Of course not”

“Then what’s up?”

There was a small silence between the two of them, Kara pressed her lips hard together and sighed when leaning the top of her body slightly forward and whispered “I don’t have a second reason” 

Alex rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair “Kara I really do not need someone to come and check in on me”

“I’m not someone I’m your sister”

Alex looked back over to the photo on her table, the photo that was of Maggie asleep on the sofa with Leo sleeping on top of her, Gertrude lying on the floor in front of her. Her entire life in one captured picture. Alex takes her eyes back to Kara “I’m fine, I just hate waiting”

“I know” Kara tugged a sad smile as she walked forward “How’s he taking the vistations?”

“Not very well” Alex ran her fingers through her hair and blew out another breath “Maggie and I have been advised to go to where he has his visitations to pick him up because he’s starting to get more restless...we thought he’d get used to the idea but actually he’s just getting more irritated”

“So the next time you’re going for him?”

“Yeah-well whichever one of us can get off work to go and grab him” Alex pressed her elbows down on the table and sighed with her face pushing into her palms. Kara tilting her head to her with a deep frown “Alex, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just so stressed and...tired” she dropped her arms back down on her desk “We just want it to be done. All we want is for them to leave so we can adopt him”

Kara leaned forward and rested her hand down on her sister’s arm “I know...I wish there was something I could do to help”

“You help just fine by being your sunshine self” Alex grumbled with her forehead still against the desk. 

“You really  _ are _ tired”

“I really am” Alex mocked a cry when slowly lifting her head, just in the time of her phone started to ring. She picked up the phone to see the photo ID she had of Maggie which was one of the first things to make her smile today, a candid of her smiling in her sleep. 

** _‘LOVE’ _ ** _ \- is calling.  _

Alex glanced up to Kara “It’s Maggie”

“Should I-”

“No it’s okay” Alex sat back and answered the call “Hi babe” 

_ “Hey, you. This is actually a business call” _

Alex leaned to the edge of her seat, ready to stand “Okay? What’ve you got?” 

_ “I think-”  _ Maggie took a small breath  _ “I think we got the guy, or one of them”  _

Alex was now back on her feet which made Kara go on alert, Alex rolled her eyes to her and waved in dismissal “Where?”

_ “We got a tip and got a warrant to search this guys house, we found plans...heinous plans for attacks and the description that we  _ ** _do_ ** _ have matches him”  _

“So you want to bring him here?”

_ “Suspect has been targeting Alien life forms which makes this DEO’s business too so, yeah I want to bring him in” _

Alex knocked her head back for a moment “God, I needed that” 

_ “I feel that. I’ll be half hour tops”  _

“We’ll be ready for you” Alex smiled softly and hung the phone up after rounding up the conversation, dropping the phone down onto the desk and quickly informing Kara of the news that was passed onto her. Kara pulled an over confident smile “Well that’s something to look forward to right? Sticking it to the bad guys?”

“If I could actually hit someone then yeah”

Alex watched as her sisters face shifted to a concerned one, Alex rolled her eyes once again “I  _ won’t.  _ I run this place remember? Have to set a good example” 

She cleared her throat and straightened her posture once again, it wasn’t long before her and Kara headed out of the office to meet Maggie with the newly found suspect. Alex hoped that this was the guy, not only to get someone like him off the street, but also because she knew how much it had been torturing Maggie.

Especially with the stuff they are fighting in their personal life, they needed some kind of win.

* * *

Maggie brought in the suspect and showed Alex the plans that they had found were as heinous as Maggie said them to be. It was a harddrive which map of the city, with the two schools within the district marked. A high-school and middle-school. Public schools that taught both human and alien children. 

Brainy accessed further files within the database, within the encoded files were names. Names of every child from alien roots from both schools, even having the classes that they were assigned into. Children as young as 11. Everyone’s stomach in the room turned at the sight of it all with the data being plastered on the screens in front of them. Maggie let out a grumble, almost nauseous when she muttered to Alex and Kara beside her “Times like this where you just wanna grab your kid and give them a hug” 

Alex let out a breath and dropped her hands to her hips “Why?  _ Why _ -would someone even think about harming children? Human, Alien. Both will get caught in the crossfire of it”

Kara shrugged with her arms crossed “With people like this, it’s a small price to pay for the bigger picture that they have in their minds”

“Yeah” Maggie hummed disapprovingly “A pretty sick picture” 

Kara turned to the two of them “How do you want to play this?” 

“For someone who planned on hurting kids I have no time to be polite” Alex stated plainly. “No good cop bad cop routine, we go in there and we get answers out of him I don’t care how we do it we just do-”

Suddenly Alex’s phone rang again, she reached to go and completely dismiss it but then she saw who it was that was ringing, Alex picked up the phone and looked to Maggie “It’s Michelle” 

“Oh crap” Maggie muttered, just then watching when Alex answered the call and took the phone to her ear “Michelle? Yeah hi-um, no it’s fine I can talk…”

It was then silent for a few moments, it was just a few moments but it was already too long for Maggie being able to stomach, her hands finding themselves on Alex’s arm and giving her a small shake to try and hurry her up in giving her the information. Alex’s lips remained parted as she listened “Oh-yes okay. Do you think it’s...right, sure. We’ll meet you there”

Alex took the phone away from her ear and hung up, keeping her eyes on Maggie “Michelle said the judge has called, he wants a meeting in his chambers”

“When?”

“Now. Like right now” 

The two of them then looked to Kara who nodded and waved both hands to them “Go. Go go go-it’s fine we’ll hold him. He won’t be going anywhere” 

Alex nods and turns back to Maggie “Let’s go”

“Alex. Sweetie”

“What?”

“Don’t you think you should change first?” Maggie suggests with her brows raise when motioning her eyes down Alex’s body. Alex herself then looked down and only then just noticed that she was still in her Director’s uniform. 

Her eyes darted to the direction of the locker room and muttered beneath her breath as she started to move “Oh god”

Maggie remains still after Alex walks past her and takes in another breath, Kara could see the nerves rile up in her sister in laws expression, she took a small step forward and shrugged “Hey, maybe this is a good thing for you”

“Maybe” Maggie nods and finally took her eyes to Kara “But maybe not, there’s only one way it can go where it’s good for us. It’s  _ that  _ or he’s ruled it in their favour or we’re going to court which makes our chances even more split” 

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and blew out another breath, all Kara could find herself to say was “Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you guys” 

“Thanks, Kara” the brunette tightened a small. She then took a step back and made her way to the locker room where she waited for Alex to dress less like a DEO agent and more like a  _ regular  _ parent. 

Alex came back out fully changed and the two of them headed out to the car. 

* * *

Kara felt on the edge the entire time that Alex and Maggie were gone, they had been gone for an hour and still she hadn’t heard anything from them. Not even a text. It put her on edge, she felt like she would have got on if the judge ruled in their favour but then felt like they would have if Maggie’s family won. What did it mean when she didn’t get a text at all?

She didn’t have to question it to herself for much longer after the hour, Alex and Maggie came back before Kara even had the chance to reach for her phone. Kara approached them cautiously “Hey...what happ-”

Alex walked right past her and headed into the locker room “-end” Kara looks to Maggie “Oh god,  _ what  _ happened? She didn’t get custody-please tell me she didn’t get custody”

Maggie shook her head “No she didn’t get custody” she withdrew a heavy breath “But we’re going to court. The judge said the case is too difficult to simply rule out without getting a bigger picture...cause Elena has attended every visitation and she’s got a job now, which my dad got her but whatever” she dropped another breath “So that’s that”

“I’m so sorry, Maggie” Kara pressed her lips together “Maybe over optimism isn’t what you want or need right now but it’ll be okay. You’ve got all of us behind you, we’re all going to help”

Maggie stuck her hands in her back pockets, finally looking to the blonde “Thanks Kara. Maybe optimism is what we need right now”

“What else do you need? What can I do right now?”

“Honestly? I have no idea” Maggie scraped her fingernails against her forehead with her eyes shut “I don’t even think we should be here right now, god knows both of us are feeling a little...emotional right now”

“What has Alex said?” 

“Next to nothing” Maggie dropped her and back down and looked over to the direction of the locker rooms “Which is the most worrying thing to me” 

It wasn’t long afterwards until Alex came walking back out of the locker room in her uniform. Maggie sighed when watching her wife head towards the central hub of the DEO “Alex I don’t know if this is a good idea, maybe we should go home.”

Alex looks over to her and shrugs “Why?”

“So we can just let all this sink in before Leo is ready to be picked up from daycare” Maggie suggested as she walked over to her and then muttered in a more private tone “We’ve just got some shit news”

“I know that” Alex asserted, shaking her head to her “But Maggie I’m sorry I don’t see what sitting at home is going to do-it’s done, it’s decided and we can’t change that. We may as well distract ourselves with this...we’re  _ so  _ close to getting this case closed a case that has been driving you crazy”

“This is what is driving me crazy” Maggie argued in a whisper, glancing around and seeing the agents that are eavesdropping and then looking away when fearing Maggie might catch them spying, Maggie looks back to her wife and keeps her voice hushed “Like Kara said before we left this guy isn’t going anywhere” 

Alex looked down to her boots and let out a small sharp breath, “I need to not think about it right now” her eyes lifted back into Maggie’s eyes “If you need to get some air or some space then I get it...but please don’t be mad when I say I’m staying here”

“I’m not mad” Maggie quietly assured, rubbing her lips together and looked over to the monitor in front of them where all the files of the suspects crime were on display, perhaps Alex was right. Maybe going home and dwelling on any of this right now wasn’t a good idea. Maybe they did need something to think about other than the thought of going to court. 

And with that Maggie looks back to Alex and just nods. Alex reaches to her hand and gives it a small, brief squeeze before turning back to Brainy to ask if he had recovered any other information in their absence. 

“I have found nothing else. The most palpable thing we have surfaced so far is the documentation on the small stick”

“Harddrive” Alex corrected under her breath and then turned to Vasquez on the other side of the base “Vasquez pull him up” 

Within a small second the screen shifted and they were then looking at the suspect again, Vasquez sat back in her chair, “We might not have found anything else about what he has planned we did manage to find out some background stuff about him. His name is Patrick Goldman, thirty five. Born and raised for National City and get this”

Vaquez turns to them in her chair and raised a brow “One of the top members of the Child of Liberty. Maybe your theory about members from it going rogue isn’t so out there”

Maggie stepped forward and leaned against the centre island “You know that for sure?”

“Well not only was he flagged up for  _ racial  _ hate speech against Aliens online but he also has a tattoo of the mask they used to wear, think he might’ve gotten it after it all went to shit to commemorate him” 

Alex nodded with her eyes still fixated on the screen “So he’s trying to finish what Child of Liberty started. Wiping out Alien civilians” 

“We’re looking through right now to see if he’s contact any former members or any potential new members”

Kara looked to her “You mean-”

Vasquez shrugged “He could be trying to start a revival of the group” 

“Like hell” Alex muttered beneath her breath. 

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything more in the room. Patrick himself started to yell, seemingly in case anyone could hear him, which of course through the cameras they could  _ “I’ve been here for a whole damn hour, you can’t do this! I have my rights!”  _

Maggie looked to Kara “No questioning has been done whilst we were gone?” 

“No. I told you we’d wait” 

_ “That harddrive ain’t even mine! Even if it were-those kids would just be collateral damage”  _

All the blood in Maggie’s body ran completely cold. It would have without having a child, but now that she did it was hitting completely different “Son of a bitch, we need to-” 

Maggie turned her head to where Alex was stood but found her no longer stood there, her head spun back around to the screen and it didn’t take like to understand where her wife had disappeared to “Shit” 

Kara heard the curse and looked to her, she quickly caught on what it was that Maggie fretted over and saw the Detective practically run over to the elevator. How the hell did Alex move so fast? Though anger did give such an adrenaline rush that she practically bolted down from that elevator. 

Alex’s pace picked up, the closer she got she heard him shout from the other side of the door “The little bastards would’ve just been in the way!” 

The fuel was well and truly being added to the fire, Alex pushed the button and opened up the cell for “I’ll give you collateral damage you son of a bitch” her fist hit hard across his jaw, knocking him from sitting on his bed and down to the floor.

Her foot kicking him hard on the ribs before planting her boot against his head “You talk about your rights what about those kids rights?” she moved her foot back and swung a kick at him again. 

“Small price to pay”

Alex gripped onto the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall, her elbow pressed against the base of his neck and took another punch across his jaw “What else did you have planned?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he grumbled with a still smug smirk.

“No? No more kids you want to plan on killing?” 

“I don’t know...you got a kid maybe I can pay a visit to? Human or not right now it doesn’t matter” 

Alex bit her lip and hit him again,  _ so  _ much harder and then threw him down to the floor once more, her foot returning to his ribs. 

“Alex!” Maggie ran to the cell and opened the door herself to get in, she managed to grip hold of her arms and pulled her back to then stand in front of her “Hey”

She put her hand to Alex’s cheek whilst whilst Alex continued to take heavy breaths through her nose, Maggie kept her voice soft “Stop now, stop” 

Alex looked to the  _ terrorist  _ now sunk down to the floor with a bleeding nose and practically coughing his guts up in catching his breath, she looks back into Maggie’s homely eyes and just backed off, trying to get out of the cell and the entire room in general as quickly as she could. Maggie’s hand having no choice but to fall from her wife’s face “Alex”

Alex continued to walk away and made it out of the room, pressing her back against the wall and shutting her eyes which was when she heard Kara’s voice “Alex what-”

“Leave me alone, Kara” 

“I know what he said was disgusting and wrong. But he was doing to get a reaction!”

Alex stood back up from the wall and snapped back “It isn’t about him, Kara!” she doesn’t let her sister say anything more and simply walks away towards the locker room. Maggie steps out from the room and just received Kara pointing in the direction Alex went “I think you’re the only person she wants”

“It isn’t personal, Kara. She just-”

“I know” 

Maggie then makes her way to the locker room, finding Alex with her hands pressed against the lockers, her head bowed and then as Maggie grew closer she heard the heaving of Alex’s breath and it left Maggie’s heart shattering almost completely when she sighed out to her wife “Oh, Alex” 

The breathless cries of Alex got heavier and louder, with her back still to Maggie, Alex shook her head and heaved “I can’t-I can’t breathe. I need, I need this  _ thing  _ I need it off-”

Alex stood up straight with her hands grasping to the zip behind her but in no fit state to undress herself, she pulled and tugged but her lack of breathing was stopping her from being rational. Maggie approached her quickly and gripped to the zipper herself “Okay. Okay I got you” 

Maggie pulls the zipper down and helps Alex pull down the upper half of her suit to her waist to be just in her black tank top, Alex feeling already that she could take bigger breaths with a weight off her chest. Maggie entwined her fingers and gripped onto Alex’s hands from still behind her and held her close, her chin resting down on Alex’s shoulder with their heads resting against each other “Deep breaths.Try and find a centre” 

Alex’s breaths went to being less erratic but still remained heavy, gripping onto Maggie’s hands a little bit tighter. Maggie pressed her lips down against Alex’s shoulder “Listen to me, I got you. I got  _ you _ , Alex. What do you need?”

“Just-just keep talking” Alex sighed through her attempts in settling her chest. Suddenly her breaths getting caught back in her throat. Maggie winced at her wife’s pain and slipped her hands out of Alex’s and wrapped her arms around her waist “Baby, baby, it’s okay you’re okay” 

Maggie pulls back for a moment and turns Alex to face her, she cups her wife’s cheeks and puts her forehead against hers “We’re fine” both their eyes remain closed for a few seconds, slowly again Alex’s breath begins to settle. The Director sighs and falls herself into an embrace, burying her face into Maggie’s neck and hugging her tight as she sobbed hard.

“Breathe, Alex” Maggie repeated in a soft breath, rubbing her back. “Just breathe” 

Alex focused on Maggie’s voice, she allowed herself to register the feel of Maggie’s touch and soon brought herself back to being centered, soon allowing herself to become grounded. Giving more ease to Maggie as a whole, Maggie pulled back and kept her hand on her wife’s cheek, looking into her eyes and tugging a small smile “There you are”

Alex let out another deeply exhausted breath when Maggie pulled her to the bench “Sit down with me”

They lowered themselves down onto the bench, facing each other, except they would be if Alex wasn’t looking at the bottom of the lockers to the side of her vision now with her closed fist pressed against her lips when leaning down on her thigh. The silence built for a few seconds before Alex finally spoke in a mutter “I’m sorry”

Maggie tilted her head to Alex, who still wasn’t looking at her “Are you kidding? Don’t be sorry. I don’t give a shit about that guy, he deserved every part of it. It’s you I care about”

“I know-but I shouldn’t of…” Alex sat up straight and released a breath, she turned her head finally to Maggie “What if it gets back to the judge?” 

“It’s not going to, Alex” Maggie tucked her wife’s short red hair behind her ear, curling around her ear and brushing down her cheek. Alex shrugged, shaking her head when then blurting “We’re gonna lose him” 

She looked down as her composure began to slip again, a small harsh sob jumping out from her lips before she pressed her fingertips hard against her forehead when screwing her eyes shut for a moment. Maggie’s own eyes filling now at the broken state in front of her, a small tut clicking from her lips as her heart broke, not knowing what to do or what to even say at this moment in time, because she felt as up in the air about this as Alex did. 

Maggie reached forward for the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her close again, Alex’s head pressed against Maggie’s cheek as small cries continued to pour out, Maggie brushed her thumb back and forth on the back of her neck, letting out a deep breath of her own “We’re not going to lose him”

Alex pulls back “Look at the odds. If the judge was going to rule in our favour then he would have done it. He lives with us  _ right now  _ and our lawyer has compelled every case possible and he still feels the need to take it to court, Mags” 

“And if he was going to rule in their favour he would have. It’s not the end-”

“I love you and I am aware that usually in these situations I have been the more hopeful one...but my rope is wearing thin” she pressed her lips “Who is the  _ court  _ going to see as better? Us? Or is there sympathy going to be with the woman is who claiming postpartum depression that is the thing that made her leave Leo”

“Not everyone is going to believe that” 

“You throw in your parents. A respected  _ straight  _ couple. Predjudice with gay couples still exists here and your dad is a sheriff fod god sake”

“Babe-” Maggie took both of Alex’s hands in her own. If she were going to be honest she had a feeling Alex would break at some point, as Alex said she had the one trying to keep her head held high, but now she was starting to drown. “I am a high ranked Detective.  _ You  _ are the  _ Director  _ of a government organization. We taught Leo how to talk, how to walk-we’ve been parents to him to the full extent for the past ten months...and they  _ will  _ see that” 

Alex nodded and tried to take everything Maggie said whole heartedly, the tears continued to roll down her cheeks with her wobbling whisper “I just want to our boy”

“We’re going to have him. He’s isn’t going anywhere” Maggie nods with as much reassurance, cupping Alex’s cheeks and pulling her for a light comforting kiss “I promise. This is not the end, we still have our chances”

Alex didn’t know what to believe, and neither did Maggie. Maggie didn’t even know if  _ she  _ believed everything she just said, the desperation for everything to be okay was clouding their actual belief in thinking that it will. 

Alex kept hold of Maggie’s hand and nodded “Okay, maybe you were right before. Maybe we should just go home” 

“I have a better idea” Maggie stood up from the bench “It’s only two, we don’t pick Leo up for another two hours. Let’s go to Al’s”

Alex brows shot up “Al’s? Seriously?” 

“We’re not going to drown our sorrows we still need to pick him up” Maggie said with a roll of her eyes with a faint smile “But one beer isn’t going to kill us and we need the small break” 

The Detective curled her finger and knocked a gentle nudge against Alex’s chin “So get dressed, and let’s get the hell out of here. Leave that scum bag to Kara” 

Alex grabbed hold of Maggie’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss against it, soon getting up from the bench herself and opening back up her locker, pulling out her clothes, she looked to Maggie once more “You know how much I love you, right? Nothing is going to change that” 

“I know” Maggie leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Alex’s cheek “And I love you” 

“You go and just defuse stuff upstairs whilst I get dressed? Five minutes” 

“You got it” Maggie tugged a small smile and left Alex to get changed.

* * *

Alex sat at the counter in the lounger area by the kitchen with a glass of red wine and her laptop in front of her. Maggie was upstairs with Leo, giving him a bath after he decided it that she was the chosen one tonight to bathe him. 

Alex scrolled through her tab with her spotify playing in the background, hoping that the music and wine element will make her searching of custody cases like there’s to be less stressful. So far, no such luck. After she and Maggie left Al's and had Leo home, Alex wanted to pull herself away from everything she was feeling today but she couldn't help it when she took out her laptop.

Her head remained resting in her hand the more she read, reducing back to take a rather large sip of her wine. She soon heard the pitter-patter of feet coming closer to the kitchen and could only assume it was Leo, Maggie’s feet were like pitter-patter at times too. But she caught a glimpse of him as he sat down on the two steps from the hallway down to the kitchel floor and proceeded to slide down as his new foundly thing on how to get down them, quite resourceful Alex and Maggie would say. Lena was right when she said he was far too clever for a toddler of his age and that was coming from a  _ Luthor. _

Alex looked down when Leo came around to her and tugged on the bottom of her sweats, crying out for her when stretching his arms up for Alex to take hold of him once he had her attention. Alex settled her glass down on the counter and looked back down to him “You want to join me?”

He just kept his arms stretched up to her and let out another impatient cry, standing there in his pyjamas that were covered by his otter bathrobe and his curls still damp from his bath. How could she resist, honestly? Alex bent down in her stool and reached down for him, getting a good grip to pull him up and settled him down on her lap, she looked down to the toddler as his eyes went to the screen in front of him “Where’s Mama then? Huh? Cause she gave you a bubble bath and I  _ know  _ you’re not quite ready to make it down the stairs on your own”

Leo was too busy being distracted by the screen and being a  _ baby  _ to give her a constructive answer. Alex shook her hand on his little pudgy stomach which made him giggle when she asked in a more playful voice “Where mama?” 

She repeated the action of tickling him which got an even bigger giggle from him “Where mama?”

Through the giggles, Leo blurted a “No” which Alex took as his own way of saying he didn’t know. Alex looked back to the screen with her chin resting down on his head “ _ No _ okay”

After a few seconds she looked back down to him when hearing him hum at the music, not necessarily along to it or even in tune with it, but he was humming nonetheless, his dimples well and truly on display as his lips remained tightly together during his performance. “You like this? You like some Fleetwood Mac?” 

He continued to hum blissfully with a small sway, Alex just completely melting from everything about him. She groaned at his cuteness, putting her lips to his dimpled cheek when muttering against his skin “You are just too cute I can’t take it” she suckled several kisses against his cheek which made him laugh and wriggle but not too much from having Alex’s arm across the front of his body. 

Alex continued to kiss him “Most beautiful boy in the whole wide world” she pulled back and kept her head level to his “Yes”

Leo giggled further and put his tiny palm on Alex’s forehead, pushing her away, as if embarrassed. Alex sat back up straight and got her own payback by pulling his hood from his robe over his head, covering his eyes, she teased bluntly “Uh-oh where Leo go?”

Leo patted the top of his own head to get a grip on the hood and pulling it back to reveal himself. Alex gasped “There! Oh wait-”

She put the hood back over his head “Oh no. Just an otter. Have you seen Leo, Mr Otter?”

Leo squealed laughter again “Mommy!” he gripped and pulled the hood back again “Doh!” they still hadn’t quite worked out what  _ ‘Doh’  _ meant, he used it for many different situations. But Alex took it like he was saying  _ ‘Mommy  _ ** _duh _ ** _ I’m here’  _ in this instance. 

Alex shook her fingers through his curly here “Oh yeah” she kissed the crown of his head “There you are” her attention went back to the laptop, getting rid of the custody case tab and briefly opened her spotify up which was a mistake because as soon as Leo saw the  _ Disney  _ playlist which was there as one of her top playlists because of him, there was no going back now. It was going on. 

Alex sighed when Leo pointed it out, repeating his word of  _ ‘Doh’  _ which in this case she translated as  _ ‘That. Now’  _ she complied and opened it up “Which one?” 

“Bib-Bob-Boo” he chose _ Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  _ almost every single time because it was pretty much the only thing he was close to pronouncing, but for Alex and Maggie that just meant it was on  _ all-the-time _ . 

Alex opened up a new tab when the song started playing and went back to looking at toddler beds since Leo was coming closer to that age where he’d be growing out of that crib sooner or later, and this court thing was not going to stop them looking towards the future. 

After the day she had, as soon as she picked up Leo and had him in her arms she became hopeful again. He gave them hope. She scrolled through the page with Leo taking her hand and deciding to suck on her thumb rather than his own. Alex was used to it by now, she bounced him lightly on her lap to the song as both of them kept their beady eyes on the screen. 

On the other side of the laptop and kitchen, Maggie finally appeared. Alex looked up “Oh hello”

“Hey” Maggie breathed. 

Leo took Alex’s thumb away from his mouth to state rather proudly “There Mama”

Alex glanced down to him again for a moment “Yeah, thanks Leo” she looked back to Maggie who had her brow raised due to her slightly confusion “I asked him where you were before. He did not know, now we both do”

“Ah” Maggie opened a cabinet and pulled out a wine glass for herself, hearing Alex add “Where have you been?”

“I brought little one down and then went out front to answer a call”

“Oh?”

Maggie looked back to her and stood by the kitchen island in the centre “Relax, it was DeDe”

“Oh” Alex breathed at the sound of Maggie’s Aunt “What did she make of it all-babe could you grab me his pacifier?” Alex requested with a small motion to Leo, still sucking on her thumb. Maggie couldn’t help but melt as she reached for it “I know we need to break him out of the habit but it’s so cute”

“Tell that to my wet thumb”

Maggie lightly snorted and brought herself, her wine glass and the pacifier over. Alex took it from her and swiftly made the swap of her thumb with the pacifier which, thankfully, he’s just accepted. 

“Well, DeDe. What did she say?” 

Maggie rested down on the counter and poured a decent amount of wine into her glass whilst Alex continued to bounce Leo on her lap whilst he hummed to the song, actually along to this one this time. “She wishes she could fly out and show support. Maybe to have a word or two with my dad...after all she’s kinda been in a similar situation with me”

Alex tilted her head to her in silence, Maggie shrugged back to her “I might’ve been fourteen when she took me in but she still did and became like a mother to me. I’m sure if I had been dumped on her doorstep when I was a baby that she would have done what we’re doing now”

Maggie looks to Leo who looked very blissful in his bobbing along, she sighed sweetly and brought the wine to her lips. “Anyway she just can’t quite believe it and sends all her support to us” she makes her way over to the corner couch to the side of Alex and sits on the end of it. Alex looks over to her wife “You’ll keep her updated?” 

“Course” Maggie rested her head in her hand as she leaned her arm on the spine of the couch. Alex tugged her a gentle smile and then looked back to the screen as she continued to scroll through the pages. The song now switched to  _ ‘You Got a Friend in Me’  _ which was actually a preferable choice for Alex and Maggie. 

Maggie found herself watching Alex in a complete gaze, watching as she held her palms out for Leo to rest his as she bobbed him in her lap as if they were dancing. Then the small mumbling of Alex singing along under her breath to the cheesy song just made Maggie’s heart swoon even further. And before she knew it, she had her phone out and found herself filming the adorably cherishing moment between her wife and her son. 

She would like to tell herself that the main reason she wanted to  _ document  _ moments like this was so they could shower Leo in embarrassment when she turns into his teenage years, but in reality it was a cloud of their head that made her document these moments because if things go wrong for them, they would be needing videos like this to look back on as a remembrance of when they used to have him. She didn’t want to think that way, but right now it was hard not to.

Maggie put the phone back down after a few moments. “You feeling better?” 

Alex looked over her shoulder to her for a moment, then deciding to close up the laptop and turn herself in her chair with both arms now around Leo “Yeah I guess. I just hit a bump”

“You’re entitled to a bump. The news we got today deserved a bump” Maggie crossed her legs, holding her glass in her lap when putting her eyes onto Leo for a moment “I might be inclined to one soon enough if I allow myself to think about it enough” 

“I’ll be here to hold you when you do” 

A sad smile settled down on Maggie’s lips before she took a sip of her wine. Some more pitter patter of  _ paws  _ were then heard coming down the hallway as Gertude made her way from upstairs to them, Maggie hummed when pulling the glass away “Someone felt left out, c’mon sweet girl” she pats the space beside her for Gertrude to then fill.

“Thought we said she can’t jump up on that couch” Alex teased after remembering Maggie vividly setting that rule. Maggie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Gertrude’s fur “I’m in the mood for some rule bending”

Gertrude leaned back and looked up to Maggie, who smiled to her sweetly and shook her fingers through her hair “Yes I am”

Leo soon stretches his arms out in a clear want to now be over with Maggie and Gertrude. Alex tutted with the roll of her eyes as she lowered the toddler down onto the floor for him to make his way over to the couch “Sure, mama has the dog and suddenly I’m chopped liver”

Maggie scrunches her nose during her laughter, looking up to her wife when she pulls Leo up on the couch and he sits on her lap, patting Gertrude’s head “Well there’s plenty of room. Get over here” 

A smile crept on Alex’s face as Leo cheered along to Maggie’s demand, she slipped off the stool and slid Gertude’s heft body onto her lap as she moved her way up to Maggie, kissing her cheek before resting her head down onto her shoulder. 

Maggie looked down at her, then swimming her fingers through the side of Alex’s hair to push back behind her ear, curving her hand right back around to slip to her wife’s jaw and resting as a small smile tugged to her lips and a careless whisper ran out “Hi baby” 

Without moving her head, Alex looked back up to the brunette adoringly “Hey” 

A small pause grew between them as they became lost in each other's gaze, Maggie soon found herself nodded as she leaned down towards her “We’re going to be okay” she pressed a kiss down onto Alex’s forehead. 

All they could hope right now was that those words would be enough to carry them through this with their heads held high. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how heavy this particular chapter was so I ended it on a softer note! At least I don't make it *all* doom and gloom. Please leave your thoughts below it means a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie come surrounded by their loved ones more than ever as they go into court to fight for Leo.

It did hit Maggie, as she predicted. It took her two days to allow her body to really react. Ever since Alex’s panic attack she had held off allowing herself to break down herself. She wanted to be strong for her, she wanted to be Alex’s rock –– and she knew Alex was hers but she still refused to break. And then at 1am she found herself crying, the kind of breathless cry that makes your chest jump. She covered her mouth to try and prevent Alex from waking up, until it became too much and she eventually found herself _ crying _out for Alex. Alex woke up within the second of hearing Maggie call for her, she wrapped her arms around her and held her as she sobbed into her chest. And even when Maggie settled down and eventually drifted back off to sleep, Alex still held her all through the night. 

That was two days after they were told their case was going to court, it was then three days after that they got the date given to them for the hearing. A week after that and the two of them found themselves on the eve of what will be the day that will shape their lives forever, in one way or another. Nervous didn’t even begin to cut what they were feelings. It could be decided within 24 hours that Leo didn’t live with them anymore, that he wasn’t going to be their child anymore. It could be that the judge finds that Elena is now in a more stable mind like she preaches and has the support of a respected couple behind her with less high risk jobs. It happens, in a fair few cases it happens. 

But as well as that being a possibility, they also tried to remember that the other possibility was that the judge would see _ them _ . Two women who took a baby in and loved him for their own, becoming the parents _ he _knows and loves and that being with them was the most stable and loving place for him to be. That happens too, and they tried to remind themselves of that every single day. They had their kick ass lawyer thanks to the help of Lena. And yes, Elena’s lawyer was fairly good too but he was old hat. Michelle wasn’t considered a viper for nothing. With them on their side, they were hopeful. 

The night before court, Kara, Lena, Nia, Brainy and J’onn all showed up at their house. Calling it a support group which of course included wine. Something that they very much needed. 

“Is the little guy asleep?” Nia asked as they all followed the couple through the living room and straight to the kitchen. Maggie nodded “He’s been down for about a half hour right now”

Kara stood at the end of the island whilst Alex took out wine glasses “Is Eliza coming?”

“Yeah she’s driving down in the morning, she’ll be here just in time. She’s coming here first” 

“How are you both feeling?” Lena asks as she stands between Kara and Alex around the counter, Alex turns her head to Maggie who was already looking at her. Maggie shrugs her shoulders for them both “We’re okay. Not feeling great but okay” 

Nia waved her hand to them “You guys are going to be fine. It’s you guys” 

Brainy bobbed his head with Nia’s words “Nia is right, as far as outlooks come, you two seem to have the strongest chance at ruling the court on your side” 

Alex rested her hand down on Maggie’s that was on the surface of the island, curling her fingers around her as Alex tugged a small smile “We appreciate it you guys, seriously. We just don’t want to walk into there just thinking we’re going to win it over”

“We know how this can swing, it’s better to be aware of both outcomes” Maggie sucked in a breath “Even though the other outcome will absolutely just make me wanna-” she stopped herself and looked up to Alex’s worrying eyes. She shook her shoulders and cleared her throat, her hand pulling out of Alex’s hold when she reached and grabbed hold of the bottle “Let’s just drink” 

“What about your Aunt?” Lena asked as Magige slid a glass to her, causing the Detective to raise a brow “DeDe? What about her?” 

“Well, she took you in. You two are close, is she coming?”

“I told her not to” Maggie stated plainly when taking her own glass in her hand and taking it to her lips “It will cause unwanted attention plus she has work” 

As Maggie took a sip, Alex saw everyone looked at her as if she was expected to explain further on Maggie’s vague expression. “When her parents kicked her out and DeDe took Maggie in. She cut ties with Vanessa” 

“My mom, her sister” Maggie added for extra clarification as she put the glass down “When he put me on her doorstep she put her hands on my shoulders and said to my dad that she’s going to take me because I’m her family, but as far as she was concerned they weren’t anymore for what they were doing. They haven’t spoken since” 

Sometimes the rest of them (excluding Alex) forgot just how bleek Maggie’s past was. It was the type of thing you see in those depressing coming of age films, almost too sad to even imagine being real for people. But it was, and it was very real for Maggie. They move themselves from the kitchen to the living room. 

Alex looked over to Lena who hung back for a moment when something caught her attention, on the wall that differentiated the kitchen from the living room, her fingers glazed over the marker on the wall of the line. 

> ** LEO (18 MONTHS)**

“Yeah” Alex said, catching Lena’s attention “We did that before this whole…” she cleared her throat and just sat down. “He’s due for another it’s crazy how big he’s gotten in two months”

A sad smile rested on Lena’s lips as her fingers slid from it and she walked over to the free arm chair “It’s a lovely idea”

“My parents did it with me when I was little” Alex sighed, glancing over to Kara and giving her a smile “And Kara muscled her way in on it even though she was like, twelve”

“Just trying to catch up. I wanted to be like my big sister” 

Alex rolled her eyes as she sat back on the couch, putting her hand down on Maggie’s thigh as the brunette slouched against her. Nia turned to them as she sat on the same couch, Brainy sat on the floor beside her as J’onn sat on the arm of the sofa chair Kara was on. “So...you guys think you’re ready?”

Maggie gently swayed her head side to side “We’ve been building ourselves for it enough. Ready as we’ll ever be I guess” the door then suddenly knocked. Maggie reached forward and put her glass down onto the coffee table and got up on her feet, making her way up to the door. 

When opening it, she saw Kelly’s face stood right in front of her. Maggie’s face dropped with immediate exhaustion with whatever this conversation was going to be. Kelly’s lips parted as she went to speak “Listen Maggie-”

That was as far as Kelly got in her sentence as Maggie nonchalantly shut the door in her face and walked to the stairs to head to the bathroom, half of the reason to excuse herself altogether as she sighed blandly “You deal with it” 

The rest of them looked around to each other trying to pinpoint who she was regarding too, but Alex was already up on her feet and headed over to the door. They should have known. Alex then reached the door and opened it, Kelly was still stood there with guilt ridden eyes like she was a puppy that had been kicked out. 

Alex stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her just in time before Gertrude and her curiosity came racing over. She folded her arms and leaned against her front door, Kelly took another breath, “I know that I’m not exactly the best person you guys want to see right now”

“We just...we don’t have _ time _for anymore tension. Things got a little out of hand the other week but it's not personal, Kelly, it's not”

“That’s not-I just came here to apologise. I remembered that tomorrow is your court date and I just wanted to come here and apologise for what I said and...wish you good luck I guess” 

“Right” Alex nodded “Well now you have and thank you” she stood back up straight and went to turn to take hold of her handle, before she even had the chance to turn it, Kelly spoke up again “I know how out of line I was by the thing I said”

“Yeah, it was” Alex sighs. 

“It was wrong of me, I know”

“You shouldn't have said it. Not only because it’s widely not true but also you really do not know her, Kelly. She isn’t someone who ripped me of my wants and needs that you seem to think in your head”

“No! I don’t-I’m just trying to look out for you”

“I don’t need you to look out for me, it’s been over two years. Maggie and I are _ married _, she is the one who looks out for me” 

Kelly sighed and nodded as she looked back to her hands for a moment “Yeah alright message recieved...I was never surprised” she looked back up “As soon as she came back you were pretty much sunk into her”

“I’m not going to stand here going over old ground. I didn’t _ dump _you for her...listen I appreciate you coming here, and you wanting to make amends. I want to keep being friends really I do and I’ll tell her what you’ve said but she’ll still need sometime after everything blows over”

“Okay” Kelly tightened a smile “Yeah...I mean it, Alex. Good luck tomorrow”

“Thanks. I’m sure James will you keep updated” Alex simpered, returning a tight smile of her own before she opened the front door and walked back into her home. 

By the time she came back in, Maggie was at back on the couch with her wine in her hand. Alex sighed and raised her brows for a brief moment as she sat back down beside her wife “She’s sorry, and she wishes us luck”

Maggie remains quiet as she sips her wine, until she finally just lets out a nod “Okay”

Neither of them gave what happened a second thought and instead just tried to focus on this night with their friends and try to feel as positive as possible before the morning came. 

* * *

When the morning _ did _ come, both of them just wanted to shut it out. If keeping their curtains closed could delay this day for them then they would never open them. But the reality was, the curtains had to be opened. Leo had to be woken and they had to get dressed for this dreaded day. 

Maggie kept her eyes closed when she heard Alex whisper beside her “Maggie? Love. Are you awake?” 

It was quiet as the brunette kept her eyes closed for a few long moments, instead Alex just felt Maggie thread their fingers together. A deep frown landed onto Alex’s face as her brows creased; she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Maggie’s shoulder, still holding firmly onto her hand. Maggie sighed and rested her head down to Alex’s. It still remained silent between the two of them, sometimes words aren't needed. Both of them knew what each other were feeling. 

Maggie pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead before she whispered softly against her skin “We’ve got to get this show on the road” 

“I know” Alex breathed, with her eyes still closed, her thumb grazing back of forth against Maggie’s olive skin. She lifted her head back up and finally caught onto her wife’s gaze “I’ve been a DEO operative agent for eight years. I’ve come close to dying a fair few times...and yet this has got me _ really _scared” 

Maggie reached her hand up and rested down on Alex’s jaw, stroking her cheek “I am too” before Alex could say anything further, Maggie leaned forward and grazed her lips against Alex’s for a soft and tenderly loving kiss. Their foreheads pushed together when both slipping out a sigh, considering they were going to spend the whole day defending themselves and arguing against things that were going to be thrown at them, right now they didn’t have much energy for talking. 

They pulled themselves out of bed and started to get dressed. Alex went into Leo’s bedroom to wake him up, taking him to have his morning bath. Trying to ignore that this may be one of the last ones she would give him. Alex sat back on small stool in the bathroom and just watched as Leo made small splashes on the water with his dark curls wet and soapy. Maggie couldn’t help herself when she too came into the bathroom, making bathtime to become a _ family _time. Maggie dipped her hand in the water, wiggling her fingers as she moved towards his body –– Leo letting out an excited squeal when seeing her hand inch closer to inevitably tickle his stomach. 

It was another moment between the three of them that they wanted to treasure. Alex took photos of Maggie making Leo laugh before she sunk in the rest of the moment, they then got up out of the bath and into his robe. Maggie took him in his bedroom to get him dressed whilst Alex pulled out her outfit for the court. 

Alex wore dark pants, a black and grey striped blouse tucked into them with a matching black jacket. Maggie came back into the bedroom, holding onto Leo’s hand as he was now in his black pants and white sweater, looking rather smart himself. Alex turned from looking at herself in the mirror when seeing him enter the room from the reflection, at least this brought a smile to her face “Hey, you” 

“Hi mommy” Leo mumbled as he kept his focus on the bed that Gertrude was lying on at the end. Maggie gave the toddler a small boost up for him to climb onto mattress and join the overgrown pup, she then looked over to Alex who went back to looking at herself in the mirror and trying to make sure there were no creases in any part of what she was wearing. 

Maggie made her way over, slipping her arms around Alex’s waist from under her blazer. Causing Alex’s eyes to look at the brunette in the reflection once Maggie rested her head down on Alex’s shoulder and looked at her right back through the glass with a sombre small smile on her lips, her voice remaining soft. “Stop fretting over it. You look perfect” 

Her arms tightened ever so slightly more around Alex’s body, turning the loose hold into more of an embrace “I just wish you were wearing something like this under different circumstances”

Alex sighed when rested her head against Maggie’s, reaching her hand up and sliding her fingers into her wife’s locks at the back of her neck “Me too”

Maggie closed her eyes at the feel of Alex’s touch, allowing herself to escape for a few moments and banish herself from reality. She turns her head and gently puts her lips against Alex’s jaw until finally she pulls herself out of her escapism. She retracts her arms from around Alex’s waist as she stands back up straight “I better get dressed” 

“Yeah” Alex replies faintly as she turns to Maggie, reflecting Maggie’s half smile with one of her own before the brunette walks over to the closet. Alex sucks in another deep breath before she turns her head to Leo. “I’ll go give him some breakfast” 

Maggie simply hums as she drags her clothes out whilst Alex takes Leo in her arms and walks out of the bedroom to take him downstairs with Gertrude following her trail, leaving Maggie alone to tremble a small breath alone. 

By the time she headed downstairs with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her white shirt tucked into her black pants, Leo had just finished up his breakfast and there was a knock on the door. Maggie made her way straight over to the front door, opening it up to see Eliza stood in front of her. 

The blonde let a small sigh slip “Hi, Maggie honey” she pulled the petite brunette to her for a warm embrace, grazing her palm up and down her back. Maggie remained in Eliza’s embrace for a moment, just wanting to feel held by a mother. This is the closest she was going to get from one. “Thanks for coming”

“Are you kidding?” Eliza pulls back, pushing Maggie’s hair behind her ear “Sweetheart, when my daughters are in trouble I will come running whenever I can. Yes that includes you as well as Alex” 

Maggie shot her a tight smile and stepped to the side to close the door as Eliza walked past and made her way down the hallway, walking straight through into the kitchen. Alex looked up from running her fingers through Leo’s hair as he sat in his high chair “Mom”

“Hi, baby” she put her hand to the back of Alex’s red hair and brought her forward, kissing her daughter’s forehead before she wrapped her arms around her whilst Alex still remained in her chair. Eliza then pulled away after getting the attention seeking squeals from Leo behind her, Eliza turned and smiled softly “Yes and hello to _ you _”

Eliza pulled Leo out of the arm chair, having the toddler sinking his body immediately against Eliza’s and putting his head down on her shoulder. Her eyes went to Alex and Maggie once Maggie made her way over and stood behind Alex with her hands resting down on her wife’s shoulders “And how are you two feeling?” 

Alex felt Maggie’s grip tighten ever so slightly on her shoulders as she tensed up, Alex sighed and let out a small shrug “I don’t know mom. How is anyone meant to feel apart from nervous?” 

“Angry” Eliza stated simply “You can feel angry. I know I am” 

“I feel some of that too” Maggie muttered before she slid her hands down Alex’s arms as she walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Eliza continued to delicately bounce Leo in her arms “Why she wants to take this beautiful boy out this home just so she can _ win _against her sister is just…”

“It’s not even her...that much anyway” Maggie leaned against the counter, holding the cup close to her chest “It’s my parents wanting a second chance” 

“With raising a child?”

Maggie cleared her throat, sucking in a breath through her nose and cocked her head when bringing the cup to her lips “Replacing the one they lost”

“It was on their heads that they lost you” Eliza stated plainly, cradling the back of Leo’s head when muttered as she pressed her lips to his curls “How dare they pull that card”

Alex just looks to Maggie over her shoulder, and though she said nothing, Maggie knew that Alex was in total agreement with what her mother just said. They all were. 

* * *

They arrived at the courthouse as Eliza drove them. Leo was to go in the daycare room that was in the family court, Natalie would be with him. They trusted Natalie enough and more to the point, Leo actually liked her and was used to being in her care much like he was when he was in the care of those who were worked at an actual daycare. 

When they arrived they saw already waiting, was their family. Kara, Lena, Nia, Brainy, J’onn and James. Alex kept Leo on her hip cradling him with one arm as her fingers was entwined with Maggie’s as they walked in. Even though they knew that they were all going to be here, it still brought tears to her eyes to see them all stood there. 

Maggie’s fingers slipped from Alex’s as they approached them, both of Alex’s arms wrapping around their son now. “Thank you guys for coming” 

“Are you kidding?” Lena spoke softly, putting her hand on the Detective’s arm once her eyes travelled over to the toddler “Anything for you all. We can’t have this little one go anywhere, he’s the best out of us all” 

Alex looked over to Kara and saw her sister’s teary eyes “No-no. Don’t. Because if you get all teary then so will I and I’ve _ really _been holding it together” 

Kara laughed breathlessly as she bowed her head for a moment, she wiped the tip of her nose before she took a step over to Alex and held out a piece of folded paper in her hand “Came through the DEO database today. Thought I’d bring it” 

“Speaking of which” Alex takes the paper out of Kara’s hand “Who’s running my headquarters today?” 

J’onn hummed with a small smile “You know as well as I do that making Vasquez your second in command was a good idea. She has it handled” 

Alex just nodded and quickly put it to the back of her mind, she went back to holding Leo with solely one arm as she unfolded the paper that Maggie then looked down on. It was an email, from the distant future, quite literally. Winn. 

  
  
  


> _ SANVERS!! It’s your buddy all the way in the 31st Century. _
> 
> _ Being _ ** _wayyy_ ** _ in the future doesn’t mean I forgot what today is a big day for you guys. _
> 
> _ I’m just sorry I can’t be there to give you support like the rest of the guys. _
> 
> _ But trust me you’ve got it all the way from here! Mon-El is backing you too  
(I don’t know if you care about him but he made me tell you so)...anyway hey you  
better keep hold of that kid cause he needs to meet his fun uncle Winn! You can’t  
leave him with Brainy as his male role model I need my chance to shine!! _
> 
> _ Seriously guys, you’ve got this. I’ve not been there to see it in person but I know  
you guys are the best parents in the world. I’ll see it for myself soon though, promise. _
> 
> _ Let me know how it goes. _
> 
> _ Love always from ya boi _
> 
> _ Winn :) _

  
  


Well that was it, nothing was going to stop the tears now. Alex looked up to her sister and whispered in a deadpan expression “I hate him”

Kara hummed quietly with a nod “I figured” 

Maggie subtly wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes “God I wish that idiot was here”

Alex looked down the piece of paper that Leo was now lightly tapping from his sheer curiosity, Alex looked to the boy the rested himself in her arms and smiled gently as she whispered when going to kiss his cheek “That’s from your Uncle Winn” after pressing her lips against his skin for a tender moment she looked back at him, “He can’t wait to meet you” 

She took in another breath and turned her head back to Maggie “And he _ will _meet him”

Maggie reached her hand up to Alex’s cheek and whispered as she gently grazed her thumb against Alex’s face “Of course he will” 

Nia pushed her palms nervously together, almost afraid to ask “So...will you guys find out today?” 

Maggie and Alex looked over to her, the brunette slipped her hand down from Alex’s cheek “It depends on how long this all takes but it could be more than just a day trial-mostly likely we’ll be called for the verdict tomorrow” her eyes darted back to Lena “And I know we’ve said it before but we really can’t thank you enough”

“And like I’ve said, _ anything _I can do for you both I will do it” 

Alex sighed light-heartedly as she dryly teased yet again “Can you put him in one of your private jets and fly him off somewhere safe?”

The group all lightly chuckled, trying to keep the mood as light as humanly possible. Especially for Leo’s sake, they don’t want him picking up on anything being wrong, he was good at sensing those kind of things. Maggie then noticed the shift in Kara’s face as she looked between herself and Alex. 

Then when Maggie turned her head she saw it for herself, and eventually they all did. Elena stood a few feet away from them with Oscar and Vanessa by her side. As soon as she saw them, Maggie turned her head right back. Alex glanced to her for a moment before her eyes couldn’t help but snap back to the family that were trying to destroy her own. 

“Don’t let them get in your head, sweetheart” Eliza spoke quietly to her, placing her hand down on her back, “It’s not worth it” 

Alex took in Eliza’s words and ultimately looked away as well as everyone else did so as Elena, Oscar and Vanessa made their way through the lobby of the building. It wasn’t long until Natalie came over as well as Michelle.

“Hi guys” Natalie simpered “How are you feeling?”

Alex and Maggie just lightly shrugged to which Natalie merely nodded “Of course. Well it’s all ready to start, so I’ll take Leo off your hands now?”

This was it, this was the time where they were actually going to release him. It was becoming real now, this could be one of the last times they were going to hold him. Maggie looked to Alex, with Alex staring right back at her. She puts her hand down on her arm and gives the Director a nod “We’ve got to do this” 

“Yeah” Alex whispered tearfully, looking back to Leo “It’s just scary”

“I know” Maggie pressed her trembling lips together as she put her back to Leo’s back “It is…” she then directed her words at the young boy “But we’re going to see you soon, okay?” 

If the court time does need to be split into two days, today will end with them taking him home for at least one more day. It could end with them taking him home for good, _ or _it could end with them having to give him up. There were two too many outcomes that they cared for. 

Alex brushed her forehead against his and whispered softly “Sweetie mommy loves you...mama loves you” 

“We do” Maggie smiled tightly through her eyes filling up “So much” 

Maggie leaned forward and kissed Leo’s cheek as Alex pressed a kiss on his forehead. Both of them taking a deep breath once they pulled back, Alex then looked to Natalie and gave her a nod “Take him” 

Natalie looked to Maggie who also just gave her a look to tell her it was okay, and more so to the point that they better do it now else they really would never let him go. The young social worker let out a small breath and gently took Leo out of Alex’s arms and into her own. Maggie put her hand back in Alex’s as soon as she did. 

They watched Natalie take their boy away whilst everyone else in their groups bid him goodbye with the whole _ Bye buddy _and other forms of light hearted goodbyes, again to keep his spirit up and not be aware of anything being wrong. Alex squoze down onto Maggie’s hand as they both took a breath. 

Michelle then stepped in front of them “We’re about ready to start, are you ready to go in?” 

Alex and Maggie looked back to each other, Alex swallowed thickly and whispered in a small tremble “Don’t you dare”

At first, Maggie didn’t understand, then when she felt Alex squeeze her hand again she got it. _ Don’t let go _. The corner of Maggie’s lips tugged as she tried to hold her emotions from getting too much “I promise” 

Their heads turned back to their lawyer and nodded. But the truth was they weren’t ready, they were pretty sure they were never going to be ready for something that can be so life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a small build-up for what the next chapter entails, stay tuned ;) please drop your comments on your thoughts!
> 
> also guys I have opened a ko-fi account as I am an aspiring/struggling writer if you guys could help support my work at all I would be insanely grateful thank you!: https://ko-fi.com/becsmc


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's court time.

Alex glanced over to Maggie as she sat down on the stand, receiving a reassuring and encouraging nod from her. Alex straightened her posture as Michelle stood up, even though she was being questioned by _ their _lawyer and thus having the easy part first, she was still nervous. 

Michelle gave her a tight yet warm smile “Hi, Alex”

Alex never quite understood why lawyers did that, act like they haven’t just been sitting at your side the whole time but still Alex went along “Hey”

“So, let’s go back a little before Leo came to your life”

“Okay”

“You and Detective Sawyer met at work, correct?” it took Michelle a moment to remember that Maggie still in fact went by _ Sawyer _at work rather than Danvers like she does at home. 

“That’s right” 

  
  
  


> _ “Hey. What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime  
scene? _ –– _ your jurisdiction, _ ** _ends _ ** _ where I say it does” _ _  
  
_
> 
> _ “See you around, Danvers” _

  
  
  


Michelle smiled gently “How did you grow close?” 

Before Alex could answer, _ their _lawyer, Burke, shot up “What has this got to do with the child in question?” 

Without even turning, Michelle held her hand up in dismal as she addressed the judge “Your honour I have no doubt that Mr Burke will ask both his client and mine about their background I am simply doing the same”

The judge nodded “Carry on, Miss Ross” 

Michelle gave a grateful nod and looked back to Alex as she lowered her hand “Alex?”

Alex sighed light heartedly, putting it simply “She completely changed my life”

  
  
  


> _ “You and me?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes! Why what’s wrong with that?” _
> 
> _ “Nothing I just think I read you wrong –– I didn’t know you were into girls” _

_ * _

> _ “Now I just-I can’t stop thinking about-” _
> 
> _ “About what?” _
> 
> _ “That...maybe there’s some truth to what you said” _
> 
> _ “About?” _
> 
> _ “What you said...about _ ** _me_ ** _ ” _

_ * _

> _ “Maybe it’s just a phase. Y’know? Maybe it isn’t real” _
> 
> _ “No it’s real. _ ** _You’re _ ** _ real and you deserve to _
> 
> _ have a real full happy life, okay?” _

  
  
  


Alex nodded to her own words “I literally didn’t know myself fully until I met her”

Michelle hummed fondly “And so began an epic love story, I’m guessing” 

  
  
  


> _ “Life’s too short, and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girl’s that we wanna kiss and I really just...I wanna kiss you” _

_ * _

> _ “I can’t believe this is happening and everything __coming out of my mouth is _ ** _very_ ** _ cliche” _
> 
> _ “It’s called being happy get used to it, Danvers” _
> 
> _ * _
> 
> _ “I just want to be happy...with _ ** _you_ ** _ ” _
> 
> _ * _
> 
> _ “You deserve an amazing romance.  
_ _ With a woman who is absolutely crazy about you” _
> 
> _ “Don’t you hate all of this?” _
> 
> _ “Alex you’re the one woman who could  
make me _ ** _like_ ** _ Valentine’s Day” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “We just started this you and me, and it’s not gonna end.Not today, not for a long time, we just had our first Valentinesand I wanna do more with you. I want more firsts I wanna have a first vacation we haven’t even argued about where we’re gonna go yet or load the dishwasher...or what to name our first dog-do you wanna get a dog?” _
> 
> _ “Yeah. Let’s name her Gertrude” _
> 
> _ “See? A lifetime of firsts that we’re gonna do together” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “Those firsts you talked about. I want to them _ ** _all _ ** _ with you.  
I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer” _
> 
> _ “I love you Alex Danvers” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “Marry me” _
> 
> _ “Excuse me?” _
> 
> _ “Seriously, marry me. Please” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “I, Alex Danvers, take you Maggie Sawyer to be my wife” _
> 
> _ “About time, Danvers” _

  
  


Alex looked over to Maggie with now having nothing but love in her eyes, seeing the same in Maggie’s as well as a soft smile that rested on both their lips. “Yeah you could say that”

Maggie could feel her parents looking at her in the corner of her eyes. But the love of her life was speaking, nothing would make her look away as Michelle softly added “And then came Leo”

Alex looked back to her lawyer with her entire body filming with warmth as the toddler’s face came back in her mind. His smile and how his cheeks dimpled like Maggie’s, his little baby fangs _ like _Maggie’s, his dark brown curly hair and perfectly smooth olive skin. That perfect baby came to the forefront of her mind “Yes”

“Were you aware that your wife had a sister?”

“Of course. Even though in the beginning she found it hard to talk about, she told me everything about her family”

“Hard?”

Alex shrugged “When the only family you’ve ever known turn their back on you for who you are. I can only imagine how much it hurts…” she glanced over to the three of them for a quick moment until she looked away “I knew _ of _Elena but I knew they hadn’t spoken since they were teenagers”

“So naturally her showing up with a baby was a shock” 

“To put it lightly”

Michelle turned slightly in the direction of Elena when she asked “How did Miss Rodas seem?”

Alex locked eyes over to her estranged sister in law and only one word came to her mind. 

> _ “I gotta go”  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You gotta go-you’re abandoning your child!”  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not cut out to be a mother but you were always great with kids. You can look after him better than I can I believe that! I need my life back” _

  
“Determined”

“Determined?” 

Alex looked back to Michelle “To get away, no one was going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do, not my wife and not even that beautiful baby boy. How anyone could look at him and not want him is beyond me”

The young lawyer nodded “So yourself and your wife decided to become foster parents to him?”

“Yeah well I already had a foster license from when Maggie and I were briefly _ apart _and we felt he’d be better off staying with us...it was meant to be temporary”

“Why was that, exactly?”

“Because when he was put in our lap, we had no plans for children. We didn’t think that we’d know the first thing about parenting”

“So what happened?” 

And that answer was _ so _simple to say “We got to know him. We fell in love with him” 

Maggie smiled to her, somewhat tearfully and nodded to Alex and her words. Michelle tugged a light smile also “You saw yourself becoming a parent?”

“His parents, yes” Alex spoke confidently. Michelle smiled to her again almost proudly and nodded “Thank you, Alex” she then gave Alex a look as if to say _ get ready _because this was the easy ride, and now it was over. Michelle took herself over to Maggie and saw down beside her as Burke rose from his chair on the opposing side. 

“Mrs Danvers” Burke smiled in a ingenuine tone. “You work for the government, correct?”

“A government organisation yes” 

“You’ve saved the president a fair few times. Working with the infamous _ Supergirl _herself” though his words were complementary, Alex was aware that it was leading to something negative. Still she smiled tightly “I don’t like to brag”

“Modesty too. I admire that, truly” Burke cleared his throat and began to walk around “How _ dangerous _would you say your job is?” 

And there it was. Alex took in a breath “We have our days”

“Allow me to rephrase-how many times has your life been hung in the balance, would you say?” 

The sudden rapid flashbacks ran through Alex’s mind, of Rick Malverne grabbing her from behind and soon causing everything to go black. The water depriving her of oxygen. Jumping from buildings. Being _ shot _. 

Maggie felt her blood began to boil, he was testing her. Testing to see if there was only linger PTSD floating above Alex’s head. Maggie knew for sure that Alex still had some because she’s the one that Alex shows it too. She knew from their first vacation after Alex’s kidnap from how panicked she got when they approached the sea.

But Alex would not break “There have been a few close calls but that comes with a job” 

“Oh no doubt and as I said. Admirable. But as Miss Ross herself established, you _ and _your wife met at work”

“Yes”

“So you work together?”

“At times” 

“But often?”

“Yes” Alex answered in a sharper tone. 

“Both working in such a _ high risk _job. Does that not worry you at all for Leo?”

_ Tread. Carefully. _Alex said back to him in her mind, but her verbal answer was a different story, because right now it was her that had to tread carefully. “Of course it’s always something to think about. But my wife and I are very good at our jobs, what we do we are highly trained in and we do it to provide a better world for him to live in. Yes there is a risk but there’s a risk in almost every job, would you say that people in the fire service, police or military shouldn’t start families because their jobs are risky?” 

Her question seemingly stunned stunned Burke whilst it made Maggie look at her with pride, but it still _ stunned _Burke “Well no”

“So how are my wife and I any different? As I said, we’re highly trained. We get the job done to ensure families such as your own can sleep well at night” 

“That’s fair” Burke nodded “Talk to me about Leo. When you first got him, you took him to child services?” 

“Like I said before, we didn’t know if we knew how to be parents, but we wanted him to be safe” 

“Did you want to?” 

“To what?” 

“Take him to child services. _ You _as an individual, Mrs Danvers” 

_ Shit. I can’t lie. _Alex swallowed thickly “Well I didn’t like the idea but more so for his sake...it was a hard situation to be in” 

“But” Burke smiled with a shrug “It’s established that you were a licensed foster parent, surely that could suggest that there was a time where you _ wanted _children...without Mrs Danvers”

“I never _ wanted _ anything without her” Alex snapped “But yes there was a time in our lives where I looked into further options for my life when I was on my own”

Burke raised his brows “You wanted kids”

“Yes”

“But you wanted her more? Is what you’re saying”

It went silent, Alex’s eyes flickered back over to Maggie’s. 

> _ “I never should have ended it” _
> 
> _ “ _ _ Alex-” _
> 
> _ “I messed up, I know that-i messed up so  
bad but I _ ** _love _ ** _ you, giving up on us was a mistake...the worst one of my life...please Maggie. Can we try again?” _

Alex cleared her throat and looked back to Burke “More than children that, at the time, were hypothetical yes. I made a choice...but it worked out”

Burke hums again, slipping his hands into his pockets “Why did you split?” 

Alex felt her stomach flip, she was dreading this question, hoping that it wouldn’t be brought up. But Burke wanted every piece of their personal life to try and find _ something _ and he was going as far as this. Her silence caused him to then shrug “Come on, enlighten us. What was it that caused this _ incredible _love story to be put on hold for as long as it did?” 

> _ “I’ve never seen myself being a mom...is that okay?” _
> 
> _ “Yeah...yeah” _

*

> _ “It might make you differently about things” _
> 
> _ “Do you mean kids?” _
> 
> _ “Yeah” _
> 
> _ “Sweetie my not wanting kids has nothing to do with my parents or my childhood. My feelings for you are deeper than anything I’ve ever known, I can picture our life together. And it’s full and rich and...amazing. But there aren’t kids in that picture. You’re all that I need, Alex. Guess you gotta let me know if you feel the same way” _
> 
> _ “I do. Of course I do” _
> 
> _ * _

> _ “Maggie doesn’t want kids –– and the only way we’re gonna work through it, is if i let it go...and I’ve tried, Kara. I love her _ ** _so _ ** _ much that it hurts ...but watching Ruby...I want to have all the experiences that mom had with us –– I want _**_all _ ** _ of it. I want to be a mom, what am I gonna do?” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “This can’t be it this is stupid”  
_
> 
> _ “We’ve talked this through. For _ ** _days_ ** _ . Can you do that again? Can you go another couple rounds...because I can’t. Are you ever gonna wanna have kids?” _
> 
> _ “I want _ ** _you_ ** **”**
> 
> _ “Yeah I know babe...but I want kids. I am always gonna want kids” _
> 
> _ “Then there’s nothing else left. You have to say it...you have to say it out loud. _ ** _Please_ ** _ ” _
> 
> _ “We can’t be together” _
> 
> *
> 
> _ “See you around, Danvers” _
> 
> _ “Yeah see you, Mags” _
> 
> _ “You’re gonna be a great mom” _

“Mrs Danvers? _ Mrs Danvers _ ” Alex snapped back out of her thoughts and looked back to him, though still not wanting to say it. She _ really _didn’t know how it would be twisted “I wanted kids”

“And Mrs Danvers?” 

Alex sighed with a heavy frown “At the _ time _she didn’t but-”

“No further questions” Burke turned back towards the table. 

“You didn’t let me finish. She does now, she wants Leo she loves him!”

The judge then spoke up, “Mrs Danvers that is enough, you are dismissed from the stand” 

Alex took a moment and really hated herself right now, but then she looked over to Maggie and saw her nod her head for Alex to return to her with a warm expression still on her face. Maggie took hold of Alex’s hand as soon as she sat back beside her, “It’s okay. We knew they were going to throw something like that at us” 

Maggie squeezed her hand and tightened a smile at her before she reassured in a gentle whisper “You did good babe”

* * *

Maggie wouldn’t choose to sit here staring at the sister that got her in this situation but considering that she was doing so to witness Michelle grill the hell out of her. After Burke did her best to portray Elena as the victim in all of this. 

She claimed that Maggie _ leaving _ broke her heart. Which might have been the case at the time but Elena never reached out to her even as they grew older. She also claimed that their parents were always great parents, and perhaps they were to _ her _. She stuck to her guns when claiming that she was remorseful of leaving Leo as soon as she did it, and it took her so long to come back for him because she had to make herself a better person. And Maggie might be able to see right through that, but she feared that the judge was buying it.

Elena looked at the judge with her perfectly performed teary eyes “I just want my baby back”

Burke nodded “We understand, Elena” 

Alex’s hand gripped tighter onto Maggie’s but they said nothing to each other, nor did they even look at each other. That one tightening of the hand was saying enough. Michelle ensured to get her true colours out, she got up once Burke sat. 

“Miss Rodas, remind us exactly when was the last time that you saw Leo”

Elena swallowed thickly as she sat back, looking down at her hands “Um...it was-” she pinched her brows together and cleared her throat “Sorry-it was July. End of July”

Michelle raised her brows “Ten full months. Nearly eleven, so Alex and Maggie have had him longer than you have now”

“I suppose so” 

“You waited until February of this year to come back and demand Leo back, why did it take you seven months if you claimed to have regretted it immediately?” 

Elena glanced quickly to her parents and then back to Michelle “I had to get my life in order before I could _ do _anything about what I had done”

Michelle hummed and folded her arms, looking down at her shoes as she stepped forward and looked back up to the younger sister “Miss Rodas when is Leo’s birthday?” 

Again it went silent, Michelle shrugged “Well if anyone should know his birthday it should be the woman who birthed him, no? You see, my clients know their birthday for him...for reasons that they picked a date cause they had to _ guess _ because...you dropped that baby on their doorstep without giving them any information about him so, I ask you again as his _ birth _mother. When is his birthday? And please remember you are under court of law to answer truthfully”

_ Translation: You can’t make up any damn date. If you don’t know it, you’ve got to say it. _

Elena let out a heavy breath and slowly shook her head, “I’m not...I’m not too sure”

“You don’t know?” 

“Everything about his birth was a blur, okay? He was born in September”

“Well at least you got that part down” Michelle linked her hands together “Miss Rodas who is Donte Gomez?”

Elena’s head snapped over to Maggie. Of course Maggie ran up the plate of the car that she took off in. She was a _ cop _ . And had a very good photographic memory so it wasn’t hard for her to remember it. Elena looked back “He _ was _my boyfriend”

“He was the man you left with, right?”

“Yes”

“And who ended the relationship?” 

Elena sighed “He did” 

Maggie noticed how badly Elena wanted to roll her eyes at Michelle’s questions. Michelle pushed on “How long ago? How long was it before you went back to your parents?”

Burke spoke up “Your honour this is badgering”

Michelle turned to him for a moment “It’s a question” she then turned her head back to the judge who nodded “Proceed, Miss Ross. Miss Rodas your answer”

“I guess it was a few days” 

Michelle hummed and walked over to the table, picking up the tablet that rested there when asking “And Mr Gomez is not the father?”

“No”

Michelle turned and held the tablet up with an instagram profile on display “Is this Mr Gomez?”

Elena stared at the screen for a moment, as if she knew what was coming and her gut just dropped out of her body. “Yes” 

Michelle hummed once again as she began to scroll through the profile, Elena bit her lip through her nerves and edged herself forward in her chair “I-”

“This is you, right?” Michelle holds up a photo of Elena with her ex, wildly partying. All Elena could do was nod, Michelle turned the screen back to her “Looking at the date this was during your time away from Leo. And there are plenty from that period...you look rather happy. Not quite something I’d expect to see from a woman who is desperately regretting giving up her child” 

Michelle glanced up to Elena, who said nothing, once again she looked back down “There are even ones from the time Leo was in your _ care _” she passed the tablet over to the judge for him to take a look at himself, Michelle took a step back “Where exactly was Leo whilst you were out partying when you had him?”

Elena was silent, and though this was helping their case, it made Alex and Maggie want to cry. They couldn’t bare the thought of Leo being left alone for hours on end all alone or being left with a complete stranger who maybe Elena barely even knew herself. 

Michelle stepped towards her, “You know what I think? I think you had a child that you didn’t want. Left him for a life you _ did _ want but when it all fell down you ran back to your parents who _ convinced _you to come back for Leo. And all you want to do is beat your sister” 

Burke yelled again “Objection! Your honour!” 

Maggie watched as Elena kept her eyes glued to Michelle, who looked away after a few short seconds and looked up to the judge “I’m done now anyway, your honour”

Michelle walks back over to the table and withdraws a short breath, she then just looks to the two of them and winks. 

* * *

Alex pretty much envied everything about how Lena oozed confidence as she took the stand. Sitting back in the chair in her navy three piece suit. She looked like she had no fears whatsoever at what Burke was going to try and throw at her, perhaps Lena was more confident in Alex and Maggie than they were themselves. 

“Miss Luthor” Burke tightened a smile “I have to say I wasn’t expecting to have a woman of such high status as you to be sitting here as a witness”

“Well we aren’t here to talk about my status” Lena simply put. 

Burke nodded “Right. Well you work with Mrs and Mrs Danvers?”

“Well yes but technically I met them through my friendship with Alex’s sister...and then they became dear friends” 

“And you’ve been present throughout the whole process of them taking Leo in”

“As I said they’re my friends so of course, I’ve been there to give them as much support as I can”

“How did you react when you found out they were going to become foster parents?”

>   
_ “You guys will see when you have kids” _
> 
> _ “Well actually we’re not gonna have kids” _
> 
> _ “Yeah we’ll just be the cool aunts” _

  
Lena shrugged “Well yes rather surprised on the sole basis that I knew that they initially had no plans to become parents-excluding the ball of fluff they have at home that is”

Alex and Maggie smiled softly. She was being _ so _confident. Lena continued “But they took it in their stride and I found it very admirable for a variety of reasons” 

Burke slipped one hand into his pocket as he held his other palm out flat “You know of their work. How often would you say they are _ away _from Leo? Both of them I mean”

_ Work. Work. _ ** _Work_ ** _ . _That’s all he had to bite off. 

Lena shrugs “From what I know they handle it just as well as any other parent does in a high demanding job”

“Would you say it would be fair to say that he spends most of his days in daycare?”

Lena’s lips parted, growing slightly confused as to why he would question _ her _ about where Leo spends his days “Well he can hardly go to school, which, if he were older _ is _where he would spend most of his time whilst they were working”

Michelle raised her brows before muttering to the two of them “Does she want my job?” 

Burke let out a grumbled laugh “Let me make it clear Miss Luthor I ask you this from the basic understanding that you work closely with _ Agent _Danvers especially. So would you agree that her work schedule is unpredictable? From a professional point of view?”

“If you are asking me if there are nights where both Alex and Maggie reach out for help to take care of Leo then the answer is yes. I know this because I am the one who helps them, I have taken in Leo for the night when they’ve asked and I’m sure Alex’s mother has babysat for them also every now and then, because _ yes _ they have demanding job. I think you can agree with me that when a crisis comes up for them it certainly _ is _a crisis in their line of work” Lena shrugged “To be quite honest I find it pretty remarkable that they handle it as well as they do, because they make sure that Leo is safe and sound before they tackle whatever they have ahead of them” 

“You certainly hold them in high esteem” 

“They deserve it”

Burke nodded “But you can’t be kept updated on every situation regarding where he is during those times”

“No. Because I am their friend, not cctv surveillance look-” Lena sat up in her chair and stated plainly “I was adopted by my mother” 

Alex and Maggie stare at her in a stunned manner. They never _ ever _ expected or even considered for Lena to talk about this, because they knew that Lena didn’t like to talk about it. But Lena herself didn’t even flinch “I was the product of an affair. And I was left with an adoptive mother who did _ not _want me. I am telling you this because my experience makes me see the difference”

Lena looks to Alex and Maggie for a fond moment. “People adopt for various reasons, and like my situation, not all for good and not all because they want to. But I can assure you that I have never seen two people love a child quite like they do. He is completely adored day in day out, I know that from being someone who grew up with the complete opposite” Lena shrugged once again “I can say wholeheartedly that they are the kind of parents that people like me used to dream of as a child”

Alex and Maggie’s eyes were well and truly filled, Lena kept her head held strong “It would be a tragedy for Leo to be deprived of that love”

“Deprived? As opposed to him being with the other half of his family”

Lena could see what he was trying to do, indirectly suggest that because they were also his blood that he should be with them like Lena would have wanted to be with _ her _mother. But this was an entirely different situation “A family that shuns one of their own because they choose to live their life differently from theirs? Sounds an awful lot like my family”

Michelle’s brows shot back up again, it was fair to say she was very much impressed. 

Burke cleared this throat and retracted from any further questions. Lena looked over to the couple and halved a smile as she removed herself from the stand. She was proud of herself, as she should be. Because god knows Alex and Maggie were proud of her and so incredibly grateful.

* * *

It might be regarded as unprofessional for a lawyer to say they were excited about tearing a witness apart on the stand. But that was exactly what Michelle was feeling once Vanessa took herself to the stand. Michelle looked to Alex and Maggie and muttered as she rose from the chair “This is fourteen years in the making”

Which was another way of saying, Maggie was about to witness her mother’s actions against her to be brought up for everyone to see. Michelle was going to take the doting grandmother act and show her true colours of the _ “mother” _who kicked her daughter out. 

Michelle approached the stand and wasted no time, she came in all guns blazing “Mrs Rodas, before this custody case commenced, when was the last time you saw Maggie?” 

Vanessa took a quick, harsh glance to her eldest daughter before she answered the question “When she was eighteen”

“And what happened?”

“She came to our home”

Michelle raised a brow “But you didn’t let her in, did you?”

Vanessa pressed her lips hard together before she exhaled a heavy breath through her nose, shaking her head “No I did not”

“Why?”

“Because she still had _ values _that went against the ones we raised her with”

“You mean because she’s gay?” 

There was a small silence. Maggie get kept her eyes glued to her mother and couldn’t help but feel slightly smug. Vanessa didn’t want to admit to being a homophobe in front of the judge. Because the fact of the matter was, the world _ was _ different now. And their outdated beliefs were no longer a majority shared thought. Vanessa took in a breath “ _ Because _she lived things outside of our beliefs, yes” 

“That’s putting it quite nicely don’t you think?” Michelle rejoined with her eyes slightly squinted for a moment and then turned her voice harder “You agreed with your husband to dump your fourteen year old daughter on the side of the road with your sister. But _ you _didn’t even get in the car with her”

“No I didn’t”

“You didn’t see her that day at all?”

“No”

Michelle’s voice slowly began to rise as her points became bolder “You discovered your daughters sexuality whilst she was on her way home from school, before she got home your mind was made up and you packed her bags _ for _ her and then left it to your husband to drop her at your sister’s home correct?”

“That’s right”

“Why didn’t you go?”

Vanessa stared at Michelle with a stern look in her eyes, almost annoyed at these questions, but what else did she expect “Because I knew Margarita would obey her father because she idolised him...but with me she would beg....and our mind was made up. We knew it was best for her to go”

“Best _ for _ her? Or best for you? Perhaps you didn’t want your youngest to follow Maggie’s _ influence _?” 

Vanessa sucks in a breath “As I said. It was for the best” 

Michelle rubbed her lips together in her hard stare and shrugged “So. When Maggie came to you when she was eighteen...but because she was _ still _a lesbian you wanted nothing to do with her”

Alex entwined her fingers back with Maggie’s and looked at her with glazed eyes before mumbling quietly “Are you okay?”

The echo of the door slamming rung in Maggie’s ear until she brought herself back to earth and glanced over to Alex before finally whispering “I’m fine” she gave her a reassuring look before the two of them looked back over to Michelle and Vanessa. 

“So after all that. Elena was your perfect child” 

“Elena stuck with the values that my husband and I shared. We blamed ourselves for what happened with Margarita and wanted to ensure that we didn’t make the same mistakes” 

Michelle sucked in a breath “Forgive me, Mrs Rodas. I just don’t believe being gay should be seen as a mistake...and I can’t help but think that what if one day down the road _ if _ Leo did come to your care...what would you do if he ever did something that was outside _ your values _? Would your sister be getting the same phone call?” 

“Leo is Elena’s child not mine”

“But Elena has grown up with the same values you and your husband share? That’s what you’ve just suggested anyway”

“You’re twisting my words”

Michelle countered with another question, her voice more forceful “If Leo went against your values such as you believe Maggie did when he’s older would you or would you not do what you just did to your daughter and toss him out too?” 

Vanessa kept her mouth shut as though she refused to answer. Michelle’s brows pinched to her “Are you not sorry for what happened?” 

“I’m sorry our lives took that path, yes”

“But they didn’t need to...and it’s a concern that you still hold these thoughts when you want to help care for an innocent child like she was an innocent child...in fact” Michelle looked to the judge, her voice suddenly shifted to more of a bold voice as if the announcement she was about to make was going to be a surprise to Alex and Maggie as well as the rest of the court “Your honour I have a statement I would like to read out to you. It was sent to my office in the early hours of this morning regarding this case. I assure you it has relevance” 

The Judge was quiet for a moment before bobbing his head “Alright, Miss Ross” 

Michelle turned on her heel and returned back to the table whilst Alex and Maggie gave her a confused look but Michelle just nodded to them as she took an envelope that was under her notes in her hand “Trust me” 

She then turned back and cleared her throat after taking out the letter and began to read it out. 

> _ Judge Williams, _
> 
> _ When I recieved the news of this custody case I could not sit back and do nothing. _ _  
_ _ I already regret being unable to attend. But I cared for Maggie as one of my own for _ _  
_ _ three years and so I believe I can shed some light on this situation. _
> 
> Maggie’s head snapped to Alex in a completely stunned matter. It was her Aunt. Her Aunt was coming to fight her corner, even though she couldn’t make it physically this was something she didn’t expect. 
> 
> _ I haven’t spoken to my sister in nearly twenty years, ever since she dropped Maggie on my doorstep, it’s important for it to get across the damage that she and her husband caused when they abandoned Maggie for the basic fact that she likes women. My sister showed no interest in making amends with Maggie, she cut her off so coldly and easily. And though Elena is also my niece I am aware of the way she chooses to live _ _  
_ _ her life. She dropped Leo the same way my sister and Oscar dropped Maggie...and _ _  
_ _ once she is bored she will do it again. Only this time if you make the wrong choice he would be left with two parents who threw their child away...I can only say that Leo being put in the hands of my niece Elena, or my sister is a disaster waiting to happen. _
> 
> _ I’ve had the privilege to see Leo grow in Maggie and Alex’s household, he is deeply loved _ _  
_ _ and adored by everyone around him, but especially by them. He is where he belongs. I urge you to take what I say into consideration and know that when it comes to this child. He is already with his parents. _
> 
> _ Sincerely. _
> 
> _ Desideria Sawyer. _

Maggie cleared her throat as she sat up in her chair, her emotions well and truly kicking in. It quite funny. _ Desideria _means “she who is silent” and usually she was the quiet one, but god did she come through. And she kept it very well under wraps. Michelle folded the paper and felt the smugness ride through her at the horror on Vanessa’s face “Your honour I really believe that says all there is to say regarding how the minor in questions future will be, it’d be riddled with uncertainty” 

She walked over and handed over the letter to the Judge, taking a quick glance to Vanessa as she walked back to the table “No further questions” 

* * *

Alex took a deep silent breath when watching Maggie take to the stand. She was so nervous for her, so worried as to what they were going to ask her or say to her. How _ deep _they were willing to go in order to get a reaction out of her to help with their case. Because right now they were drowning, but this could change everything. Maggie was seen as their main enemy. 

“Mrs Danvers. Remind us again how long you and your wife have been together?”

Maggie tried to be careful, it was pushing on five years but with the year apart they took it was _ technically _hitting four. Alex knew that with Maggie swearing under the court of law that she was going to go with- “Four years” 

Burke looked at her oddly “Really? I thought it was believed that the two of you began your relationship in sixteen, that would make it five years, no?”

“It was also established that my wife and I were not together for a year in between” she would rather get him to the chase rather than him beating around the bush. She wanted to be as in control as she could be. 

“Ah yes. Because as Mrs Danvers explained, you don’t want children” 

“_ Didn’t _. There is a difference. It was three years ago and a lot of things have changed” 

“Why didn’t you want them?”

Maggie thought about it for a moment and shrugged her shoulders “It was never something that I had considered...I’m not ashamed to admit that I didn’t think I’d be a good mother. It had nothing to do with my childhood. There was no real tragic root I just never thought children would ever be a thing for me”

Burke hummed “So was it your idea to hand Leo over to social services initially?”

“Alex and I are partners, we both came to that decision but like she said it felt wrong...when we got there we realised how overgrown the system already is”

“Which Elena states she told you the night she gave you Leo?”

“_ Left _Leo” Maggie answered sharply “Left him with someone she didn’t even know because we haven’t seen each other since we were kids-”

The Judge then spoke up, “Mrs Danvers, please answer the question” 

Maggie sighed “She mentioned it yes”

Burke shrugged “But you didn’t care”

Michelle stood “Your honour. Objection, speculation”

“Sustained” The judge looked to Burke “Keep to the facts”

Burke raised his hands for innocence before gently clapping his palms together as he continued “Mrs Danvers” he slipped his hands into his pockets when taking a step closer. Alex took in a deep breath, muttering under it as she sat back “If he gets any closer to her I’ll throw him to the other end of the courtroom”

“Probably not the best way to win a custody battle” Michelle muttered back to her before Burke continued “You’ve been estranged from your family for twenty years this year”

Maggie remained silent for a moment as her eyes glanced over to her parents and younger sister when filling up. Alex felt a sudden lump in her throat as Maggie cleared her own “I guess it will be, yeah”

“And that must be hard” he manipulated.

“It was” 

“Was?” Burke raised a brow “Not anymore?” 

Maggie shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders “I have my wife and a whole new big family. And it’s the only true family I’ve ever felt like i’ve had apart from my Aunt. I changed my name from Rodas to Sawyer because that was my mother’s maiden name, I had it in my head that it would help...but I’ve never been a Sawyer no matter how much my Aunt cared. I spent sixteen years of my life not knowing who I was but I do now. So no, it isn’t hard anymore” 

“Right but there was a time where you didn’t have that, there was a time before you had your wife. Please, Mrs Danvers, were you resentful towards your parents?”

> "Papi que hice?" [Daddy what did I do?]  
  
  
"Me avergüenzas" [You shame me]

Maggie pressed her lips together, trying to keep hold of her level “Of course I was at a time”

“How about your sister? What about Elena?”

There was another silence, Maggie once again looked over to her before she answered “I suppose a little, yes”

“Because?” 

“I don’t know maybe cause she got to have a mom and dad and I didn’t”

He nods “It hurt. Not being with your parents, the very people that are the reason you’re here. Your mother...who _ birthed _you”

Both Alex and Maggie got a sudden sick feeling in their stomach, as if they knew where this was going to go. Maggie shook her head “No-”

“It’s payback. Your parents didn’t like who you were or valued your right to love. Elena was the golden child, she was the _ ideal _daughter for them and that cuts you up still.

“No-”

“So when this happened, when your sister screwed up as badly as she did during a turmoil of her own life, _ leaving _this baby-you saw it as your chance. A chance to finally feel like you got back at them”

Alex turned to Michelle “Make him stop, _ please _” her head turned back to Maggie as she spoke with a shake in her voice “Leo is not a ploy. I’m here fighting because I love him-” 

“So much that you will keep him from his mother?”

Alex then couldn’t take much more “_ Stop _” she feels Kara’s hand reach forward and land on her shoulder from behind as Alex gets her warning from the judge to be quiet. Maggie holds her hand up in Alex’s direction whilst keeping her eyes on Burke.

“All you are doing is diminishing and insulting the adoptive system, you aren’t going to suggest that Alex and I aren’t his mothers because neither of us carried him ourselves. What I did or did not do in the past does not matter, what matters is _ now _ . Yes Elena is his _ birth _ mother, that does not hold her the right to be his mom. And yes I resented my family for disowning me when I was _ fourteen _but I was a kid I had every right to be angry-wouldn’t you be bitter?” 

Maggie looked over to Alex for a moment when continuing “My wife changed on how I think and feel and _ see _ the world for the better. Leo chose us. We chose him” she looked back to Burke “I chose to be a mother _ just _as easily as my sister chose not to be one” 

Before losing her cool completely Maggie left it there, finishing by sitting back into her chair and letting out a heavy sigh, looking over to Alex and her tearfully proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to process I know, it was a heavy write that's for sure. But hope you guys liked it all in all, please drop your comments on your thoughts!
> 
> also guys I have opened a ko-fi account as I am an aspiring/struggling writer if you guys could help support my work at all I would be insanely grateful thank you!: https://ko-fi.com/becsmc


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the court comes to a close the wait for the verdict begins, but something is soon thrown in the works that rocks Alex and Maggie's core for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// there is use of a homophobic slur in this chapter.
> 
> added note: okay so this is a reupload. I posted this chapter before but after some feedback I went back and added in a scene I initially deleted, I now hope this is everything you guys were looking for, enjoy!

Alex and Maggie walked out of the courtroom hand in hand. Both of them blowing out a heavy breath. Alex looked to her wife “You were amazing up there” she squoze down on her hand “Getting through the whole thing about your family”

“Well it’s like I said in there...I have a _ real _family now” Maggie turned to her as they stopped in their treks “Keeping that in mind makes it easier to deal with it”

Alex tightened a watery smile to her with Maggie then adding on “But don’t cut yourself short...you were pretty amazing too”

Soon enough the rest of their family came out after them, neither of them even took a _ glance _to Elena, Oscar and Vanessa as they left. Nia was the first one to speak up “You guys were incredible-that judge can’t think Leo belongs with anyone else other than you two after that” 

Lena nodded “He would have to be insane, to be honest” 

“Lena” Alex sighed softly “Everything you said...we can’t thank you enough”

“I meant every word” 

Maggie nodded “Well if we win this thing, we’ll have you to give thanks for”

Kara then chimed in “_ When _” 

“Exactly” J’onn hummed “When” 

Eliza put her arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulling her close for a hug as she rested her cheek down against the top of her daughters red hair. Maggie’s eyes then clocked over to Natalie and Michelle who were some distance away, standing together and looking over. Natalie then motioned for Maggie to come over, Alex being included of course. 

Maggie slipped her hand out of Alex’s and tugged on her wife’s sleeve at her elbow as she mumbled Alex’s name, the two of them then making their way over. The closer they got, the more displeased they could see Natalie and Michelle seemed to be; that just kicking in their nerves once again. Alex’s eyes darted between the two of them “What’s going on?” 

Michelle sighed “We’ve ran into a problem” 

Maggie looked to Natalie “Shouldn’t you be getting Leo?”

Michelle pressed her lips together “_ That’s _the problem”

Alex and Maggie’s head snapped to their lawyer for a moment as their heart rates began to race so incredibly fast, they looked back to Natalie as she explained after clearing her throat “So I’ve been informed that Elena and your parents have expressed some concerns-”

“What kind of goddamn concerns?” Maggie snapped with a sharp tongue when trying to bury her overwhelming emotions.

Natalie sighs again “Apparently when walking in here before the court started...they heard you ask Miss Luthor to _ take Leo far away _” 

Alex scoffed an unamused chuckle “Are you kidding me? It was a _ joke _. A private one at that” 

“Well none of them are taking it as a joke, they say they think that you’ll take off with Leo if he returns home with you tonight”

Maggie gaped at them, almost waiting for the ball to drop and for this to be one big joke because it sounded like one “That’s ridiculous” she looked to Michelle “You told the judge it’s ridiculous, right?”

“That’s where I’ve just come from. I’ve been in his chambers with Burke”

Alex raised her brows impatiently “And?” 

“_ And _” Michelle sighed “He has approved the request for Leo to stay in an emergency foster home for the night till the hearing tomorrow”

Alex and Maggie’s firm disapproval overlapped each other. 

“Like hell he is-” “Absolutely not!”

Natalie shook her head “The judge’s word is final” 

“I don’t care” Alex snapped “He isn’t Leo’s parent” 

Michelle sighed gently “No, but right now he is thinking about who will be” she explained as softly as she could “And causing a stir over this will not do us any favours. You will be giving _ them _exactly what they want”

Natalie then tried to reassure “It’s one night”

Maggie was then the one to scoff with the shake of her head “But he won’t understand that, he’ll think that we’ve left him behind”

“Not to mention that this could be our _ actual _last night with him” 

“Well we’re not thinking that way” Michelle asserted “Especially not after what happened in that court today. I’m truly sorry believe me I argued as much as I could but this is the situation that has been given...there’s nothing we can do” 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other in disbelief and horror whilst Natalie added “I know the family he’s been put with, they’re great. They’ll take good care of him”

Alex took back hold of Maggie’s hand when her head turned back to their social worker “Can we at least see him?” 

Natalie pressed a small, tightened smile “Why don’t you guys bring him to my car? I’ll go bring him down”

“Thank you” Maggie breathed, Natalie then quickly went off to go and get him. After Michelle apologise again, Alex and Maggie returned to their family and told them everything that they were just told. 

“What?” Kara gasped “They can do that?”

Maggie shrugged whilst Alex sighed with exhaustion “Seems so” 

Eliza’s eyes began to glaze “I don’t know what to say”

Lena scoffed “I have a few words in mind...they _ knew _there was no malice in that joke and she is completely manipulating it” 

Nia folded her arms “That’s how she started this whole thing in the first place”

Brainy for the first time in his life looked bewildered “Why would people put a child they claim to have admiration for through this? Surely that is inhumane” 

“Because” J’onn started, shaking his head “This is not about love...this is about power. They want it wherever they can get it”

Maggie slipped her hands into her pant pockets “They think it will be giving them some kind of advantage, but they’re wrong” she turned her head to Alex “We will win this”

Natalie soon returned with Leo in her arms, leading all of them to having to put on a smile. Leo stretched out for Maggie as she took him in her own arms. Leo looked over to Kara as he clocked her in front of him and grinned, holding his palm up “Aunt _ Kah” _

Kara _ tried _not to cry through her smile, she leaned forward and pressed several suckled kisses against his palm, making him giggle and for the first time it was that little giggle that broke all their hearts. The group trailed behind and watched as Alex and Maggie walked ahead with Leo out of the building. 

They got outside and walked over to Natalie’s car where she already was, the back door open with the car seat ready. They both took in a deep breath, Maggie lowered him into the seat and began to strap him in “Mommy and I have to go somewhere...but we’ll see you soon” 

Leo looked at them confused, because whilst he was a toddler, he could see the tears in their eyes and felt an emotion that he wasn’t aware of before, _ worry _. Alex sighed softly “We’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Maggie cupped his cheek “I’ll tell you a secret” she leaned forward to him, then whispering delicately “We love you more than anything” she pressed a kiss on his petite mouth and shot him another tearful smile before she pulled back for Alex to then lean forward and give him a kiss goodbye. 

It was then when Maggie pulled back and looked over to the side that she saw her parents and sibling stood on the sidelines watching, as if they hung back just for this. Alex stood back up straight and though it pained her to do so, she shut the car door. And _ that _ was when Leo had a feeling they weren’t coming with him. He pressed his tiny palms against the windows, looking at them with his big brown _ watery _eyes as his bottom lip stuck out when his soft cries spilt out. “Mommy. Mama” 

Maggie gripped onto Alex’s hands hard as the pain ripped through her, both their free hands then resting on the window and covering over his through the glass. They then heard Natalie say as she opened the car door “I promise you, you will see him in the morning”

Neither of them looked at her but they still nodded. Natalie then got in the car and started up the engine. Alex and Maggie had no choice but to then step back and watch their son be driven away. When Alex turned her head to her wife, she saw Maggie wasn’t looking at her. Then when she looked over her shoulder herself and saw Maggie’s estranged family from the distance, she turned back around “Don’t give them the satisfaction...let’s just go home” 

Maggie pressed her lips together with her eyes still on them “I want them to know that they’re hurting him as well as us” 

Before Alex could say anything to try and stop her, Maggie passed her and made her way over to the three of them. Alex then seeing _ their _ group on the other side watched completely stunned. Alex sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks before turning on her heel and taking a few steps forward enough to hear Maggie say to them “Do you have _ any _idea how confusing and upsetting this is for him?” 

They all remained silent, Maggie just scoffed “You don’t even care about him. If you did you wouldn’t have asked for him to be taken out of an environment that he knows and feels safe in”

Elena shrugged and shook her head, “You would have taken him away”

Maggie took another small step forward, leading Alex to do so and taking gentle hold of her wrist “Sweetie” 

Maggie wasn’t going to lay a hand on her baby sister or even get in her face, but she wanted to be close enough for Elena to hear the boil in her blood as she said sharply, “You know that’s not true. And in the process _ you’ve _led him to spend the night most likely afraid...all to try and get some points against us” she glanced to her parents “Then again, this family has always had a habit of kicking children out of their homes” 

With those words, Maggie allowed herself to be gently pulled back by Alex and turned, slipping her hand back into her wife’s and rested her hand down on her arm. They only got a few steps before Alex heard Vanessa grumble “_ Dique _”

Alex came to a complete halt which had Maggie then do the same. Alex felt like she had an _ idea _on what was just said but she really wanted to be wrong. Maggie turned and stood in front of her wife, ignoring her family still staring at her over Alex’s shoulder. She just kept her eyes on Alex, shaking her head and suddenly Alex felt like she was looking at the vulnerable teen Maggie once was as she pleaded “Let’s just go”

“What did she just say?” Alex’s tone was cold and furious. 

“It doesn’t matter” Maggie went to walk away again, Alex gripped onto her hand to stop her from doing so “It does to me. What did she say?”

Maggie pressed the tip of her tongue against her top teeth before her lips pressed together, sucking in a deep breath through her nose; swallowing thickly as she then finally told her wife the answer to her question is a wobbled mumbled “Dyke” 

Alex bit her lip before a sharp breath ripped from the back of her throat, her hand suddenly untangled from Maggie’s as she found herself stepping back. Maggie weakly reached out for her again but failed to grip her “Alex don’t-”

It was only a few steps back before Alex spun around and marched right back over to the three of them, her eyes burning hard onto Vanessa. As Maggie with her sister, Alex wasn’t going to lay her hand on her estranged mother in law, but got close enough for Vanessa to hear her fumes “She’s not the lost little girl anymore that you can hurl abuse at, the day you slammed that door in her face was the day you ever lost any right to even look in her direction. Never _ ever _ speak to my wife like that again, do you understand me? She’s worth _ ten _of you” 

Oscar then interjected “You dare speak to my wife like this?”

Alex looked to him as she took a small step back “You know how it feels. Boils your blood––_ hurts _doesn’t it?” 

Maggie soon came back over and took hold of Alex’s hand again “Please” 

Alex looked back to Maggie’s watering eyes as she whispered tearfully “After everything today I just want to go home” 

Alex settled a deep breath when calming herself from the look in Maggie’s eyes. But not before she took one more look to Vanessa and seethed “The sooner you go back to Nebraska the better. Because then you can stay the hell away from her. She’s better off without someone like you as a mother” 

Vanessa just stared at her, completely speechless. Alex looked to Maggie and gave her a small nod before pressing a kiss against her forehead in front of Maggie’s bigoted family and then the two of them walked away and made their way towards _ their _ people to recieve the comfort they deserved after everything they just had to endure in these last ten minutes. 

* * *

Maggie pushed the front door open and though they had Gertrude racing towards them as soon as she heard the lock turn, the home still felt incredibly empty as soon as they both stepped into it. Eliza was supposed to be staying with them in their spare room but after what happened, everyone thought it best that they had time alone so Eliza went back with Kara. 

  
  


Alex shut the door behind her and placed her hands on the back of Maggie’s arms, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the back of her soft brown locks “Let’s go get changed. It’s been a long day” she squeezed Maggie’s arms “Maggie?”

Maggie took in a deep breath those her nose and exhaled with a whispered buried underneath “I hate my family” with those words she headed up towards the stairs and made her way up. 

Alex huffed out a small breath of her own, running her fingers through her hair before then running them through Gertrude’s head, smiling softly to her with her thumb stroking against the dog’s head, and Alex could tell that Gertrude seemed curious. She felt Leo’s absence just as much as the rest of them “We’re trying”

The dog nuzzled her head further into Alex’s palm before she pulled her hand back and joined Maggie upstairs. When she walked in the room, Maggie was slipping on her sweats whilst already in her slightly overgrown tee. Alex walked over to her, as she was tying the drawstrings on her sweats. Alex let out a small sharp sigh before her hands reached out and took hold of the brunettes, just wanting her to stop and actually look at her. And she did; Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes and saw the genuine worry from the basic fact that Maggie hadn’t even put together two words since they were outside of court. 

And Maggie was actually looking at her, Alex too had no idea what to say. Her lips parted when trying to find some sort of sentence, but instead Maggie curled her finger under Alex’s chin and softly pulled her in as she leaned forward, kissing her wife with pure tenderness and love, perhaps there were no words to be even said right now. Maggie’s hand slipped to rest on Alex’s neck when she slowly pulled back and looked to her once again, letting out a breath through her nose once more but still said nothing. Her hand fell and slipped off Alex’s arm when passing her and leaving the room.

Alex remained where she stood for a few seconds, pushing her palm into her forehead when slipping out a heavy sigh as she approached the drawers to get out her court attire. She came down the stairs once in her burgundy hoodie and jet black sweats, trying to get something out of her wife again as she walked down the steps “We should probably eat something we haven’t ate nearly all day...”

This time she didn’t hear nothing but nor did she hear speech from Maggie. Instead she heard sniffles, Alex craned her neck forward as she came to turn round the corner to the living room “Mags?” 

Her eyes then came to see Maggie was on the couch, hugging onto Gertrude who was sat on the floor and had her chin resting down on Maggie’s leg as she clearly felt like her comfort was much needed. Maggie had her arms around the pup’s neck with her cheek pushed against the top of her fluffy head as tears began to pour out of her and Alex just watched for a few seconds in feeling her heart completely break. 

Alex made her way down the two small steps into the livingroom and made a b-line for her, she sat herself down and leaned into the corner of the couch, she gently put her arms on the back of Maggie’s arms, pulling her back which the brunette complied with and rested her back against her. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s chest; Maggie put her hands up to Alex’s arms and gripped onto her as she sucked in a still tearful breath. The two of them remained quiet for a few seconds. As the tears rolled silently down Alex’s fair cheeks, she pressed a delicate kiss behind Maggie’s ear before she rested her chin down onto Maggie’s shoulder when their heads rested to each other.

Maggie took in another breath before she whimpered out “I just wanted one more night. We should’ve had one more night”

Alex’s arms tightened around her wife’s body “I know” 

“This _ could’ve _been our last night” 

Alex’s brows pinched hard together when trying to suppress her own sobs, instead she just nodded with her voice quivering “_ I know _”

Maggie pulled a hand away from holding onto Alex and covered her watery eyes for a moment, trying to take in deep breaths but each once she took hitched and shook which caused her to feel even more breathless, she ran her fingers through her hair before dropping her hand back down to Alex’s arms, her head also resting back. She pressed and rubbed her lips together “And I know that the court went well today for us...and that’s something we need to hold onto”

She bit her lip when slightly turning her head and getting more of a glimpse of Alex in the corner of her eye when whispering in a still tearful whisper “But Alex that doesn’t guarantee anything” 

Alex just sighed before Maggie shifted herself for her to be slightly further down Alex’s body so she can look up to her, the back of her head pressing down to Alex’s shoulder as she looked up at her. Alex scraped her fingertips through the side of Maggie’s hair; curving around Maggie’s ear when she added in a still vulnerable voice “What will we do if we lose him? What will we do if we lose our baby?” 

There was a small silence, Alex kept her eyes locked onto Maggie’s throughout till finally she shrugged when she consoled “I don’t know, love” she swallowed thickly “I wish I had something to say but I really just...I don’t know. All I know is heartbreak” 

Maggie just closed her eyes for a moment, her hand fell back onto Gertrude’s head once the dog nuzzled her head back to them and now rested on Alex’s leg that Maggie was lay between the other. Maggie nuzzled her own head to the crook of Alex’s neck and the silence fell between them again. Alex felt the wetness of Maggie’s tears press against her skin, she then heard her whisper “I’m scared” 

“I am too” Alex swam her fingers through the back of Maggie’s hair, going back to tighten her arms around Maggie’s body “I hope he’s okay”

“I can’t even think about it” Maggie closed her eyes. “I trust what Natalie said but…”

“I know” Alex pressed her lips against the top of Maggie’s head. They remained where they lay for a few minutes more in still sombre silence before Maggie finally agreed with Alex’s words from when she came down the stairs and that they should probably eat something, though neither of them particularly had an appetite. 

They dragged themselves into the kitchen, Alex took out the simplistic choice of boxed macaroni and cheese and just bored it out. Maggie came over to her and hugged her from behind as Alex stirred the pasta in the pan, her cheek pressing against her back, usually Maggie would put her arms around her in the kitchen it was playful, _ romantic _. But this time Alex knew that it was out of comfort and sadness, it certainly hits her differently. 

It only remained for a few moments longer before Maggie’s phone began to buzz in her pocket. Maggie pried herself from Alex who turned as Maggie looked down to the phone and both saw that it was DeDe. Maggie huffed out with exhaustion and answered. 

“Hola DeDe”

_ “Hola Cariño _ . _ ¿Como le fue? _” 

Maggie scratched her forehead with a sigh “It went well. The court went well but…”

_ “Oh god” _ Her Aunt's voice dropped to a bold tone _ “What?” _

“Elena...all of them they...they put in a request for Leo to be put in a temporary foster home and the judge approved”

_ “ _ ** _Qu_ ** ** _é! _ ** _ How can they do that? Why would they approve?” _

Maggie began to walk around the kitchen table in the centre of the room, her hand skimming across the top before she came to Leo’s highchair at the end of the table which brought her to a stop as she hand rested on it, ignoring her glossy eyes when looking up “They overheard Alex and I make a joke to our friend about shipping him off and used it to their advantage and said it was a real threat”

_ “Jesus...they’re unbelievable. Are you okay?” _

Maggie pressed her tongue to side of her cheek in order to bury down her tears when only being able to mutter “We’re just getting through the night. But can’t help but think-”

_ “He will back in his own bed tomorrow” _ DeDe reassured as if already knowing what the end of Maggie’s was going to be filled with worry about what the result will be tomorrow. _ “Do not let this cloud the outcome. You said it went well for you, si? That means it went bad for them” _

“I know-”

_ “Listen to me, my sweet. I wish I could have been there but I know you, I have seen you raise that boy with Alex through photos alone and I know there is only one choice on who should win this. Because I also know Elena and my sister and it does not take a genius to see that they are _ ** _not _ ** _ the people who deserve that beautiful child” _

Maggie looked over to Alex who had the arms folded as she leaned against the counter beside the stove, just looking at her with a gentle expression on her face. “Auntie…” she looked away from her wife “We can’t thank you enough for sending that statement. It really helped, truly. Thank you”

_ “Don’t thank me I am your family it is the least I could do” _

Maggie glanced once more over to Alex as she started to pour out the cheesy pasta into the two bowls “I gotta go, Auntie”

_ “Tell me how it goes tomorrow” _

“Of course. Bye” Maggie rounded off the call with her Aunt and placed the one down on the table as she walked back over to Alex who had a bowl held out. They took themselves back over to the living room, feeling like they practically had to force feed themselves to eat, they still had zero appetite. 

Maggie put her _ nearly _ empty bowl down on the coffee table and rested back against Alex’s body, Alex put her arms back around Maggie, still holding her bowl in one hand whilst her other briefly rested on the top of Maggie’s head when pressing a kiss against the back of it and then finished up eating the last few chunks of pasta before she dumped the bowl back on the table and returned to holding Maggie close. 

Alex nuzzled her head back against Maggie’s and sighed after the silence “I miss him. It’s too quiet without him”

Maggie looked over to the couple of toys that were scattered around the room “I genuinely can’t remember what our lives were like without him…” she kissed down on Alex’s arm when holding back onto them “I mean-I remember us being happy. But it was a different kind of happy, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah” Alex kissed a spot on the back of Maggie’s once again “Happiness as a regular couple and happiness as parents are two very different things” 

Maggie simply hummed as she then proceeded to take out her phone. Alex watched whilst the brunette flicked onto her camera roll and then started to flick through photos of the child himself. It wasn’t the same as him being here of course, but it was the closest they were going to get right now. They looked at his beautiful smile that Maggie had snapped of him over the past months, practically seeing him grow in front of their very eyes. 

They both melted at the video that Maggie had where Leo was sat on her lap and was completely bewildered and entranced by looking at himself on the screen, his giggles were nothing short of a melody that they just wanted to hear over and over again. Through their watery eyes they watched until Alex said “I can’t tell whether this is making me feel better or worse”

“Me too” Maggie sighed as she locked her phone and dropped it back into her lap “I just want him back”

Alex said nothing and just held her tightly once again, Maggie eventually turned around and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist as she body rested back down against hers and nuzzled her head back into the crook of Alex’s neck. Soon their exhaustion of the day and of all their emotions made them drift into a sleep with Gertrude still refusing to leave their side. 

A half hour afterwards Maggie woke from their nap and decided it was best for them both to just get in their own bed, despite it only being fairly early in the evening, they needed their rest. Maggie sweetly and gently woke Alex and pulled her up from the couch to where they went upstairs, stopping and finding themselves staring into Leo’s empty bedroom as the door was left open. 

Maggie pressed a kiss on the back of Alex’s hand, Alex nudged her head forward with hers brushing along Maggie’s forehead before kissing it and they walked into their own room, again, Gertrude never left their side.

* * *

They dragged themselves up the following morning with panic and worry riddled through their bodies. This was it, this was the day that they were dreading. This day _ never _should have come, they never should have been put through all of this to keep hold of their child. And whilst they both kept it in mind over and over again that the court went well for them, as Maggie said from the night, it still doesn’t give them any guarantee. 

Alex had to stop herself when she was going to Leo’s room to wake him up, it was just sheer habit as their morning routine. What _ was _their life like before Leo? They headed downstairs after getting dressed and grabbed their morning coffee. Everyone was going to meet them at court, Eliza included as she was staying with Kara. 

When they arrived at the courthouse their family were arriving just as they did. Kara marched straight over and pulled her sister into a hug as Eliza gently did the same with Alex whilst the younger blonde asked “How were you two last night?” 

Maggie just tightened her lips with a small scrunch of her nose “Better to not ask”

As Kara looked to Alex, she just saw her sister raise a small brow to her in agreement with her wife. They headed into the building where shortly J’onn and Lena turned up minus Brainy as he was called back to the DEO which they of course understood given that Alex wasn’t there to keep everything running smoothly herself and Nia and James couldn’t avoid CatCo. 

Much like yesterday they waited for Michelle to come and collect them, but in the meantime they were to just wait in the lobby of the building. They all sat on the chairs, Alex and Maggie were more quiet than usual. Their nerves were completely taking over their bodies, whilst the group talked amongst themselves, Maggie looked to her wife and mumbled quietly as her eyes flickered down to her trembling hands “They look like they run on batteries”

Alex then too looked down to them and wasted no time in covering her wife’s shaking hands with her own, who had a quake in themselves but still holding onto each other was better than _ not _. Their eyes remained on each other for a moment before Alex took a deep breath when looking over her shoulder “Where’s Natalie?”

“She’ll be here” Maggie rubbed her palm along the back of Alex’s hand, adding on when having Alex and her autumn toned eyes “_ He’ll _ be here”

Alex softly bobbed her head; she brushed her lips against Maggie’s forehead, their heads turning back over to their family and allowed themselves to briefly become distracted for a few minutes until Michelle finally appeared which caused _ everyone _to shoot up from their seats. Michelle linked her fingers together when she came to stand in front of the couple “The Judge is ready for us in his chambers”

Maggie held tighter onto Alex’s hand “But Natalie isn’t here yet with Leo”

Michelle sighed “That was my second thing to say, Natalie called me and said that she is on her way with Leo but there’s a monster amount of traffic downtown from a crash and she’s stuck right in the middle of it...but listen...I have every faith that we’re going to win...either way you’re going to see him”

They understood what she meant, they were going to see Leo even if they lose custody of him because they’d have to hand all of his stuff over. And right now they were going to find out which way it was going to go. And that was the most frightening thing. God knows they were both wanting to see Leo before they went in to hear the verdict, but none of this has exactly gone the way they thought. 

Alex and Maggie turned to their family who gave them gentle warm looks in their every attempt to reassure them with hope and faith. Kara reached forward and took Alex’s free hand whilst Lena reached over and took Maggie’s when the blonde nodded “We’ll be right here”

The two of them then looked to Eliza who nodded to them both as some silent way to agree with Kara’s words because other words such as _ good luck _were no good here. Alex turned her head back to Michelle “We really can’t wait for Natalie?”

“I’m sorry” Michelle sighed “But we do have to go now” 

And with those words, Alex and Maggie’s grip around each others hand just got a little bit tighter. 

They walked into the room where it was still complete silent, Maggie looked to her former family as they stood there with somewhat confidence beaming through them. Almost as if what they caused to happen yesterday had helped their case so much so that they were going to walk away with it. Maggie really felt like she would die if that were to happen, the heaviness in her heart was enough to make anyone feel like that; it made her keep hold of Alex’s hand extra tight that was only returned in the same manner. She didn’t have to explain how she was feeling to Alex, Alex already knew for the simple reason that she was feeling it too. 

They were both in such _ fear _ on what this judge was going to say. If he was going to do what happens in a lot of cases and rule in favour of biology and _ second chances _for both Elena and Vanessa and Oscar due to what they were trying to preach. Neither of them gave any satisfaction to the Rodas' by saying anything to them. Their silence spoke enough, their conjoined hands said even more so, telling them with their actions that what they did yesterday has not torn Alex and Maggie away in any part, but just brought them even closer.

The room was soon fully filled when Judge Webster came into his chambers and sat at his desk, looking at both parties briefly “You all made it. Good” he grumbled a small sigh at the back of his throat, linking his hands together when his arms pressed down onto his desk “I won’t waste time. I won’t mince words. Honestly I can say that in the beginning of this trial I felt like I was going to find it very difficult on who to place this young man with...but if yesterday showed me anything it was complete clarity”

He looked to Elena “Miss Rodas as you are aware, my concern was your past and how you your ways have changed enough to take care of the minor”

All Elena did was nod along with a polite “Yes, your honor”

He then looked over to Alex and Maggie “And for you both, Mrs and Mrs Danvers, my primary concern in your department _ was _in fact the life you both lead in your high risk jobs and Leo’s security being in your care”

Such as Elena, Alex and Maggie merely nodded. Webster sighed and sat back in his chair “And so with those concerns being made clear and with everything else that came from the case I have made the choice…” Webster then makes a surprising turn in looking to Vanessa and Oscar “I have no doubts you care for your daughter. Not plural. I find everything that was revealed about the way you treated Mrs Danvers when she was in your care extremely unsettling, and it’s clear that Miss Rodas wasn’t truthful about how she lived her life whilst being away from Leo”

Vanessa sighed “Your Honor-”

“Mrs Rodas I ask for you to remain silent” Webster says firmly “As I said my concerns were made clear. It became clear to me that Miss Rodas was altogether untruthful with how she has been living her life, it became clear to me that this custody case was not solely for herself but also for the two of you. And it is a great _ new _ concern on the uncertainty Leo would have with _ you... _because my concerns with Mrs and Mrs Danvers seem to not be concerns any longer. They have a well worked network around them who they are not afraid to lean on, it is crystal clear to me that Leo has always been their primary concern with no hidden agenda”

Maggie stole a quick glance to Alex who looked back to her at the same time, their stomachs began to turn in every possible good way. But they refrained from their smiles, for now. Webster looked to the couple and nodded “And so it is with _ pleasure _to officially hand sole and permanent custody of Leonardo Rodas-Sawyer to Alex and Maggie Danvers”

_ Now _. Now they could smile. And they did, so brightly and tearfully, both letting out a heavy relieved breath and turned to clung onto each other for a hard hug. Whilst Elena, Vanessa and Oscar stared over to them with horror and anger burning in their eyes. Elena stepped forward “You can’t do this”

“I just have, Miss Rodas”

Vanessa then too snapped to the judge “He is Elena’s blood!” 

Alex and Maggie pulled away and looked over to them, seeing how the judge was completely unphased “Well, he is Mrs Danvers’s blood too but looking over that _ minor _ detail I will put it in another way” Webster rose from his desk “Being blood does not mean you have ownership. DNA has nothing to do with being a family, it’s about love and forgive me Mrs Rodas. But you have shown that to me more than anyone else in my years as a judge” he nodded over to Maggie “You kicked out flesh and blood of your own and disowned every part of her. She now has a new family out of _ love _, that’s the most important thing”

Elena scoffed “Are you saying I don’t love my son?”

Webster looked to her still plainly “That’s exactly what I’m saying. And as of today, he is not your son” one more glance to Alex and Maggie “And if Mrs and Mrs Danvers go forth with putting a restraining order towards you to ensure you don’t go near that child again, then, well if they ask me for help you can guess what my answer will be”

As Oscar stepped forward to argue, Webster held up his hand “You can all stand here and argue until you are blue in the face but my decision will not change. Leo is where he belongs and he will remain to belong there, my word is final” 

Webster walked from around his desk and stood in front of Alex and Maggie “I wish you both the best of luck”

Maggie shook his hand with tears still in her eyes “Thank you so much, your honor” Alex then took shook his head “Really, we can’t thank you enough”

Webster just gave them both a tight yet genuine smile and glanced to the Rodas’s for a moment “You are dismissed” as he left his chambers through one door. Alex and Maggie left through the others. Soon followed out however. 

Maggie felt a hand grip onto her elbow hard and turn her around, Elena kept hold of her as she snapped “You happy now?”

As Alex gently held onto Maggie’s others arm and extended her own out to have Elena step back, Maggie nodded stiffly “Of course I am”

“You’ve ruined my life!” Elena snarled again. 

“Let go of her” Alex growled as she put her arm around Maggie’s body to cause a divide, Maggie pulled her arm out of her sister’s hold and remained in a calm tone “If I have, it’s to save his in return. That is a price I don’t mind paying” 

Vanessa scoffed as she stood behind her youngest daughter “You really were the biggest mistake we ever made” 

Maggie shrugged with her brows raising slightly “Do you have any idea how many times I wished I came from your sister instead of you? Believe me, Vanessa, you were the _ worst _thing to ever happen to me” she glanced to her father who remained quiet throughout all of this “You have your work cut out for you”

Oscar looked to her and then to the two women beside him for a moment, Maggie pressed her lips together “And you deserve it” she looked to her mother and sister “You _ all _deserve each other. And you’ve never deserved him...or me” 

Elena shook her head “This isn’t over”

Alex then spoke up with a plain tone in her own voice “Except it is” 

“As the judge said” Maggie addressed “If you come near us. There will be no hesitation for us to put forward a restraining order. So stay away from us” 

Maggie slipped her hand in Alex’s and looked to her, when catching Alex’s eyes finally she leaned forward and kissed her softly, in front of her homophobic family and then glanced back to their horrified faces “We have to go see our son” 

As she enclosed those words, she and Alex began to turn. 

“I hate you” Elena spat. 

Maggie stopped for a moment and looked to her younger sister “I know” she shrugged “But I’m sorry to say Elena. I don’t hate you” she gently shook her head “I feel _ nothing _for you. For none of you...the only people I feel anything for are the ones I keep in my life, and finally after today none of you will be ever again”

Alex squoze down onto Maggie’s hand, and with _ those _words they turned and walked away with no other words coming from Maggie’s former family as they returned to their own to reveal the good news and be surrounded by those who love and cherish them. As it should be.

All they needed now was that little boy to be in their arms, because now he will be forever. And with that Maggie kissed Alex again only harder this time. 

* * *

  
  


Maggie sat on the edge of their sofa with her fingers locked into her hair with her head firmly in her hands as she looked down to their floor whilst Alex walked back and forth in a small pace of the living room with her eyes not leaving the window that showcased the front of their home. 

Alex tightened her folded arms closer to her body with Maggie shaking her fingers out of her hair when sitting back, she then looked over her own shoulder to outside. Still nothing. Maggie turned her head back to her wife who now stopped and stood still in front of her, biting down on her thumbnail. “You know what they say about watched kettles…”

Alex looked down to the brunette “How are you being so calm?”

Maggie muttered a small laugh “Honestly right now I’m still in shock” she reached forward and took hold of the hand that Alex still had by her side and cradled it in her own, stroking her thumb along the back of Alex’s fair hand. Alex tightened the corner of her mouth to Maggie for a small moment until her attention got taken back outside, this time from the sound of a car horn. Alex’s heart began to race “Babe”

Maggie’s head whipped back around her shoulder, they wasted no time and headed outside onto the porch. Natalie took herself out of the car and looked over to them as she dropped a sigh into a neutral look, her brows then gently rose with a warm expression spreading to her face as she opened the back door and allowed Alex and Maggie to see Leo’s heartbreakingly beautiful face that Natalie began to unbuckle out of the car seat, she looked over to the two of them and saw them stepping slowly down the three steps still overwhelmed and called “He’s all yours” 

Once pulled out the car, Leo looks over and sees the couple for himself. His face completely lighting up and shouting with glee once Natalie settled him on his own two feet “Mommies!” 

And that was it, they completely broke; their hands came apart when they both got down onto their knees as the toddler ran straight for them. Alex’s flung out wide as Leo grew closer and let out a cry as soon as he jumped into them, knocking her back to sitting down on the grass “Oh baby!” 

Maggie wasted no time in putting her arms around them both and burying her head between the two of them. She held them close and so so tight, never wanting to let go again. The tears that ran down Alex and Maggie’s cheeks hit each other from their skin being pressed together. They both kissed their son’s face, Alex’s landing on his forehead whilst Maggie’s landed on his dimpled cheek that was in full works from his bright giggling smile. Of course he didn’t know what all the fuss was about, as far as he was concerned he just stayed over at someone else’s house for the night, he had no idea that he was being welcomed back home because Alex and Maggie just won custody over him. 

By the time the judge gave them their decision, Natalie was still in traffic and so as soon as they got out they gave her a call and told her to come straight to their home. Just bring him _ home _ . Home to them. Maggie swam her fingers through Leo’s hair as she and Alex pulled their heads back from the tight embrace to finally look at him through their joyfully tearful eyes “We’ve missed you _ so _much, buddy”

Leo nodded to them with an innocent him “I-too” 

Alex gently pushed her forehead against his as a whisper slipped from her lips “We’re never going to let you go ever _ ever _again” the back of her hand cradled his head “You’re home, baby boy” her tearful eyes then looked to Maggie “He’s home”

“He’s home” Maggie whimpered with joy before she leaned forward to her wife and rested a soft kiss to her lips “Nothing is going to take him out ever again...this is it” her nails softly scratched the back of Alex’s neck when her head rested down against hers for a moment, the two women then turning back to Leo and smiling once again before returning to shower him in kisses and embrace tightly. 

Natalie made her way over after a few more seconds “I’m really happy for you both. And i can’t apologise enough for yesterday”

Alex and Maggie looked up to her as Leo remained peacefully in Alex’s lap, Alex shrugged “You don’t have to apologise, it wasn’t your fault”

Maggie got on her feet “Yeah in fact we’re grateful that you took such good care of him...you made sure he was with the best family possible for the night, and he’s perfectly fine” she stuck her hand out “So thank you for making sure he was...and for your support throughout all of this”

Natalie took hold of the detective’s hand in a friendly shake and tightened a smile to them both as Alex too got to her feet with Leo in her arms “All that’s next now is for your adoption to come through. But luckily there’s nothing that will stop that now so...for _ now _I’ll leave you guys to it” she dropped her hand and kept her smile “I’ll be in touch”

Alex nodded with Leo’s head resting against hers “Thank you, Natalie”

The couple returned to their embrace with Leo once Natalie returned to her car and drove off. Alex pressed a soft kiss each on her son’s and wife’s head before Leo looked over to the house “Can go in?” 

“Yeah, bub” Maggie whispered “Let’s go in” she ran her hand down Alex’s back as they walked back to the house. Their _ home _. 

Gertrude of course made as much of a fuss over Leo as they did when he walked through the door. When they all located to the living room, Maggie took herself into the kitchen and took the phone out of her pocket. 

It wasn’t unexpected that when she rang her mother’s number which was the one that rang her constantly all those months ago that it went straight to voicemail, but it actually just made it easier for her. “Don’t worry, I’m not calling to rub your face in it though I have every right. I just want to make it clear, now that the court has made it final I am giving you no seconds chances...I want you all to stay away from us now. It’s done. _ We _are finally done. Do not come near my wife or my son again, you are nothing but strangers to us. Lose my address because I will be blocking this number. Que tengas una buena vida [have a nice life], Vanessa”

Maggie pulled the phone away and immediately blocked the number as well as her father, and she told herself if they were to ever come in contact with them again, she wouldn’t hesitate to put forward a restraining order. Just as she hit the block button on Oscar’s number she felt two arms hit and wrap around her legs, Maggie looked down to Leo staring up at her “Mama come play!” 

Maggie played a gasp “Apologises” she set her phone to the table. She then crouched down in front of him; her nose scrunched up to him with the squint of her eyes and a playful tight smile on her lips “Okay let’s go play”

Leo giggled and patted his palms down on her cheeks for a moment before he ran back to the living room where Alex was sitting on the floor with Gertrude waiting. Maggie walked into the room to see the toddler now leaping on Alex once again, Alex rested her back down onto the floor whilst being attacked with affection by both their son and their dog, playing her theatrical cries “Oh no! They’ve got me!”

Leo’s giggled just increased as he continued to wriggle on Alex’s body and pressed his little hands down on her shoulders whilst Alex played on it further “Mercy!”

It was soon settling in that the nightmare that they had been living was being washed away, and now they were left with all the good stuff and the promise that there was so much more good stuff left to come. Maggie watched with deep love and fondness until she couldn’t help but get herself involved, she hoped over the back of the couch and put herself on the floor, landing her body down on Alex’s who then let out a winded breath from the unexpected third party getting involved.

Alex’s hand rested on the small of Maggie’s back as she looked to her “_ You’re _not even on my side”

Maggie just gently chuckled as she ran her fingers through the front of Alex’s locks, looking at her with adoring eyes. Leo saw the affection that Maggie was giving Alex and decided to copy her by putting his own hands in her hair, which nearly made them both melt. Alex gently rolled her eyes “Okay being attacked by my two favourite humans isn’t so bad then” 

“See?” Maggie hummed, Leo then slid off Alex’s body as he raced over to the other side of the room to grab his plush otter. Alex and Maggie just took a moment and watched him as the toddler sat next to Gertrude who was spread out on the floor and tried to engage her in playtime. 

“It’s all over” Alex breathed as she rested her head down on the floor “We can actually _ breathe _now”

Maggie looked back to her wife and smiled softly “We got him” her fingers swam back through Alex’s hair “We got through this together...if there’s one thing I know is that this whole thing had showed us how strong we are”

In situations like this sometimes it makes and breaks couples, sometimes it leads to so many fights. But never once did they have that. They have only ever supported each other. Alex reached up and rested her hand on Maggie’s jaw, her eyes filling up when she whispered in a sigh “I love you so much”

“I love you” Maggie responded in return in the same soft tone as she leaned down and kissed Alex in a passionately tender kiss, her hand wrapped around Alex’s wrist that was raised to her once Alex’s fingers were tangled in Maggie’s locks at the bottom of her skull. Maggie then felt a soft hit on the back of her head which caused them both to pull apart and saw that _ Tuffy _ the Otter was now beside them. 

Alex and Maggie looked over to the young child who sat there still sat beside Gertrude and slapped his hands on his legs “No kissy. Play!” 

As Alex sat up Maggie took hold of the plush in a deep stare and then looked back to their son as she too sat up beside her wife and mumbled “He’s got a really good arm” 

Alex hummed with a warm and fuzzy smile spreading across her lips as she said “We’ll make a Danvers out of him yet”

And a grin just hit back to Maggie’s lips. Because now they knew that _ finally _ and officially, soon they will be doing exactly that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with the emotional ride I am dragging you guys all on, this was as turmoil as it's going to get I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter with the new added improvements please leave comments below on your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the custody battle over, Alex and Maggie settle right back into their family bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning contains: REALLY happy sanvers...something we all need after the past few chapters.

It had been four weeks since Alex and Maggie won the custody battle, they kept in touch with Natalie for the adoption and after sitting on a long waiting list for a court date, their adoption day was in a week, in the meantime they had settled back into domestic life and could actually continue with looking to the future starting with trying to ease Leo slowly into switching from his crib to his new toddler bed, he loved the bed itself since he loved anything paw patrol. The headboard was Chase’s face with two small walls at the side for added safety which was designed as the cartoon pups uniform, his police badge being plastered at the board on the bottom. It had four drawers beneath it for him to put his toys in. 

They made sure it wasn’t too far up the ground, even though it had essentially guards around the top to stop him from rolling off they still wanted to be extra careful. Both Alex and Maggie put Leo down to bed at 7:30pm. 

“Okay, we're going to spend  _ all  _ night in our big boy bed, right?” Maggie said as she stood over him whilst Alex was knelt on the bed when tucking him in nice and securely. Alex was the best when it comes to tucking people in bed, whenever Maggie was sick it was always an excuse to get her to do it to her without being accused of being a five year old. 

They were trying their best to stop him coming into their bed, the splitting nights where he spent four nights in his crib and three nights in their bed was coming to a stop, Leo needed his own space whether he knew it or not. Whether he  _ liked  _ it or not, which they both wagered he wasn’t going to. By the way he was looking at the two of them right now, completely unimpressed, they had the feeling he wasn’t enjoying this very much. He knew Wednesday night was the night he shares the bed with the two of them.

Alex patted the comforter around his body, leaning forward and kissing her forehead “You’ll make your moms very happy if you  _ stay  _ in  _ bed _ ” 

Leo just let out a small winge as Alex pulled back and stood up from the bed when Maggie then pressed her own lips against his forehead “We love you” 

The child just hummed, he  _ hummed  _ at them which Alex didn’t say aloud but knew that he got that from Maggie. She always hummed when unamused about something. They both stood over him with more expressions of encouragement that he could do this, one step away from giving him a thumbs up but Maggie wagered that would be too much.

Quickly they moved out of his bedroom and went into their own down the hall. As soon as Alex shut the door, Maggie brought her close and pressed her lips against her hard. Her hand gripped firmly onto Alex’s backside to pull her body even closer, gravitating towards the bed. They hadn’t had a night  _ together  _ in a little while, people were right when they said about kids knocking your sex life. It wasn’t like it dried up or affected it hugely there was just more things they had to work around. 

Maggie pushed her wife down on the bed, standing between her legs before leaning down and rested her body against hers. Alex’s hands gripped to Maggie’s waist under her t-shirt as Maggie’s tongue entered her mouth and brushed him against hers as the kiss quickly deepened, their legs becoming entwined with one another. 

And  _ just  _ as Alex was about to pull Maggie’s shirt up and off her body, there was a whack at the door. Hearing Leo’s tiny fists lightly hit against the other side of the door. Maggie lifted herself back up and blew out a sharp frustrated breath, that didn’t take him long. 

Alex pressed her lips together before patting Maggie’s side, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, opening it to have Leo looking right back up at her with his beady earthly eyes. “Leo-”

“Here” he says firmly with the stamp of his foot. 

“No, buddy. You’re going in your bed” she ducked down and picked him up over her shoulder, doing so because he always found it fun and right now she was trying to butter him up as much as possible so long as it would get him to stay in his bed. Alex glanced over her shoulder to Maggie who was now lay on the bed with her feet still on the floor, looking at her wife that spoke enough volume. _Hurry_ _up_. 

Alex kept Leo on her shoulder all the way to the bedroom, then dropping him down in her arms which got a laugh out of him as she smothered his face in kisses whilst muttering “You’re killing us y’know that” 

She pressed her head to his little neck and blew a rippling raspberry down against his skin before dropping him down onto the mattress, keeping him happy and giggly with her hoping that it will make him feel better about being in his own bed. Alex knelt down beside the bed, reaching over from the side wall and tucking him back in the comforter after lying him back. “You are gonna stay right in here” 

“No” he tries his best to assure some authority, hitting his arms down beside him with his hands curled into a fist, Alex raised a brow to him “Leo” 

A stiff cry stumbled from his mouth, Alex tilted her head when a pout pops out on her bottom lip, reaching down and putting her hand on his stomach. “Come on, sweetie” she booped down on his button nose “Me and mama just need some  _ mommy  _ time, okay?”

She wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to child proof this sentence of wanting to put their son to bed so that they can have the sex they have been missing out on. She tucked him back in bed, kissed him once more and then left the room, this time closing the door to avoid Leo getting up and pulling the door open. 

Maggie was still lay on the bed with her eyes closed when she felt Alex’s body and lips press against hers, startling her happily for a brief moment before soon sinking back into the kiss and embrace, their legs becoming tangled yet again as Maggie’s hands made their way under Alex’s shirt, pressing firmly against her bare back, gasping for air a little when Alex’s lips briefly moved to her wife’s necks, her tongue brushing along her skin, one hand on her waist still whilst the other went under Maggie’s thigh and pulled her leg up to hook at the side of Alex’s waist as their bodies pressed even harder together.

Hips brushed and bucked together, gaining moans to drip from both their lips that soon returned to each other, Maggie gently nipping down on Alex’s bottom lip before moving her tongue into the entrance of Alex’s mouth. And yet, once again, before anything could go further. 

Leo decided to go and target Maggie this time for her attention when his calling cry was loud enough to be heard clearly. “Mama!” 

Maggie’s eyes opened as her lips slowly pulled away from Alex’s, who tried to keep her eyes closed in hopes that it would go away. But no, it didn’t “ _ Mama! _ ” 

Alex rolled off Maggie’s body and lay beside her, the two women staring up to the ceiling in silence for a second before Alex muttered in a deadpanned voice “We’re never gonna have sex again” she let out another heavy and still flustered breath, looking to Maggie “Are sure we want to adopt him?”

Maggie laughed breathlessly with the roll of her eyes as she gently hit Alex’s shoulder before she got up from the bed and headed out of the door, down to the bedroom where Leo called out for her once more before she reached his door and opened it up, raising her brows to the nearly two year old who was now stood on the bed, holding onto the guarding wall around it. “Really?” 

But she could see thanks to the night light that his tears were very much real, he was very much a blubbering mess right now and it was not him crying because he wasn’t getting his way. And it completely melted her “No tears” 

Maggie matched over and lifted him into her arms, holding him close and tight in an embrace as his little arms wrapped around her neck when burying his face in her, Maggie sat down on the side of the bed, gently patting his back and speaking softly “Leo” she comfortably shushed him, pressing her lips against his cheek and hugging him again for a few moments more with his cries still weeping out. 

She continued to pat his back a few more times and then leaned back as Leo rested himself on Maggie’s lap with his legs at either side of her waist as he blubbered a watery breath whilst Maggie cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumbs “Don’t get so upset, honey, what’s wrong?”

“You’re mad” he mumbled, gripping onto her t-shirt as she tilts her head to him “No I’m not” 

“You  _ and _ mommy, mad” he then adds more mumbled words that Maggie was able to put together pretty well but it simply broke her heart. Leo thought that he had to stay in  _ this  _ bed because she and Alex were mad at him and not letting him stay with them.

“Baby we’re not mad” Maggie whispered, pressing her lips against his forehead, still cradling one of his cheeks in her palm “I promise. Me and mommy,  _ not  _ mad”

Leo looked up at her tearfully with Maggie nodded at him with as much reassurance as she could, kissing his forehead once more before embracing him tightly again. Her eyes then flickered up to see Alex walk into the frame of the door “I heard him crying...I’m only human”

Maggie motioned her hand for her to come over and sit beside her on the bed, which Alex then absolutely did. “Look, baby” she pats their son’s back again for him to lean back “Mommy’s here too” 

Alex curled her fingers around Leo’s ear, pushing his curls behind it “He- _ yy.  _ There’s my guy” 

Leo looked between the two of them and saw Maggie raised her brows to him with an expression to say  _ see  _ before assuring him once again “See? We’re not mad. You being in this bed is not a punishment” 

“No it’s not” Alex stroked his arm “But you’re getting to be a big boy now and big boys stay in their own beds” 

“You’re going to be two whole years in just two months. You’re getting big” 

Leo’s bottom lip wobbled again “I don’t want to” 

Maggie and Alex let out a small light hearted sigh, Alex shaking her head “We don’t want you too either. But you’re still our little boy, okay?” 

“And we love you” 

“We love you like crazy” Alex pressed several small pecks against his cheeks. Maggie kept her eyes on him, seeing how he was still holding back the tears that were brewing in his eyes from still not wanting them to leave him. 

“Okay how bout this?” Maggie spoke up, still in a soft voice, glancing to Alex for a moment and then back to Leo “What if we lay here with you? In your bed, for tonight?” 

Within a second he agreed to it, nuzzling his face back into Maggie’s chest, she cradled his head and looked back to Alex when whispering “We’ll lie till he falls asleep” 

“Yeah” she whispers in response, rubbing Leo’s back when he finally settled back down. The two of them rested beside Leo as he remained in between them once laid down. The only way they could even fit on this small bed was by resting on their sides. Even then it was a squeeze but apparently it was enough to satisfy Leo because just having his mothers in the same bed as him gave him as much comfort as he required tonight.

Alex stroked his hair which was usually what drifted him off well. Maggie’s thumb gently rubbed against his side, both of them watching as he slowly fell to sleep, the small growling nose brewing from his nose that was the cutest  _ baby  _ snore they had ever heard. 

They stayed for ten more minutes before looking to each other, deciding he was in a deep enough sleep for them to sneak out and return back to their own room. Both stopping at his door and looking over to Leo once more. Alex rested her head down on Maggie’s shoulder and kept her voice in a whisper, “I feel so bad now, making him cry like that”

Maggie hummed, stroking Alex’s arm “I know my heart just broke a little” she turned her head more to her wife with her vision still off her “But y’know I guess this is the hard part, putting him in his more independent stage” 

“It sucks”

“Yeah” Maggie giggled in a still whisper, then turning fully to Alex and keeping hold of her arms as her face came close to Alex’s “But y’know it’s going to have some perks” 

A smirk then whipped across Alex’s face as they walked down the hall, still in a loose embrace with each other as Maggie kept hold of Alex’s forearms as her hands were on the Detective’s waist. Maggie slowly and  _ silently  _ closed the door before she turned her head back and kissed Alex sweetly when growing closer and closer to their bedroom door. 

Alex shut it once being in with the back of her foot, pushing Maggie over to the bed “The way things have gone tonight. I don’t think we have time for much foreplay”

Maggie stared at her, propped up on her elbows as she rested on the mattress with Alex pulled her shirt over her head whilst straddling Maggie’s lap, cupping Maggie’s cheeks and pulling her into a hard kiss just as Maggie muttered a tease in a higher pitched tone due to her thrilled surprise “ _ Alexandra _ ”

Alex giggled into the heated kiss, Maggie’s hand pressed hard against Alex’s bareback, bring her body closer against hers, feeling her wife’s hips roll against hers which engaged a moan to gradually slip from her lips. Maggie’s eyes remained closed whilst Alex moved her lips to her wife’s neck as she continued to grind against her, Maggie’s lips parted to an  _ ‘o’  _ whilst slow pleasured breaths came from the back of her throat. 

Alex pulled her head back and just took a moment to  _ watch  _ Maggie with a small smile tugging on her lips when asking softly “Does that feel good?” 

Maggie just hummed with her eyes still closed as she lowered herself down on the mattress, lying completely flat before her eyes opened to return to watching as her wife continued the motion against her. Maggie’s hands found themselves onto Alex’s bare waist before they slid down to Alex’s thighs that were still covered by her sweats that were rubbing against hers. 

Maggie gripped onto the front of Alex’s waistband “Take them off” a hand soon reached up to the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her down for another hard kiss that she met her halfway for, both gasping between the kiss, Maggie then ordered again in a whisper, “Take them off, baby”

“You take this off first” Alex whispered in a low voice when her hands gripped onto the bottom of Maggie’s t-shirt and yanked it over her head. Alex’s hands then ran down Maggie’s toned stomach, breaking out into a breathless laugh “I love your body” Alex slid down just in order to press a hot kiss to her abdomen. “So much” 

Maggie tucked her hand behind her head and smirked “Prove it” she cocked a brow before proceeding to tease “ _ Quickly _ by the way tonight has been treating us”

Alex chuckled, now stood at the foot of the bed with her hands finding the top of Maggie’s sweats and slowly started to pull them down “Yes, ma’am” 

* * *

A week past and Alex found herself in Al’s with Maggie and the rest of their group. James came over to the table with J’onn both with everyone’s drinks balancing in both of their hands whilst Kara and Nia sat on one side of the table with Brainy being on the opposite side next to Maggie, having Alex beside her at the end of the table with finally Lena sat in between the two Danvers sisters. 

James stood back up straight once he laid the drinks down and held up his bottle whilst the rest picked up their own bottles and glasses “Well. A toast, to Alex and Maggie  _ finally  _ getting to adopt Leo in less than twenty four hours”

Their adoption day was tomorrow. They were finally here, Leo was going to officially become a Danvers and  _ legally  _ become their son in the matter of sixteen hours. Eliza was at their home taking care of Leo after it was insisted that Alex and Maggie went out for celebratory drinks for the adoption. 

So with Eliza at their home babysitting they really couldn’t say no. Everyone raised their drinks and finished off the toast in unison, taking a sip before Kara then added “You guys have been amazing through this. I couldn’t have been as strong as you guys have been” 

“Thanks, Kara” Maggie smiled with sheer gratitude. Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s shoulder before sitting back up and holding her beer still slightly up “I know it’s been hell for both of us but the pain that it’s put on you is something only we can imagine…”

Maggie kept her eyes on her wife’s as she took hold of her hand whilst Alex continued “You had to endure old wounds being cut open again from your past and remarkably you did it with your head held up high...because your love for our boy is  _ so  _ strong-you are the most amazing mother and the most incredible woman I have ever known so…”

Alex smiled gently when taking her bottle back to her lips and glanced back to the rest of the group “To my wife, everybody”

Maggie kept her now glazed eyes still on Alex as everyone else cheered, Maggie reached her hand up to Alex’s cheek and leaned forward to enclose a kiss –– of which Nia couldn’t help but  _ fangirl  _ over “Ugh god my heart” 

As the rest mumbled a laugh, Maggie slowly detached her lips back and spoke quietly as between the two of them though everyone else could still here “The only reason I got through it as well as I did was because I had someone like you to call home and to lean on. You don’t give yourself enough credit, babe. Because you are the most supporting, loving and caring person  _ I’ve _ ever met...and I'm so thankful that I’m going to raise that boy with you. I’m so  _ excited  _ for us to raise him together” 

It was now Alex who had teary eyes, she rolled her eyes from her emotions building up and said nothing, she just clicked her gum when quickly putting her beer on the table and wasted no time in moving forward on the edge of her seat and taking hold of Maggie’s cheeks and pulled her in for a harder kiss. 

Lena ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned her arm down on the back of her chair “I feel like I’m watching The Notebook”

“Or  _ Carol _ ” Kara snorted, where as Nia was on the other side of the blonde with tears in her eyes. Alex and Maggie pulled away from each other just as Lena then added another tease “Could at least get a room”

Maggie hummed with a smug smirk on her face as she watched her sister-in law giggle like a blushing schoolgirl over Lena’s  _ joke  _ and then said with smugness as her fingers remained entwined with Alex’s “It’s fine we got that out of our system this morning” 

Alex nearly choked on her whole bottle when taking a swig of her beer as Kara was seemingly horrified whilst everyone else burst into laughter, Lena included though she tried to hide it more. Alex shook her head to her smirking wife and muttered when putting her forehead down on her shoulder, “You really need to stop doing that to her poor mental images” she said that yet still stole a small quick kiss in the crook of Maggie’s neck. 

The conversation began to flow between them all once again through drinks and laughter, for the first time in what felt like forever Alex and Maggie felt like they could laugh  _ genuinely  _ without any given worries at the back of their minds. They felt completely let go and free at last after months of gruelling pain of battling. Alex and Maggie didn’t know it was possible for them to feel more in love with each other but in this exact moment right now they truly felt on another level. 

_ Gazing  _ at each other as one spoke, or laughed or just seemed all round happy. Butterflies settling in both of their stomachs. Alex’s hand gripping underneath Maggie’s chair and pulling her even closer to her, Maggie kept her body rested against Alex’s with her hand on her thigh for the rest of the night. They couldn’t stop touching together, their fingers skimming back and forth along each other, their knees pressing together. It was almost quite sickening but they were loving every second of it. This is the happiest they have been in so long, so god knows what they’re going to feel like tomorrow which will undoubtedly be the happiest day of their lives barring their wedding day. 

Two hours and two more drinks went by and when James tapped his fingers on the table and raised a brow when to then say “Drink?”

Alex snorted and shook her head, “I know  _ we _ can’t be getting drunk tonight but you guys better not be coming into that court hungover” 

Maggie looked down to the time “Yeah we better get going anyway” 

“ _ Boo _ ” Nia mumbled as she folded her arms, Maggie then raising a brow as she slowly rose from her chair “Isn’t it past your bedtime anyway, kid?” 

The young brunette rolled her eyes whilst others laughed, Alex stood up beside Maggie “Maggie is right though we better be getting back” she took a look to Lena and nudged her by the shoulder “And  _ you  _ make sure she doesn’t have a Alderbear Rum...for everyone’s sake” 

Lena nodded with a wink “I will guard her with my life”

Maggie looked over to Alex when Lena turned her head to Kara and just raised her brows, not saying anything but also not needing to, her thoughts went into Alex’s head anyway. The Director rolled her eyes with a smirk and merely mudged the brunette’s elbow with the back of her hand. Alex leaned across the table and gave a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek “Don’t stay here too late I mean it” 

“Don’t worry, we'll be on our best behaviour” 

A mere hum slipped from the back of Alex’s throat when standing back up, Maggie slipped her arm around Alex’s when looking around the group “We’ll see you guys tomorrow” 

J’onn nodded as he briefly put his hand on Maggie’s back “Get home safe” 

The couple gave him a small smile and big everyone else one more goodnight before they made their way out of their bar. 

* * *

They get through their front door giggling like teenagers, Alex shuts the door with the back of her foot as her hands were occupied on Maggie’s waist; Maggie’s hands were also too busy cradling Alex’s cheeks as they kissed when heading further into the hallway. The laughter continued, Maggie looked into her wife’s eyes with a grin across her face as she whispered in her gentle shushing “Your mom might be asleep” 

“We’ve managed when she’s visited before” Alex mumbled with a devious smirk still lingering on her lips when she leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s neck as the brunette's hands slid down to the back of Alex’s arms, gripping down on them as another grin spread to her lips at the feel of Alex’s lips on her skin. 

“Well right now I’m still awake so…” Eliza said from the living room to their left, not even lifting her eyes from her book. Alex and Maggie almost leaped out of their own skin when breaking apart and seeing her sat there. “Mom” Alex said breathlessly from her shock. 

Maggie stared at her mother in law for a few seconds before muttering to Alex’s ear “That’s  _ two  _ family members we’ve managed to scar with our sex life” 

“Please don’t say  _ our sex life _ in front of my mother-”

“ _ So _ ” Eliza closed her book and finally looked over to the two of them as she removed her glasses “You both had a good night I take it?” 

One of Alex’s hand slipped from Maggie’s waist yet the other still had her fingers curled at the back of her shirt “Yeah”

Eliza hummed “It seems” 

Alex giggled  _ nervously  _ and then quickly whispered to Maggie “I’m horrified” 

Maggie snorted as her fingers entwined with Alex’s that were resting on her back, ignoring her wife’s comment and simply asking “Was he okay tonight?”

“That boy is an  _ angel  _ he was perfect all night” 

“Great” Maggie breathes as she pressed into a tight lipped smile “Well I’m going to bed so goodnight Eliza”

Eliza hummed once again with a suspicious glimmer in her eyes “Goodnight, sweetie” 

The brunette then turned to Alex “You coming?” 

“Yeah...just give me a second” 

Maggie pulled Alex’s hand further back for Alex to come forward as Maggie walked back towards the stairs and pressed a sweet kiss on her wife’s lips. Maggie took two steps up the stairs before she cupped Alex’s cheeks now that  _ she  _ was towering over her, which didn’t happen often. Her hands rested at the back of Alex’s neck as she kept her level of control over the intoxicating kiss. Slowly she pulled lips back for her to whisper “Don't be long”

With Alex’s eyes remaining closed as she was still taking in the feel off the kiss, she just nodded and eventually opened her eyes, simply giving a gentle smile. She pressed her lips together and  _ gazed  _ at her wife as she made her way up the stairs. Alex rested her hand on top of the post with her face spreading to a complete grin, finally managing to take herself away and walk back a few steps to return into the vision of Eliza who now had her chin resting on her fist, seeing everything clearly, Eliza raised her brows “She’s good. I can see why you married her”

“Back off” Alex teased with the wag of her finger pointing to the blonde, she slipped the back of her hands into her pockets “He really was okay?”

“Yeah as I said. Angel...how are you feeling?”

A grin soon returned to Alex’s lips “I’m just so happy, mom”

“Well that has become evident. It’s like you two have been shot with a love ray”

Alex snorted with embarrassment as she put her palm to her forehead for a moment and shrugged, running her fingers back through her hair “We’re excited”

“You have every right to be. You have fought for this and it’s finally here” Eliza smiled “Now go upstairs and be with your wife. Big day tomorrow” 

Alex scrunched her nose up to her mother before she quickly made her way down the small steps into the living room and over to Eliza, giving a quick kiss on her cheek “Night, mom”

“Goodnight, love”

“Don’t be up reading too late” Alex smirked and cocked a brow “ _ Big day tomorrow _ ” 

Eliza uttered a small laugh as she watched her daughter walk back into the hall and head towards the stairs, adding when looking back down to her book “Shall I wear ear plugs?”

“Mother!” Alex continued to walk up the stairs along with a mutter of “Oh my god” beneath her breath, they had been living with a child for a year now they had pretty good control when it came to  _ volume _ . 

When she reached upstairs she saw Maggie at the end of the wall, popping her head into Leo’s room as she kept the door closed against her body. Alex quietly crept up behind her and rested her chin down on Maggie’s shoulder which initially took the brunette by the surprised till she soon settled with a sweet glance to Alex before they both looked to Leo sleeping peacefully with his glowly LED owl night light close by him. 

Alex rested her hands down on Maggie’s petite waist whilst whispering “He’s so perfect”

Maggie bit her smiling bottom lip, leaning her head back against Alex’s “We’re adopting him” 

Alex’s hands tightened on her waist due to her excitement as a small very quiet squeal came from the back of her throat “We are”

“He’s officially ours as of _tomorrow_” Maggie kept her voice in a whisper through her giggles from her disbelief of them actually being here, she giggled harder before she managed to ask with her curled fingers resting up to Alex's cheek “Are we drunk?” 

Alex grumbled a chuckle against Maggie’s and mumbled “I don’t think it’s the booze that’s got us buzzed” she patted down onto Maggie’s side “Let’s get in bed” 

Maggie nodded and quietly shut Leo’s door successfully before they made their own way over to their bedroom and soon got dressed into their comfies for bed. Maggie knelt down on their bed as Alex packed away her jeans into the drawer, she pressed her fists down on the mattress when speaking softly “Hey, you” 

Alex shut the door and turned to her with a smirk “Yeah?” 

“He’s a Danvers tomorrow” 

Alex’s smirk never left her lips as she walked onto the bed and got on her knees, facing Maggie with their foreheads brushing together “I can’t believe I’ve got the people I love more than anything in the world to have my last name...you know we can still throw Sawyer in there-” 

“I don’t even go by Sawyer anymore apart from work. Like I said I don’t want either of us to be associated with  _ that  _ family. The Danvers...that’s our family”

“But DeDe-”

“Understands and even encourages it” Maggie put her arm around Alex’s neck, playing with the bottom of her hair “I  _ loved  _ taking your name”

“Yeah?”

Maggie hummed sweetly when taking a small glance to Alex’s lips, Alex waited to be kissed by her wife as she felt her lips grow closer. A smirk then came across Maggie’s lips as she came close to brushing her lips along hers and yet decided not to and sunk down onto the bed, leading Alex to letting out a small gasp when looking down to the brunette who was now lay down “You’re an evil woman” 

“Oh shut up and lie with me” Maggie reached up for a small moment as she gave a soft nudge with the knuckle of her curled finger against Alex’s chin “I’ll make it worth your while”

Alex broke out into a smile at how easily she gave in and lowered herself down on the bed, pulling the comforter over the two of them once her body had resting down against Maggie’s and returned back to  _ gazing  _ at her. Maggie’s hand went to the back of Alex’s neck once again and pulled her in for a slow, deep and completely intoxicating kiss. 

Maggie brushed her tongue slowly along Alex which seemingly agreed with her from the moan that projected from the back of her throat; seeping into the Maggie’s which then caused the corner of her lips to curl. Alex detached herself when looking back into Maggie’s eyes and soon found herself smiling with the back of her fingers stroking down Maggie’s cheek when whispering “You are  _ so  _ beautiful, how in the hell?”

“Okay it’s getting mushy we should sleep” 

Alex nuzzled herself to the side of Maggie’s face as Maggieb began to turn on her side “You love the mush” 

“When the subject is  _ you _ , always” 

Alex rolled her eyes when wrapping her arms around Maggie from behind, pressing her lips along her shoulder in firm kisses before leaving one on her neck and resting her head on the pillow, their bodies rested perfectly together. 

Maggie laid her hand on Alex’s thigh for a sweet rub when mumbling through her suddenly tired state “Night, baby” 

“Goodnight” Alex cooed, nuzzling her cheek against the back of Maggie’s head. 

Smiles resting on their lips as they drifted off into sleep in each other’s arms. Excitement ran through them all night in their subconscious for what awaited tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluff of a filler chapter for you all before the adoption! I wanted to use this chapter to just showcase the happiness the couple now feel and I had such fun writing it I hope you all enjoyed reading it!! Please leave comments below, we're coming to closer to the end thank you for sticking around :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's adoption day for Alex, Maggie and Leo surrounded by their friends and family for the big day and an unexpected guest falls along the way.

Going into court on this day was something Alex and Maggie very much did not dread, finding it quite the opposite. They found themselves practically leaping out of bed. Their excitement filled the entire house making Leo practically hyper ruling it fairly difficult to get him to settle down so they could actually get him dressed, having Eliza on hand in the morning certainly helped as she made them both coffee and whipped up some breakfast by the time they came down with the toddler. 

“You’re a saint” Maggie breathed with utter admiration for her mother-in law as she was handed a coffee in one hand and a plate of french toast in the other. Alex placed Leo in his high chair with Eliza putting his plate of oatmeal in front of him as Alex took her own serving of french toast and coffee. 

Eliza smiled to them brightly once she turned from Leo to eat his breakfast “I am so excited for the two of you! I spoke to Kara and she was getting ready so she should get there at the same time as us” 

“Well at least  _ she  _ isn’t hungover” Alex mumbled with a small smirk as she took her coffee to her lips “Won’t be able to speak for others till we get there”

“They’ll be fine” Maggie nodded, not exactly knowing if she was believing it herself or not but if they were hungover it would be slightly amusing. Eliza sat down at the breakfast table and wrapped her hands around her warm cup of coffee “You never heard from your family again since the court ruling did you, Maggie? Only I remembered this morning that I forgot to ask” 

Maggie shrugged whilst she sipped her coffee and then merely shook her head when holding it close to her chest when leaning her elbows down onto the table counter “No. I blocked all contact with them even if they wanted to”

“Good for you” Eliza nodded “Your new family as of today officially starts here anyway”

Maggie hummed as a smile grew back on her lips and her nose scrunched up when looking to Alex, putting her hand to her wife’s leg for one moment before she turned over to Leo and leaned over to him to gently tickle his stomach “Do you know what’s happening today?”

Leo looked to her with his mouth still half filled with oatmeal as he shook his head, Maggie pulled her hand back and rested her head down in her hand “Today. We are all going back to that big special building and mommy and I are going to get a special piece of paper that makes you ours forever and ever”

The toddler looked at them both brightly before he clapped his palms together with glee. Alex then leaned forward beside Maggie “And when we come home, we're going to have a big party. Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena  _ everyone  _ will be here, sound good?”

“Cake!” he threw his hands in the air before he immediately returned to focusing on his oatmeal. Maggie sat back up and looked to Alex with a mutter “Shit. We actually don’t have a cake...he loves cake”

“Everyone loves cake-”

“Don’t worry about cake, you two” Eliza cooed “After court we will fix that problem” she looked down to her watch “But right now we better wrap up because you two have a baby to adopt in just over an hour” 

Grins returned back to Alex and Maggie’s face once the excitement kicked back in and they ate up the last remains of their breakfast. Maggie finished first and hopped down from her stool from the table, putting her plate and cup in the dishwasher before she quickly went to the excited and hungry Gertrude and poured food into her bowl. 

Alex pulled Leo out of his chair and held him up high for a moment in a swing as she caused him to laugh when saying “Let’s go” she brought him back down to rest against her body as held him to her hip with her arm securely around him, her forehead brushing against his “Big day...” 

The four of them all headed into Alex’s  _ 4-x-4  _ and made their way to the courthouse for, as Alex said, the big day to commence. 

* * *

By the time they got to the courthouse, much like the other times, their loved ones were already there waiting for them. They did it on purpose for the sole reason that this time when they walked through the door they could cheer like they had been waiting to do for so long now, cause this was it. 

Leo grinned to them all with excited giggles, once on his own two feet it was Lena who was the chosen Aunt that he ran to, she put her hands under his arms and picked him up immediately. Alex raised her brow to her sister as she address them all when hugging Kara “Nice to see you’re all stable”

James laughed breathlessly “Please, Alex. When we say we’ll behave ourselves we will”

J’onn then raised a point of his own “And when they are told enough times by myself to wrap it up eventually they went home”

Lena hummed before she muttered with her eyes still on Leo “There’s that too” 

Nia then made a fuss over the toddler as she leaned over Lena’s shoulder and wiggled her finger against his stomach when she spoke in a  _ baby friendly  _ voice “Are you excited, munch?” with a smile still plastered on her face, she then asked Alex and Maggie without moving her lips “Does he even get what’s happening?”

Maggie shrugged “We just said that his moms are getting a  _ special  _ piece of paper...like a prize kinda thing”

“All he knows is that today is a good day and that we’re having a party” Alex added “Though we still don’t have cake”

Nia looked to them “We can get that all fixed after this” 

Brainy looks to his girlfriend, confused “But I thought you-” his sentence comes to a stop when a gentle yet still all the same effective elbow hit to his stomach. Before Alex or Maggie could even begin to question it, they had their names called and saw Michelle walk through the door. 

She wasn’t here on business, she was dressed very much more relaxed in high waisted checkered pants with a white turtleneck tucked into them. It was certainly different from the power pantsuits that she had been wearing every time Alex and Maggie had met her before.

They were both surprised to see her here, Alex and Maggie turned from their friends as Alex smiled to her “Michelle hi, I didn’t know lawyers had to be here for an adoption?”

“Oh they don’t worry, believe me, my work here is done. I just came to witness it for myself...if that’s okay?”

Maggie smiled to her “Yes of course it’s okay. We have you to thank for this”

Michelle rolled her eyes with a faint smirk on her lips “Please I couldn’t make the judge see that you are the best parents, that was all on you guys”

The corners of Alex’s lips turned again when reaching forward and gently touching the crook of their former lawyer’s arm “Well we’re glad that you could make it” with Maggie’s smile to add on, the three of them returned over to the rest of the group. 

Soon enough, Maggie and Alex’s name were called. It was their turn to take themselves into the court and  _ finally  _ make this whole thing official. Leo returned back into Maggie’s arms and they made their way into the room with everyone trailing behind them. 

The atmosphere in the courtroom was a much lighter one compared to the last time they were here. Judge Webster was the one who was  _ officiating  _ this adoption and it seemed his absolute pleasure to do so. He even smiled at them when he came into the court and sat himself down, taking out all the necessary paperwork that he needed, one of them being Leo’s certificate of adoption. 

Webster looked out to the court “Good afternoon folks” a small smile rested to his pale lips “It’s great to be here under much nicer circumstances” his shoulders let out a shrug “Y’know family court can be a lot of things. Mostly  _ stressful  _ and sometimes painful, but it there are times like this that makes it all worth it-I think at least so let’s get this show on the road shall we?” 

Alex and Maggie’s hands hold back onto each other tight as Leo remains sitting casually on Alex’s lap, holding onto her other hand with both of his and gently tapping his palm into hers as a way to keep himself occupied, after all legal terms aren’t exactly the biggest forms of entertainment for toddlers. But for Alex and Maggie themselves, in this situation, it was thrilling. They at least were aware how huge this was. 

“We are here today to officially solidate this family. A family that has been a unit for a year now...a family that has been recently fighting to be together” he looked over to the couple and asked as a matter of formality but still kept a smile on his face “Alexandra and Margarita Danvers. Do you wish to bring Leo into your family today?” 

The free hand that Maggie had landed on top of Alex’s that she was already holding, both of their eyes suddenly glazed with smiles on their lips “We do, your honor” 

“More than anything” Alex added on before she rested a soft kiss on the crown of Leo’s head. 

Judge Webster looked to Leo with kind eyes as he leaned forward down onto his desk “Hey, Leo” he spoke softly and with some encouragement from Alex that muttered into his ear. The toddler then looked over to him as Webster then asked him “Who are your mommies? Where are they?”

Leo brightened up and put one hand above his head to press against Alex’s cheek as his other hand tapped down onto Maggie’s arm, causing all their loved ones in court to laugh with utter admiration, Judge Webster himself then hummed a laugh and looked back to Alex and Maggie “Well I guess that’s all the confirmation I need to make this final” 

Butterflies flipped over and over again in both of their stomachs as Webster took out his pen and started to scribble his signature of authorisation on the certificate “Well by the power vested in me by the National City state court I hereby announce you all an  _ official _ family”

He passes the certificate over to the security guard in the court who walks over and lands it down onto the table, but Alex and Maggie were too busy at that moment being in a tight group hug while everyone else in the court applauded. Kara was crying but soon had her cheeks dried when Lena passed her a tissue.

After kissing Leo all over and then kissing each other, the two of them stood, Alex still having her arms wrapped around Leo tight and holding him when they turned to their family members and became showered in their embraces. Not only were Alex and Maggie officially Leo’s mothers now. But Kara was officially his Aunt, Eliza was officially his grandmother. Suddenly this  _ entire  _ family became so solid and cemented. 

It didn’t make them love him anymore than they already do because that would be impossible, but God, it made them feel different.  _ Safe _ . Secure. Nothing was going to come between any of them again, and that was something they couldn’t wait to go home and celebrate. 

Eliza took hold of Leo for a moment and whilst everyone fussed around him, Maggie just took a moment to put her arms around her wife and hold her tenderly in a warm and tight embrace. Maggie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath once rested her head on Alex’s shoulder to then pulling back after a few long seconds and looked back into Alex’s eyes, flickering briefly to her lips before her sole attention went back to her wife’s eyes when she then softly whispered ever so delicately and lovingly “My love…”

The corners of Alex’s lips turned when saying nothing in return and simply rested her forehead down against Maggie’s with her eyes closing.  _ My love _ . 

* * *

Alex turned the car into their drive as the other cars behind them pulled up somewhere in the street as they joined the  _ party _ , they insisted Michelle to join them but she joked about there being no rest for a lawyer as she had a meeting later on in the afternoon so they bid her a goodbye at the court. As Alex pulled the car up, a car by their house caught Maggie’s eye.

A beaten up old volkswagen beetle, the same rustic red colour “Oh my god…” she mumbled under her breath, even though quiet she still caught Alex’s attention “What?” Maggie quickly unbuckled her belt and opened the car door once it was stationary. “Maggie, what is it?”

Alex tried to follow as fast as she could once Maggie stepped out. “Mom, get the baby out would you?” 

Magie looked back to the car and saw no one was in it, her head then spun around to their house. She had a hunch. Maggie soon made a b-line to their porch and pushed the pot that they kept the spare key under for the dog walker with her boot, seeing it was gone. By now everyone was out of their cars. Alex walked over “Do I need to get the gun out of the glove box?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes as she put her own keys into the lock of the door “Easy tiger” she pushed the door opened and stated boldly once her eyes went onto the brunette figure that was in their home, a smirk growing to her lips “I can handle her” 

The esteemed Aunt of Maggie spun around from hanging up a  _ congratulations  _ banner across the wall above their fireplace. Dede grinned which Maggie soon mirrored as she walked further into the home. Dede’s arms flung open “My amor!” 

Maggie wrapped her arms around her Aunt’s waist and held her tight, with everyone else piling into the house. Alex had met Dede just once before, on their wedding day. Whilst Eliza walked Alex down the aisle and gave her away, Dede did the same to Maggie and to everyone it was plain to see why, even more so right now,  _ she  _ was the mother to Maggie, not Vanessa. It was obvious by the way Maggie clung to her and how Dede cradled the back of her head whilst they gently rocked. 

After a few moments longer of the warm embrace, Dede pulled back “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to the court in time. My flight  _ just  _ got in”

“I didn’t know you were coming at all. I see the dog has taken to you well” Maggie breathed, glancing to Gertrude who was happily wagging her tail, so much for a guard dog, Maggie still held to Dede’s arms whilst she shrugged and explained further “I figured that I’d make it into a surprise” 

The Aunt smiled proudly when resting her palm to Maggie’s chek, then dropping it right back down as she joked blandly and gave her niece a small shake “And it wasn’t so hard to do! You’re a cop for christ sake you can’t think of a better place to hide a key other than a plant pot, Detective?” 

Maggie mocked an offended gasp “You’re just lucky I saw that beat up old bug of yours Alex was ready to get the gun out of the car”

Alex then walked over as Dede turned and smiled to her “Look at  _ you _ , hello my niece does have good taste you look amazing” 

Maggie swatted her side “Hands off”

Alex shook her head with the scrunch of her nose to add onto the tease as she met her Aunt in law for a squeeze “Ignore her, I always do”

All Maggie did then in response was scoff a laugh, because god knows  _ that  _ was a lie. As Alex and Dede embrace, Nia looked to Maggie “So you figured it out?” 

“Only when we pulled up I’d recognise that thing out there anywhere I’m the one who put the dint in the side of it which  _ she  _ never got fixed” Maggie glanced over to her aunt who just rolled her eyes as she pulled back “I think of it as a parting gift”

Maggie waved her hand to her in dismissal and amusement before she looked back to Nia “Hold on you knew?” 

Nia sighed with a frown as though her plan has been foiled “We  _ all  _ knew”

Maggie looked to her wife who immediately shook her head “Don’t look at me I didn’t” 

Kara decided to explain furthermore “When Dede knew she wouldn’t be able to make it for the actual adoption she called me and told me about the surprise and I told…”

“Everyone else” Lena finished “She was  _ very  _ excited” 

Kara playfully elbowed Lena’s arm, Maggie turned her head to her aunt when she glazed over the explanation “So do you want to finally meet your great-nephew?”

Dede soon grinned with jude a nod. Maggie walked over to Leo and gently took him out of Eliza’s arms, walking back over towards Dede. “Leo” Maggie spoke softly, pointing to her Aunt “This is your Aunt  Desideria. Aunt  _ Dede _ ”

Leo looked to the other brunette and became bewildered, looking back and forth between her and Maggie; Maggie giggled “Does she look like me? She looks like mama?” 

Dede gently held out her hand “Hi Leo”

Leo looked to her with his warm eyes and looked down to her hand, putting his own into her palm from his curiosity around her being a new human in his life. His fingers drew different lines across her skin, till finally he just smiled up to her. Dede’s brows gently rose “Could light up the whole room with a smile like that” 

As she continued to cradle his hand in her own, she looked to Maggie “I remember you being like that when you were a babe”

Maggie smiled at her with complete warmth,  _ now _ she felt like she was with a family from her roots. Dede then added in the mention of Maggie’s absent cousins “Rico and Amelia wish they could be here but Rico just started a new job and Amelia is still working her way through her final year of college but they send their love” 

Maggie didn’t speak much to her cousins who she lived with for three years, not out of any animosity but mostly just because Maggie was a lot older than one of them and younger than the other. Four years younger than Rico and twelve years older than Amelia, they were very much on different levels of their lives. Still she appreciated hearing of their support. 

“Mama-” Leo tapped Maggie’s shoulder “Play  _ wit  _ Gert” 

“Okay” Maggie muttered when pressing a small kiss against Leo’s cheek before putting him back down to his feet as he toddled off over to the overgrow pup. Alex around the room and motioned her arm for people to move themselves “Well no use standing in the hallway, let’s get the drinks out” 

Alex put her hand to Maggie’s arm and kissed her cheek when passing her. They all relocated from the hallway and made it back into the kitchen where everyone well and truly helped themselves to drinks, ones that were already stocked up and ready to go. 

Nia briefly excused herself for a moment to her car and when she came back, she didn’t come back empty handed, in her hands she was holding a cake. “We all know I love to bake”

Not only did she love it, she had a serious talent for it too. Alex and Maggie remembered the cake she made for Leo’s birthday very well. And here she was with a new one, a circular sponge with white icing covering it and then four jigsaw pieces all put together. Each piece had a different name on it. Alex, Maggie, Leo and, of course, Gertrude. Beneath it were the words ‘ **FOREVER COMPLETE** ’ 

So evidently this was why everyone was dismissing so much about Alex and Maggie running to the store to by anyone that they saw, they really had done some planning behind their backs. Alex and Maggie just  _ gaped  _ at it in total shock as Nia placed it down on the counter and slid it further into the centre. Alex put her arm around the young super as Maggie gripped to her shoulder over Alex’s hand when leaning a look over Nia’s shoulder “Nia that’s insane” 

“You didn’t have to do this” Alex breathed “But it’s amazing” 

“You guys have been through a lot these past few months the least I could do was bake you a damn cake” Nia giggled. Maggie rubbed her hand down onto Nia’s arm “Well thank you so much, it gorgeous” 

“Yeah thank you” Alex gushed. “Leo sure as hell will be happy cause that’s the only reason he allowed us to have this little get together” she squeezed onto Nia’s shoulder “I’ll grab you a drink” 

Kara picked Leo up for a brief moment to show him the cake, which he gasped at with amazement, mostly because he saw his own name on the cake and it somewhat filled his ego. Maggie smiled once more to the young brunette and flashed her a wink that made Nia nearly squeal. She still was a groupie deep down at heart. Maggie walked over to the back doors leading out to their rather spacious yard and pushed them open, it was a nice day out and they don’t need to spend it inside. Ever since Alex and Maggie got the garden furniture too they wanted to use them as much as possible. 

As soon as the dog ran out, Leo ran out too. Out to the grass where they had the toddler friendly jungle gym which had a swing set and a slide attached to it. Leo still wasn’t confident enough to climb up the slide by himself but he liked the swings, and would only go down the slide if Maggie or Alex were with him. 

But right now he was too busy being rough and tumble with Gertrude. They all came to be outside now with their drinks as Kara said “Shall we raise a glass here?” she did  _ whilst  _ raising her own glass, everyone else soon doing so “To Alex and Maggie and to Leo for  _ officially  _ becoming a Danvers. Congratulations you guys”

“ _ Congratulations _ !” Everyone else chimed in as they all then reached forward and tapped their glasses against each other in the cheers. They all came to the conclusion that no one was going to bother cooking anything up, so it was down to Alex to call their local pizza place and give them a whopper of a list for them to deliver to them. 

Nia went out onto the grass and played around the garden as Leo called over for others to play, Brainy didn’t get out of it lightly as he was dragged into it also whilst everyone else drank and laughed around the table. 

It wasn’t long before their doorbell rang, Maggie got up from her seat “It’ll be the food” there was a unison groan of cheering at the sound of their food being soon in front of them, Alex reached up above her head when Maggie came behind her chair and gently caught to her wrist “There money for it is in the bowl on the-”

“Counter” Maggie put her hand down on Alex’s head, flattening her hair as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the top of her wife’s head once passing her and heading into the house “Got it”

She grabbed the cash from the bowl and made her way over to the door, when opening it however, she saw someone entirely different than who she was expecting “You’re not our pizza” 

Kelly tightened her lips and shook her head “No, I’m not” 

Maggie stuffed the cash into her backpocket and cleared her throat in a small grumble as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded and waited. Kelly sucked in a small breath “I know I came here and said some kind of peace the other month but-well James told me today was the day and I just wanted to say congratulations. I know we had our  _ difference  _ but I really do care about both you and Alex...and again I’m still so sor-”

“I know” Maggie settled in a small breath “And I know you wanted to settle the ground the other month Alex told me” she didn’t intend for that to be some bold message that Alex told her because Alex tells her everything  _ because  _ Alex is her wife. It wasn’t intended. But it does help. 

Maggie, at this moment, took everything into consideration. She was James’s sister and was friends with pretty much everyone else that was in their home. Eliza too even liked her, though just didn’t find her best suited with her daughter.  _ That  _ would be Maggie who had always fit that bill. Maggie pressed her lips together and then stood up straight, pushing her hand against the door to open it further she stepped aside “You wanna come in?” 

Kelly’s lips parted with her jaw dropping for a moment “I-I don’t want to impose”

“We have the same friends and your brother is here. If you want to stay for a drink then…”

There was hesitation lingering in the ex of her wife’s eyes, and Kelly could tell by the look on Maggie’s face that she had only just a few more seconds to take this opportunity. Maggie was trying to be the bigger person here, she didn’t want to be seen as the woman scorned or the  _ unreasonable  _ one who banishes someone from the “group” they all are involved in. 

And so Kelly stepped into the house, Maggie remained quiet for a moment before she awkwardly pulled a tight lipped smile as she closed the door “Everyone is in the back. I’m sure James will fix you a drink”

“Thank you, Maggie” 

Maggie just quietly hummed with the nod of her head and remained where she stood for a moment as she let Kelly walk through her home, she sucked in a deep breath with her hand still pressed against the door and shook her head, almost as if to ask why the hell she had even bothered to do that. But she knew the guilt she would feel if she just slammed the door in her face.  _ Again _ . 

It only took a few seconds more for other footsteps to be heard coming towards her, she knew it was Alex, looking up and seeing her wife look at her rather confused “Did Kelly Olsen just walk into our house?”

Maggie stood up straight and folded her arms “She did”

Alex raised her brows “And  _ you  _ let her?”

A small laugh escaped Maggie’s mouth in a scoff “She would hardly be able to fight me would she?”

“I mean she was in the army” Alex blandly teased which had Maggie do the same thing “Well you know her better than I do, remember?”

“Oh  _ haw-haw _ ” Alex muttered as she came standing in front of Maggie and out her hands to her arms “Seriously though. You’re okay with her being here?”

“Yeah listen we had a conflict in a time that was majorly intense. It’s fine. I was perfectly okay  _ tolerating  _ before then and I will be now. Her brother is here having fun with us for god sake she has no one else in this city apart from this group. I’m not an asshole” she sucked in a breath and sighed “I guess I’m putting to rest all bad wounds”

“Wow” Alex mumbled as she put her hands to Maggie’s waist “That is very adult, Mrs Danvers”

Maggie theatrically took in a breath as she looked up for a moment “You know me” she smirked when looking back to her wife “I’m all for maturity”

“When it suits you, sure” Alex leaned forward and pressed a quick soft kiss on a spot on Maggie’s neck. The doorbell rang again, Maggie rolled her eyes “Okay this  _ seriously  _ better be our pizzas”

* * *

The pizza’s were soon washed down between them all and more drinks were what helped them wash. As the sun began to set, Maggie put on the firepit for everyone to stay sitting outside. Alex said that it would be a waste of money but after Maggie twisted her arm enough they got it, ever since they did they spent many nights especially during the summer curled up in front of it on their corner sofa set. Maggie  _ really  _ had a thing for making gardens look good. The row of bonsai trees at the end of it showed that enough. 

As Maggie was crouched in front of the pit, with the fire poker in her hand moving around the logs, Leo came over to her after he was clearly done playing with his toys on the grass. Maggie looked to him as he approached her, gently holding out a hand to him “Be careful, bud. It’s hot over here”

But he still went through with wrapping his arms around her neck and holding onto her tightly. Maggie smiled gently; she put her free arm around his body and held him close with her head resting against his as she continued to move the logs around. She rubbed his back with her thumb till he pulled his head away from her shoulder after a few moments and mumbled to her when rubbing his eye “Mama I sleepy” 

“Yeah?” Maggie looked to him “You want to go to bed?”

He nods his tired head again, Maggie then gave him a nod of her own and grazed her lips against her forehead in a sweet kiss “Okay” she rubbed his back once more before slipping it from him “Go to mom and she’ll take you to bed-” she looked over to her wife that was in a conversation with Kara and Lena “Alex” 

Alex looked over to Maggie who shook her fingers through Leo’s curly head, nodding to the toddler “He’s tired” 

She looked to her sister who was beside her, she rested her hand on Kara’s knee for a moment before getting up and excusing herself and making her way over. Maggie patted Leo’s back “Mom will take you now” she kissed the young boy’s temple as he stepped away and turned to Alex, holding his hands up to her. 

Alex leaned down and took him in her arms, lifting him off his feet and holding him tight as his legs wrapped around her waist and his head rested immediately to her shoulder. 

Alex looked down to her wife for a moment and said with a small smirk “You seen my mom and Dede over there?” 

Maggie looked over to the sofa area of the couch where her mother in law and aunt were sitting all secluded in deep conversation, she rolled her eyes with amusement with her response, looking back to the firepit as it finally started to rise “Jesus. How many embarrassing childhood memories are those two sharing” she looked up to Alex “Hope she doesn’t tell your mom about my social smoking days when I was very much a minor”

“We all love a rebel” Alex teased in a whisper with a small wink. Maggie scoffed “Yeah-well don’t say that to  _ him  _ else he’ll really get ideas growing up” 

Alex giggled softly, kissing his small shoulder for a moment before addressing her wife once again “Won’t be long” 

Maggie nodded as she put the fire poker down and finally stood back up. Alex made her way to the door to the inside, announcing as she did so “The man of the hour is demanding his bed”

Everyone around all bid him goodnight at once, their voices lapping over each other. Alex looked to her son and whispered in his ear to say goodnight back, he looked to them all and muttered something that  _ sounded  _ like it which was the best that they were going to get. And with that she took him into the house and upstairs to bed. 

Alex took Leo to his room and changed him into his pyjamas before tucking him tightly in bed just how he liked it, she didn’t get away  _ that  _ easily as Leo’s night still ended in him practically demanding his mother to sing him to sleep. And so she sang his new favourite choice of song  _ Somewhere Over the Rainbow  _ for just a few verses before he was out like a light. 

When coming back down, she saw Eliza now in the kitchen talking with Lena. Everyone else was still outside huddled around the table together in conversation, all apart from Maggie who Alex saw made her way over to her Aunt who was still sitting on the garden couch, lighting a cigarette. 

Maggie raised her brows to her as she walked over “I thought you quit that shit”

“ _ Yes _ ” Dede drawled out “Technically. And it’s true. These are herbal, no nicotine” 

“Do they still have the same stink?” Maggie joked as she sat herself down beside her Aunt on the side where she didn’t have the cigarette in her hand, Dede muttering as she took the cigarette to her lips “Why I’m sticking over here so I don’t fuel anyones noses” 

Maggie folded her arms as she slouched next to Dede, feeling the older brunette’s arm go over her shoulder to then kiss the top of her head before taking another drag. “What’s the deal with her?”

Maggie looked up to Dede and saw her nod to Kelly who was laughing with James, Maggie rolled her eyes “That’s Kelly. I’ve told you about her”

“Alex’s ex? The one you had an argument with?”

“Yeah” Maggie sighed “I’m just burying hatchets” 

“You’re a better woman than me” 

Alex stepped back out into the garden with Eliza and Lena, looking over to Maggie and flashing her a soft smile with a wink as she sat down with the others. Maggie then hearing Dede say in a still intimately quiet voice “She’s a good one, that one”

“She’s borderline amazing it’s frustrating at times” Maggie dryly joked with Dede grumbling a laugh. “Seriously I think it runs in the Danvers to be inhumanely perfect and good”

“And you got dealt the wrong hand” 

Maggie looked up to her Aunt for a moment “Not completely”

“Oh you’re breaking my heart, kid” Dede flicked her thumb on the end tip of her cigarette for some ash to drop down. “Speaking of kids. That one of yours is pretty great I can see what all the fighting was about”

“Oh glad you  _ approve _ ” 

Another small laugh came from the Aunt “Seriously he’s adorable” she ran her fingers through the side of Maggie’s hair before returning her hand back down to Maggie’s arm. Alex couldn’t help but look over to them and have herself melt, like she could see from the hug before when Maggie first went to Dede, she could see that Maggie was now with her parent. Her own  _ guardian _ and protector, before Alex came along that was. 

Maggie got lost in thought for a few seconds before she sat up from leaning against Dede and said with her eyes still fixated over to the firepit “I should’ve let you adopt me” 

It fell quiet between the two of them, with just the mumbled chatter and crackling of the flames filling their silence. Dede stared at her niece for a moment before she took her now empty glass and crushed her dirty habit into it before sitting up properly and turning more so to look at Maggie “What?”

Maggie looked to her away from the fire and shrugged “C’mon you remember that conversation we had. Where you said that you could’ve on grounds of abandonment. We talked about it” 

“I know...but-”

“But I was an idiot”

Dede tutted and sighed; she shook her head when resting her hand down to Maggie’s knee “Hold on, carino. You were not an idiot...you were a  _ child  _ still holding out a candle of hope that your mom and papa was going to come to their senses” she stroked her thumb back and forth on Maggie’s knee for added comfort “I saw you as one of my own ever since you were born before my kids came along...and even afterwards-even after all the shit happened i more so saw you as my kid, I didn’t need a piece of paper” 

Maggie looked at her almost unconvinced, feeling like Dede was just saying it to make her feel better. Dede pulled her hand back and folded her arms whilst raising a question in order to raise her point “Do you love Leo any more, now that he’s officially adopted?” 

Maggie’s brows pinched to her “Of course not”

“You love him the same as you’ve always loved him? Before the adoption you didn’t love him less?”

“Dede. That’s ridiculous you-” she then saw the smirk on Dede’s lips as her brows raised. She had just made her point well and truly. Maggie bit her lip and groaned a hum with her tongue pressed into her cheek “Well played”

“I’m just making you see, honey. That the decision you made all those years back was never anything that made me see you as less” Dede rested her hand up to Maggie’s cheek “You’re still my girl. And my sister has never been worth a damn” 

“We have that in common too” Maggie tightened a smile to her “I’m really glad you’re here”

“Me too” Dede patted her hand down on Maggie’s arm before nodding her head over to the rest of their  _ group  _ “You wanna get back over there to your girl and the others? Your eyes flicker over to her within two seconds” 

“I can’t help it” Maggie laughed breathlessly. 

“So in love, it’s sickening” 

“Yeah well you and Tony were just as bad” Maggie claimed as she stood up. Maggie’s Uncle Tony,  _ Antony _ , was Desideria’s highschool sweetheart. They got married when they were only nineteen, they had Rico when just twenty. Amelia was their  _ surprise  _ ‘99 and just two years later, a mere few months before Maggie came to live with her, Tony died in a car accident on his way to work. In many ways Maggie coming to live with her and being an extra pair of hands since Rico had moved out to college by then really did help heal her. Maggie helped with the recovery of her heart. Tony is also the reason why everyone calls her by that name.  _ Dede _ . It was what he called her from being kids. 

Dede never loved after Tony. And that was something Maggie very much understood. Dede just smiled to her niece fondly, putting her arm around her shoulder when standing side by side for a moment and gave her a squeeze. They reconvened with everyone else, Alex looked up to her wife who stood beside her as she sat in her chair and grinned, putting her hand on the small of Maggie’s back, tugging on the waistline of her jeans to encourage her taking a seat on her lap. Which Maggie happily complied with and lowered herself down on her wife’s lap as Dede took herself and sat between Eliza and J’onn. 

Alex ran her hand up Maggie’s back when staring up at her adoringly “You okay, my love?”

Maggie slipped arm around Alex’s shoulders when smiling down to her “Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Alex reached up and took hold of Maggie’s hand, their fingers losely entwining when Maggie shrugged and added “I have  _ you _ , I have our son sound asleep upstairs...Dede is here-life is pretty damn great right now, Danvers”

Alex smiled at her with warmth, turning her head to press a kiss against Maggie’s hand before looking back up to her “Have I mentioned today  _ just  _ how much I love you?”

“We’ve been pretty distracted but…” Maggie edged her face closer to Alex’s “I love you too...absolute love of my whole goddamn life” 

“You better kiss me this instant” Alex’s voice turned to a whisper with their lips being so desperately close together. Maggie smirked for a quick moment before planting a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips for a tenderly loving moment, she then pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead before resting her chin down on the top of Alex’s as they put their attention over to the group and continued to live through the rest of the night with the same love and laughter they’ve had all day. 

Because what a day this has been, and all for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official!! Yes I completely love writing Dede and Maggie's dynamic is it obvious?? Thank you guys for reading this penultimate chapter of a story I have loved writing so much and I hope you're still loving to read as well as enjoying this chapter! See you next time for final chapter let me know your thoughts on this one!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers’ family life continues to be filled with love and laughter. Dive into one final look.

“Hold on I got it-” Alex assured as she continued to hit harder on her keyboard. 

Maggie was sitting on the other side of her wife’s office on her black leather couch, with her feet up and stuffing her face with noodles from the lunch of chinese food she brought “I can help, babe”

“I got it! I got it!” she assured once again. Maggie shook his head with her eyes still down on her box of noodles, mumbling her herself when stabbing her chopsticks back into them “She don’t got it” 

But then after a few seconds, Alex let out an  _ ‘ah-ha!’  _ and then followed by none other than Winn Schott’s voice on the other end of the computer  _ “Hey! Took you long enough-without me there you really do struggle don’t ya?” _

“Shut up I did it just fine” Alex rolled her eyes, not going to touch upon the fact that she tried to get a connection to Winn’s legion ship for the past fifteen minutes. “It’s good to see you, buddy. We don’t do this enough”

_ “Oh the future. Always making friendships a struggle. But you’re looking good Alex! You dyed your hair?” _

“Just a little darker” Alex ran her fingers through her wine toned hair.  _ “Where’s Detective Dimples at? Work?”  _

Maggie practically rolled herself off the couch and made her way over as quick as she could, putting her box of noodles at the edge of the desk and came round to standing behind Alex with the dimples on show “Hey man”

_ “Hey! They’re still in tact”  _

“That they are”

Winn grinned with his own self inflicted amusement and then nodded when he questioned someone else's absence “Hey so where’s the kid?” 

Alex scoffed a small laugh “Winn it’s one pm on a tuesday he’s at his daycare”

_ “Aw man-I forgot those were still a thing in your time”  _ Winn sighed and sat back in his chair, turning it back and forth for a moment and then shrugging his shoulders  _ “Okay  _ ** _fine_ ** _ we’ll just have to make this have to make this a weekly thing with him soon. Like I said he’s gotta get to know his Uncle Winn. How old is he now? It was his birthday the other month, right?” _

Alex nodded, it had been three months since the adoption. “Yeah, _ two  _ months ago now he’s getting so big now it’s insane” 

Maggie bobbed her head and muttered as she pulled Alex back on her chair to give her enough space to take a seat on her wife’s lap “Speaking of the the Uncle Winn thing, that reminds us we have a question for you” 

Alex hummed in agreement, already knowing what Maggie was going to say. She wrapped her arms securely around Maggie’s waist once she went onto ask in addition to her wife’s words “Yeah so...when we got that letter from you. Nice as it was  _ afterwards  _ and by that i mean just recently we got to thinking and...you must’ve known the outcome of the custody battle, right?” 

A devious little smile soon came across Winn’s face once he shrugged all nonchalant “Maybe”

The women both threw their heads back, luckily not hitting each other as Maggie groaned a laugh “Winn! Why didn’t you tell us?”

_ “Okay first of all that is a total breach of being in the future, haven’t you seen  _ ** _any_ ** _ time travel movie like ever? Besides-”  _ he shrugged once again  _ “Do you guys really think I’d send you such an encouraging letter if I knew you would lose? Think about it,  _ ** _technically _ ** _ I was letting you know” _

Alex and Maggie both glanced at each other for a moment and couldn’t find an argument to hit him with, because actually, that was quite genius.  _ “Plus that would’ve ruined the surprise” _

Maggie laughed breathlessly “Yes Winn because our custody battle was practically like waiting for Christmas” 

_ “You know what I mean! Like I said, I can’t breach too much to your own future. I have a responsibility” _

Alex rolled her eyes at Winn’s adopted high and mighty role as gatekeeper of all knowledge of time and space “Okay,  _ All Knowing _ , answer me this one thing and don’t worry you don’t have to go too much into detail…”

_ “Shoot” _

There was a small silence as Alex pressed her lips together and took a breath through her nose, now almost afraid of the answer to her question. “Does he live a happy life?” she feels Maggie’s fingers tighten around hers after the question. After all, they did worry about the future. About how their job could affect their family, that was always a worry even before Leo came on the scene, by now it merely enhanced. 

But by the smile that settled back on Winn’s face after he was asked, he looked at them with warmth and gave a gentle nod, answering in the best way possible  _ “You all do _ ” 

And that was enough, that was all they needed for him. They didn’t need to know what Leo does in the future with his own career or who he falls in love with, they didn’t need to know any of that because they were looking forward to witnessing all that for themselves  _ without  _ knowing, but know that in the end –– no matter what they go through in the meantime, he will have lived a full and happy life, that will make it all worth. 

Alex nodded once again “And that is all we need to know” 

There was a small silence till Maggie quickly interjected at a fast pace “Actually do we ever get that Mustang we’ve wanted for so long?” Alex tried to shut her up and tickling her waist, leading the brunette to laugh and wiggle slightly whilst still remaining on her wife’s lap. 

_ “You two are still my favourite couple”  _

* * *

Alex walked into the daycare centre at the time for pick up. After picking up Leo they were to drive to the police station and pick up Maggie. On days like this when one of them finishes earlier, they pick each other up. Alex calls it environmentally aware, Maggie just thinks it’s also more convenient. 

Leo came running out of the room with his little  _ Chase the Dog  _ backpack on which he doesn’t necessarily need but Kara bought him it for his birthday and now he was pretty much obsessed and had it on constantly. He smiled to her brightly “Mommy!”

Alex let out a dramatic gasp when crouching down to him “Hi, baby boy” she caught him into an embrace, looking back to him as she rubbed his side “Did you have a good day?”

Leo nodded as he took hold of Alex’s hand once she stood up and they made their way out of the building, Alex smiled to him “Yeah? Do anything fun?” 

“We played heroes” 

“Oh yeah? Who’d you pick” 

They make their way through the car park, Alex translated him muttered sentence as best as she could, his speech was really coming along, some say he was really advanced for his age but it still had that toddler  _ twang  _ “I said I wanted to Supe-girl,  _ cus  _ she’s the best” 

Alex found her lips curling again. Of course Leo didn’t know that Supergirl was in fact his Aunt, he very much was not old enough to fully understand that if he was to know he couldn’t tell  _ anyone _ . They would have to wait until he was much older till they explained it to him. Still it was cute to see that he holds Supergirl so up high in such an unbiased way too. Leo then added in a huff “ _ Tummy  _ (Tommy) said I can’t cus she’s girl and am not” 

“That’s not very nice” 

“Said boys have to be Supe-man” Leo looked up to Alex when they reached the car “Do I, mommy?” 

Alex let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head as she opened the car door “Baby you can be whoever and whatever you want to be” she lifts him up and places him into his car seat, looking to him as she straps him in “Don’t let anyone ever tell you different okay?” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Alex gently pinched his cheek and squinted to him “Let me tell you something…hold on, let mommy get in the front” she closed the door and made her way into the front of her car, looking to Leo in the rearview mirror “So mama works for police, right?”

Leo nodded his curly head, Alex then also nodded to him as she turned on the engine of the car “Well when mama first started working for the police. People said she couldn’t do it because she was a girl-” a pause happened when Leo let out a sudden completely shocked gasp, Alex slowly bobbed her head to him “I know! But mama proved that she  _ can _ do it. That it isn’t a big boy’s job. Girl’s can do it too. It was the same for me”

Suddenly Leo mumbled out a statement that Alex made out fairly well as being “And mama best police in entire worlds and you best agent in entire worlds” yes,  _ worlds. _

Alex smiled at him “Exactly. Point is baby you don’t let anyone say you can’t be who you want to be because anyone can play Supergirl if they want to, okay?”

“Yes mommy” 

Alex turned in her seat before she pulled out of her spot, holding out her hand and sticking out her pinky finger “You promise?” she hooked her pinky around his and gave it a small shake “That’s a pinky promise, okay?”

Leo nods once again with a sweet hum and gives his hand a shake right back. “Prom- _ isc _ ” 

“Close enough” Alex turned back and continued to drive out of the parking lot.

It was only a ten minute drive before Alex turned up at the station and saw that Maggie was already outside waiting, just setting her eyes on her made her get a grin so wide that her cheeks hurt a little, Leo then gasped in that back when he too saw her “Mama!”

Maggie ran over to his window and cupped her hands on the glass she leaned against it and scrunched her nose up to him with the tongue then sticking out, making him giggle and tap on the glass for his eagerness for her to get in. 

Maggie got in the car and leaned over to quickly kiss Alex’s cheek “Hi baby” she then looked to Leo and grinned as she stretched to the back and tickled his stomach “And hi baby two” 

Leo then added casually without even giving Maggie a real response “I want donuts” 

“Donuts?” 

Leo nodded with much enthusiasm, then looking to the seat in front of him that Alex was in “Can we, mommy?”

Maggie looked to Alex and raised her brows with a tease in her tone “Donuts,  _ mommy _ ?” 

Alex glanced to Maggie and rolled her eyes as she sighed light heartedly “I guess so” 

Leo threw his arms in the air in a cheered squeal, Alex then giggling and making a compromise “Hey how about we get donuts and some other treats at the supermarket?”

“Yes” he confirmed with a big nod before he looked out of the window. “We watch movie”

“Yeah bub” Alex turned another corner, Maggie reached up; she ran her fingers through and into Alex’s locks, softly scratching her fingernails to the base of Alex’s skull “We can just go get stuff now”

“You think?”

“Yeah” Maggie smiled softly “We’ll just get one of those carts that have a child's seat and race him around, he might even find it fun”

Alex grumbled a small laugh with the shrug of her shoulders and simply nodded with an “Okay” she took the car in the other direction, looks like they were going to do some family grocery shopping. First time for everything. 

Leo seemingly enjoyed the supermarket shopping more than Alex and Maggie imagined, as soon as he was put in the cart seat he was loving being driven around by Maggie whilst he pointed out (nearly everything) things that he thought they would  _ all  _ enjoy to Alex to fill the cart with. 

Before heading to the dessert aisle, Alex took them on a detour to the meat aisle and turned to Maggie, pushing her hair back off her shoulders when muttered to her in close stance “Let me cook for you tonight”

“I don’t know, babe, I’d like to  _ live  _ to see tomorrow” 

Alex swatted her arm, taking a small step back “You know I can cook now!” she muttered a small laugh “You’re so mean but I still want to cook you’ve had a longer day than me so what’re you feeling?” 

Maggie pursed her lips together and hummed curiously with the squint of her eyes that Alex then mirrored in a playful manner, Maggie then letting out a small chuckle through her nose and gave her wife a light push “You know I love a good steak” 

“I knew you were going to say that” Alex giggled as she walked over to the different cuts of the meat already packaged, and before Maggie could even word the cut that she’d go for, Alex went one better and instead went for the one she  _ wanted _ , taking hold of the the sirloin instead of the rump that Maggie would have settled for. The brunette let out a light gasp and teased in a higher pitched voice “Big spender” 

Alex arched a brow and furthermore whispered “I’m even going to get those little potatoes you like” 

Maggie raised both brows to her wife as she returned her hands to the cart as Leo was happily distracting himself by counting his own fingers “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, baby”

“Spoiling my incredible wife?” Alex questioned as she dropped the steaks into the cart. 

“ _ Hoping  _ it’s going to get you-” she glanced down to the infant in front of her and then looked back over to her wife and whispered so quietly she was practically mouthing “ _ Laid _ ” 

“Well, every little helps” Alex curled her lips to Maggie with the brief raise of her brows before they swiftly moved on through the store. 

“I want this” Leo pointed over to pretty much  _ every  _ sweet dessert that he saw. Maggie pulled up the cart “Okay, the deal here bud is that you get either cake or donuts”

“Both”

“You can’t have both, mommy and I can only get one” Maggie shrugged as Alex stood ready to grab whichever one Leo chose, her hand holding out between the donuts and cake with twitching fingers like a cowboy hovering over his gun in a shootout. There wasn’t even anyone around them to threaten taking anything. 

Leo looked at it with deep consideration, Maggie didn’t know the choice of either donut and cake could be so critical. She just wanted tiramisu but the last time she tried to give Leo that he spat it out and said very boldly  _ yuck _ . She was quite offended but it. Finally he went with the initial choice of what he wanted before and picked the donuts. Alex quickly snatched the bag of jammed filled donuts and put them in the cart “Okay, we done?” 

Maggie bit her lip with the shake of her head “I want my ice cream”

“Good god” Alex rolled her eyes, Maggie looked back to her son and nodded and as started to push the cart again “Mama needs her ice cream”

“You are not getting our son into vegan ice cream  _ that _ is where I draw the line” Alex stated boldly, running her fingers briefly through his curly hair as they walked down the aisle and made their way through. Maggie grabbed her mint choc chip vegan ice cream and now was very much satisfied. 

* * *

Alex pressed the stainless steel tongs down onto the sizzling steaks as the grilled in the pan. Maggie walked into the kitchen to see her wife gently bouncing in a musical sway to the music playing out of their alexa speaker. 

Alex played  _ “Something I Need”  _ by  _ OneRepublic  _ more than anyone else known to man, and it was a good thing that not Maggie liked it, but Leo. Because lord knows if that boy did not like a song that it would not be getting played. They learnt that the hard way  _ Senorita  _ but after a day they actually understood and agreed with him on that. 

But watching Alex dance to whatever song was always a favourite past time of Maggie’s. Especially when she came up behind her and placed her hands on Alex’s hips; she pressed her hips against hers and mirrored the same movement. Alex’s smiled her grew into a grin from the feeling of Maggie’s hands to then the feeling of Maggie’s face nuzzling into the crook of her neck, pressing her lips against her skin. 

Maggie’s lips then went up to her ear as she muttered the lyrics “ _ You got something I need _

_ In this world full of people, there's one killing me _ …” a kiss pressed against the back of Alex’s ear for a second “ _ And if we only die once” _

Alex turned her head and looked to Maggie, who now had her chin resting on her shoulder, Alex smiled sweetly and bumped her nose against hers “ _ I want to die with you”  _

Maggie reached her hand up to Alex’s cheek and kissed her, slowly and  _ deeply _ . The kiss that had Alex go weak at the knees within a  _ nano  _ second and lose all senses around her. Suddenly the sizzling of her steaks came into her ear. Alex hummed and pulled back “Don’t distract me from my steaks cause if I burn these boys I won’t hear the end of it from you” 

Maggie’s hands continued to rub around Alex’s hips in a sway “One benefit of you  _ attempting  _ to now be the chef of the family. It’s hot watching you cook” she kisses firmly from the back spot of Alex’s neck, to her shoulder, and then not helping it when nipping on her skin. Alex swatted Maggie’s thigh “Save that” 

Maggie giggled, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist as Alex turned the steaks over in the pan. Maggie then added in a mutter as her chin rested down on Alex’s shoulder “The only downside is that you won’t dance with me in the kitchen when you cook, like you usually do”

“Well we aren’t all like you-some of us can’t multitask with food...but lucky for you” Alex turned the stove down to the lowest simmer, she pushed her fork and knife down the middle and checked the condition of the cut being just what the wanted. 

Alex turned around and smiled to her “I now have some time” 

Maggie grinned and gripped hold of Alex’s hand, pulling her away from the stove and pulling her  _ into  _ the dance. Maggie spun Alex around, sent her swiftly under her arm, Alex pulled her close and had Maggie’s arms throw themselves tightly around Alex’s neck, Alex’s palms pressed at the small of Maggie’s back as their hips swayed together in perfect rhythm. 

They hadn’t danced in the kitchen together for a while. It was safe to say that other things occupied their mind over the past months. But now they had a new addition to their dance routine. Of course Leo heard all the fuss from his playmat and put down his kids tablet of which he watching paw patrol on and made his way to the kitchen, seeing his mother's dance and knowing he just  _ had  _ to join that. 

Leo came to their legs and tugged on both of their pants with each hand. Alex and Maggie pulled apart and looked down to him, not even needing to ask what it was that he wanted, by the look in his beady eyes they knew what he wanted. Inclusion. Maggie bent down and lifted him from feet, holding him to his hip as Alex took hold of his hand. The two of them smiled at him as they bobbed and swayed themselves as well as the toddler himself. Leo giggled with excitement and joy as he danced with his mothers. 

Alex swayed his little arm as his hand gripped onto hers tightly. Maggie stole a kiss from his cheek and when the last verse seeped in, they came to a stop and both softly sang to him. 

>   
  

> 
> “ _ You got something I need  
_ _ In this world full of people, there's one killing me _ _   
_ _ And if we only die once _ _   
_ _ I wanna die with you (you, you, you) _ _   
_ _ If we only die once I wanna die _ _   
_ _ If we only live once _ _   
_ _ I wanna live with you _ ” 

_ _

Leo giggled with glee once more and let out a small squeal with excitement, soon pulling his hand out of Alex’s for the sole purpose that he could clap. Alex smiled to him with a breathless laugh “You got your mama’s moves, bub”

Alex wiggled her brows to her wife when leaning forward and pressing her lips firmly against Leo’s cheek before then taking her lips over to Maggie’s and giving her a gentle kiss which she hummed into “ _ Now  _ I’ll actually finish up dinner” she tickled Leo’s tummy “You ready for your pizza?” 

Leo nodded with very much enthusiasm. Alex nodded back to him in the same mirrored way, giving his hand a small squeeze before she made her way back over to the stove. Maggie set Leo down at the kitchen table in the centre on a stool, now that he had outgrown his high chair he enjoyed sitting like an adult as he has watched Alex and Maggie do. They used to sit in the dining room when he first started breaking out of sitting in the high chair because  _ those  _ chairs had a back to it for added safety. But when they walked in the kitchen and saw that he had climbed up the stool and was sitting on it securely all by himself, they deemed he was fine to sit at the regular kitchen table like them. 

Leo pressed his folded arms down on the table once Maggie left him for a moment to get him a drunk, muttering the basic command that Maggie used to say to him everytime he gets on the stool “Don’t fall”

Maggie laughed breathlessly as she glanced over to him and took his plastic cup out of the cabinet “Don’t fall” 

“Don’t fall” the toddler muttered once again as he leant further down against the table. Maggie looked at Alex and was putting the steaks on the plate “Is he mocking me?”

“Sounds like it” Alex smirked, then plating up the chopped up fried mushrooms and onions with the little fluffy potatoes that Maggie likes. Meanwhile Maggie pulled out Leo’s kid sized pizza and put it on his  _ special  _ plate which was essentially just a plastic plate with  _ Paw Patrol _ on it. She cut it up into four pieces just how he liked it and slid it in front of him along with his cup of orange squash “Be careful, okay? It’s a little hot” 

Within a second of Maggie putting the plate down she suddenly had Gertrude leaping up and practically scaling her entire body, the brunette put her hand on the dog’s fluffy head and kept her down “Yes I know I haven’t forgot about you sweet girl” 

She went over to the pantry and pulled out the bag of food for their larger,  _ fluffier  _ first child and poured out the kibble into the bowl, Gertrude not even waiting a second to dive into it. By the time she fed the  _ children _ , her plate was ready for her as well as a nicely sized glass of red wine. Maggie groaned with pleasure at the sight, looking at her wife who was quite clearly proud of herself. Maggie put her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, saying before she kissed her “Thank you” 

She suckled several more kisses against Alex’s lips in quick little pecks without pulling away “Thank you, babe” 

“Least I can do for you after a long day” Alex kissed the top of Maggie’s head and then swatted her wife’s backside with the kitchen towel “Now get your cute butt over there I don’t want all my hard work going cold”

Maggie hummed a small laugh and made her way round to the other side of the table, taking her seat as Alex sat opposite her and beside Leo who was happily getting into his pizza. The couple started digging into their own dinner, Alex starting up the conversation “So Dede is for sure coming for Christmas this year?”

“Yeah” Maggie smiled with warmth “Amelia is coming too. Rico is going to Chicago with Stacey” Chicago was where Rico’s son went to school. “Think she said they’re going to get here on the twenty third” 

“My mom is very excited” Alex stated, cutting into the steak “I think her and Dede made a nice bond from the adoption day”

Maggie hummed as she chewed down and then let out a small shug “But it’ll be good to see Amelia too”

Alex agreed with an encouraging nod, much like Dede before the adoption, she hadn’t seen Amelia since their wedding. That was the last time Maggie and her cousins were all together. And as tradition they were all going to be going to Eliza’s this time in four weeks.

Listening to the conversation and understanding as much as he was able to gather, Leo just added “We go Grams?” 

Alex’s heart completely  _ melted  _ hearing her mother being called that. Eliza finally was a Grams to someone and Alex knew that it meant just as much to Eliza herself as it did to Alex. Alex put down her knife and nodded with her fingers running through Leo’s hair “Yeah, bub. For Christmas like last year”

Maggie then added further “We go to Grams every Christmas” 

“I like” Leo chewed further on his pieces of pizza and mumbled with his mouth still half full “Is good” 

“Glad to have your seal of approval” Alex lightly joked as she leaned forward and softly kissed the top of her head “Grams will be pleased” 

Maggie smirked with amusement to her wife, shaking her head before a mutter slipped from her lips; taking her steak to her lips “He gets that from you. The authoritative stuff ”

“Oh please” Alex scoffed a laugh. “Detective”

Maggie’s brows pinched to her with an amused scoff of her own “Oh, okay,  _ Director _ ”

Alex hummed a closed mouth laugh, reaching over across the table take hold of Maggie’s wrist for a moment in a sweet squeeze. When her hand pulled back, Maggie couldn’t help but compliment her wife "It’s really good, babe” 

Alex flashed Maggie a wink and the pair continued with their dinner. Soon all three of them were finished up and Maggie took it upon herself to load up the dishwasher, after all it was the least she could do after Alex successfully cooked her a meal.  As she did that, Alex took Leo upstairs for a quick change into his pyjamas and brought him back down into the living room and stood in front of him as he sat on the couch with Gertrude lay on the floor in front of it, Alex having two DVDs held up in her hand. She squinted at him curiously “Okay. Pick one”

“Both”

“ _ One _ ” 

Leo pursed his lips, not at all amused in this term of event of Alex standing her ground with orders. Then Alex figured maybe Maggie was right when she said he got this from her. Leo looked between the two movies. Finally he pointed to one of them, which was a choice that Alex was more than pleased with and better yet knew Maggie would be pleased with it given it was her favourite disney movie, Alex arched back for a moment to call “Maggie! Lilo and Stitch!”

“Hell yeah” Maggie heard from the kitchen along with the quick shutting of the dishwasher. Making her way quickly into the living room, the large bowl of popcorn there for Alex and Maggie and a bowl for Leo with sweets that are more friendly to his age. Mostly just haribos. Maggie made her way over and got onto the couch with Leo snuggling to her as soon as she did “Good job bud” she leaned down and whispered “This is my favourite. I make mommy watch it all the time”

This was actually deemed to be true, Alex could vouch. When they first started dating, on their first night in together  _ that  _ was the chosen film of the night and the rest is history. As Alex bent down in front of the bluray player to put the disc into it, her phone started buzzing. Alex mutli-tasked and took the phone to her ear “Hey, Kara” 

_ “Heyy! I haven’t heard from you since you left work” _

“Yeah we went on a little family shopping spree and I cooked for Maggie so my phone has been pushed to the side a little, you okay?”

_ “Is  _ ** _Maggie _ ** _ okay?” _

Alex rolled her eyes “You guys have all got to let my bad cooking past go” 

Kara giggled over the phone  _ “Well anyways it sounds like you’re having a cute family night in” _

“Yeah it’s been really nice” Alex smiled.

_ “Was just calling to see if you guys fancied a games night tomorrow? Lena and I were talking and we haven’t had one in a while! Don’t get a sitter just bring Leo we’ll have a blast!”  _

Alex turned round to Maggie “Game night tomorrow?” 

Maggie nodded to her with her fingers swimming through Leo’s hair “Sure. Would we need a sitter?” 

“We can take him-Leo, bub” she whistled to her son to grab his attention fully “Do you want to see Auntie Kara tomorrow? Auntie Lena and Auntie Nia will be there too”

“Yes yes yes!” 

Alex nodded and turned back to her phone “Well I don’t know if you heard that but it was a collective yes, we’d love to”

_ “Ah yay! I’m so excited-okay I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you” _

“Love you too” Alex put her phone back in the pocket of her sweatpants “Okay we ready?” 

“Mommy come sit!” Leo demanded, patting the space beside Maggie as he sat in her lap “Mama wants kisses” 

Maggie held her hand out at the bold statement and scoffed a small laugh that developed into a giggle as Alex made her way over “I didn’t say that-I mean yes I do give me them-but jesus” she smirked as she watched Alex walk over and muttered “I’m getting called out by my own child” 

Alex hummed an amused and almost  _ smug  _ laugh as she settled herself down on the couch at the corner and wasted no time in putting her arms around Maggie’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. She looked back to her wife and smirked “Good?” 

“Understatement” Maggie leaned back to her and stole one more kiss until Alex pulled back and Maggie sunk her body against Alex, Leo now sitting between them both with his bowl of soft candies in his lap. 

Maggie had her head in the crook of Alex’s neck as the film began, Alex swam her fingers back and forth through Maggie’s hair as they watched the classic animated film. Maggie was giggling almost as much as Leo was, this was his first time watching it whereas Maggie lost count, so Alex didn’t really know what her excuse was in finding it still so damn funny.

But Maggie’s giggles were just as infectious as Leo’s and hearing them both was complete music to Alex’s ears. Before Leo came along, Maggie giggling was always intoxicating to her, like the most beautiful melody. And now there was  _ two  _ of that for her to listen to. 

Leo thoroughly enjoyed the film throughout, he was laughing and even got a little emotional towards the end. But then again they were  _ all  _ a little guilty of that. By the time the film finished, it was bedtime for Leo, despite him insisting that he could stay up a little longer for the reasoning that it was Friday  _ and  _ he didn’t feel tired, though the droppiness of his eyes told them otherwise. 

“Mama and I are going bed now too” 

“No you not” Leo  _ scoffed _ with a little foot stop to go along with it as he now stood in front of them as they remained on the couch. But Alex and Maggie continued to play along and nodded, Maggie rested her head heavily on Alex’s shoulder “It’s true, mama is  _ tired _ ” 

She dropped her eyes and let out a soft snore, which did gain a giggle to stumble from Leo’s lips. Maggie dropped her head a little more whilst being in her fake slumber before she pulled her head back up as if suddenly waking herself “See?” 

Alex reached out and gently rubbed her curled finger against his dimpled cheek for a moment “You’re tired too, champ” 

Leo yawned before he tightly shut his mouth and shook his head, as if to suggest that that yawn didn’t prove anything. Eventually he gave in and agreed that it was bedtime, but now he insisted furthermore that he could go up the stairs on his own. Alex and Maggie seemed to have forgotten they were raising an independent man. It took him awhile but he proved his point. 

Maggie and Alex walked into his room with him as he got on his bed and stood on it, Maggie held out her hands to him that he slapped his palms into, gripping his hands around her fingers when starting a gentle bounce on the mattress whilst Alex goes over to his night light and switches it on. 

“Okay” Maggie started with Leo still bouncing with her support “I’m going to go for a shower whilst mommy puts you to bed so gimme a kiss” still holding his hands she leaned forward a little and the toddler quit his bouncing to give her a goodnight peck. Maggie leaned back up “Goodnight, babe. Now stop bouncing cause when I let go you’ll hurt yourself” 

Leo flopped himself down on the bed and looked to Maggie as she went to turn “Mama, you tuck”

As Maggie turned back to him, Alex theatrically gasped “How dare you forget to tuck”

“I am terrible” Maggie dryly teased and noded when giving Leo her full attention again “Okay, lie down then chief” 

Leo lay his back flat on the mattress and waited for the comforter to be pulled over, Maggie grabbed hold of it and pulled it up to his chest where he likes it and proceeds to tuck it around his arms and down the rest of his little body. 

“Thank you, mama” Leo smiles with deep slumber now lingering in his eyes, Maggie smiled back to him softly and tapped his nose “You’re welcome” 

Maggie glanced over to Alex as some silent way as if to say  _ don’t be long  _ with the raise of a brow and left the room. Alex sucked in a breath and looked to Leo as she quickly sat down on the bed “Right let’s get  _ you  _ to sleep. Fast” 

Soon enough Leo did drift off to sleep fairly quickly and with Gertrude as usual staying by his side in her own bed that was now in the room given she never left, Alex left the two of them to sleep; she went on her way to return to their bedroom until she saw Maggie in the bathroom across the way from the room, running her fingers through her hair as the shower was running. 

Maggie spotted her wife through the reflection of the mirror, seeing her spying through the crack of the door and smirked to her “Creep”

Alex pushed the door further open and rested her arm against the frame, Maggie turned to her and kept the same mischievous look on her face. She unzipped her hooded jacket and sighed lightly as it fell off her shoulders “You gonna join me or what?” 

Alex then stepped into the bathroom and closed the door with the heel of her foot and pulled Maggie close by holding her waist, giggling before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her hand ran up from resting at Maggie’s back for a moment and put itself on the back of Maggie’s neck. Maggie’s vest came up and over her head, her bra unclipped and fell to the floor. Maggie pulled Alex in for another hard kiss before she then had the same done to her and both stepped into the  _ satisfyingly  _ hot shower, but then again, even if the water was cold they would’ve soon heated it up. 

* * *

After they were both  _ refreshed _ they headed into their bedroom, blow dried their hair to an acceptable about because both shared the pet peeve of lying down with wet locks and slipped into their nightwear and got under the covers in an immediate cuddle as Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s body and holds her tight, resting her cheek against the top of Maggie’s head as they both let out a collective light sigh. 

“Long day” Alex mumbled as she ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair. The brunette nodded with her head still on Alex’s shoulder, then looking up to her wife and added “But a good day”

Alex looked down to her “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Coming out of work to you two always makes it a good day” she kisses a spot on Alex’s collarbone “I remember when-back in the custody battle when he got taken off us for the night I said I remember us being happy before him but it was a different happy...and then you said happiness as a regular couple and happiness as parents are two different things, you remember that?” 

Alex nodded softly as she continued to stroke Maggie’s hair. Maggie smiled at her, now almost tearfully “You were so right. It’s insane, to think there was a time that I didn’t think I’d be a good mom”

“And now you’re the best mom” Alex whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead “It just took the right kid for you to be the best mom for” 

Maggie buried her face in Alex’s neck and kissed her again before she muttered against her skin when holding her closer “I’m lucky to have a wife like you. I’m so lucky” 

“Well. The door swings both ways” 

“You helped me accept this part of me, that I can  _ be  _ this”

“Yeah” Alex sweetly sighed “And you helped me accept me as a whole all those years ago. So like I said, the door swings both ways” 

Maggie lifted her head back and looked to Alex once again, putting her hand on the back of her neck when whispering breathlessly “I love you, so much, baby” 

“I love you too, my love” Alex leaned forward, adding a whispering before closing their kiss “My  _ life _ ”

Maggie smiled into the kiss before she pressed her lips fully back against Alex’s into a deep and completely loving kiss, the kind of one that made her whole body go weak and numb in the best possible way. Maggie lay her back down against the mattress, which brought Alex to press her body down on top of her with her hand still on the director’s neck. 

Alex kept her arms tight around Maggie’s body, her tongue slipping into her mouth, brushing together. Their hands found each other whilst the deep and intoxicating kiss continued and entwined their fingers together beside Maggie’s head. 

There was then a small knock that came on their bedroom door. Alex dragged her lips away and mumbled with her eyes still on Maggie’s mouth for a moment “Of course…” she kissed her softly again, Maggie groaned quietly with a small smile on her face as Alex climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, opening to see Leo stood in front of her, clutching his hands together and staring up at him with his big brown eyes as he stated in a small voice “I can’t sleep” 

He looks to Maggie for a moment who was now sat up giving him her sole attention “Can I be in bed?” 

Maggie’s face dropped to complete warmth at Leo’s completely adorable nature and looked to Alex who had the exact same expression on her face, Alex looked back to him “Well, would you look at that, there is a spot in the bed that’s just ready for you”

Maggie patted her hand down on the mattress “Right here between me and mommy” 

Alex’s fingers ran through his hair “Come on bub” as he made his way over to the bed and climbed up with Maggie’s assistance by holding onto his arms, Alex then saw Gertrude also making her way to the bed, Alex rose her brows to her as she did so “Oh. We’re good enough for you now are we?”

She even knew that wasn’t true. She was only coming in the room because Leo had. Still, Gertrude bumped her head against Alex’s leg as if trying to reassure Alex's insecure emotions but she had come to accept that their dog had chosen their son over them now. With  _ everyone  _ now in the room.

When Alex turned after shutting the door, she just found herself staring for a moment, taking it all in. She watched As Maggie gave Leo a tickle on his waist that brought out the most infectious giggle to listen to, from  _ both  _ of them. She watched as they lay down on the bed and cuddled whilst Gertrude lay down on the side of the bed. 

This was what Alex had wanted, this was all she had wanted. When she and Maggie got back together and Alex let the dream go, she never regretted it, she still believed they would have made good parents but she wanted Maggie so much that she dropped it and there was not one thing she would have changed. But if anything this had just shown her that this was always meant to be. Alex was always meant to be a mother.  _ Maggie  _ was always meant to be a mother, but as Alex said before, it just took that one special child to make her see that. 

Alex was pulled out of her gazing and deep loving thoughts when Leo sat up and looked over to her “Mommy! Come on, Mommy!” 

A grin spread across Alex’s face, seeing Maggie rest on her elbow and look over to her. Just by looking at her expression Maggie knew that Alex just had one of her reflective thoughts, she’d been guilty of having the same every now and then. She smiled to her which such admiration and softly nodded her head for Alex to come over and join them. 

Alex made her way over and got in the bed, Leo gave her a helping hand by putting the bed sheet over her “Why thank you” they soon all become snuggled together the three of them. Alex kissed the top of Leo’s head and then leaned forward for a moment to kiss Maggie one more time for the night. 

They all lay down in the bed, and it didn’t take long for Leo to fall asleep now in the comfort of his mother’s arms that were both draping across his body. The couple just watched him for a moment in complete love lingering in their eyes, before taking them to each other. Maggie’s reached her hand up and rested down on Alex’s arm, looking over to her with her head resting down on the pillow, finding herself whispering softly “Us three. Ride or die, babe” 

“Forever” Alex whispered back with a smile never leaving her lips. Maggie nodded with the same look on her own face as her eyes closed “Forever” 

  
They fell asleep, not only holding onto each other but also holding onto their son. Their  _ son _ . And it was so clear now, that just as Alex and Maggie were destined for each other, Leo destined for them  both . Together. A family.

_Forever_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. I put off finishing this chapter for so long because I was sad to stop writing them! I've loved creating and writing this family so much and I hope you guys loved this journey just as much. I also hope this final chapter gave a satisfying conclusion I really tried to give it the best ending. 
> 
> I say "one final look" but who knows some prompts may get posted every now and then! But for now it's goodbye and a big thank you for all the likes and comments. It'll be amazing to hear your guys thoughts on the final chapter and the entire story as a whole.


End file.
